Die Spur in meinem Herzen
by Zottelchen
Summary: Chakotay verschwindet bei einem Tag Landurlaub mit Kathryn spurlos. Als er gefunden wird ist er nicht mehr der, der er mal war und wird es auch nie mehr sein. J/C
1. Tuz (01)

_Tuz_

Lachend schlenderten Kathryn und Chakotay durch eine Parkanlage auf einem Planeten, bei dem sie auf dem Weg nach Hause Halt gemacht hatten um Nahrungsmittel aufzunehmen und andere Tauschgeschäfte mit den Einheimischen zu betreiben.

Nachdem der diplomatische Teil ziemlich schnell und zur Zufriedenheit aller abgeschlossen war, hatte man die Crew der Voyager eingeladen etwas Landurlaub zu genießen und Land und Leute kennenzulernen. Noch im Konferenzraum hatte Lisard, der zuständige Diplomat der Tuz (Kathryn hatte selten so einen kurzen Namen für eine ganze Welt gehört) den Captain kurzerhand bei der Hand genommen, einen Gleiter bestiegen und sie dann nahe der Stadtgrenze zu einem phänomenalen Naturgebiet geflogen, wo es sowohl Wälder als auch Gärten gab, die alle eine paradiesische Struktur hatten. Kathryn war staunend mit Lisard durch einen Teil dieser Anlage gewandert und hatte sich an der Schönheit der kleinen Flüsse, Wiesen, Blumen und Bäume nicht satt sehen können.

 _Hier muss ich unbedingt Chakotay mit herbringen,_ dachte sie, als sie an einem besonders alten, dicken und merkwürdig verschlungenem Baum vorbeikam, der sie unwillkürlich an Chakotays indianische Abstammung erinnerte.

Als sie später wieder auf der Voyager war und ihrem ersten Offizier von diesem Ort erzählte war er nur zu gern bereit, einen Tag Landurlaub mit seinem Captain dort zu verbringen.

So waren sie also am nächsten Morgen gleich hinuntergebeamt und auch Chakotay war überwältigt von der Pracht und Schönheit dieses Ortes.

„Meinen Sie, einige dieser Blumen und Pflanzen würden wir mitnehmen können?", fragte Chakotay gerade und beugte sich zu einer Blume herunter, dessen riesige Blütenkelche einer Lilie ganz ähnlich waren. Vorsichtig schnupperte er um dann einen tiefen Atemzug von diesem würzigen Duft zu kosten.

„Ich denke, das sollte machbar sein, die Tuz waren bisher mit allem sehr großzügig", antwortete sie und trat neben ihn, um ebenfalls an der Blume zu riechen.

Verstohlen betrachtete er sie von der Seite, als sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Sein Herz pochte ein wenig schneller und wie so oft war dies ein Moment, in der sie noch schöner aussah als sonst.

„Das riecht ein wenig nach Vanille", stellte Kathryn fest und holte damit Chakotay aus seinem kleinen Tagtraum.

„Vielleicht gibt es hier auch einige Kräuter, die für Crewman Hamilton interessant wären. Ich finde, er kocht ausgezeichnet und wenn er etwas Neues bekommt kann er sehr kreativ sein", meinte Chakotay und blickte sich um.

„Was ist das dort hinten für ein abgezäuntes Gebiet?", fragte er dann und deutete in Richtung eines kleinen Plateaus, das fast hinter einer Trauerweide verschwand und man nur noch ein Eingangstor ausmachen konnte.

Kathryn zuckte die Achseln. „In dem Teil hier war ich selber noch nicht", sagte sie dann und ging auf das versteckte Eckchen zu. Chakotay folgte ihr.

Sie mussten ein wenig klettern, um dorthin zu gelangen, die Steinstufen waren teilweise zerfallen und als sie endlich dort ankamen versperrte ihnen noch ein kleiner Graben den Weg. Kathryn maß die Entfernung mit den Augen ab und sprang dann einfach hinüber. Chakotay folgte ihr und dann standen sie vor einem verfallenen Eisentor.

„Dort hängt noch ein Schild", meinte Chakotay und rückte es wieder gerade, da die Aufhängung an einer Seite gebrochen war.

„Ich kann nicht lesen was das bedeuten soll", meinte er dann. „Die Schriftzeichen sind zu ausgewaschen."

„Vielleicht ein Hinweis darauf, was hier für Pflanzen wachsen", meinte Kathryn nur und öffnete unter einigen Mühen die ebenfalls verrostete Pforte.

Als die Öffnung breit genug war schlüpften sie hindurch und wurden mit einem Anblick belohnt, der sie fast alles vergessen ließ, was sie bisher gesehen hatten.

Die Blumen hier schienen nicht einfach nur zu blühen, sie schienen fast zu strahlen. Ein süßlicher Duft ging von ihnen aus und die beiden Offiziere hatten das Gefühl, als schwebten sie auf Wolken.

Es war fast wie ein Rausch, in dem sie sich befanden. Ihre Umgebung schien surreal zu werden und sämtliche Farben, Dürfte und Geräusche wurden intensiviert. Kathryn und Chakotay nahmen nicht anderes mehr wahr außer diese Symphonie der Sinne.

„Captain", hörte Kathryn eine leise Stimme. Woher kam sie nur?

„Captain, können Sie mich hören?", wurde die Stimme fordernder und auch lauter. Der süßliche Duft wich langsam und die Farben verblassten wieder. Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass sie auf dem Rücken lag und über ihr das Gesicht ihres Sicherheitsoffiziers auftauchte, der sie besorgt ansah. Direkt daneben war ein fremdes Gesicht erschienen, das sie nach einigen Sekunden als einen Tuz-Angehörigen ausmachen konnte.

„Sie kommt wieder zu sich", hörte sie Ayalas Stimme und endlich schien sie wieder wach zu werden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verwirrt und ließ sich von ihm hoch helfen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie nicht gewarnt haben, Captain, allerdings hätten wir nicht gedacht, dass Sie den Teil des Gartens überhaupt sehen würden", sagte der Tuz etwas zerknirscht.

Ayala half mit einer Erklärung etwas nach.

„Als Sie sich nicht gemeldet haben ließen wir nach Ihnen suchen und fanden Sie schließlich in dem abgesperrten Bereich. Die Pflanzen, die dort wachsen sondern ein starkes Halluzinogen ab, das die Tuz für medizinische Zwecke verwenden. Man sollte dort nur mit einem Schutzanzug hereingehen, sonst passiert das, was Ihnen passiert ist – man bekommt einen Rausch und wird irgendwann ohnmächtig."

„Wo ist Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn dann und sah sich suchend um.

Ayala kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „War er mit Ihnen zusammen hier? Sie waren hier nämlich alleine."

Kathryn fuhr der Schreck in alle Glieder und reflexartig tippte sie auf ihr Combadge.

„Janeway an Chakotay."

Doch eine Antwort blieb aus. Stattdessen rief der Tuz, der noch einmal in den Garten gegangen war um nach Chakotay zu suchen einige Sekunden später: „Gehört das ihrem Crewmitglied?", und kam mit einem Combadge wieder heraus.

Ayala nahm es und drehte es herum. Dann blickte er seinen Captain ernst an und sagte: „Es ist der vom Commander."

„Aber, wo ist Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn und blickte sich noch einmal um.

Dann tippte sie erneut auf ihr Combadge und wenig später lief an Bord der Voyager eine Suchaktion nach dem Commander an, der wie vom Erdboden verschwunden schien.

Während Ayala auf der Voyager die Suche koordinierte hatte sich Janeway noch einmal mit Lisard getroffen. Geduldig hörte er sich an, was im Garten passiert war.

„Können Sie uns vielleicht helfen, Botschafter? Wissen Sie, wer dahinterstecken könnte oder wenigstens, was es für ein Motiv geben könnte, mein Crewmitglied zu entführen?", fragte sie dann und hatte Mühe, ihre Rastlosigkeit und Ungeduld im Zaum zu halten. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte persönlich jeden Winkel des Planeten nach ihrem ersten Offizier abgesucht, doch das war natürlich unmöglich. Aber sie wollte irgendetwas tun, anstatt hier herumzusitzen.

Lisard antwortete nicht. Jedenfalls nicht sofort. Stattdessen stand er auf, drehte sich vom Captain weg, ging zu einem der vielen Fenster und starrte hinaus. Noch in der Drehbewegung hatte Janeway bemerkt, dass er seine Hand mehrmals über den Mund gestrichen hatte was für sie nur bedeuten konnte, dass er etwas wusste. Und es würde nichts Gutes sein.

„Lisard, bitte", sagte sie gezwungen sanft und leise. „Sie wissen doch etwas, nicht wahr?"

Es kostete sie viel Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, nicht aus ihrem Sessel aufzuspringen, den Tuz am Kragen zu packen und zu schütteln. Stattdessen wartete sie ab.

Schließlich wurde ihre Geduld belohnt und der Botschafter wandte sich wieder zu ihr um, blieb jedoch auf Distanz stehen.

„Captain, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo sich Commander Chakotay befindet", sagte der dann und stockte erneut.

Kathryn kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und bohrte weiter: „Aber Sie haben einen Verdacht?"

Er schaute ihr kurz in die Augen um dann den Blick wieder auf den Boden zu richten.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand einfach spurlos verschwindet", gab er dann zu. Vor ein paar Monaten verschwanden innerhalb von 5-6 Wochen fast ein Dutzend Tuz. Einfach so. Wir konnten sie nicht aufspüren. Jedoch gab es einige Augenzeugen, die meinten einen Lichtschein gesehen zu haben, in dem die Leute einfach verschwanden."

Janeway wurde hellhörig.

 _Ein Lichtstrahl? Vielleicht wurden sie fortgebeamt,_ überlegte sie und hatte damit auch gleich eine mögliche Erklärung dafür, warum die Tuz das für Hirngespinste hielten. Sie hatten die Transportertechnik noch nicht erfunden. Tatsächlich hatten sie vor ein paar Monaten erst den ersten Warpflug durchgeführt und waren somit noch „Neulinge" was die Entdeckung des Weltraums anging. Ebenfalls waren sie auch gar nicht so erpicht darauf, alles zu erforschen. Es hatte ihnen gereicht, eine Nachbarwelt zu erreichen, wo sie nicht sonderlich freundlich empfangen worden waren. Danach verloren sie den Enthusiasmus, noch andere Welten zu erforschen. Warum sollten sie sich auch mit unfreundlichen Nachbarn abgeben, wenn sie hier ihr eigenes Paradies hatten? Die Tuz waren ein glückliches, gesundes und zufriedenes Volk. Tatsächlich war die Voyager erst ihr zweiter Kontakt mit einer fremden Spezies oder in dem Falle, mit einem Raumschiff, auf dem verschiedene Angehörige fremder Welten in Harmonie lebten.

Lisard hatte Kathryn während des Spaziergangs im Garten anvertraut, dass er durch ihre Begegnung neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte und dass es sich vielleicht doch lohnen konnte das Universum ein wenig mehr zu bereisen. Aber das würde er der Jugend überlassen, für so ein Abenteuer fühlte er sich schon zu alt.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, ihre Augenzeugen haben Recht mit dem, was sie gesehen haben. Ist ihnen noch etwas anderes aufgefallen vielleicht?", hakte Kathryn nach.

Lisard überlegte. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass irgendjemand behauptet hat, er habe zur gleichen Zeit eine Sternschnuppe gesehen. Allerdings war sie viel zu weit oben, Sternschnuppen gibt es in dieser Höhe nicht. Er hat sich vermutlich getäuscht oder es war nur ein Stern, der geblinkt hat", tat Lisard die Geschichte ein wenig ab. Es war ihm unangenehm, der Frau die Ammenmärchen seines Volkes zu erzählen, wo sie doch wirkliche Hilfe brauchen konnte.

„Botschafter, wissen Sie noch, wer diese Sternschnuppe gesehen hat?", fragte sie nach.

„Captain, bei allem Respekt, aber denken Sie wirklich, an der Geschichte könnte etwas dran sein?"

Allerdings", antwortete sie und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Ich vermute, der Tuz hat vielleicht ein fremdes Schiff gesehen, das in der Umlaufbahn oder zumindest weit oben in der Atmosphäre die Triebwerke gezündet hat. Ich glaube ferner, dass ihre Leute transportiert wurden – auf ein Raumschiff."

„Aber… wer sollte so etwas machen? Und warum? Wir sind ein gastfreundliches Volk und teilen unsere Reichtümer gerne, sofern es nicht unser Überleben bedroht."

Lisard schaute sie etwas ungläubig an.

„Ich würde gerne mit dem Augenzeugen sprechen, wäre das möglich?"

Der Tuz nickte zögerlich. „Also gut, wenn Sie sich etwas davon versprechen. Ich werde eben nachsehen, wer das war. Warten Sie bitte einen Moment hier."

Kathryn nickte und Lisard verließ den Raum um nach einer viertel Stunde wiederzukommen.

„Es war eine junge Frau, die in den Bergen lebt. Wenn Sie möchten, fliegen wir gleich dorthin."

„Danke, Botschafter. Sehr gern." Sie folgte ihm hinaus, wo ein Gleiter wartete.

 _Beamen wäre sicher schneller,_ dachte sie mit einem Seufzen, aber sie wollte die Tuz nicht noch mehr erschrecken.

Bevor sie einstieg informierte sie noch die Voyager über ihr Vorhaben und die Spur, die sie vielleicht gefunden hatte.

„Scannen Sie nach allen erdenklichen Spuren eines fremden Antriebes innerhalb der Atmosphäre und außerhalb. Wenn wir mit der Befragung hier unten fertig sind werde ich mir von Lisard noch die Koordinaten aller Welten geben lassen, die sie besucht haben", sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Botschafter, der zur Bestätigung nur kurz nickte.

„Das wäre vorerst alles. Melden Sie sich, sobald Sie etwas gefunden haben. Janeway Ende."

„Wir haben nur eine fremde Welt besucht, Captain, Sie dürften also nicht viel Arbeit haben. Die Koordinaten werde ich Ihrem Schiff sofort übermitteln lassen. Doch jetzt sollten wir besser starten, wir müssen zwei Zeitzonen passieren und ich möchte bei dem Bergvolk nicht mitten in der Nacht auftauchen."

Er hielt galant einen Arm ausgestreckt und ließ Janeway somit den Vortritt. Sie stiegen ein und kurz darauf hob der Gleiter schon ab.


	2. Dunkelheit (02)

Chakotay lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, wie er hierhergekommen war und was man von ihm wollte. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

War er Stunden hier? Oder Tage? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er hatte auch noch niemanden gesehen, niemand sprach mit ihm.

Dann hörte er Geräusche, wie von einer Tür, die geöffnet wurde. Hände packten ihn plötzlich und er wurde durch die Dunkelheit gezerrt.

Irgendwo war die Reise dann zu Ende, die Hände ließen ihn los und wieder hörte er eine Tür zugehen.

Es wurde fast unmerklich heller und er erkannte, dass dies hier eine Art Badezimmer sein musste, wo er sich erleichtern und waschen konnte. Bevor seine Entführer wieder hereinkommen würden machte er von der Möglichkeit schnell Gebrauch. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn kaum hatte er die Hände unter den spärlichen Wasserstrahl gehalten wurde es auch schon wieder komplett dunkel, die Tür ging auf und wieder ergriffen ihn die Hände und zerrten ihn weiter durch die Dunkelheit.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch aus jetzt kam keine Antwort.

Diesmal schienen sie ihn in einen anderen Raum zu bringen, denn die Schritte hallten jetzt etwas wider, es musste also größer als sein Gefängnis sein.

Plötzlich packten ihn die Hände fester, seine Beine wurden angehoben und Sekunden später wurde er hochgehoben und abgelegt. Seine Arme berührten rechts und links eine kalte, glatte Fläche und seine Füße stießen auch an eine Begrenzung.

Etwas wurde über ihn gelegt und hastig tastete er nach oben. Er lag in einer Kiste. Und dann spürte er das Wasser, das in sein Gefängnis hereinströmte. In Sekunden waren seine Beine und seine Schultern schon unter Wasser und über ihm war der Deckel fest verschlossen.

„Lasst mich raus!", rief er jetzt panisch und versuchte mit aller Macht, den Deckel aufzustemmen. Doch er rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

 _Das kann doch nicht mein Ende sein,_ dachte er und musste an Kathryn denken. Das Wasser stand ihm jetzt schon bis zum Kinn und immer noch stieg es an. Er reckte sich so weit es ging zum Deckel hin, so dass er noch atmen konnte. Er wusste, ihm blieben nur noch Sekunden bis er komplett vom Wasser eingeschlossen war und spätestens nach anderthalb Minuten würde er die Luft nicht mehr länger anhalten können.

„Bitte!", rief er noch einmal verzweifelt, dann spürte er das Wasser an seinen Lippen. Er nahm einen verzweifelten letzten und tiefen Atemzug und war dann komplett unter Wasser.

Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen und noch einmal verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen den Deckel zu öffnen. Doch es nützte nichts. Inzwischen schrien seine Lungen nach Luft und schließlich gab er auf. Er musste atmen. Kaltes Wasser strömte in seinen Mund, stach in seine Lungen und seine Gedanken klammerten sich an das Gesicht von Kathryn. Dann spürte er seinen Körper nicht mehr und vor seinen Augen glänzten Sterne.

 _Das ist also der Tod,_ dachte er noch und ließ sich dann treiben. Er fühlte sich leicht, sicher, sogar warm und die Angst war gewichen. Eigentlich war es ganz angenehm und er lächelte.


	3. Vage Spuren (03)

Der Gleiter mit Janeway und dem Botschafter erreichte nach einer knappen Stunde Flug die Bergregion. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Kathryn sicher die Schönheit der Bergwelt wahrgenommen, aber in ihren Gedanken hatte nur Chakotay Platz und wie sie ihn schnellstmöglich finden konnten.

Am Fuße eines Abhanges landete Lisard den Gleiter und beide mussten noch eine viertel Stunde lang dem Felsweg nach oben folgen. Aber dann standen sie endlich mitten in einem kleinen Dorf und wurden aufgeregt von den Bewohnern begrüßt.

„Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte der Tuz lachend die vielen Hände ab, die sich ihnen zur Begrüßung entgegenstreckten und wandte sich dann an den Captain.

„Verzeihen Sie ihre Neugierde, aber hierher verirren sich selten Besucher. Vor allem keine von anderen Planeten. Wie Sie selber sehen können ist hier die Zeit einfach stehengeblieben. Es gibt nur die notwendigste Technik. Diese Tuz führen ein einfaches Leben und sind damit sehr glücklich.

"Leute, bitte", wandte er sich jetzt noch einmal an die vielen Bergbewohner, "wir suchen nach Jan'lea, wisst ihr, wo wir sie finden können?"

Sofort streckten mehrere Bewohner ihre Arme in eine andere Richtung, höher hinauf den Berg und scheinbar außerhalb der Stadt. Lisard nickte freundlich, sagte „vielen Dank, wir wollen nur kurz mit ihr reden", und wandte sich dann wieder Kathryn zu, die ungeduldig dastand.

Die meisten Bewohner gingen inzwischen wieder ihren Aktivitäten nach und Lisard zog Kathryn weiter den Pfad empor.

Der Anstieg war recht steil und unterwegs erklärte er: „Jan'lea ist die Frau, die wir suchen. Sie hat gerade einige Vorräte zu einem Einsiedler gebracht, der weiter oben lebt. Wir müssen ein Stück laufen und klettern."

Kathryn seufzte verärgert. Die ganze Angelegenheit verbrauchte so viel unnötige Zeit, erst konnten sie nicht beamen aufgrund der noch nicht vorhandenen Transportertechnik dieses Jung-Warp-Volkes und jetzt war die Zeugin noch irgendwo im Gebirge.

Der Tuz schien ihren Unmut zu bemerken und meinte sanft: „Captain, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie weitaus effektivere Mittel haben als wir um Orte zu erreichen, aber ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, dass Sie unsere momentane Entwicklungsstufe respektieren und einige Tuz nicht verschrecken. Wissen Sie, seitdem wir in der Lage sind mit Warpgeschwindigkeit das Universum zu erforschen, neue Rassen kennenlernen können und dabei erfahren mussten, dass unser erster Kontakt uns feindlich gesonnen war, haben viele Tuz die neue Technologie abgelehnt und wollten lieber für sich bleiben. Es wäre in der momentanen Lage nicht gerade von Vorteil, wenn wir gerade diese Leute noch weiter verschrecken würden."

Er lächelte leicht und ging dann voran, den steilen Pfad hinauf.

Kathryn fühlte sich leicht schuldig, da sie ihre Gefühle anscheinend so offensichtlich gezeigt hatte.

 _Das ist gar nicht meine Art,_ dachte sie und dann wurde ihr klar, dass es nur daran liegen konnte, dass ausgerechnet Chakotay entführt worden war. Er war erst einen halben Tag verschwunden und sie vermisste ihn schrecklich. Sie brauchte seinen Rat, seine Aura und seine Stimme in Situationen wie diesen, die ihr halfen sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Sie brauchte ihn einfach als Freund und Berater.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann versöhnlich: „Es tut mir leid, Botschafter. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um mein Crewmitglied. Und Sie haben Recht, normalerweise kommen wir etwas schneller an unser Ziel. Aber vielleicht tut mir eine kleine Bergtour auch ganz gut."

Sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und der Tuz nickte nur freundlich.

„Kommen Sie, wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir schon in einer Stunde dort."

 _Ich sollte wirklich wieder öfters mal Sport auf dem Holodeck machen,_ dachte sie nach ein paar Minuten, als sie schon einige Höhenmeter in einem zügigen Tempo zurückgelegt hatten. Doch sie kletterte weiter. Dort oben waren vielleicht Antworten. Und diese würden hoffentlich helfen, Chakotay zu finden.

Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatten machten sie eine kleine Pause, die Kathryn nutzte, um die Voyager zu kontaktieren.

„Janeway an Voyager, Bericht."

„Ayala hier. Wir haben inzwischen den gesamten Planeten nach menschlichen Signaturen gescannt, konnten aber nichts finden. Das würde dafür sprechen, dass der Commander tatsächlich auf ein anderes Schiff gebeamt wurde. Allerdings konnten wir bisher keinen Hinweis auf fremde Schiffe oder Antriebstechnik finden, aber wir suchen weiter. Lt. Torres hat noch einige Ideen, wie man die Sensoren rekalibrieren könnte."

„In Ordnung, Lieutenant, machen Sie weiter. Janeway Ende."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Tuz zu. „Gehen wir weiter? Wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich etwas, das uns hilft den Commander zu finden."

Lisard nickte. „Kommen Sie."

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam nach einer Bergnase endlich eine kleine Hütte in Sicht.

„Da wären wir", sagte der Tuz, der jetzt auch ein wenig nach Luft schnappen musste

„Bitte warten Sie hier, ich werde Jan'lea holen. Ihr Großvater ist schon alt und lehnt jedwede Technik ab. Ich... möchte ihn nicht unnötig verärgern oder ängstigen, bitte verstehen Sie das."

„Ach, das ist ihr Großvater." Kathryn nickte verständnisvoll. „Natürlich. Ich werde hier warten."

„Danke", sagte der Tuz und ging dann zur Hütte.

Wenig später kam er wieder heraus, gefolgt von einer jungen Frau.

„Captain Janeway, darf ich vorstellen – Jan'lea, die Tuz, die den merkwürdigen Kometen gesehen hat."

„Guten Tag, vielen Dank, dass Sie uns helfen wollen", begrüßte Kathryn sie. Ein wenig ängstlich schien sie doch zu sein, daher lächelte sie sie herzlich an.

„Mein Großvater sagt, das wären die Geister unserer Ahnen, die nachts über den Himmel streifen und auf uns achtgeben, aber… das stimmt nicht, oder?" Sie sah Kathryn jetzt fragend an.

„Nun, das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht stimmt es, was Ihr Großvater Ihnen erzählt hat, ich kenne weder Ihre Kultur genauer noch Ihre Sagen. Allerdings habe ich den Verdacht, dass das Objekt, das Sie in jener Nacht gesehen haben, vielleicht etwas anderes war. Bitte, erzählen Sie alles, an das Sie sich erinnern können."

Jan'lea sah den Botschafter fragend an und dieser nickte.

„Viele sagen, es war nur ein Himmelsgeist", begann sie, „also ein besonders strahlender Ahn, aber ich habe noch niemals etwas so merkwürdiges gesehen. Es glänzte wie Metall und da waren noch Lichter."

„Ist Ihnen vielleicht etwas besonderes aufgefallen? Oder konnten Sie die Form erkennen?"

Jan'lea überlegte. „Es war wie ein Dreieck denke ich. Und es leuchtete von unten ziemlich merkwürdig."

„Wie genau? Was war so merkwürdig?" hakte Kathryn nach.

„Es war… wie ein Lichtstreifen mit verschiedenen Farben. Erst kam rot, dann blau, grün, gelb. Immer wieder diese Farben hintereinander. Und dann ist es verschwunden."

„Das hilft mir schon weiter. Vielen Dank, Jan'lea."

„Ich hoffe, Sie finden Ihren Freund. Ich muss wieder zu Großvater zurück. Leben Sie wohl."

„Auf wiedersehen und danke", sagte Kathryn noch und sah dann den Botschafter an.

„Haben Sie von Ihrem Besuch auf dem Nachbarplaneten noch Sensordaten, die wir analysieren könnten? Vor allem die Schiffstypen, die dort benutzt werden?"

Der Tuz nickte. „Ich werde Ihnen alles zukommen lassen, was wir haben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir den beschriebenen Schiffstyp dort gesehen haben."

„Trotzdem würde ich gerne alles überprüfen."

„Natürlich. Lassen Sie uns wieder zurück gehen."

„Botschafter, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne jetzt schon auf mein Schiff zurückkehren."

Der Tuz schaute sie gespannt an. „Natürlich nicht, möchten Sie, dass ich Sie allein lasse oder gestatten Sie mir einen Blick auf ihre Wunder?"

Beim Wort „Wunder" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Kathryn musste lachen. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, aber gehen Sie lieber 2 Meter auf Abstand."

Lisard tat es und Kathryn tippte auf ihr Combadge. „Janeway an Voyager, einer zum beamen."

Bevor sie sich in dem Transporterstrahl auflöste sagte sie noch: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Lisard. Wir melden uns noch bevor wir den Orbit verlassen. Und vielleicht dürften wir noch einige Pflanzen für unseren Garten mitnehmen?"

„Natürlich, gern", rief Lisard über das Geräusch des Beamens und dann löste sich Janeway vor seinen Augen auf.

„Nun, DAS ist also Beamen... interessant", sagte er schmunzelnd zu sich selber und machte sich dann an den Abstieg wobei er sich aber viel Zeit ließ. Er hatte die Berge schon immer gemocht und genoss es, wieder einmal hier zu sein.


	4. Auf der Suche nach Chakotay (04)

Als Kathryn wenig später wieder die Brücke betrat sah sie aus reiner Gewohnheit sofort auf den Platz, auf dem ihr erster Offiziere immer saß. Doch der Sessel war leer.

„Bericht", sagte sie und versuchte, die aufwallenden Gefühle in ihr wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Die Sensorlogbücher von ihrer ersten Kontaktaufnahme werden gerade überspielt", sagte Lt. Ayala.

„Unsere eigenen Scans haben leider immer noch nichts Neues ergeben."

Kathryn trat neben ihren Sicherheitsoffizier und schaute den Datenberg an, der gerade hineinkam.

„Nehmen Sie sich zuerst die Schiffstypen vor, Lieutenant. Unsere Zeugin meinte, es hatte eine dreieckige Form mit einer Art Leuchtfarbencode. Rot, Blau, Grün, Gelb. Das ist die Abfolge. Transferieren Sie die Daten auch in meinen Raum, ich werde mich etwas näher mit diesem Volk beschäftigen. Tom, rufen Sie die Koordinaten aus dem Computer ab und programmieren Sie schon einen Kurs. Ensign Lang, stellen Sie bitte einen Kontakt zu den Tuz her."

Während sie all diese Befehle gegeben hatte war sie wieder auf ihren Platz zurückgekehrt und saß jetzt wieder in ihrem Sessel.

„Kanal ist offen", meldete die OPS-Offizierin und auf dem großen Schirm erschien Botschafter Lisard, der wieder in seinem Gleiter saß und gerade den Rückweg antrat.

„Captain, haben Sie alle Daten erhalten?", fragte er höflich.

„Ja, vielen Dank noch einmal für alles, Botschafter. Wenn wir herausgefunden haben wer hinter den Entführungen steckt lassen wir es Sie wissen."

„Captain, ich habe mir erlaubt Ihnen noch einige Pflanzensetzlinge bereitstellen zu lassen. Aber, wenn Sie natürlich jetzt schon weg fliegen müssen…", der Tuz schaute ein wenig traurig und Janeway musste lächeln.

„Wenn es für Sie keine Probleme bereitet, dass die Pflanzen plötzlich verschwinden, dann teilen Sie uns nur bitte die Koordinaten mit, wo sie bereitstehen."

Das Gesicht des Botschafters erhellte sich und er nickte eifrig. „Natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Er tippte auf einige Buttons und eine Zahlenabfolge erschien bei Ensign Lang auf dem Display. Diese tippte wiederum selber auf einige Buttons und meldete schon nach ein paar Sekunden: „Transport war erfolgreich, Crewman Hamilton kümmert sich um die Lieferung."

„Vielen Dank, Botschafter. Für alles. Viel Glück mit Ihren nächsten Kontaktaufnahmen und geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf – es sind mehr freundliche Völker da draußen, als sie vielleicht vermuten."

„Es war uns eine Ehre und Freude Ihre Bekanntschaft und die Ihrer Crew zu machen, Captain. Wir hoffen, Sie finden Ihren Commander und unsere Leute. Gute Reise."

„Danke, Lisard."

Dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen und der Hauptschirm zeigte wieder den Planeten Tuz unter sich.

„Tom, bringen Sie uns aus dem Orbit und fliegen Sie dann mit Warp 6 zu den Koordinaten. Wann werden voraussichtlich dort ankommen?"

„In ungefähr 5 Stunden, Captain."

„Ich bin solange in meinem Raum. Ayala – Sie haben die Brücke."

„Aye Captain", bestätigte er und Kathryn verschwand in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum um die Daten durchzuarbeiten.

Chakotay schwebte immer noch in eisiger Schwärze. Die Lichtpunkte waren nach einiger Zeit verblasst und er fragte sich, ob das jetzt alles war.

Zumindest seinen Vater zu sehen hatte er sich erhofft. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie im Tode wieder vereint sein würden. Alle. Doch er war allein.

Angst keimte in ihm auf, wie sollte er die Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit für alle Ewigkeit aushalten?

Er rief sich die Voyager in Erinnerung, seine Freunde und natürlich seine Kathryn. Wusste sie schon, dass er sie verlassen hatte? Er wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr als sie noch einmal sehen zu können, aber die Schwärze blieb.

Die anfängliche Angst wurde übermächtig, eine Woge der absoluten Verzweiflung überrollte ihn und brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

 _Kathryn! s_ chrie er immer und immer wieder, doch nicht einmal seine eigene Stimme verursachte einen Laut. Er hörte nichts. Er sah nichts. Er fühlte nichts.

Auf der Voyager hatte Kathryn inzwischen einiges über das fremde Volk erfahren, das sie in einem Meeting mit den Führungsoffizieren erläuterte.

„Der Planet heißt Umanaru, was in ihrer Sprache soviel heißt wie ‚Lebenshauch'. Und wie Botschafter Lisard schon bemerkte konnten weder Lt. Ayala noch ich irgendwelche Hinweise auf ein Schiff finden, das der Beschreibung von Jan'lea entspricht. Die Umanaru sind technisch weiter fortgeschritten als die Tuz, wären aber keine Bedrohung für uns falls es zu einem Konflikt kommen sollte."

Während sie sprach wurden Bilder auf dem Monitor übertragen, die sowohl den Planeten als auch einige Umanaru zeigten.

„Die Tuz wurden nicht gerade freundlich empfangen, hoffen wir, dass die Umanaru uns gegenüber etwas zugänglicher sind wenn wir Pfau spielen und ein Rad schlagen." Hier grinste Kathryn ein wenig und erntete vor allem von der Borg fragende Blicke.

„Ich verstehe nicht genau was für eine Analogie mit einem ausgestorbenes Exemplar der vergangenen Erdfauna uns hier einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte", sagte Seven mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Kathryn schmunzelte und blickte ihren Piloten an. Hoffentlich hatte er wenigstens verstanden, was sie gemeint hatte. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Der Pfau war als eitles Tier verschrieben", erklärte Tom der Borg geduldig. Er war sehr schön und konnte seine Schwanzfedern so ausbreiten, dass sie wie ein fast vollkommenes Rad aussahen. Das diente ihm sowohl zur Abschreckung natürlicher Feinde als auch zur Balz."

Seven schaute nicht unbedingt klüger als vorher aus und daher beschloss Tom, es einfach zu übersetzen.

„Ich glaube, was der Captain meinte ist, dass wir einfach unsere Federn etwas aufplustern und ein wenig angeben sollten."

„Eine andere Wortwahl wäre effizienter gewesen, Captain." Seven lehnte sich wieder zurück und schwieg.

„Nächstes Mal werde ich es ohne Analogien versuchen, Seven", meinte Kathryn lächelnd.

„Captain, an was hatten Sie denn gedacht um unsere Schwanzfedern richtig präsentieren zu können?", fragte Ayala neugierig.

Kathryn lächelte verschmitzt. „In den Sensorlogbüchern der Tuz kann man wunderbar das Hauptgebäude erkennen."

„Ein dreistöckiger Bau mit vielen unnötigen Verzierungen", bemerkte Seven trocken.

„Es ist auch nicht das Gebäude, das mich interessiert, es ist die riesige Fläche davor."

Alle bis auf Tom blickten den Captain immer noch fragend an, lediglich das Gesicht des Piloten erhellte sich. Janeway bemerkte es.

„Tom? Ich vermute, sie haben meinen Plan durchschaut."

„Ich denke, Sie wollen den Vogel landen, oder?", fragte er salopp.

Kathryn nickte nur. „Bereiten Sie alles vor, Tom, wir werden mit der Voyager im Hof landen. Ayala, arbeiten Sie eine Sicherheitsrotation aus. Falls die Umanaru wirklich so dreist sein sollten uns anzugreifen möchte ich Maßnahmen ergreifen können."

„Ja Ma'am", bestätigte der Sicherheitsoffizier.

„Sollten wir nicht vorher diplomatische Schritte in Erwägung ziehen?", fragte das MHN nun nach.

„Ich habe nichts anderes vor, Doktor, nur statt mit einem Shuttle landen wir mit der Voyager."

Das MHN sagte nichts weiter und auch sonst schien keiner Einwände zu haben.

„Tom, wann werden wir den Planeten erreichen?", fragte Janeway.

„In einer knappen Stunde, Captain."

„Reicht Ihnen die Zeit, Lieutenant?", wandte sie sich nun an Ayala.

„Ja Ma'am."

„Sie wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht. Wir brauchen Informationen und ich bin bereit, sie mit allen Mitteln zu bekommen. Je schneller, desto besser. Wegtreten."

Die Versammlung löste sich auf und Kathryn blieb allein zurück. Nachdenklich und sorgenvoll schaute sie auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne.

 _Chakotay, wo bist Du? Bitte sei noch am Leben und halte durch, ich finde Dich._


	5. Umanaru (05)

_Umanaru_

Chakotay spürte die Angst für immer allein zu sein so heftig, wie noch nie vorher und er wünschte sich nur in der Leere zu verschwinden. Doch obwohl er keinen Körper mehr hatte waren sämtliche Empfindungen noch da und in der völligen Dunkelheit umso intensiver. In seiner absoluten Verzweiflung begann er in Gedanken immer wieder Kathryns Namen zu wiederholen. Und plötzlich spürte er etwas. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchzuckte es ihn und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er seinen Körper.

 _Was war das?_

Dann passierte es wieder. Ein Lichtschimmer erschien irgendwo, plötzlich hörte er ein Rauschen und gleich darauf spürte er einen schmerzvollen Druck dort, wo früher sein Magen gewesen war.

Das Licht wurde heller und er musste die Augen schließen um nicht geblendet zu werden. Noch einmal spürte er diesen Schmerz und dann kam ihm mit voller Wucht sein Körper wieder zu Bewusstsein Er riss die Augen auf, keuchte und spuckte dabei einen Schwall kalte Flüssigkeit heraus um gleich darauf von einem Hustenanfall geplagt zu werden.

„Versuchen Sie ruhig zu atmen", ertönte hinter ihm eine äußerst sanfte Stimme.

Chakotay tat es und stellte fest, dass es klappte. Dann begann er zu zittern obwohl er es gar nicht wollte. Doch in dem ganzen Chaos, das er im Moment spürte, kristallisierte sich eine klare Tatsache heraus – er war noch am Leben. Doch das war unmöglich. Dann sah er, dass er noch immer in der Glaskiste lag, allerdings konnte er jetzt den Raum erkennen und der Deckel war offen. Mühsam versuchte er aufzustehen und sah sich dabei nach der Stimme um. Hatte er sie sich nur eingebildet? Nein, dort neben ihm stand eine wunderschöne junge Frau und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?" brachte er hervor, als er sein Zittern etwas unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Ihm war furchtbar kalt. Die Frau kam näher und legte ihm eine Decke um. Dabei berührte sie sanft seine Haut und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Sie schaute ein wenig ängstlich drein, fand er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihnen angetan wurde, aber bitte helfen Sie mir."

Chakotay zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus.

„Ihnen helfen? Wer sind Sie und wie sollte ich Ihnen helfen können?"

„Amonia ist mein Name. Ich bin hier eine Gefangene und Sie sind stark, Sie können uns hier herausholen."

„Ich wüsste nicht wie", sagte Chakotay und kletterte aus der Glaskiste. Amonia half ihm dabei, denn er zitterte immer noch stark vor Kälte.

„Haben Sie auch einen Namen?", fragte sie sacht.

„Chakotay. Ich verstehe das alles aber nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich entführt wurde, was man von mir will oder wo ich bin."

Die Tür öffnete sich und es wurde wieder dunkel. Chakotay hörte Schritte und dann hörte er Amonia schreien.

„Nein! Lasst mich los, ich wollte ihm nur eine Decke bringen!"

Er selbst wurde von zwei starken Händen an den Oberarmen gepackt und durch die Dunkelheit geschleift. Neben sich hörte er etwas knallen und unmittelbar darauf einen furchtbaren Schmerzenslaut von Amonia.

„Nein, lasst sie ihn Ruhe!", schrie er und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Chakotay, hilf mir bitte!", hörte er ihre tränenerstickte Stimme und gleich darauf einen weiteren Knall und wieder ihren Schrei.

Er versuchte seine Bewacher abzuschütteln, aber er war einfach noch zu schwach. Amonias Stimme wurde leiser, offensichtlich wurde sie weggebracht.

Ihn dagegen hob man wieder an und mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass er erneut in der Kiste lag.

Seine Gedanken rasten. War er tot gewesen oder nicht? Oder hatte er nur wenige Augenblicke unter Wasser gelegen und sein sterbender Körper hatte ihm etwas vorgegaukelt? Er wusste es nicht. Doch er wollte es nicht noch einmal erleben.

Mit aller Macht versuchte er zu verhindern, dass der Deckel erneut geschlossen wurde, doch er hatte keine Chance. Es klickte und wieder strömte eiskaltes Wasser ein.

 _Amonia muss mich gerettet haben_ , dachte er noch und drückte verzweifelt einmal mehr gegen den Deckel. Diesmal würde sie nicht da sein und ihn herausholen können. Er spürte bereits seinen Körper nicht mehr vor Kälte und wieder stieg die Panik in ihm hoch zu ersticken. Die Sekunden, bis ihm erneut die Luft ausging waren noch schlimmer als beim ersten Mal und er meinte, wahnsinnig zu werden. Dann konnte er nicht mehr gegen das Verlangen zu atmen ankämpfen und einmal mehr zog ihn die absolute Schwärze und Stille aus dem Leben. Und wieder war dort nichts.

„Wir sind in einen Standardorbit eingetreten, Ma'am", berichtete Tom und der Hauptschirm zeigte einen Planeten.

„Drei Schiffe nähern sich von der Planetenoberfläche her", sagte Lt. Ayala. „Sie haben ihre Waffen aktiviert."

Janeway blieb ruhig sitzen und meinte nur: „Schilde auf Maximum, zielen Sie auf ihre Waffen. Ensign Lang, öffnen Sie einen Kanal."

„Kanal ist offen."

„Hier spricht Captain Kathryn Janeway von Föderationsraumschiff Voyager. Wir sind auf einer Rettungsmission und wollen nur mit Ihnen reden. Wenn Sie allerdings das Feuer auf uns eröffnen, werden wir uns verteidigen."

Sie wartete einen Moment und auf dem Schirm sah man, dass die drei kleinen Schiffe verlangsamt hatten und in sicherem Abstand die Position hielten.

„Wir werden gescannt", sagte Ayala. „Soll ich sie blockieren?"

„Nein, lassen Sie sie ruhig nachsehen mit wem sie es zu tun haben", meinte Janeway.

Dann kam endlich eine Antwort.

„Voyager, was wollen Sie?", ertönte eine recht unfreundliche Stimme nur über Audio.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, wir benötigen Information um ein Crewmitglied von uns zu retten."

„Wir wissen nichts. Fliegen Sie weiter."

Janeway hob eine Augenbraue und meinte dann lächelnd, obwohl ihr Counterpart es gar nicht sehen konnte: „Ich denke, Sie können uns sehr wohl weiterhelfen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach persönlich mit Ihnen sprechen könnte um mein Anliegen darzubringen?"

Die Antwort der Umanaru bestand diesmal daraus, dass eines der Schiffe heran flog und die Voyager unter Beschuss nahm.

Doch die Voyager wurde nicht einmal durchgeschüttelt, wie Janeway zufrieden feststellte.

„Schilde halten, die Waffen sind keine Bedrohung für uns", berichtete Ayala.

Janeway stand auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fragte dann: „Tom, sind Sie bereit?"

„Ich warte nur noch auf Ihren Befehl, Captain", antwortete der Steuermann.

„Kondition blau auslösen, bringen Sie uns runter. Ayala, sollten wir noch einmal unter Beschuss geraten, dann setzen Sie ihre Waffen außer Gefecht."

„Ja Ma'am", bestätigte der Sicherheitsoffizier und Tom begann mit der Landesequenz.

„Sie verfolgen uns und laden ihre Waffen", sagte Ayala einen Moment später.

Wieder leckten Strahlen über die Schilde der Voyager und diesmal feuerte Ayala zurück.

„Alle Waffen wurden zerstört, keine weiteren Schäden an den Schiffen. Sie verfolgen uns weiterhin."

Janeway nickte grimmig und meinte nur: „Guter Schuss, Lieutenant."

„Noch 5 km bis zum Landeplatz", sagte Tom und nach ein paar Minuten sah Janeway bereits das Ziel. Winzige Punkte stoben auseinander als das Schiff näher kam und dann fuhren die Landestützen aus und die Voyager setzte sacht auf dem Planeten auf.

„Maschinen deaktiviert, Schubdüsen abgelassen und gesichert. Wir sind unten."

„Gute Arbeit. Ayala, sammeln Sie ein Sicherheitsteam vor der Ausstiegsrampe, wir werden mal guten Tag sagen. Sie begleiten mich. Mr. Paris, Sie kommen auch mit."

„Ja Ma'am." Die beiden Lieutenants folgten ihrem Captain. Bevor sie die Brücke verließ wandte sich Janeway noch einmal an die taktische Station, die jetzt von einem Ensign besetzt war: „Falls weitere Angriffe absehbar sind schicken Sie einen Warnschuss."

„Aye Captain", erwiderte dieser.

„Ensign Lang, Sie haben die Brücke." Dann schlossen sich die Türen vom Turbolift und wenig später stand Janeway flankiert von Tom, Ayala und einigen Sicherheitsoffizieren bereits auf der Planetenoberfläche. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stellte sie fest, dass ihre „Pfau-Taktik" nicht ihre Wirkung verfehlt hatte, die Umanaru standen alle in sicherem Abstand da und schauten nur, was passierte.

„Ich glaube, da kommt unser Begrüßungskomitee", meinte Tom und blickte Richtung Eingangsportal, aus dem jetzt ein Mann heraustrat, der ebenfalls von mehreren Wachen begleitet wurde.

„Lassen Sie die Waffen stecken", befahl sie ihren Leuten noch. „Hoffen wir, dass wir sie nicht brauchen werden."

Da die Umanaru ebenfalls ihre Waffen stecken hatten nahm Janeway es als gutes Zeichen.

„Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager", stellte sie sich vor. „Das sind die Lieutenants Paris und Ayala."

„Korven, erster Sekretär des Landesvaters", stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Wir hörten, Sie suchen jemanden?", fragte er weiter.

„Unseren ersten Offizier. Er wurde auf Tuz entführt. Da es praktisch Ihre Nachbarn sind, dachten wir, Sie können uns eventuell weiterhelfen", sagte Kathryn freundlich.

Die Reaktion von Korven entging ihr nicht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Wir vermissen ebenfalls einige unserer Leute. Sie sind einfach verschwunden. Normalerweise meiden wir Kontakt zu anderen Spezies aus diesem Grunde."

„Glauben Sie mir, sobald wir mehr Informationen haben werden wir wieder gehen. Aber im Moment endet die Spur bei Ihnen und ich bin nicht gewillt ohne irgendetwas unternommen zu haben einfach zu gehen. Sie sagten gerade, aus Ihrem Volk seien auch einige Leute verschwunden. Haben Sie einen Verdacht oder wissen Sie, wer dahinter steckt? Haben Sie Sensoraufzeichnungen oder irgendetwas beobachtet, das uns weiterhelfen könnte?"

Korven musterte sie und sagte schließlich: „Sie geben uns Ihr Wort, dass sie wieder verschwinden wenn wir Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja", sagte Kathryn ohne zu zögern.

Korven seufzte und bedeutete ihr dann, ihm zu folgen. „Kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen alles zeigen, was wir wissen."

Kathryn Herz schlug etwas schneller, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie hier weiterkommen würden und hoffte nur, dass die Informationen der Umanaru auch wirklich brauchbar waren.


	6. Neue Hinweise (06)

_Neue Hinweise_

Korven führte die Voyager Crew in einen Raum in dem großen Hauptgebäude und kam wenig später mit einigen Datenblöcken wieder zurück.

„Das sind sämtliche Aufzeichnungen die mit dem Verschwinden unserer Leute zu tun haben. Gerüchten zufolge ist ein Volk dafür verantwortlich, das Arbeiterskalven für seine Bergwerke sucht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wer sie sind, oder wo Sie sie finden können, aber uns ist ein Muster aufgefallen, nach dem unsere Leute verschwinden. Wenn Sie also etwas Geduld haben, dann erwischen Sie vielleicht einen von ihnen."

„Wenn Sie das Zeitschema kennen, warum haben Sie noch nichts gegen diese Entführungen unternommen?", fragte Ayala.

„Weil wir nichts gegen die Fremden ausrichten können, unsere Technologie ist noch nicht weit genug entwickelt. Gegen Ihr Schiff hatten wir auch keine Chance. Die Fremden haben 3 unserer Schiffe einfach vernichtet, als wir sie abfangen wollten. Wir arbeiten derzeit an einem planetaren Schutzschild. Wir verteidigen uns lieber statt anzugreifen. In ein paar Jahren haben wir hoffentlich einen wirkungsvollen Schutz gegen fremde Spezies."

„Wir sind gerne bereit Ihnen bei der Entwicklung etwas unter die Arme zu greifen", bot Janeway an.

Korven sah sie skeptisch an. „Was wollen Sie dafür haben?", fragte er dann, ahnend, dass es ein hoher Preis werden würde.

„Nichts. Ich bin dankbar, dass Sie ihre Informationen mit uns teilen. Sagen Sie mir nur, wann laut ihrem Zeitplan der nächste Kontakt stattfinden wird und bis dahin stelle ich Ihnen gerne einige meiner Leute an die Seite, die Ihnen helfen."

„Ich denke, man kann Ihnen trauen, Captain. Sonst hätten Sie sich schon mit Waffengewalt alles genommen, was Sie brauchen. In dem Falle danke ich für Ihr Angebot und nehme es hiermit an."

Korven verbeugte sich leicht und Kathryn lächelte.

„Ich freue mich, dass wir etwas gefunden haben, wovon beide Seiten profitieren können. Aber nun sagen Sie uns bitte, wann es soweit ist. Wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen."

„Natürlich. Laut unserer Berechnung müßte der nächste Umanaru in 3 Tagen wieder verschwinden."

„3 Tage!", rief Janeway aus.

 _3 Tage mehr, in denen Chakotay verschwunden ist und dann müssen wir erst einmal Glück haben, dass wir diese Leute wirklich erwischen und herausfinden, wo er ist,_ überlegte sie. Doch eine andere Möglichkeit hatten sie momentan nicht.

„Also gut, mit ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich die Voyager gerne auf dem Planeten lassen, allerdings ein wenig mehr versteckt. Im Orbit wären wir zu auffällig. Gibt es einen geeigneten Ort, an dem wir das Schiff ein wenig tarnen können?", fragte sie.

Korven überlegte kurz. „Es gibt in den Bergen eine riesige Schlucht, dort können Sie Ihr Schiff gut verstecken. Ich gebe Ihnen die Koordinaten."

„Danke, Korven. Und ich werde Ihnen einige meiner Leute zur Verfügung stellen. Vielleicht möchten Sie sich auch gerne einmal unser Schiff ansehen?", bot ihm Janeway an.

Spätestens jetzt konnte Korven nicht mehr seine eiserne Maske aufbehalten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er nickte. „Sehr gerne. Ich muß sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es auch Spezies gibt, die nicht nur Rauben und Plündern."

„Sie werden überrascht sein, wenn Sie ihre Umgebung noch ein wenig mehr erkunden", meinte Janeway lächelnd. „Aber vielleicht sollten Sie mit Ihren Nachbarn anfangen. Die Tuz sind ein sehr freundliche und großzügiges Volk."

Korven schaute etwas schuldbewußt. „Vielleicht hätten wir sie in der Tat freundlicher empfangen sollen. Aber das können wir noch nachholen."

„Tun Sie das, die Tuz würden sich freuen."

Zwei Stunden später hatte Korven das Schiff wieder verlassen. Er war beeindruckt gewesen von der Voyager und hatte auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht. Kathryn hatte ihm noch Kartenmaterial überlassen und Korven versprach sich dafür einzusetzen, dass die Umanaru nun doch noch mehr Raum erforschten anstatt sich abzukapseln. Wobei der Schutzschild aber weiterhin oberste Priorität haben würde.

Als der Sekretär das Schiff wieder verlassen hatte ließ Janeway die Voyager von Tom in die Schlucht steuern, die sich ungefähr 150 km von der Hauptstadt entfernt im Gebirge befand.

Dort stand sie, gut verdeckt von einem Überhang, auf dem steinigen Grund und jetzt konnten alle nur noch eines tun – warten und hoffen.

Janeway hatte Wort gehalten und B'Elanna, Seven, Icheb und zwei weitere Techniker bei den umanarischen Wissenschaftlern gelassen, die jetzt mit dem Voyager-Team an dem Schutzschild arbeiteten.

Während die Voyager-Crew sich gedulden mußte wurde Chakotay einmal mehr schmerzvoll aus seinem Scheintod gerissen. Doch diesmal nahm er es nur am Rande wahr, denn in den endlosen Stunden, Tagen oder Wochen (er wußte es nicht), hatte er angefangen sich zu verändern. Inzwischen wußte er nicht mehr, was Realität war und was seiner Vorstellung entsprang. Er war gefangen in aboluter Stille und Dunkelheit. Manchmal hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schrie einen Namen, der inzwischen keinerlei Bedeutung mehr hatte, der ihm aber vertraut vorkam. Er wußte nicht, ob die Stimmen Realität waren oder seiner Phantasie entsprangen, die er immer wieder hörte und die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen, die ihm zuflüsterten, er sei nichts, er wäre ein Niemand und er solle alle Hoffnung aufgeben. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an schreckliche Angstzustände, in denen er meinte, zu ertrinken und an die Schreie von Amonia (warum kannte er diesen Namen?), die ihn anflehten, ihr zu helfen um sich dann in Schmerzensschreie zu wandeln. Erinnerungen von einem Schiff und vielen Personen, die ihn anlächelten oder mit ihm lachten konnten unmöglich real sein, er begann sie zu verdrängen. Amonia war real, er mußte ihr helfen. Doch er wußte nicht wie. Ständig war er in einer Leere, dann wieder hörte er sie und einmal sah er sie auch, mit Tränen in den Augen, hilflos über ihm stehend und ihn immer und immer wieder um Hilfe anflehend.

Doch wie konnte er ihr helfen? Er war inzwischen zu schwach um noch eigenständig stehen zu können, man hatte ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, ihm den Schlaf genommen und das Schlimmste war immer noch die totale sensorische Deprivation. Irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ertragen und klammerte sich an das Einzige, was ihm real vorkam – Amonia. Sie war seine Hoffnung geworden.

Auf Umanaru wartete die Voyager immer noch auf das Eintreffen eines fremden Schiffes, das sie vielleicht zu Chakotay führen würde.

 _Vielleicht, hätte, könnte, sollte…_ dachte Kathryn verärgert und fast außer sich vor Sorge. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum noch schlafen können. Vor dem Einschlafen dachte sie an Chakotay, was sie mit ihm wohl gemacht hatten. In ihren Träumen erschien er ihr als abgemagerter Arbeiter, der angekettet war und sie mit blutigen Handgelenken anflehte, ihm zu helfen, worauf sie dann jedes mal aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr und nicht mehr weiterschlafen konnte.

Als sie jetzt auf der Brücke saß und einmal mehr versuchte, ihre Müdigkeit zu verbergen, mußte sie sich selber zur Ordnung rufen. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Brücke herumgelaufen und sie konnte nur mit Mühe den Drang unterdrücken alle paar Momente zu fragen, wann es soweit sei.

„Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum", verkündete sie dann. „Sobald Sie irgendetwas ungewöhnliches entdecken möchte ich sofort informiert werden. Ayala, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Ja Ma'am", erwiderte der Lieutenant und sah ihr nach, als sie im Nebenraum verschwand.

„Kaffee, schwarz", orderte sie, kaum dass sie in der Nähe des Replikators stand. Sofort erschien das Gewünschte und Kathryn ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und trank einen Schluck.

Unüblicherweise verhalf das Lieblingsgetränk ihr nicht zur Ruhe oder Entspannung, statt dessen spürte sie eher ein Ziehen im Magen. Seufzend stelle sie die Tasse zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster, aus dem sie nicht die gewohnten Sterne sondern eine massive Felswand sah.

 _Chakotay, bitte halte durch,_ dachte sie. _Ich vermisse Dich so, ich wußte bis jetzt noch gar nicht, wie sehr._

Ein Kloß schien sich in ihrem Hals zu bilden doch sie unterdrückte das Gefühl eisern.

 _Werde jetzt bloß nicht emotional, Captain Janeway,_ tadelte sie sich selber.

Ihr Combadge riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Janeway hier", sagte sie.

„Lt. Torres hier, Captain, ich wollte nur melden, dass wir den Umanaru so gut es ging geholfen haben und sie den Schild in den nächsten Wochen wohl einsaztbereit machen können. Wir sind hier fertig."

„Gute Arbeit, Lieutenant, ich schicke Ihnen Tom, der sie abholt. Seien Sie in einer halben Stunde vor dem Hauptgebäude. Janeway Ende."

„Danke, Captain", sagte B'Elanna noch, bevor der Kontakt beendet wurde.

„Janeway an Paris", sagte sie, nachdem sie auf ihr Combadge getippt hatte.

„Ja, Captain?"

„Bitte begeben Sie sich in die Shuttle-Rampe und holen Sie unser Team ab. Sie warten vor dem Hauptgebäude."

„Ja Ma'am", antwortete Paris und machte sich auf den Weg.


	7. Das fremde Schiff (07)

_Das fremde Schiff_

„Paris an Torres, seid ihr schon vor dem Gebäude?", fragte der Pilot, als er mit dem Flyer in die Nähe kam.

„Wir stehen unter dem großen Baum rechts auf dem Vorplatz", antwortete B'Elanna.

„Alles klar, ich sehe euch."

Tom landete den Flyer in einigen Metern Entfernung und die Ingenieure stiegen wieder ein.

„Bitte klappen Sie vor dem Start die Tische hoch und schnallen Sie sich an", witzelte Tom herum und fing sich einen Knuff in die Rippen von B'Elanna ein.

„Bring uns lieber wieder zurück, ich möchte endlich duschen", knurrte sie und Tom grinste nur.

„Zu Befehl, Ma'am."

Tom programmierte gerade einen Kurs Richtung Voyager als sich der Captain bei ihnen meldete.

„Voyager an Delta Flyer, wir haben ein fremdes Schiff in der oberen Atmosphäre lokalisiert und bereiten die Voyager auf den Start vor. Halten Sie sich bereit aber zeigen Sie sich noch nicht und lassen Sie das Schiff nicht aus den Augen."

„Aye Captain", erwiderte Tom und Seven und Ayala begannen sofort mit dem Sensorenscan nach besagtem Schiff.

„Ich habe es", sagte Ayala, „es ist in die nördliche Hemisphäre eingetreten und wird bei gleichbleibender Sinkgeschwindigkeit in wenigen Minuten in die Stratosphäre eintreten. Kurs ist konstant Richtung 168,45. Sie fliegen Richtung Gebirge, aber steuern die andere Seite des Bergmassives an, wo die Voyager steht."

„Das Schiff verfügt über keine Waffen die für die Voyager oder uns eine ernsthafte Gefahr darstellen", fügte Seven hinzu und schlug außerdem vor: „Lieutenant Paris, die Felsen enthalten Thoronadern, wenn Sie in einer niedrigen Höhe dem Verlauf dieser Adern folgen könnten wir uns dem Schiff nähern ohne selber entdeckt zu werden."

„Gute Idee, Seven", meinte Tom und hob ab. Er flog so dicht wie es ging über den Boden und schwenkte später Richtung Thoronvorkommen ab, damit die Fremden sie nicht orten können würden.

„Unsere Scanner werden aber auch gestört", meinte B'Elanna und begann, sie neu zu justieren. Seven und Icheb halfen ihr dabei. Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie einen mäßigen Erfolg erzielt.

„Wir haben immer noch starke Einschränkungen und Störungen, aber mit der Modifikation müßten wir in der Lage sein, dem Schiff folgen zu können."

„Gute Arbeit", meinte Tom nur und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Fliegen.

„Voyager an Delta Flyer", ertönte erneut Captain Janeways Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Paris hier, wir verfolgen das fremde Schiff", erstatte er kurz Bericht.

„Sie dürfen es nicht verlieren, Mr. Paris. Verfolgen Sie es möglichst unauffällig, es soll uns zu Chakotay führen. Wir haben hier Probleme, eine Steinlawine hat das Schiff beschädigt, wir können momentan nicht starten. Sie müssen hinterher. Wir folgen Ihnen so schnell wie möglich."

„Verstanden, Captain, wir werden dran bleiben."

„Viel Glück, Mr. Paris. Janeway Ende."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen und Tom sagte: „Sie haben es gehört, wie können wir ihnen am besten folgen ohne gesehen zu werden?"

Er flog ein wenig schneller um die Distanz zum Schiff zu verringern.

„Wenn wir etwas Thoron an Bord beamen würden, wäre der Flyer für ihre Sensoren nicht unbedingt als Schiff auszumachen", schlug B'Elanna spontan vor.

„Aber ein Objekt, das direkt auf sie zufliegt würde sie trotzdem mißtrauisch machen", meinte Ayala und überlegte.

„Wenn es uns gelingen würde als unverdächtiges Objekt nahe an sie heranzukommen, könnte Mr. Paris den Flyer an der Außenhülle andocken ohne dass es auffallen würde", sagte Seven.

„Der Rumpf ist ähnliche einer Raubvogelklasse gebogen und bietet unterhalb des Rumpfes die Möglichkeit den Flyer zu tarnen."

„Schön und gut, aber wie kommen wir hin?", fragte B'Elanna.

Icheb hatte nach einigen Minuten einen Vorschlag. „Würde es nicht auch reichen, einen Transponder an ihrer Hülle anzubringen? Wir könnten ihnen dann gefahrlos außerhalb ihrer Scannerreichweite folgen."

„Aber wie befestigen wir ihn?", fragte Tom.

„Seven, Sie sagten, dass ihre Waffen uns nicht viel anhaben können, oder?", fragte er plötzlich weiter.

„Das ist korrekt, unsere Schilde werden halten."

„Dann habe ich eine Idee. B'Elanna, Icheb, bereitet den Transponder so vor, dass er mit einem Torpedo abgeschossen werden kann und dann an deren Hülle haften bleibt. Entfernt noch den Sprengkopf vorher. Seven, wir brauchen Thoron an Bord damit sie unsere Waffen- und Schildstärke nicht scannen können, lokalisieren Sie bitte einen geeigneten Klumpen, den wir hochbeamen können. Ayala, aktivieren Sie die Schilde und laden Sie die Waffen, wir werden uns auf einen kleinen Kampf einlassen. Aber feuern Sie nicht mit voller Kraft, sehen Sie zu, dass unsere Waffenkapazität unter deren bleibt und reduzieren Sie die Schildstärke mit jedem Treffer. Sie müssen glauben, dass sie uns überlegen sind. B'Elanna, wenn Du mit dem Transponder fertig bist, dann finde einen Weg uns manövrierunfähig und wenn möglich böse getroffen aussehen zu lassen."

Alle nickten nur als Tom fertig war mit seiner Erklärung und machten sich an die Arbeit.

„In 5 km Entfernung gibt es einen Felsbrocken, der hohe Anteile von Thoron aufweist. Er wäre ideal zum hochbeamen", meldete Seven kurz darauf.

„Ich nehme ihn", meinte Tom und änderte leicht den Kurs zu den Koordinaten, die Seven zur Conn transferiert hatte.

Minuten später hatten sie ihn an Bord und Tom fragte: „Ayala, was machen unsere Freunde?"

„Sie befinden sich knapp 30 km über dem Planeten und haben gestoppt. Scheinbar haben sie ein neues Opfer gefunden."

„Dann müssen wir uns beeilen. B'Ela, was macht der Torpedo?"

„Geladen und bereit", antwortete die Halb-Klingonin und kam mit Icheb gerade wieder nach vorne.

„Okay, dann geht's los", sagte Tom, zog den Flyer hoch und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit.

Nur wenig später konnten sie das fremde Schiff sehen, das scheinbar fertig war und wieder an Höhe gewann.

„Ayala, schießen Sie ihnen ein paar Warnschüsse vor den Bug", befahl Tom und kurz darauf leckten Phaserstrahlen vom Flyer vor das andere Schiff.

„Sie laden ihre Waffen", berichtete Ayala und schon wurde der Flyer durchgeschüttelt.

„Schilde wurden auf 60% gesenkt."

„Sehr gut, Lieutenant. Erwidern Sie das Feuer, aber sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht so viel Schaden anrichten."  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes", schmunzelte der Sicherheitsoffizier.

„B'Ela, schieß den Torpedo ab, Ayala, feuern Sie aus allen Rohren, damit es nicht so auffällt."

Ein kleines Feuerwerk ging vom Flyer aus und als Antwort leckten weitere Strahlen über den Schiffsrumpf. B'Elanna kappte einige Systeme und ließ Plasma ab, das es so aussehen ließ, als ob der Flyer beschädigt war. Gleichzeitig ließ ihn Tom relativ unkontrolliert in die Tiefe trudeln und Seven meldete: „Ich empfange das Signal vom Transponder klar und deutlich. Das fremde Schiff verläßt den Orbit, scheinbar war ihre Täuschungstaktik ein voller Erfolg, Lt. Paris", sagte Seven mit einer Spur Anerkennung in der Stimme.

2 km vor der Oberfläche fing Tom den Flyer wieder ab, sie beamten den Felsbrocken wieder von Bord und folgten dann in sicherem Abstand dem fremden Schiff.

„Ayala, schicken Sie der Voyager die Trägerfrequenz, auf der der Transponder sendet und informieren Sie sie, dass wir dem Schiff jetzt folgen", bat Tom während er seine Instrumente im Auge behielt.

Ayala tat, was ihm aufgetragen worden war und Janeway meinte: „Gute Arbeit. Wenn alles gut geht können wir in ungefähr 5 Stunden wieder starten. Lassen Sie sich nicht abschütteln."

„Nein, Ma'am, auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Ayala und beendete dann die Kommunikation.

„Mal sehen, ob wir die Richtigen erwischt haben", meinte Tom und B'Elanna fügte hinzu: „Wenn sie Chakotay was angetan haben werden sie es bereuen."

„Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", mischte sich Seven ein. „Wie Mr. Paris schon unterschwellig bemerkte, wir wissen nicht, ob sie diejenigen sind, die Commander Chakotay entführt haben."

„Seven, beten Sie, dass es die Richtigen sind. Denn wenn nicht, haben wir keinerlei Anhaltspunkte mehr, wo wir nach Chakotay noch suchen sollten."

Seven blickte die Chefingenieurin an und schloß den Mund wieder, denn sie hatte dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.


	8. Auf Verfolgungskurs (08)

_Auf Verfolgungskurs_

Tom gelang es den Fremden zu folgen ohne dass diese es merkten. Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie auch die Nachricht erhalten, dass die Schäden an der Voyager repariert waren und diese bereits auf dem Weg war.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden merkte B'Elanna an: „So langsam könnten die mal ankommen."

„Vielleicht wird Ihr Wunsch bald erfüllt, Lieutenant", sagte Seven. „Die Fremden verlangsamen das Tempo und fliegen auf ein System mit einigen Planeten, Planetoiden und einem Mond zu", erklärte sie dann.

„Das wurde auch Zeit", meinte Tom und wandte sich dann an Ayala: „Tarik, wie lange noch bis die Voyager uns eingeholt hat?"

Der Sicherheitschef tippte auf einige Buttons und meinte dann: „Bei gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit in knapp zwei Stunden."

Tom nickte nur. „Das gibt uns ein wenig Zeit uns hier umzusehen wenn wir wissen, wohin die wirklich fliegen. Seven, sammeln Sie so viele Daten wie möglich."

„Ja, Lieutenant."

Nach einigen Minuten war abzusehen, dass das fremde Schiff den Mond ansteuerte und tatsächlich schwenkte es dort dann in einen Orbit ein.

Tom hatte den Delta-Flyer in einen Ring eines der vielen kleinen Planetoiden gesteuert und das Shuttle war somit gut versteckt.

„Jetzt heißt es wohl warten", sagte Tom und machte es sich bequem.

Als die Voyager endlich in Reichweite kam steuerte Tom den Flyer wieder aus seinem Versteck heraus und flog ihn zur Voyager zurück.

Janeway hatte einen vollen Stopp befohlen, bevor sie in das System einfliegen würden. Sie musste sich erst ein Bild machen von dem, was sie dort vorfinden würden, daher hatte sie die Senior-Offiziere in den Konferenzraum bestellt, nachdem sie Ihnen etwas Zeit gewährt hatte, um die Sensordaten auszuwerten, die die Flyer-Crew hatte sammeln können.

„Dieser Planet", Seven deutet auf einen Punkt auf dem Monitor, „scheint die Heimatwelt zu sein. Bevölkerungsdichte knapp 3 Milliarden…"

„3 Milliarden?", wurde sie von Ensign Lang unterbrochen. „Das ist aber wenig im Vergleich zu anderen Planeten."

„Über die geringe Anzahl von Lebewesen können nur Spekulationen erbracht werden, die uns aber nicht dabei helfen werden Commander Chakotay zu finden", sagte Seven tadelnd und Natashas Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen rötlichen Ton an, als sie ein „Verzeihung" murmelte und fortan den Vortrag der Borg nicht mehr unterbrach.

„Interessanter ist der Mond, der ebenfalls bewohnt ist. Die Sensoren konnten bereits sowohl Lebenszeichen der Tuz als als der Umanaru orten, menschliche allerdings nicht. Aber", betonte Seven, da sie die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Kollegen sah die mit Recht annahmen, diese Spur wäre eine Sackgasse gewesen, „es gibt auf dem Mond ein großes Gebiet, das die Sensoren nicht durchdringen konnten. Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass es sich um eine gesicherten Bereich handelt, in dem sich der Commander befindet."

In den Gesichtern der übrigen Offiziere erwachte wieder ein Funken Hoffnung und Janeway sagte: „Wir müssen einen Weg finden dort hineinzukommen um nachzusehen oder die Sensoren so modifizieren, dass wir dort scannen können."

„Letztes wird leider nicht so einfach sein, das Kraftfeld wird über rotierende Frequenzen aufrecht erhalten, die es nahezu unmöglich machen die Sensoren zu modifizieren. Allerdings wäre eine Anpassung der Borgschilde möglich, mit denen es auch den Drohnen gelingt sich Frequenzen schnell anzupassen. Dies würde allerdings nur bei mir und Icheb funktionieren."

„Sie meinen, Sie können da einfach so durchmarschieren?", fragte B'Elanna skeptisch.

Seven hob eine Augenbraue und blickte die Chefingenieurin kühl an.

„Ja", sagte sie schlicht.

„Könnten wir dann nicht auch auf die Biodämpfer zurückgreifen, die Ihre Eltern damals entwickelt haben?", fragte Ayala.

„Das wäre möglich, aber die Biodämpfer fallen nach einer Durchquerung danach aus. Sie würden dann dort festsitzen."

„Aber es sollte möglich sein, Ihr eigenes Energiefeld so zu erweitern, dass zwei Menschen gleichzeitig durchgehen könnten, nicht wahr?", fragte Janeway.

Seven starrte ihren Captain einige Sekunden lang an bevor sie sagte: „Eine Modifikation wäre machbar, es würde allerdings ein paar Stunden dauern."

„Tun Sie es. Und bereiten Sie Icheb ebenfalls auf diesen Ausflug vor. Zu viert haben wir größere Chancen Chakotay zu finden."

Seven wollte erst protestieren, denn instinktiv wollte sie ihren Zögling nicht so einer Gefahr aussetzen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Icheb inzwischen erwachsen war und ein Recht hatte selber darüber zu entscheiden, ob er mitgehen würde oder nicht oder, wie in diesem Falle, dem Befehl des Captains folgen würde.

„Ja Captain", sagte sie stattdessen nur und nahm wieder Platz.

„Lieutenant Ayala, Sie und ich werden unsere Borg begleiten. Sobald Seven mit der Modifikation fertig ist, treffen wir uns wieder um die Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. B'Elanna, suchen Sie sich ein paar Ihrer Leute und helfen Sie Seven dabei."

„Aye, Captain", erwiderte die Halb-Klingonin und bis auf Ayala standen kurze Zeit später alle auf, nach dem Janeway „wegtreten" befohlen hatte.

Der Sicherheitsoffizier wartete, bis er mit dem Captain allein war und meinte dann: „Bei allem Respekt, Captain, aber Sie sollten auf dem Schiff bleiben. Sollte der Versuch, den Commander zu retten, scheitern, dann haben wir keinen ersten Offizier **und** auch keinen Captain mehr."

Kathryn Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Tarik ihr davon abraten würde, sie hatte es sogar erwartet. Als guter Sicherheitsoffizier hatte er auch sofort das Problem erkannt, aber hier war es ihr egal. Sie musste da runter gehen und selber nach Chakotay sehen. Das war sie ihm schuldig und sich selber auch. Und wenn tatsächlich etwas schief laufen sollte, dann war sie wenigstens bei ihm, tot oder lebendig, doch das verschwieg sie ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier natürlich. Daher sagte sie nur: „Wir werden aber nicht scheitern, Lieutenant. Ihr Einwand wurde registriert, Sie dürfen wegtreten."

Ayala seufzte nur und befolgte den Befehl seines Captains.

Beide gingen zurück auf die Brücke, wobei Kathryn nur einen kurzen Moment in ihrem Sessel blieb um der Brückencrew dann mitzuteilen, dass sie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum arbeiten würde.

„Mr. Ayala, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Ja, Ma'am."

Dann verschwand sie in ihrem Raum.

Einige Stunden später meldete sich Seven dann bei Janeway.

„Seven of Nine an den Captain, wir haben unsere Borgparameter modifiziert, solange Sie und Lieutenant Ayala sich direkt hinter uns befinden werden Sie das Kraftfeld durchdringen können."

„Gute Arbeit Seven, kommen Sie jetzt in den Konferenzraum. Janeway an die Führungsoffiziere", sagte sie, nachdem sie auf ihr Combadge getippt hatte, „Einsatzbesprechung in 5 Minuten."

Kathryn nahm ihr Padd mit und begab sich dann in den Konferenzraum.

„Und so sieht der Plan aus", begann sie, als alle Führungsoffiziere erneut versammelt waren.

„Seven, Icheb, Lieutenant Ayala und ich werden auf die Mondoberfläche beamen und versuchen, in die Sperrzone einzudringen. Ensign Lang, Sie werden sich zwei Leute aussuchen und mit dem Flyer ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, während Mr. Paris mit der Voyager von der anderen Seite aus etwas Verwirrung stiften wird. Da uns eines der fremden Schiffe bereits angegriffen hat bei den Umanaru rechne ich nicht damit, dass wir mit Diplomatie weit kommen, aber versuchen Sie es trotzdem zuerst. Wenn sie Chakotay freiwillig herausrücken, umso besser. Wir werden versuchen das Kraftfeld abzuschalten, damit Sie uns herausbeamen können. Sollte das nicht klappen, müssen wir einen Weg vor das Feld finden. Nach meinen Berechnungen haben wir ungefähr 20 Minuten Zeit, bis vom Planeten Verstärkung eintreffen wird. Sollten wir bis dahin nicht wieder an Bord sein und die Voyager Gefahr läuft, zu großen Schaden zu nehmen, lautet ihr Befehl uns zurückzulassen und wieder Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten zu setzen. Mr. Paris, ich überlasse Ihnen das Kommando. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?", fragte Janeway, sobald die merkte, dass Tom protestierend den Mund öffnete.

Schnell schloss der Pilot ihn wieder um dann recht zerknirscht zu sagen: „Ja, Ma'am."

„Sehr gut, dann los. Chakotay war schon viel zu lange da unten."

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass er sich auch wirklich da unten befindet", wandte Seven nüchtern ein.

Janeway beschloss, die Bemerkung einfach zu überhören. Denn auch sie spürte leise Zweifel, ob ihr erster Offizier sich dort überhaupt befand. Ihre Hinweise waren so vage, dass sie mehr Hoffnung hatte ihn dort zu finden, als handfeste Tatsachen die auf seine Anwesenheit deuteten.

Eine Stunde später war es dann soweit. Die Voyager war die letzte Strecke mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit geflogen und Tom war in einem gewagten Manöver unmittelbar vor dem Orbit des Mondes unter Warp gegangen und flog das Schiff hinter den Mond, um den Flyer aussetzen zu können, der dann von der anderen Seite kommen würde. Im gleichen Atemzug hatte er auch das Außenteam herunterbeamen lassen und kümmerte sich nun um den eingehenden Ruf, über den er doch ziemlich überrascht war.

„Sie sind unbefugt in unseren Raum eingedrungen, nennen Sie Ihre Absichten", erklang eine wütende Stimme von einem ebenso wütend aussehenden Humanoiden.

„Tom Paris, vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager", begrüßte der Pilot ihn trotzdem höflich. „Ich ähm, habe wohl den falschen Kurs eingegeben, eigentlich wollten wir durch ihr System so schnell wie möglich durchfliegen, aber gerade jetzt ist der Antrieb auch noch ausgefallen und wir sind dabei, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu reparieren…", improvisierte er, während er die Voyager geschickt um den Mond herum steuerte, so dass dieser immer zwischen ihnen und dem fremden Schiff war, das bisher als einziges hier zu patrouillieren schien.

Sein Gesprächspartner mahlte mit den Zähnen, natürlich glaubte er ihm kein Wort.

„Denken Sie, Sie könnten mich für dumm verkaufen? Ich bin nicht so blöd, wie ich aussehe und falle auf Ihre Spielchen herein", ereiferte er sich und Tom meinte nur katzbuckelnd: „Nein, das hätte ich auch NIE angenommen."

B'Elanna hatte trotz der Situation Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Die Verbindung wurde jäh unterbrochen und Tom meinte nur völlig unschuldig: „Sowas unhöfliches, ich war noch gar nicht fertig."

Plötzlich wurde das Schiff durchgeschüttelt und Tom rief: „B'Ela, Status?"

„Schilde halten", sagte die Chefingenieurin ruhig. „Der Flyer greift sie gerade von hinten an."

„Gut, spielen wir ein wenig. Halte nach anderen Schiffen Ausschau."

„Immer doch."

Auf der Mondoberfläche waren die zwei Borg mit ihren zwei Menschen als Anhang inzwischen auch durch das Kraftfeld gestoßen. Ayala und Seven hatten zwei Phasergewehre im Anschlag, während Icheb und Kathryn jeweils einen Tricorder in der Hand hatten und nun nach menschlichen Lebenszeichen scannten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte Icheb schließlich und ohne von seinem Tricorder aufzusehen folgte er der Spur. Die anderen gingen wachsam hinterher. Das Glück war ihnen gewogen und längere Zeit begegneten sie niemandem. Vor einer Biegung dann machte Icheb Halt und flüsterte: „Hinter der Ecke befinden sich in ca. 15 Metern Entfernung zwei Humanoide."

Ayala nickte, trat einen Schritt vor und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Dann gab er Seven ein Zeichen und beide traten in den Gang.

„Keine Bewegung", sagte Tarik mit fester Stimme und die beiden Männer sahen ihn entgeistert an. Das Team rückte näher doch plötzlich schienen sich die Männer eines besseren zu besinnen und rissen ihre Waffen hoch. Seven war schneller, ebenso Ayala. Die beiden Wachen gingen bewusstlos zu Boden und Icheb hielt genau auf die Tür zu, die sie bewacht hatten.

„Hinter der Tür werden mehrere Lebenszeichen angezeigt, unter anderem auch ein menschliches", stellte Icheb fest.

Kathryn nickte Ayala zu und dieser öffnete die Tür und stürmte hinein. Hinter ihm folgten Seven, Janeway, die ihren Tricorder inzwischen gegen ihren Phaser getauscht hatte, und Icheb. Sie brauchten ein paar Sekunden um das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, verarbeiten zu können. Vier Humanoiden, die an Kontrollpulten saßen, drehten sich völlig überrascht zu ihnen um und starrten sie an. Hinter ihnen zu sehen war ein Durchgang zu einem Tunnelsystem aus dem stetiges Klopfen und scharrende Geräusche klangen. Und direkt im Eingang (Kathryn traute ihren Augen kaum) war Chakotay. Allerdings sah er schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, er selbst regelrecht abgemagert und er trug zerschlissene Kleidung. Er schaute nicht einmal in die Richtung, aus der jetzt der Tumult kam sondern klopfte monoton auf einem Stück Fels herum, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Chakotay!", rief Kathryn außer sich vor Sorge, doch er reagierte nicht. Stattdessen tauchte aus einem Gang, der allerdings hell erleuchtet war und außerdem sauber und kunstvoll gearbeitet, eine Frau auf, die sich dem Team in den Weg stellte.

„Ich grüße Sie, können wir Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie die Vier.

Kathryn trat vor und blickte sie zornig an. „Wir sind hier um unseren ersten Offizier zurückzuholen", sagte sie und deutete dabei mit dem Kopf in Richtung Chakotay.

Die Frau schmunzelte. „So, und warum glauben Sie, sollte er mit Ihnen gehen?"

„Er gehört zu unserer Crew, Sie haben ihn entführt. Wenn Sie ihn gehen lassen werden wir friedlich wieder von hier verschwinden", presste Kathryn hervor. Sie hatte allergrößte Mühe sich noch einigermaßen zu beherrschen.

Doch statt in irgendeiner Weise Angst zu zeigen oder die Drohung ernst zu nehmen lachte die Frau nur hell auf.

„Fragen wir ihn doch einfach ob er mit Ihnen gehen will", schlug sie vor und bedeutete ihren Leuten mit einem Kopfnicken, sie passieren zu lassen.

Kathryn zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte genauso irritiert wie Seven, Ayala und Icheb, doch sie folgte der Unbekannten sofort.

„Chakotay!", rief Kathryn als sie näher waren und rannte zu ihm hin. Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht auf sie, außer, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte, als sie ihn am Arm berührte.

Aus der Nähe sah er noch schlechter aus und Kathryns Zorn bahnte sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", fauchte sie die Frau an, die jetzt wiederum eine Hand auf Chakotays Arm legte und zu Kathryns Entsetzen eine Reaktion bei ihm auslöste – er schaute sie an und lächelte sie verträumt an.

„Chakotay, möchtest Du mit dieser Frau fortgehen?", fragte sie ihn und er warf Kathryn einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er stutzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als ob er sie doch erkannt hätte, doch dann sagte er rau: „Nein."

Dieses eine kleine Wort, 'nein', ließ das Blut in Kathryns Adern zu Eis werden und sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Chakotay…", sagte sie mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihn noch einmal zu berühren. Doch er wich vor ihr zurück. Die Frau lächelte nur.

„Bitte sehr, er möchte nicht mit Ihnen gehen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor ich Sie doch noch töten lasse."

Kathryns Blick wurde eisern und Ayala und Seven spürten, das es gleich hart auf hart kommen würde.

„Wie Sie wollen", sagte sie nur, packte auf einmal den Arm der Frau und drehte ihn gekonnt nach hinten, so dass sie jetzt vor ihr stand und Kathryns Phaser im Rücken spürte. Doch sie hatte nicht mit Chakotay gerechnet. Dieser schrie plötzlich „nein!" und wollte Kathryn mit dem Stein, den er in der Hand hielt, auf den Kopf schlagen. Allerdings sackte er zusammen, bevor es ihm gelang. Ayala hatte nicht gezögert und den Commander betäubt. Dieser Angriff machte Kathryn noch fassungsloser als vorher doch sie verdrängte das Gefühl und drückte jetzt noch entschlossener der Frau den Phaser in den Rücken.

„Deaktivieren Sie sofort das Kraftfeld, dann lasse ich Sie vielleicht am Leben", sagte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der sogar ihre eigenen Leute zu ihr hinsehen ließ. Auch die Frau spürte, dass Kathryn es bitterernst zu meinen schien und nickte nur.

„Also gut, wie Sie wollen", sagte sie nun und wandte sich dann an ihre Leute, die jetzt von Seven in Schach gehalten wurden: „Tut, was sie verlangt hat."

„Aber Amonia… wir…", stotterte einer der Leute, doch die Frau zischte, als sie einmal mehr den Phaser in ihrem Rücken spürte: „Tut es!"

Seufzend taten die vier Fremden, was Kathryn verlangt hatte und Icheb meldete ein paar Sekunden später: „Das Kraftfeld wurde deaktiviert."

Sofort tippte Kathryn auf ihr Combadge. „Janeway an Voyager, 6 Personen zum Beamen."

„Captain?", erklang Toms überraschte Stimme aber sofort fügte er hinzu: „Einen kleinen Moment, wir müssen unsere Angreifer erst ausschalten um die Schilde senken zu können."

Ayala und Icheb hatten derweil den bewusstlosen Chakotay zwischen sich genommen und Janeway stand immer noch hinter der Frau, um deren Mundwinkel es jetzt leicht zuckte. Ihre Überheblichkeit war verschwunden und blanker Hass lag in ihren Augen.

„Das werden Sie bereuen, Captain", sagte sie nur und dann lösten sich die sechs Gestalten in ein blaues Funkeln auf und kurz darauf verschwand die Voyager, gefolgt von dem Delta-Flyer, aus dem System.


	9. Chakotay (09)

_Chakotay_

Die Offiziere saßen erneut im Konferenzraum. Chakotay befand sich in den Händen des Doktors auf der Krankenstation und dieser war daher auch nur via Intercom zugeschaltet worden. Amonia befand sich in einer Arrestzelle und Janeway schwankte momentan noch immer zwischen den Optionen, sie auf einem Planeten abzusetzen mit genügend Lebensmitteln und einer Unterkunft um sie von ihrem eigenen Volk abholen zu lassen oder ob sie sie lieber den Tuz und den Umanaru übergeben würde, die dann vielleicht die Chance erhalten würden, ihre Leute zurückzubekommen oder wenigstens bessere Karten hätten, um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Doch dies stellte sie vorerst zurück, wichtiger war jetzt erst einmal Chakotay. Das MHN gab gerade ganz allgemeine und recht oberflächliche Informationen über Chakotays Zustand. Genauer würde er später nur den Captain informieren.

„Es geht ihm so weit gut. Bis auf einige Schürfwunden und Prellungen an seinen Armen und Händen ist er körperlich wohlauf."

Janeway nickte. „Danke, Doktor. Ich werde nachher bei Ihnen vorbeischauen. Sie können sich wieder um ihren Patienten kümmern, wir sind hier gleich fertig."

„Danke, Captain", sagte er noch, dann verschwand er vom Monitor.

Kathryn konnte den anderen Offizieren ansehen, dass sie alles andere als beruhigt waren über das, was der Doktor gesagt hatte und jeder wusste, dass da noch mehr war. Seven und Ayala hatten es auf dem Mond hautnah erlebt, doch beide schwiegen.

„Lieutenant Ayala, ich überlasse Ihnen die Aufgabe aus unserer Gefangenen so viel Informationen wie möglich herauszuholen damit der Doktor und wir auch Bescheid wissen, was sie mit dem Commander angestellt haben dort unten. Jedes noch so kleine Detail ist wichtig."

„Natürlich, Captain", sagte Ayala und da es vorerst weiter nicht viel zu sagen gab, beendete Janeway die Zusammenkunft.

Wieder auf der Brücke gab sie Tom nur noch den Befehl, einen Kurs Richtung Tuz zu setzen, allerdings nur mit Warp 2, damit sie erstens genug Zeit hatten Amonia zu befragen und zweitens wollte sie erst wissen, was wirklich mit Chakotay los war, bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen würde.

„Ich begebe mich jetzt auf die Krankenstation, Mr. Paris, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Ja Ma'am", antwortete der Pilot und zusammen mit Ayala, der zum Arrestbereich wollte, stieg sie in den Turbolift.

Wenig später erreichte sie die Krankenstation und als das MHN sie kommen sah, ging er ihr entgegen.

„Captain, Sie kommen wegen Chakotay?", sagte er halb fragend, halb wissend.

Kathryn nickte. „Schläft er noch?", fragte sie und schaute in den hinteren Teil zum chirurgischen Bett, auf dem ihr erster Offizier lag.

„Ja, und das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben. Bitte, gehen wir doch in mein Büro", bat der Doktor und signalisierte ihr mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand, die auf den Nebenraum deutete, vorauszugehen und Platz zu nehmen.

Kathryn löste ihren Blick von Chakotay und setzte sich in den Besuchersessel. Das MHN nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und blickte sie äußerst ernst an, wie sie fand.

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt wirklich, Doktor?", fragte sie und spürte einen Anflug von Angst in ihr.

„Nun, äußerlich konnte ich tatsächlich nur kleinere Verletzungen ausmachen, allerdings…", er schaute kurz zur Seite um anscheinend zu überlegen, wie er es ihr am schonendsten beibringen könnte.

„Allerdings was?", hakte Kathryn nach und die Angst in ihrem Herzen nahm immer mehr zu.

Schließlich blickte das MHN sie wieder an und sagte nüchtern: „Sie scheinen ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen zu haben. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie mit ihm alles gemacht haben, aber in seiner Lunge waren noch Rückstände von einer Flüssigkeit, die auf Perfluorcarbonbasis aufgebaut ist. Das heißt, er hat eine Zeit lang nicht selber geatmet, sondern hat entweder freiwillig oder zwangsweise diese Flüssigkeit eingeatmet und war vermutlich unter Wasser."

„Heißt das, er wurde ertränkt?", entfuhr es Kathryn ungläubig.

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit, es könnte aber auch sein, dass seine Lunge kollabiert war und es eine medizinische Anwendung war. Wobei ich mir ehrlich gesagt letzteres nicht vorstellen kann, diese Technik wurde auf der Erde im 20. und 21. Jahrhundert eingesetzt, als die Medizin noch altertümlich war. Abgesehen davon wurde ihm Nahrung und Wasser vorenthalten. Eine Zeit lang war er wohl dehydriert und er leidet unter erheblichem Mineralien- und Vitaminmangel."

Kathryn war blass geworden und ihr Herz schien von einer Eisschicht umgeben zu sein. Das alles klang schon schlimm genug, aber sie wusste, dass der Doktor noch nicht fertig war und sie sollte Recht behalten.

Das MHN hatte eine kleine Pause gemacht und zwei oder dreimal hatte er die Lippen leicht geöffnet um sie sofort wieder zu schließen.

 _Er sucht nach einem Weg, es mir schonend beizubringen,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Doktor?", fagte sie zaghaft und sie krampfte ihre rechte Hand um ihr linkes Handgelenk.

„Ich sagte bereits am Anfang, dass er einem Mentizid unterzogen wurde. Ich fürchte, sie haben ihn in jemand völlig anderen verwandelt. Er hat mich nicht erkannt, als ich ihn kurz geweckt hatte, nachdem er hergebeamt worden war. Er wusste nicht, wo er ist, er hatte Angst und fragte ständig nach einer Amonia. Er hatte solche Angst vor mir, der für ihn fremden Umgebung und der Nichtanwesenheit von dieser Frau, dass er kurz darauf sogar eine Panikattacke bekam. Ich musste ihn sedieren."

Das MHN verstummte nun und sah seinen Captain mitfühlend an. Diese war jetzt schneeweiß im Gesicht und der Raum schien auf sie einzustürzen, als sie begriff, was der Doktor gerade für ein vernichtendes Urteil gesprochen hatte. Chakotay war fort, dieser Mann nebenan auf der Liege war äußerlich vielleicht ihr erster Offizier, aber er war nicht mehr Chakotay. Es war ein Fremder.

Kathryn starrte für Sekunden einfach vor sich hin und in ihr breitete sich eine Leere aus. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Es hatte nur der Gedanke in ihr Platz, dass sie Chakotay verloren hatte.

„Captain?", hörte sie schließlich ganz leise von irgendwo eine besorgt klingende Stimme.

Das MHN blickte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen prüfend an und war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, als Kathryn sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde und schnell sagte: „Ja, entschuldigen Sie, was sagten Sie gerade?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie waren gerade… weggetreten."

 _Es ist gar nichts in Ordnung mit mir,_ schrie es in ihr, aber sie sagte nur ruhig: „Tut mir leid, Doktor, ich war mit meinen Gedanken bei Chakotay."

„Captain, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das jetzt ein Schock für Sie war. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich eine Weile ausruhen und sammeln. Gehen Sie am besten in Ihr Quartier und trinken Sie einen Tee."

„Nein, ist schon gut Doktor, ich werde…", begann sie, doch das MHN schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Das war kein Vorschlag, Captain, das war eine ärztliche Anordnung."

Kathryn hatte nicht die Kraft um sich mit ihm jetzt zu streiten, daher fügte sie sich. Als sie aufstehen wollte zitterten ihre Knie so sehr, dass sie sich an der Lehne abstützen musste und wenn sie genau hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass auch ihre Hände zitterten.

Eine Hand war plötzlich an ihrem Ellenbogen um sie zu stützen.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich Sie begleite, Captain", sagte das Hologramm, führte sie allerdings erst einmal zu einem Biobett und holte dann den Tricorder hervor, als sie drauf saß.

Als er sie schnell untersucht hatte, meinte er: „Eine akute Belastungsreaktion, Captain. Sie sind heute von Dienst befreit. Melden Sie sich morgen früh noch einmal bei mir."

Er legte den Tricorder wieder weg, half ihr hoch und tippte dann auf sein Combadge.

„Krankenstation an Transporterraum, beamen Sie den Captain und mich in ihr Quartier."

„Aye, Sir", antwortete der Transporterchief und Sekunden später standen beide in Kathryns Wohnraum.

„Ich werde Ihnen ein leichtes Sedativum geben, möchten Sie sich auf die Couch legen oder lieber in ihr Bett?", fragte er.

„Die Couch reicht mir", antwortete Kathryn und legte sich hin. Das MHN drückte ihr das Hypospray an den Hals und sie spürte sofort eine angenehme Schwere in sich aufsteigen.

„Versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen, Captain. Es ist leichter, dem Drang nachzugeben. Ihr Körper und ihr Geist brauchen Ruhe."

„Ja, Doktor."

Das MHN holte noch eine Decke, legte sie über ihren Körper und sagte: „Ich werde der Brücke Bescheid geben, dass Sie heute nicht mehr gestört werden. Und vergessen Sie nicht morgen früh vor Dienstantritt noch einmal auf der Krankenstation vorbeizukommen. Erholen Sie sich ein wenig. Gute Nacht."

Kathryn nickte nur und beschloss, dem Rat des Doktors zu folgen. Sie dämmerte langsam in den Schlaf über und hörte nur noch, dass die Türen sich einmal öffneten und wieder schlossen. Dann war sie eingeschlafen.


	10. Kathryn (10)

_Kathryn_

Kathryn erwachte in ihrem Bett. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur gut erholt bevor die Erinnerungen von gestern wieder auf sie einströmten.

 _Ich habe Chakotay verloren!_ Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihr aus, doch dann hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, ich habe Dich nicht dazu erzogen einfach aufzugeben!"

Das enttäuschte und strenge Gesicht ihres Vaters erschien vor ihr und er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Aber was kann ich schon tun? Sie haben seine Persönlichkeit ausgelöscht, wie sollte ich ihn wiederbekommen?", fragte sie immer noch resigniert und schaute ihn an.

Edward Janeway setzte sich auf die Bettkante und blickte seine Tochter fest an.

„Finde einen Weg, das hast Du doch immer getan, Goldvogel", sagte er noch einmal, bevor er wieder verschwand.

„Daddy, bitte geh nicht, ich brauche Dich!", rief Kathryn ihm nach, doch er kam nicht wieder.

Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen erwachte Kathryn sehr plötzlich in ihrem Bett und fuhr hoch.

 _Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum_ , versuchte sie ihr schnell klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie war nass geschwitzt und der gestrige Tag holte sie wieder ein.

 _Ich habe Chakotay verloren_ , dachte sie und fühlte sich so elend wie zu jener Zeit, als sie Justin und ihren Dad auf Tau Ceti Prime verloren hatte, doch dann spürte sie noch etwas anderes in sich. Sie kannte das Gefühl. Sie weigerte sich, Chakotay einfach aufzugeben. Als die _Terra Nova_ in den Eisfluten versunken war, hatte sie dasselbe gefühlt. Doch damals hatte sie versagt. Jetzt aber hatte sie noch eine Chance und egal was sie tun müsste, sie wollte Chakotay wiederbekommen.

Sie schaute aufs Chronometer.

 _Noch 3 Stunden bis ich auf der Brücke sein muss,_ dachte sie und dann fiel ihr auch noch ein, dass sie sich vorher noch auf der Krankenstation melden sollte.

„Gut, dann kann ich wenigstens gleich noch einmal nach Chakotay sehen", murmelte sie vor sich hin, stieg aus dem Bett und nahm erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Der Doktor staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Captain bereits um 5.12 Uhr die Krankenstation betrat.

„Captain? Ist es nicht noch ein wenig früh?", fragte er und kam ihr aus seinem Büro entgegen.

Kathryn kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn während sie sagte: „Ich vermute, daran sind Sie Schuld, Doktor. Sie waren am Abend noch einmal bei mir, habe ich nicht Recht? Zumindest kann ich mir nicht anders erklären, wie ich von der Couch, auf der ich am frühen Nachmittag eingeschlafen bin, in mein Bett gekommen sein soll ohne aufzuwachen? Und vermutlich hatten Sie ganz zufällig noch ein Schlafmittel dabei."

Der Doktor versuchte gar nicht erst zu leugnen.

„Sie haben mich durchschaut. Aber es war wichtig, dass Sie absolute Ruhe bekamen, Captain."

Kathryn nickte und winkte dann ab. „Schon gut, Doktor. Danke, dass Sie mich in mein Bett gesteckt haben, ich hätte sonst Nackenschmerzen bekommen."

„Gern geschehen. Und nun – fühlen Sie sich schon besser?", fragte er und holte den Tricorder hervor.

„Ich bin wieder Herrin über meinen Körper", sagte sie nur und wartete ab, bis der Doktor mit seinem Scan fertig war.

„Sie dürfen Ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen", sagte er dann und ohne dass Kathryn es fragen musste fügte er noch hinzu: „Der Zustand von Commander Chakotay ist unverändert. Captain", er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah sie mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen durchdringend an bevor er seinen Satz beendete: „Irgendwann müssen wir ihn aufwecken. Und wir müssen uns schnell überlegen, was wir dann mit ihm machen. So wie ich ihn bisher erlebt habe kann ich als Arzt nur empfehlen, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, ihn mit dieser Frau gehen zu lassen."

In Kathryns Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen, dass er genauso gut hätte empfehlen können, Chakotay in eine Schlangengrube werfen zu lassen. Daher sagte er schnell hinterher: „Ich möchte ihn genauso wenig verlieren wie Sie, Captain, aber wir haben hier einen komplett anderen Menschen vor uns und die Aussichten, den angerichteten Schaden, nämlich den Verlust seiner Persönlichkeit, wieder rückgängig zu machen, sind, so leid es mir tut, äußerst gering."

Kathryn musste nicht überlegen bevor sie sagte: „Gering, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich werde Chakotay nicht aufgeben solange nur ein Funken Hoffnung besteht, dass er wieder der Alte werden kann. Irgendetwas muss noch in ihm sein, dass ihn sich an sein altes Leben erinnern lassen kann. Und dieses kleine Etwas werde ich finden." Sie strahlte jetzt so eine Entschlossenheit aus, dass das MHN vorerst nichts weiter dagegen sagte. Im Gegenteil, die eiserne Entschlossenheit, die sein Captain ausstrahlte, war fast ansteckend.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich hier nicht nur als Arzt, sondern auch als Freund denken lernen_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Aber Chakotay zurückzubringen wird schwieriger werden als ein Kampf gegen drei Borg-Kuben gleichzeitig und die Erfolgschancen sind sehr gering_ , dachte er außerdem.

„Falls", und er betonte das Wort nachdrücklich, „wir versuchen wollen den Commander wieder zurückzuholen wäre es noch wichtiger genau zu erfahren, was sie genau mit ihm gemacht haben. Wir können nicht blindlings drauf los arbeiten und hoffen, es ändert etwas."

„Ich konnte noch nicht mit Lieutenant Ayala sprechen, aber glauben Sie mir, Amonia wird reden. Darauf gebe ich ihnen mein Wort." Kathryn schaute nun äußerst grimmig drein und dem MHN rutschten die Worte eher heraus als er sagte: „Sie denken dabei hoffentlich nicht an Foltermethoden, oder?"

Kathryn blickte ihn nur mit blitzenden Augen an, denn dieser Frage bedurfte es keinerlei Antwort. Dann verließ sie wortlos die Krankenstation aber nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal einen Blick auf Chakotay zu werfen, der so friedlich aussah, wie er dort lag und schlief.

Wenig später erreichte sie die Brücke und zog sich sofort in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurück mit der Anweisung an die Brückenbesatzung, Lieutenant Ayala sofort zu ihr zu schicken, wenn er zum Dienst erschiene.

Kaum nachdem sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatte und sie allein war, wanderte ihre Hand an ihre Stirn um die aufsteigenden Kopfschmerzen wegzumassieren. Sie hatte Mühe das Chaos in ihr zu bewältigen. Zweifel, Hoffnung, Angst, Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit waren ständig präsent und vermischten sich zu unaufhörlich.

Sie stieg die paar Stufen auf das Podest hinauf, ging zum Replikator und saß dann kurze Zeit später mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand auf ihrer Couch, das rechte Bein angewinkelt und mit dem rechten Ellenbogen stütze sie sich auf der Lehne ab, um hinaus blicken zu können.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur darum, ob Chakotay jemals wieder er selbst werden würde, wie weit sie tatsächlich gehen würde, falls Amonia nicht reden würde und was sie tun würde, wenn sie Chakotay wirklich verlieren sollten. Konnte sie es ertragen seine vertraute Gestalt auf ihrem Schiff zu haben, seine Stimme zu hören aber zu wissen, er wäre ein Fremder? Könnte er überhaupt auf dem Schiff bleiben? Würde er überhaupt bleiben wollen?

 _Amonia wird ihn jedenfalls nicht bekommen_ , beschloss sie grimmig.

Und was konnte sie selber tun? Chakotay und sie hatten eine enge Bindung zueinander, die spätestens seit New Earth unzertrennbar geworden war. New Earth…. Kathryn gestattete sich ein Seufzen. Warum war die Voyager damals nur zurückgekommen? Sie hätte dort glücklich mit ihm leben können, sie war so kurz davor gewesen, ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren und sich sogar auf das Leben mit ihm zu freuen, doch dann war Tuvoks Stimme aus dem Combadge gekommen und die Frau Kathryn wich einmal mehr dem Captain und der Verpflichtung gegenüber ihrer Crew und dem Schiff. Natürlich hatte er gelächelt, als sie vom dem Heilmittel erfahren hatten und dass sie wieder Richtung Heimat fliegen konnten, aber sie hatte seine Enttäuschung gespürt. Und kaum waren sie wieder auf dem Schiff hatte die Routine und die Verpflichtung alles, was sie auf New Earth erarbeitet hatten, vernichtet. Es war nur eine schöne Erinnerung, aber mehr auch nicht. Doch sie reichte, um einen ständigen Schmerz zu spüren, wie nahe sie sich waren, aber dennoch unerreichbar.

Chakotay auf der Krankenstation liegend verdrängte jedoch New Earth. Sie rief sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, was der Doktor herausgefunden hatte und erwog für einen Moment, Amonia dasselbe anzutun. Doch wäre sie an ihrer Stelle, würde sie es sogar erwarten. Es kam also nicht in Frage.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihre Gedanken rachsüchtig waren und die Equinox fiel ihr ein, als sie damals den schmalen Grat überschritten hatte und selbst Chakotay ihr Verhalten missbilligt hatte. Nein, das würde sie nicht noch einmal machen. Sie rief sich selber zur Ordnung und beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten, was Ayala zu berichten hatten. Vielleicht war es ihm gelungen sie zum Reden zu bringen.

 _Und doch wäre ich bereit für Chakotay alles zu tun, was nötig ist_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie umklammerte ihre Tasse Kaffee noch fester, denn sie hatte plötzlich Angst, dass dieser Moment schneller kommen würde als ihr lieb war und sie wusste, dass sie momentan noch nicht in der Lage war, ihre Gefühle für ihren ersten Offizier so zurückhalten zu können, wie sie es bisher konnte.

Resolut stand sie urplötzlich auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie musste ihre Gedanken auf die Crew und das Schiff lenken und das ging am besten damit, Berichte durchzulesen und sich um etwas anderes zu kümmern. Hatte sie das nicht auch getan, als sie die Phalanx des Fürsorgers zerstört hatten und sie damit Mark aufgegeben hatte? Mark… der Name verursachte inzwischen nur ein laues, freundschaftliches Gefühl in ihr, nichts im Gegensatz dazu, wenn sie an Chakotay dachte.

 _Soviel zu meinem Plan, mich eine Weile von ihm abzulenken_ , dachte sie seufzend und bemühte sich jetzt noch mehr, den Worten auf dem Padd zu folgen. Sie hatte mäßigen Erfolg damit.


	11. Amonia (11)

_Amonia_

Irgendwann war es dann kurz vor 8 Uhr und die Alpha Schicht begann. Pünktlich um 7.55 Uhr ertönte der Türsummer und nachdem sie „herein" gesagt hatte, trat ihr Sicherheitsoffizier ein, ein Padd in seiner Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Captain", begrüßte Ayala sie höflich und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, nachdem sie „guten Morgen, Lieutenant, nehmen Sie bitte Platz", gesagt hatte.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee oder einen Tee?" bot sie ihm noch an.

Ayala nickte. „Einen vulkanischen Gewürztee bitte."

Als sie aufstand um das gewünschte zu holen spürte sie einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.

 _Fast, als wäre Tuvok hier. Er hat auch immer einen vulkanischen Gewürztee getrunken, wenn wir etwas zu besprechen hatten, das länger dauert._ Der Gedanke an ihren langjährigen Freund brachte ihr einmal mehr ins Bewusstsein, dass sie Chakotay auf keinen Fall verlieren konnte. Der Verlust von Tuvok, Neelix und Kim nagte immer noch an ihr, doch als sie sich nur einen kurzen Moment das Schiff ohne ihren ersten Offizier vorstellte, überkam sie für einen Moment so eine starke Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit, dass sie sich kurz am Replikator abstützen musste, tief einatmete und mit aller Macht versuchte, den Gedanken von sich wegzuschieben.

Ayala hatte wohl bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schob es aber im Moment wohl eher darauf, dass er mit der Teebestellung die Erinnerung an seinen Vorgänger wachgerufen hatte.

„Captain? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

Kathryn straffte die Schultern, löste sich wieder vom Replikator und nahm die Tasse Tee heraus.

„Nur eine Erinnerung, Lieutenant", antwortete sie und Ayala nickte.

„Tuvok bot mir einmal den Tee an und irgendwann habe ich ihn zu schätzen gelernt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn trinke, muss ich dann auch an das Gespräch mit ihm denken." In seinen Worten klang eine unterschwellige Entschuldigung mit, dass er mit der Bestellung dieses Getränkes die Erinnerung wieder wach gerufen hatte, doch Janeway lächelte nur leicht, als sie die Tasse vor ihm abstellte.

„Gute Erinnerungen sollte man pflegen, Lieutenant. Und nun, bitte berichten Sie mir alles von ihrem gestrigen Verhör bei Amonia."

„Natürlich, Captain", sagte er, nahm das Padd auf und aktivierte es.

Noch bevor Ayala anfing irgendetwas zu sagen merkte Janeway an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass Amonia wohl nichts relevantes verraten hatte und sie sollte Recht behalten.

„Leider ist es mir bisher nicht gelungen die Information zu bekommen, die für den Doktor wichtig wären um dem Commander zu helfen. Sie scheint davon überzeugt zu sein, dass ihr nichts passieren kann und schweigt somit beharrlich. Hier finden Sie die Fragen, die ich ihr gestellt habe. Bis auf ihren Namen hat sie keine davon beantwortet." Er reichte ihr das Padd herüber und Janeway las es kurz durch. Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schürzte die Lippen.

 _So so, nun, dann wird sie bald einsehen, dass sie damit falsch liegt,_ dachte sie wütend und wurde sich schon in der nächsten Sekunde bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich wirklich nichts tun konnte, was im Regelwerk der Föderation zur Behandlung Gefangener gegen keinen Paragraphen verstoßen würde.

 _Und die Frage bleibt, ob sie es weiß oder nicht,_ überlegte sie. Hatte sie es geschafft Chakotay Informationen zu entlocken bevor er umgewandelt worden war? Wieviel wusste Amonia wirklich über die Sternenflotte?

Janeway stand auf und ging in Gedanken versunken auf das kleine Podest hinauf um sich vor ein Fenster zu stellen und nach draußen zu sehen. Dabei massierte sie sich schon unbewusst ihre rechte Stirnhälfte, es half ihr einfach beim Denken. Ayala hatte wohl gespürt, dass sein Captain scharf nachdachte und verhielt sich absolut still.

 _Mit Gewalt ist weder mir noch Chakotay geholfen und es wäre undenkbar_ , überlegte sie. _Aber wie komme ich an die Informationen heran? Wann würde ich so etwas preisgeben, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre? Arrogant, überzeugt davon, dass mir nichts passieren kann… ich würde damit prahlen wollen an ihrer Stelle. Und bei wem würde ich das tun wollen? Bei meinen Vorgesetzten in der Erwartung, ich kriege einen Lohn dafür._

Kathryn war sich immer der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie spekulierte und ein Kartenhaus baute, aber sie hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis und sie schätze Amonia als prahlerisch und arrogant ein. So war sie auch in der Bergbaukolonie aufgetreten. Überheblich und unantastbar, etwas besseres.

Sie stand noch eine Weile dort reglos am Fenster, den Blick in den Weltraum gerichtet.

Irgendwann drehte sie sich wieder um und sagte: „Ich werde der Gefangenen einen Besuch abstatten. Sie haben so lange die Brücke, Lieutenant."

„Aye, Captain", erwiderte Ayala ein wenig zögerlich. Was dachte Janeway bei Amonia zu erreichen?

Doch er ging ohne zu zögern auf die Brücke, gefolgt vom Captain, die sofort im Turbolift verschwand.

„Deck 7, Arrestbereich", sagte sie und die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung.

Wenig später stand sie vor Amonias Zelle.

„Ensign, lassen Sie uns allein", befahl sie dem diensthabenden Offizier ohne den Blick von der Gefangenen abzuwenden. Amonia blickte sie spöttisch an und trat an das Kraftfeld heran.

Nachdem die Türen sich wieder geschlossen hatte sprach Janeway: „Ich gebe Ihnen eine letzte Chance mir zu sagen, was Sie mit meinem ersten Offizier gemacht haben."

Amonia blickte sie verblüfft an und lachte dann hell auf.

„Captain, ich werde Ihnen gar nichts sagen", flötete sie und setzte sich demonstrativ wieder auf die Pritsche zurück. „Wenn Sie wirklich Gewalt hätten anwenden wollen, dann hätten Sie das bereits in der Mine getan und mich nicht extra auf ihr Schiff in Gewahrsam gebracht. Nein Captain, Sie wenden keine Gewaltmethoden an."

Amonia lehnte sich entspannt zurück und wartete.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Janeway hatte sich nicht geändert. Sie blickte sie immer noch kalt und fest an und sagte dann: „Vielleicht war das bisher so. Aber sie haben mir etwas weggenommen, für das ich bereit bin bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Und nichts wird mich dieses mal daran hindern können. Und glauben Sie mir, es gibt weitaus effektivere Methoden um die Informationen von Ihnen zu erhalten, die ich brauche. Sie haben bereits gesehen, dass zwei unserer Crewmitglieder Borg sind. Wir haben einen holografischen Doktor, der ohne Ethik-Protokoll gerne bereit ist das zu tun, was ich ihm befehle. Was glauben sie, wie es für Sie sein wird, wenn modifizierte Nano-Sonden erst in ihren Körper eindringen?"

Jetzt lächelte Janeway schon fast diabolisch.

„Es ist äußerst schmerzhaft, wie Feuer angefacht von reinem Sauerstoff rasen sie durch sämtliche Adern, dann verändern sie ihre Physiologie und dringen schließlich in Ihr Gehirn ein, wo sie sämtliche Informationen extrahieren werden, die ich haben will. Und sie werden sich winden unter Schmerzen und herausschreien, was ich wissen will. Sie werden mich anbetteln Ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu setzen. Oder vielleicht lasse ich die Nanosonden einfach in ihrem Urzustand, Sie werden assimiliert und unsere Borg wird in ihrem Bewusstsein lesen können was ich wissen will… nein, das ist zu einfach. Ich denke, ich bevorzuge doch die erste Methode."

Janeways Gesicht war jetzt nur noch einen Zentimeter vom Kraftfeld entfernt und immer noch hatte sie ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das jeden in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würde.

Amonia war verunsichert. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden und Janeway sah, wie sie versuchte einzuschätzen, ob sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würde oder nicht.

Schließlich sagte Amonia, allerdings mit einem fast unmerkbaren Zittern in ihrer Stimme: „Das würden Sie nie tun, Captain. Das könnten Sie mit Ihrem Gewissen niemals vereinbaren. Ich habe Sie gesehen. Ich weiß es." Den letzten Satz sagte sie mehr, um sich selber von ihren Worten zu überzeugen.

Janeways Lächeln war verschwunden und sie sagte nur: „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung wie weit ich gehen werde um meinen ersten Offizier zurückzubekommen. Sie haben bis heute Nacht Zeit Ihre Meinung zu ändern. Und wenn Sie so überzeugt davon sind, dass ich nicht genau das machen werde, was ich gesagt habe, dann sollten Sie sich die Frage stellen, warum ich mein Crewmitglied aus dem Raum geschickt habe. Allein das ist schon ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln."

Mit einem zufriedenen Blick bemerkte Janeway, dass Amonia blass wurde und beschloss, ihre Worte einfach wirken zu lassen. Dann ging sie hinaus und der Ensign betrat wieder den Raum.

Ihr nächster Weg war der zur Krankenstation. Amonia würde reden, dafür würde sie sorgen.


	12. Kathryns Plan (12)

_Kathryns Plan_

Nachdem Janeway gegangen war überkamen Amonia ernste Zweifel, ob diese Frau ihre Drohung nicht doch wahrmachen würde.

 _Aber warum würde sie für einen Untergebenen alles aufgeben?,_ fragte sie sich und im nächsten Moment fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück.

 _Sie liebt ihn! Darauf hätte ich früher kommen müssen_ , dachte sie amüsiert und spürte, dass sie ab sofort einen großen Trumpf in der Hand hielt. Abgesehen davon, dass Amonia den Gedanken jetzt genoss, ihr so viel Schmerz zugefügt zu haben in dem sie ihren Liebhaber zu ihrem gemacht hatte, spürte sie auch reine Freude darüber, dass sie gar keine großartige Rache mehr an ihr vollbringen musste. Außerdem sie würde den Teufel tun und ihr jetzt noch irgendetwas verraten. Sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass Janeway nur geblufft hatte. Sie erkannte eine gute Schauspielerin, schließlich war sie selber eine brillante. Hatte sie nicht so überaus erfolgreich Chakotay dazu gebracht, sie als hilfloses Opfer zu sehen, das bei dem Versuch ihm zu helfen auf schreckliche Weise bestraft worden war? Das kleine Theater hatte ihre Glaubwürdigkeit bei ihm untermauert und seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Sie hatte somit eine persönliche Bindung geschaffen und schließlich hatte sie in ihm auch noch Schuldgefühle damit geweckt.

 _Nein Janeway, Du tust mir nichts. Ich bin besser als Du im bluffen_. Amonia war so überzeugt von sich, dass sie sogar anfing leise vor sich hin zu pfeifen.

Die Stunden verstrichen und Amonia hatte zweimal mitbekommen, wie Janeway Kontakt zu den jeweils diensthabenden Offizieren aufgenommen hatte und diese Amonia gefragt hatten, ob sie eine Unterredung mit dem Captain wünsche. Jedes Mal hatte diese jedoch abgelehnt. Jetzt war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und somit auch weit nach der angekündigten Deadline, die der Captain ihr gesetzt hatte.

 _Ich hab es ja gewusst_ , dachte Amonia zufrieden und machte es sich so weit es ging auf der Pritsche bequem um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Sie war gerade in den Schlaf übergedämmert als sie meinte, ein Zischen zu hören. Kurz darauf war sie hellwach und setzte sich alarmiert auf ihrer Pritsche auf, denn in unmittelbarem Anschluss an das Türgeräusch hörte sie ein weiteres Zischen und dann einen überraschten Ausruf gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um das Bild, das sich ihr bot, einordnen zu können.

Janeway stand mit einer Waffe in der Hand an der Bedienkonsole des Arrestbereiches. Zu ihren Füßen lag der Offizier der Nachtschicht und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Amonias Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und wurden noch größer, als das Kraftfeld verschwand und Janeway nun vor sie trat, die Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Ihr Blick war noch kälter als vorher und auf einmal spürte Amonia nackte Angst. Doch sie versuchte, sie sich nicht anmerken zu lassen als sie mit einem arg gezwungenem Lächeln sagte: „Captain, ist es nicht schon etwas spät für einen Besuch? Ich habe Sie vor einigen Stunden erwartet."

Jetzt war es an Janeway zu lächeln, allerdings gelang ihr dies viel besser.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meinen späten Besuch, das Ethik-Protokoll des Doktors außer Funktion zu setzen hat leider länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe. Seven und er haben wohl einige neue Sicherheitsprotokolle hinzugefügt."

Amonias Lächeln verschwand jetzt und sie schaffte es nicht mehr, ihre überhebliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wie Kathryn zufrieden feststellte. Dann zeigte sie Amonia das Hypospray, das sie bisher in der Hand verborgen gehalten hatte.

„Und dann hat es natürlich noch einmal etwas gedauert, bis der Doktor mir meine Nano-Sonden umprogrammiert und in ausreichender Anzahl repliziert hat."

Amonias Lächeln war nun vollends verschwunden und sie rutschte unbewusst auf ihrer Pritsche so weit es ging nach hinten.

Kathryn hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, ich bluffe?"

Amonia stammelte nun ein wenig mit dem letzten Versuch, sich zu retten. „Wenn Sie das wirklich tun, dann wird man Sie dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen."

Kathryn schnaubte nur kurz. „Und wer sollte das tun? Die Erinnerungen des Doktors an die letzten 3 Stunden habe ich gelöscht und keiner wird je herausfinden, dass ich etwas an seinem Programm geändert habe. Es hat durchaus den Vorteil, Captain zu sein. Und jetzt halten Sie still, dann wird es erst später weh tun."

Kathryn kam nun entschlossen auf sie zu, die Waffe in der einen Hand immer noch auf sie gerichtet, in der anderen das Hypospray.

 _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich machen will_ , dachte Amonia noch und in den paar Sekunden, in denen Janeway näher trat, wurde ihr ihre fatale Fehleinschätzung über diese Frau bewusst.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie und ihre Angst war ihr jetzt deutlich anzusehen. Doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte, um Janeway aufzuhalten.

„Sie hatten Ihre Chance", sagte Kathryn nur kalt und hielt ihr die Waffe direkt an den Kopf. Amonia zitterte nun und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass das Hypospray nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Arm entfernt war. Doch bevor es ihr injiziert werden konnte hörte sie noch einmal das Zischen der Tür. Kathryn stoppte in ihrer Bewegung und drehte sich herum.

„Was zum…", hörten beide eine Stimme, dann kam Lieutenant Ayala ins Sichtfeld, der seinen Phaser vorsorglich gezogen hatte und blickte von dem am Boden liegenden Sicherheitsoffizier zu der Szene in der Zelle.

„Captain, was geht hier vor?", fragte er und richtete seine Waffe auf Amonia, da er wohl im ersten Moment annahm, sie hätte seinen Captain angegriffen. Um so überraschter war er, als Janeway plötzlich herumwirbelte, Amonia im selben Moment „sie will mich foltern, helfen Sie mir", schrie und ein Phaserstrahl ihn nur knapp verfehlte. Ayala reagierte sofort und ging in Deckung.

Im nächsten Moment fluchte Janeway, zerrte Amonia hoch und benutzte sie als Schutzschild, da sie sonst in der Zelle keine Deckung finden konnte. Sie hörte, wie Ayala Verstärkung anforderte und ebenfalls die Krankenstation informierte.

„Lieutenant, stecken Sie den Phaser weg und verschwinden Sie hier. Das ist ein Befehl", rief Janeway, doch Ayala antwortete nur: „Tut mir leid, Captain, das kann ich nicht tun. Geben Sie auf, das bringt doch nichts."

„Das werde ich selber beurteilen, Lieutenant", sagte sie kalt und feuerte erneut in seine Richtung.

Ayala feuerte zurück und zwang Janeway, wieder zurückzuweichen.

„Captain", wagte Amonia einen Versuch, „Sie haben verloren. Sie machen es nur noch schlimmer."

„Halten Sie bloß den Mund. Wenn Sie denken, diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit würde mich aufhalten, dann haben Sie sich geirrt", zischte sie und zum Zeichen, dass sie es ernst meinte, festigte sie ihren Griff um Amonia. Dieses beschloss besser den Mund zu halten, die Frau war eindeutig wahnsinnig geworden.

Ein weiteres Zischen der Tür sagte Janeway, dass wohl Verstärkung eingetroffen war und kurz darauf trat der Doktor vor.

„Captain, lassen Sie die Frau los", sagte das MHN behutsam und kam einen Schritt näher.

„Bleiben Sie da stehen, Doktor. Sie mögen ein Hologramm sein, aber Ihr mobiler Emitter sicher nicht. Ich möchte ihn nicht kaputt machen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn Sie noch näher kommen."

Das MHN blieb stehen und sah hilfesuchend zu Lieutenant Ayala, der jetzt auch aus seiner Deckung hervorgetreten war. Janeway zielte abwechselnd auf beide und bevor sie Zeit hatte sich zu überlegen, wie sie jetzt am besten hier herauskam, nickte der Doktor Ayala unbemerkt zu, dieser schoss dicht an Janeway vorbei und in dem Moment, wo sie das Feuer erwidern wollte, war das MHN heran und hatte ihr schon ein Hypospray verabreicht. Sekunden später lag der Captain bewusstlos in seinen Armen und Ayala zog Amonia weg, die sichtlich geschockt war.

„Wir bringen Sie auf die Krankenstation", gab das MHN die Anweisung und Ayala sammelte noch das Hypospray und den Phaser von seinem Captain ein.

Das Hologramm trug Kathryn aus der Arrestzelle, schaute kurz auf Amonia und sagte dann: „Setzen Sie ich hin, ich schaue später nach Ihnen."

Ayala aktivierte unterdessen wieder das Kraftfeld und meinte zum Doktor, der jetzt zu dem Sicherheitsoffizier blickte, den Janeway niedergeschossen hatte: „Er ist nur bewusstlos."

Das MHN nickte und dann öffneten sich erneut die Türen. Vier Sicherheitsleute traten herein und blickten überrascht auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bot.

„Alles wieder unter Kontrolle", erklärte Ayala. „Ensign Swinn, Sie bleiben hier und passen auf."

„Aye, Sir", erwiderte Swinn und postierte sich an der Konsole.

Die übrigen drei Sicherheitsoffiziere gingen wieder auf ihre Posten zurück und das MHN orderte einen site-to-site Transport für sich selbst, den Captain, den bewusstlosen Sicherheitsoffizier und Ayala auf die Krankenstation.

Als die vier entmaterialisiert waren sackte Amonia ein wenig in sich zusammen.

Dass sie ihre Gegenspielerin so unterschätzt hatte, nagte an ihr und sie war froh, dass der Sicherheitsmann noch rechtzeitig gekommen war. Immerhin würde ihr jetzt wirklich nichts mehr passieren. Wenn die Leute hier sogar ihren eigenen Captain aus dem Verkehr zogen um eine Gefangene zu schützen, dann war sie jetzt absolut sicher.

 _Tja Janeway, das war's dann für Dich_ , dachte sie zufrieden.

Es verging eine geraume Zeit bis das MHN in Begleitung von Ayala wieder in den Arrestbereich kam.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er pflichtbewusst und bedeutete Ensign Swinn das Kraftfeld zu senken damit er zu Amonia in die Zelle treten könnte.

Ayala hatte vorsorglich seinen Phaser gezogen und passte mir Argusaugen auf, was Amonia tat. Doch diese saß nur ruhig da und während der Doktor sie scannte meinte sie: „Ich hatte Todesängste! Wie kann so eine geisteskranke Frau nur Captain von Ihrem Schiff sein? Und ich dachte, Sie wären eine zivilisierte Spezies", ereiferte sie sich mit dem passenden, wehleidigen und verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck und dachte im Stillen, _hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu übertrieben_.

Doch scheinbar hatte es Wirkung erzielt, denn das MHN blickte ziemlich betroffen drein, Ayala ließ seinen Phaser sinken und trat einen Schritt vor, bevor er sagte: „Ich entschuldige mich für diesen Zwischenfall. Der Captain hat auf eigene Faust gehandelt und wurde von Dienst suspendiert…"

„Lieutenant!", fuhr ihm das MHN dazwischen und blickte ihn tadelnd an, doch Ayala schnappte nur zurück: „Sie hat ein Recht zu erfahren was los war. Der Ruf der Föderation, von uns und der Voyager steht hier zur Debatte, Doktor. Halten Sie sich ab jetzt zurück und machen Sie nur Ihren Job. Das ist ein Befehl."

Das Hologramm schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, presste aber nur ein „Ja, Sir", heraus und arbeitete dann schweigend weiter.

„Wir nehmen es mit der Behandlung Gefangener sehr genau. Captain Janeway ist eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Scheinbar hat der Vorfall ihren ersten Offizier betreffend sie ein wenig…", Ayala überlegte schnell, wie er es am besten formulieren sollte und entschied sich dann für „ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie befindet sich bis auf weiteres auf der Krankenstation unter Arrest."

Amonia spürte ein Hochgefühl in ihr aufsteigen, verbarg es jedoch tunlichst und mimte stattdessen Verständnis und Mitgefühl.

„Sie ist so weit in Ordnung", sagte das MHN in die Stille hinein und trat wieder aus der Arrestzelle. Ensign Swinn reaktivierte das Kraftfeld und Amonia die spürte, dass der Sicherheitsmann alles versuchen würde, um die sogenannte Föderation wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken, fragte vorsichtig: „Und was geschieht nun mit mir?"

Ayala seufzte und sagte dann: „Aufgrund der Behandlung, die Ihnen von Captain Janeway zuteil geworden ist, und der Tatsache, dass unser erster Offizier wieder an Bord ist, kann ich Sie nur bitten meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen und unseren guten Willen, Sie wieder auf ihren Heimatplaneten zu bringen, als kleine Entschädigung anzusehen."

Die Miene des Doktors drückte Missbilligung aus, wie Amonia aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, doch er schien dem Befehl zu folgen und sich zurückzuhalten.

„Sind Sie jetzt der Captain dieses Schiffes?", fragte sie Ayala und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Dieser räusperte sich ein wenig unwohl und meinte dann: „Solange der Captain und der Commander vom Dienst befreit sind bin ich der kommandierende Offizier dieses Schiffes. Also in gewisser Weise ja."

„Sie werden ein guter Befehlshaber sein", fügte Amonia noch hinzu und auf Ayalas Gesicht formte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

 _Meine Güte, diese Menschen sind so leicht zu manipulieren_ , dachte sie ein wenig angewidert, behielt aber ihr Lächeln bei.

„Ich werde so schnell es geht den Delta Flyer für Ihre Rückkehr bereitmachen lassen, bis dahin werden Sie sich leider noch ein wenig gedulden müssen", sagte der Lieutenant und erntete einen weiteren, finsteren Blick des MHNs.

Amonia lehnte sich zufrieden gegen die Wand. „So lange werde ich das hier noch aushalten. Bitte richten Sie Ihrem Captain aus, dass ich Ihre Entschuldigung annehme."

Hier spürte Ayala, dass das Hologramm gleich doch etwas sagen würde, was ihm später vielleicht leid tun würde und während er ihn eilig aus dem Arrestbereich herauskomplimentierte meinte er zu Amonia: „Ich werde es ausrichten. Danke für Ihr Verständnis. Kommen Sie, Doktor."

Beide verließen den Raum und kaum waren sie über die Schwelle konnte sie den Doktor schon hören, wie er anfing Ayala Vorwürfe zu machen, bis sich die Tür schloss und wieder Ruhe eintrat.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Amonia erneut Besuch bekam, diesmal hatte Ayala einen Mann in roter Uniform mitgebracht, der nicht gerade begeistert aussah als er sagte: „Ich habe den Befehl Sie wieder zurückzubringen."

„Mr. Paris ist unser bester Pilot", fügte Ayala schnell hinzu und gab der Wache ein Zeichen, das Kraftfeld zu senken. „Wir werden direkt in den Flyer beamen, im Moment ist das sicherer."

„Warum das wohl…", knirschte Tom so leise, dass es Amonia jedoch hören musste.

„Lieutenant", zischte Ayala scharf. Tom erwiderte nichts, doch Amonia verstand. Scheinbar waren nicht alle damit einverstanden, dass sie gehen durfte. Das gab ihr ein noch überlegeneres Gefühl und stolz richtete sie sich auf.

„Also gut, ich bin fertig", flötete sie und Ayala tippte auf sein Combadge.

„3 Personen direkt in den Delta Flyer beamen", befahl er und kurz darauf fanden sie sich an Bord des Flyers in der Shuttlerampe wieder. Tom setzte sich auf seinen Platz an der Conn während Ayala Amonia einen Platz zuwies und sich neben sie setzte.

„Delta Flyer an Voyager, wir sind startbereit", meldete Tom und kurz darauf ertönte ein „Sie haben Startfreigabe". Die Türen des Hangars öffneten sich und Tom manövrierte den Flyer hinaus um kurz darauf auf Maximum Warp zu gehen.

„Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?", fragte Amonia nach einer Weile an Tom gewandt. Dieser jedoch ignorierte sie hartnäckig und Ayala antwortete für ihn.

„Nur ein paar Stunden mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit. Möchten Sie etwas essen und trinken derweil?"

Amonia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich genieße lieber die Aussicht. Allerdings würde ich gerne einen Brief schreiben, haben Sie eine Datentafel da, die ich benutzen könnte?"

Da sie Tom leicht von der Seite sehen konnte entging ihr nicht, wie seine Kiefermuskeln mahlten und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Wir haben ein Padd, das Sie benutzen können", sagte Ayala. Er hatte wohl gespürt, dass er eine Konversation mit ihrer Ex-Gefangenen lieber möglichst unterlassen sollte um die Stimmung nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Daher gab er ihr schnell ein Padd, erklärte ihr kurz die Bedienung und den Rest der recht kurzen Reise schwiegen alle Drei.

Nach nur 4 Stunden erreichte der Flyer das System, in dem die Suche nach Chakotay geendet hatte.

„Sir, wir werden gerufen", sagte Tom und öffnete auch gleich den Kanal.

„Fremdes Schiff, identifizieren Sie sich und nennen Sie Ihre Absichten", kam eine fast schon gelangweilt klingende Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Bevor Tom oder Ayala etwas sagen konnte sprang Amonia auf und rief: „Kennung MB-004-A, Freigabepriorität 10, leitende Wissenschaftlerin Amonia."

Ayala und Paris, der sich inzwischen zu ihr herumgedreht hatte, starrten sie an und die Stimme vom Planeten klang nun nicht mehr gelangweilt, sondern hellwach.

„Bitte melden Sie sich umgehend in Labor 7. Sie haben Freigabe zum Weiterflug."

„Danke sehr", sagte sie und meinte dann zu Tom: „Fliegen Sie den Planeten an und transportieren Sie mich zu den Koordinaten, die ich Ihnen gleich nennen werde."

Tom sah kurz zu Ayala, und dieser nickte nur. Der Flyer beschleunigte noch einmal und schwenkte kurz darauf in den Orbit des Planeten ein.

„Setzen Sie mich dort ab", befahl Amonia und gab eine Zahlenfolge ein, die sie direkt vor ein Gebäude bringen würde.

Ayala nickte Tom zu und dieser brachte den Flyer in Position.

„Es war ein angenehmer Flug, vielen Dank", stichelte Amonia an Tom gewandt. „Und bitte grüßen Sie Chakotay von mir. Bestimmt wird er mich vermissen…"

Tom hatte alle Mühe sich zurückzuhalten und schwieg verbissen.

„Soll ich Sie begleiten?", bot Ayala an, mit einem besorgten Blick auf seinen Steuermann.

„Nein danke, ich komme ab jetzt allein zu Recht. Leben Sie wohl", sagte sie und Tarik tippte einige Buttons woraufhin Amonia im Transporterstrahl dematerialisierte.


	13. Illusionen (13)

_Illusionen_

Das Bild, das sich Amonia als nächstes bot, war der vertraute Eingang zum Labor. Jemand erwartete sie schon und unbewusst streckte sie ihren Oberkörper, um ihren Vorgesetzten stolz und siegreich entgegenzutreten. Sie überbrückte die wenigen Meter und als sie vor ihm stand sagte sie: „Wir haben einen Arbeiter verloren, aber an ihm konnte ich die mentale Umstrukturierung bestmöglich anwenden. Um etwas Arbeit zu sparen habe ich unterwegs bereits den Forschungsbericht geschrieben. Für die nächsten Kandidaten wird das äußerst hilfreich sein."

Amonia reichte ihm das Padd und fügte mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Diese Menschen sind so leichtgläubig und nachgiebig." Sie lachte kurz auf.

„Inwiefern?", fragte ihr Gegenüber und steckte das Padd in die Tasche nachdem er es kurz überflogen hatte.

„Sie haben lieber ihren Captain abgesetzt als einen Schandfleck auf ihre sogenannte Föderationsregeln kommen lassen… es ist ein Wunder, dass ihre Kultur überleben konnte."

„Nun, vielleicht sollten Sie diese Menschen nicht unterschätzen", sagte ihr Vorgesetzter und Amonia runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich meine", sagte er, „dass die Menschen nicht ganz so leichtgläubig sind, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Computer, Programm beenden."

Im nächsten Augenblick verschwand die komplette Umgebung und Amonia riss ungläubig die Augen auf als sie realisierte, dass sie in einem Raum mit einem silbergrauen Gitter stand. Ihr Vorgesetzter verwandelte sich plötzlich in den Doktor der Voyager und hinter ihr ging eine Tür auf und Captain Janeway trat ein, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht flankiert von einem ebenso grinsenden Tom Paris und Lieutenant Ayala.

Der Doktor drehte sich zum Captain um und hielt das Padd hoch, das Amonia ihm zuvor gegeben hatte.

„Ich habe es bereits kurz überflogen. Es gibt eine Auflistung der Methoden, die sie an Chakotay angewandt haben und das könnte uns vielleicht tatsächlich helfen, wenn wir einen Versuch wagen ihn wieder zu dem zu machen, der er einst war. Ich begebe mich dann auch gleich lieber auf die Krankenstation."

Janeway nickte nur und das MHN verließ das Holodeck.

„Das ganze war nur… ein Schwindel?", fragte Amonia immer noch wie betäubt und jetzt waren keinerlei Anzeichen mehr bei ihr von Hochmut oder Überlegenheit zu sehen.

„Dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde mich auf Ihr Niveau begeben?", fragte Janeway.

„Aber… die Wache, die Sie niedergeschossen haben… und das Hologramm, das Sie betäubt hat…", stammelte sie.

„Ich gebe zu, das waren einige härtere Maßnahmen, die wir ergreifen mussten. Natürlich waren alle eingeweiht, das versteht sich von selber und offen gesagt, hatte unser guter Doktor auch etwas Bedenken, aber letztendlich gab es keine andere Möglichkeit als das Schauspiel so echt wie möglich wirken zu lassen. Lieutenant Ayala ist übrigens ein ausgezeichneter Schütze. Die Beinah-Treffer wirkten sehr überzeugend, nicht wahr?"

„Aber… mein Planet und unser Patrouillenschiff, wie haben Sie das nachstellen können? Und meinen Vorgesetzten?"

„Nun, als Mr. Paris und die anderen Ihr Schiff in Ihr System verfolgten, haben Sie natürlich auch jede Menge Daten gesammelt. Wir mussten so viel wie möglich über Sie erfahren und wir hatten Glück. Als die Voyager eintraf haben wir auch einige Subraumnachrichten aufgefangen. Darunter befand sich eine Kontaktaufnahme zwischen Ihnen und jenem Vorgesetzten, den unser Doktor zum Glück gut imitieren kann. Da Sie die meiste Zeit geredet haben um ihre meisterliche Arbeit so sehr in den Vordergrund zu rücken, haben wir uns gedacht, wir lassen Sie einfach weiterreden. Das Patrouillenschiff war nicht ganz so einfach, aber hier konnte uns Tom ein wenig weiterhelfen, denn er hatte ja bereits Bekanntschaft mit den Herren gemacht."

Amonia schwieg. Es gab auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Janeway hatte sie überlistet.

„Lieutenant Ayala, bringen Sie die Gefangene zurück in den Arrest", orderte Janeway.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Captain", erwiderte der Sicherheitsoffizier und da sich Amonia nicht rührte, nahm er sie am Oberarm um sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Sie leistete keinerlei Widerstand, doch bevor sie das Holodeck verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Janeway um und fragte: „Was passiert nun mit mir?"

Die leise Angst, die nun in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, gab Kathryn eine kleine Genugtuung bevor sie antwortete: „Wir werden Sie nach Tuz bringen und übergeben Sie dann den zuständigen Behörden. Und da ich hoffe, die Umanaru haben mit den Tuz jetzt doch angefangen zu reden, werden diese vielleicht auch noch Interesse an Ihnen haben."

„Aber… das können Sie nicht tun!", rief Amonia verzweifelt.

„Ich kann und ich werde. Da wir unseren ersten Offizier zurück haben ist es nicht mehr an uns Sie zu verurteilen. Die Entführungen der Tuz und Umanaru sind jedoch noch offen. Daher ist es nur logisch, Sie dorthin zu bringen", erwiderte Kathryn kalt und nickte Ayala zu, der sie mit sich zog.

Kaum hatten die beiden das Holodeck verlassen wandte sich Tom an seinen Captain und sagte bewundernd: „Captain, wenn ich mir erlauben darf das zu sagen, das war die verwegenste Idee, die Sie je hatten. Aber es hat einen Heidenspaß gemacht auf Tarik böse zu sein, auch wenn es nur gespielt war."

Kathryn schmunzelte. „Danke, Tom. Ich bin nur froh, dass es wirklich funktioniert hat. Jetzt hoffen wir nur, dass der Doktor damit auch etwas anfangen kann."

Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und beide verließen das Holodeck.

Tom begab sich zurück auf die Brücke und Janeway steuerte die Krankenstation an. Bevor sich ihre Wege jedoch trennten, befahl sie einen Kurs nach Tuz zu setzen mit Warp 6.

Minuten später erreichte sie die Krankenstation.

„Captain, ich habe gerade erst angefangen das Padd zu analysieren, ich kann Ihnen noch nichts sagen", wurde sie vom Doktor begrüßt, der aus seinem Büro herauskam, als er gesehen hatte, wer dort eintrat.

„Das habe ich schon vermutet, aber Sie erwähnten vorhin, dass Sie schon etwas gelesen hätten. Ich wüsste nur gerne, ob Sie schon abschätzen können, ob die Informationen hilfreich sind. Ich möchte nur wissen… ob noch eine Chance besteht meinen ersten Offizier zurückzubekommen."

Zum Ende hin wurde Kathryn immer leiser und den letzten Satz sagte sie eigentlich nur für sich, das hatte der Doktor sofort erkannt.

 _Die Situation muss schrecklich für sie sein_ , schoss es dem Hologramm durch den Kopf und er fühlte sich fast genauso schrecklich, denn er konnte ihr nicht einmal guten Gewissens sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Im Gegenteil, nachdem was er kurz gesehen hatte, hatten Amonia und ihr Team ganze Arbeit geleistet. Im Moment sah er keine Möglichkeit den angerichteten Schaden rückgängig zu machen. Daher beschloss er auch, sie schon auf das Ärgste vorzubereiten.

Janeway war inzwischen an Chakotays Bett herangetreten und strich mit zitternden Fingern über seine Schläfe.

„Captain", sagte der Arzt sanft, „ich kann Ihnen nicht hundertprozentig sagen, ob es war nützt. Allerdings konnte ich anhand der Auflistung erkennen, dass Amonia sehr gründlich vorgegangen ist."

Er war jetzt hinter ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass wir Commander Chakotay verloren haben. Es tut mir leid."

Die einzige Reaktion, die er bei ihr bemerken konnte, waren ihre Finger, die sie nun von Chakotays Gesicht zurückzog und zur Faust ballte. Ihr Gesicht war weiterhin in der Captain-Maske erstarrt und verriet nichts von ihrer Aufgewühltheit.

„Natürlich muss ich die Daten noch genau studieren", fühlte sich das MHN bemüßigt ihr einen Funken Hoffnung zu geben, obwohl er selber nicht daran glaubte, und fügte hinzu: „Wenn es uns gelingt eine Erinnerung an sein Leben hier zu erwecken, könnten wir vielleicht damit arbeiten und ihm sein Leben und seine echten Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen." Er wollte eigentlich noch sagen, dass dies ein sehr, sehr langer Prozess werden würde, schwieg aber, da er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte.

Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und beschloss ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, seine düstere Prognose allein zu verarbeiten.

„Ich werde mich wieder an die Arbeit machen", sagte er nur und ging in sein Büro zurück.

Kathryn stand immer noch schweigend neben Chakotay und ihre zur Faust geballten Finger entspannten sich wieder und sie tastete nach seiner Hand.

Eine Mischung von Wut und Verzweiflung staute sich in ihr auf und sie fragte sich in dem Moment einfach nur warum, warum musste das passieren? Hatten sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Es reichte doch schon, dass sie alle im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet waren, allein, ohne Familie und Freunde, warum war ihr jetzt auch noch Chakotay genommen worden? Ohne ihn konnte sie einfach nicht weitermachen, sie brauchte sein Lächeln, seine Nähe und seine bedingungslose Unterstützung.

Schnell schaute sie, ob das MHN zu sehen war, doch dieser saß in seinem Büro und störte sie nicht.

Kathryn beugte sich dicht zu ihm herunter und flüsterte dann: „Ich weiß, dass Du noch irgendwo da drin bist, Chakotay, und ich werde Dich nie aufgeben, hörst Du? Nie! Aber Du musst mitarbeiten. Das ist ein Befehl, Commander."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt schalt sie sich auch schon selber dafür. Es kam ihr töricht vor, so etwas zu sagen, aber in dem Moment war sie schwach gewesen und hatte ihre Gefühle offenbart.

 _Zum Glück hat es niemand mitbekommen_ , dachte sie nur schnell, richtete sich wieder auf und verließ die Krankenstation.

Das MHN schaute ihr nach, sagte jedoch nichts. Seufzend beschäftigte er sich weiter mit Amonias Forschungsarbeiten und schüttelte immer häufiger den Kopf, als er las, was der Commander durchgemacht hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, bis das MHN endlich so weit fertig war.

Janeway hatte sich zwischendurch zweimal über das Intercom erkundigt, ob er schon etwas mehr sagen könne und beim zweiten Mal hatte er ein wenig genervt erklärt, er würde sie umgehend kontaktieren, wenn er mit seiner Analyse fertig wäre. Der Captain hatte ihn daraufhin in Ruhe gelassen, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er wirklich versucht war so schnell und doch so gründlich wie möglich zu arbeiten.

Außerdem war es höchste Zeit den Commander aufzuwecken. Oder viel eher den Patienten, der dort lag und Chakotays Hülle hatte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal zermarterte er sich den Kopf, wie er am besten mit ihm verfahren würde und das Padd von Amonia gab ihm nicht unbedingt große Hoffnung, dass es leicht werden würde.

„Doktor an den Captain, bitte kommen Sie auf die Krankenstation", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich bin unterwegs."

Wenige Minuten später öffneten sich die Türen und das MHN bat Janeway in sein Büro.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel und obwohl sie ihn nicht anders als sonst ansah, nämlich wartend und aufmerksam, konnte er doch erkennen, dass sie nervös war. Unüblicherweise hatte sie ihre Hände nämlich nicht locker wie sonst auf ihrem Schoß liegen, diesmal hatte sie sie schon zusammengekrampft und fuhr sich geistesabwesend immer wieder mit dem rechten Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Dies alles nahm das MHN wahr, während er sich in seinen Sessel setzte.

Mit ernster Miene blickte er sie an bevor er begann.

„Captain, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann Ihnen keine großen Hoffnungen machen, dass Chakotay wieder der wird, der er einmal war", nahm er gleich vorweg um sie schon am Anfang darauf vorzubereiten, dass er ihr einfach keine guten Nachrichten würde geben können.

„Chakotays Wesen, seine Ideale, alles, was ihn je definiert hat, wurde durch ziemlich grausame Methoden nach und nach gelöscht. Er war fast immer in völliger Finsternis, bekam wenig Nahrung und Wasser, er war permanenten Beschallungen ausgesetzt und die wirkungsvollste Methode war wohl die Nahtoderfahrung, die er durch die Wasserbäder bekommen hat."

„Wie ist das zu verstehen?", hakte sie mit leiser Stimme nach.

Das MHN überlegte wie er es etwas umschreiben konnte, aber egal was er auch sagen würde, das Ergebnis würde immer genauso grausam klingen. Er versuchte es trotzdem, in dem er sagte: „Sie hatten eine Flüssigkeit, ähnlich wie Wasser, allerdings ist sie mit genug Sauerstoff angereichert, so dass man zwar nicht mehr atmet, aber die Flüssigkeit in der Lunge, die man allerdings erst einmal einatmen muss, sämtliche Körperfunktionen mit ausreichend Sauerstoff versorgt."

Janeway blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Mit anderen Worten, sie haben ihn untergetaucht und Chakotay dachte, er würde ertrinken."

Der Doktor senkte den Kopf. „Ja", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte.

„Und wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe, wurde ihm das mehrmals angetan?", fragte sie bestürzt.

Wieder nickte das Hologramm. „Captain, vielleicht sollte ich nicht so ins Detail gehen. Es reicht zu sagen dass Chakotay durch die ganzen Behandlungen und Amonias Einsatz als hilfsbedürftige Frau gebrochen wurde. Kein Mensch, und sei er noch so stark, kann so schwere und permanente traumatische Erfahrungen unbeschadet überstehen. Ich kann Ihnen nur noch so viel sagen, dass Chakotay wohl länger durchgehalten hat, als alle anderen dort."

Kathryn blickte auf ihre Hände, die sie immer noch verkrampft zusammen hielt.

„Wir müssen uns jetzt überlegen, was wir mit ihm machen werden", fuhr das MHN nach einem Moment des Schweigens fort. „Er kann nicht ewig sediert bleiben, physisch ist er in Ordnung."

Kathryn sagte noch immer nichts. Sie war wie betäubt von den düsteren Aussichten, die ihr das MHN gerade mitgeteilt hatte. In ihr brach etwas und für einen Moment schien ihr alles egal zu sein und alles zu entgleiten.

 _Ich habe ihn verloren, ich habe ihn wirklich verloren_ , ging es ihr immer nur durch den Kopf.

Als der Captain auch nach einer Minute schweigend vor sich hinstarrte, machte sich das MHN ernsthafte Sorgen – um beide Führungsoffiziere. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sein Captain bei einer Verlustmeldung, wie es selber für sich salopp formulierte, so sehr getroffen war, dass sie nicht einmal mehr zuhörte und eine Welt weit weg zu sein schien.

„Captain!", sagte er in einem recht scharfen Ton, der immerhin ausreichte, um sie aus ihren Gedanken zu holen.

„Was? Entschuldigen Sie, Doktor", sagte sie dann nach dem Moment der Verwirrtheit. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Gefühle vorerst beiseite zu schieben, aber es gelang ihr nur bedingt.

„Wir müssen entscheiden, was wir mit Commander Chakotay tun sollen", wiederholte das MHN für sie.

Kathryn nahm ihre rechte Hand an ihre Stirn und massierte einen Moment lang ihre Schläfe. Dann sagte sie: „Sie sind der medizinische Offizier. Sie haben freie Hand um für Chakotay das Beste zu entscheiden. Nur eine Sache ist nicht verhandelbar. Chakotay bleibt auf diesem Schiff, ist das klar?"

In ihrem Ton schwang wieder der scharfe Captain-Klang mit, den sie benutzte, wenn Sie Befehle gab, über die es keine Diskussion mehr geben würde.

Der Doktor hatte ebenfalls in Erwägung gezogen, Chakotay gehen zu lassen, aber er konnte Janeway verstehen und wenn er ehrlich war, sogar jetzt dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm diese Möglichkeit nun verwehrt hatte. Er hätte seinen Freund nur ungern ziehen lassen, auch wenn es für ihn das Beste gewesen wäre. Daher sagte er nur: „Völlig klar, Captain. Ich werde den Commander dann wecken und ihn fürs Erste auf der Krankenstation behalten. Er wird in der ersten Zeit sicher nicht kooperativ sein. Und wer weiß", sagte er diesmal selber gedankenverloren, „vielleicht kann er eines Tages sogar wieder an Bord arbeiten."

Kathryn hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu flüchten als ihr das Szenario in den Kopf kam. Jeden Tag würde sie Chakotay sehen, jeden Tag würde er sie daran erinnern, was sie verloren hatte und jeden Tag würde er nichts davon wissen. Er würde ihr nie wieder den Halt und die Kraft geben die sie brauchte, um dieses Crew Heim zu bringen. Kathryn hatte das Gefühl, als würde etwas sie einschnüren. Sie musste dringend allein sein. Es gelang ihr gerade noch, halbwegs normal auszusehen als sie aufstand und meinte: „Sie haben freie Hand. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, sagen Sie Bescheid."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ sie die Krankenstation und ließ ein ratloses und besorgtes MHN zurück.


	14. Die erste Zeit (14)

_Die erste Zeit_

Seit Captain Janeway die Krankenstation verlassen hatte war eine knappe Stunde vergangen. Selbige war nun leer und der Doktor hatte beschlossen, den Commander endlich aufzuwecken. Da er erwartete auf Widerstand zu stoßen und um Chakotay nicht unnötig zu verschrecken, hatte er es vorgezogen allein zu sein mit ihm.

Mit einem Hypospray in der Hand trat er neben das Bett. Bevor er jedoch begann sagte er: „Computer, Kraftfeld aktivieren." Der Computer reagierte sofort und das MHN drückte das Spray an den Hals seines Patienten.

Diesmal dauerte es einen Moment, bis der erste Offizier wieder zu sich kam.

„Hallo", sagte der Doktor nur und setzte eine neutrale Miene auf.

Chakotay blickte sich verwirrt um und das MHN bemerkte, wie er scheinbar unbewusst ein Stück von ihm wegrutschte.

„Wo bin ich?", war die erste Frage von ihm und das Hologramm antwortete: „Auf der Voyager. Um genau zu sein, in der Krankenstation."

Der Doktor konnte absehen, was jetzt kam. Chakotay reagierte genauso, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Da war erst die Überraschung und das Abchecken der Umgebung, dann realisierte er, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Mine befand.

„Amonia?", fragte er scharf und machte jetzt die ersten Bewegungen, die mehr hektisch als kontrolliert aussahen. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und ohne auf seine Werte zu schauen, die vom Biobett übertragen wurden wusste der Doktor auch so, dass sein Blutdruck und Puls jetzt in die Höhe schossen.

„Amonia ist nicht mehr hier, Sie sind wieder zurück auf der Voyager. Bei Ihrer Familie", versuchte er zu vermitteln.

„Was heißt zurück!", schrie Chakotay nun. „Ich kenne Sie nicht und diese Voyager auch nicht. Bringen Sie mich zurück zu Amonia!" Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit und das MHN stellte bestürzt fest, dass Chakotay sogar noch weiter davon entfernt war wieder er selbst zu werden, als er gedacht hätte.

 _Sie hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet_ , dachte er verbittert, versuchte aber trotzdem, dem Commander zu erklären was passiert war.

„Sie gehören auf die Voyager, Commander. Sie wurden auf Tuz entführt und man hat sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen."

Spätestens jetzt war der erste Kontakt verloren, denn Chakotay sprang auf, taumelte zwar kurz weil seine Muskeln vom langen Liegen geschwächt waren, aber dann wollte er dem MHN an die Gurgel gehen. Seine Hand schloss sie um den Hals des Hologramms und er zischte: „Bringen Sie mich sofort zurück, dann verschone ich Sie vielleicht."

Das MHN blickte ihn nur mitleidig an, befreite sich dann mühelos und trat einen Schritt zurück durch das Kraftfeld.

„Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen, Commander. Wir werden uns weiter unterhalten, wenn Sie sich etwas gefangen haben."

Chakotay war von der kleinen Aktion völlig perplex und starrte den Doktor entgeistert an. Dieser fühlte sich bemüßigt eine Erklärung abzugeben.

„Ich bin nur ein Hologramm, Commander. Sie können mir nichts anhaben. Und bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, es wurde ein Kraftfeld um ihr Bett errichtet. Zumindest so lange, bis Sie sich unter Kontrolle halten können."

Die Antwort bestand darin, dass Chakotay wutentbrannt auf das Kraftfeld einschlug.

„Commander, hören Sie auf, oder ich werde Sie am Bett fixieren müssen", sagte das MHN scharf und zumindest damit hatte der Doktor Erfolg.

Der erste Offizier hatte immerhin erkannt, in welcher Lage er sich befand und dass das Hologramm seine Drohung wahrmachen würde.

„Bitte", versuchte er es nun verzweifelt, „ich muss zurück. Ich muss zu Amonia!" Seine Stimmung schlug in Verzweiflung um, doch das war auch nicht viel besser als vorher.

„Commander, bitte", sprach der Doktor sanft, „geben Sie sich und uns etwas Zeit, Sie gehören wirklich auf die Voyager und in diese Crew. Vor allem braucht Sie der Captain", fügte er noch leiser hinzu und sah ihn bittend an.

„Lassen Sie mich sofort hier raus!", schrie Chakotay jedoch nur und schlug ein weiteres Mal auf das Kraftfeld ein.

Das MHN seufzte, lud das Hypospray erneut und trat dann wieder durch das Kraftfeld. Auf Chakotays Angriff war er vorbereitet und möglichst sanft, um den Commander nicht zu verletzen, injizierte er ihm ein leichtes Sedativum. Chakotay taumelte und das MHN drückte ihn auf die Liege zurück, wo er immer noch versuchte, sich zu wehren. Aber er war zu benommen und somit hatte der Doktor keine Probleme damit ihn mit den Hand- und Beinschlaufen zu fixieren.

„Seien Sie versichert, Commander, dass mir das nicht gerade leicht fällt. Aber im Moment sind Sie nicht in der Lage sich selber zu kontrollieren, die Verletzungsgefahr ist einfach zu groß. Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen."

Chakotay versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, aber es kamen nur unverständliche Laute aus seinem Mund.

„In einer Stunde wird das Mittel nachlassen, dann reden wir weiter. Ich bin so lange in meinem Büro."

Der Doktor hielt es für angebracht Chakotay alles zu erklären und mit ihm zu reden. Er sollte merken, dass er kein Gefangener war sondern im Moment ein sehr verwirrter Patient. Allerdings glaubte das MHN selber nicht so recht daran, dass es etwas nützen würde. Aber etwas anderes konnte er auch nicht tun im Moment. Falls es ihnen gelingen sollte Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen zu finden, die zweifelsohne irgendwo tief in ihm verschüttet waren, dann würde das sehr, sehr lange dauern, wenn es jemals möglich sein würde.

 _Vielleicht könnte B'Elanna etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen_ , _schließlich kennen sie sich schon sehr lange und besser, als sonst jemand_ , überlegte das MHN und beschloss, die Halb-Klingonin bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu fragen, ob sie es versuchen würde.

 _Und dann wäre da noch der Captain_ , dachte er, _aber in ihrer Verfassung bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee wäre wenn Sie jetzt schon so viel Zeit mit Chakotay verbringen würde_.

Gedankenverloren massierte er sich die Schläfe und überlegte, ob er den Captain hinzuziehen sollte oder lieber nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich vorerst, sie nicht damit zu behelligen. B'Elanna stand ihm vermutlich eh näher und sie kannten sich länger.

Doch bis er mit der Chefingenieurin sprechen würde, arbeitete er an einem Padd, das einige Bilder und Berichte von Chakotay enthielt. Vielleicht würde es seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen.

Nachdem Kathryn die Krankenstation verlassen hatte war sie direkt auf die Brücke gegangen. Allerdings fiel es ihr zunehmend schwerer sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, das mit der Schiffsroutine zusammen hing. Daher war sie nicht gerade unglücklich darüber, als Tom von der Conn meldete: „Captain, in ein paar Minuten erreichen wir Tuz."

„Gehen Sie auf Impuls und schwenken Sie in einen Standardorbit ein. Ensign Lang, stellen Sie einen Kontakt zu Botschafter Lisard her."

„Ja Ma'am. Ein Viertel Impuls, stabile Position über dem Planeten in 5 Minuten", bestätigte Paris und Natasha Lang, die die Zeit genutzt hatte um die Verbindung nach Tuz herzustellen meldete gleich darauf: „Verbindung steht, Captain."

Botschafter Lisards Gesicht erschien fröhlich lächelnd auf dem großen Wandschirm und daneben, hier schaute Kathryn fast zweimal hin bis sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht formte, der erste Sekretär Korven von den Umanaru.

„Botschafter Lisard, Mr. Korven", begrüßte Kathryn die beiden erfreut. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meinen Vorschlag die Tuz zu besuchen in die Tat umgesetzt."

„Botschafter Korven", wies Lisard dezent auf den scheinbar neuen Status seines Pendant hin, „kontaktierte uns und nur zwei Tage später kam er uns bereits besuchen. Seit dem haben wir ein Handels-und Hilfsabkommen geschlossen. Beide Planeten werden nun bald nicht mehr schutzlos diesen Raubzügen gegenüber stehen müssen."

Kathryn neigte den Kopf ein wenig um ihren kleinen unwissentlichen Patzer zu entschuldigen. „Botschafter Korven, ich gratulieren Ihnen und freue mich sehr für die Tuz und die Umanaru. Können wir noch irgendetwas für Sie tun, bevor wir demnächst unseren Weg fortsetzen?", bot sie an.

„Ich denke, beide Völker werden voneinander profitieren und so zurecht kommen. Aber wie geht es Ihnen Captain? Wenn ich das sagen darf, Sie sehen etwas abgespannt aus. War es Ihnen möglich Ihr vermisstes Crewmitglied zu finden?", fragte Korven sanft.

„Wir konnten ihn befreien", sagte sie nur knapp. „Und es freut mich umso mehr Ihren beiden Völkern nun jemanden übergeben zu können, der für die Überfälle und Entführungen Ihrer Leute mitverantwortlich ist. Ich werde Ihnen die Frau gleich überstellen. Sie sollte Ihnen alle gewünschten Auskünfte geben können. Der Doktor wird Ihnen einen Bericht zukommen lassen über das, was mit Ihren Leuten gemacht wurde."

Die beiden Botschafter wechselten einen kurzen Blick, es war offensichtlich, dass Janeway irgendetwas verschwieg was sie anscheinend jetzt nicht sagen wollte. Daher respektierten beide ihre recht kurze Zusammenfassung und Botschafter Lisard sagte nur: „Vielleicht möchten Sie noch einen Tag bei uns auf dem Planeten verbringen, Captain? Der Garten steht inzwischen in voller Blüte und der besondere Bereich wurde inzwischen abgesichert."

Kathryn brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, lehnte jedoch ab.

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für das Angebot, aber ich fürchte, es gibt erst einmal wichtigeres zu tun und zu besprechen. Haben Sie eine angemessene Unterbringung für Ihren neuen Gast?"

„Ich denke, da gäbe es schon etwas, Captain. Geben Sie mir zwei Stunden um alles vorzubereiten. Ich werde mich bei Ihnen wieder melden, wenn alles bereit ist."

„Einverstanden. Inzwischen werde ich dem Doktor sagen, er soll Ihnen einen detaillierten Bericht zukommen lassen."

„Danke, Captain. Ich melde mich dann."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet und auf der Brücke herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich stand sie auf und sagte: „Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum. Lieutenant Ayala, Sie haben die Brücke. Bereiten Sie auch schon alles vor, damit wir Amonia schnell vom Schiff schaffen können."

„Aye, Captain", erwiderte Tarik und sah ihr etwas überrascht nach. Solche harschen Worte hörte er auch nicht oft von ihr, konnte sie aber nur zu gut verstehen.

Kaum waren die Türen zugegangen tippte Kathryn auf ihr Combadge.

„Janeway an Krankenstation."

„Sprechen Sie, Captain", antwortete das MHN sofort.

„Wir haben Tuz erreicht und werden Amonia demnächst überstellen. Bitte fertigen Sie noch einen Bericht mit allen Details an, damit die Tuz und Umanaru wissen, was mit ihren Leuten passiert ist. Sie können ihn direkt an Botschafter Lisard schicken, er weiß Bescheid."

„Ja, Captain."

Es trat ein kurzer und unangenehmer Moment des Schweigens ein, in dem Janeway überlegte, ob sie sich nach Chakotay erkundigen sollte, aber im Moment ertrug sie es nicht. Daher sagte sie dann nur: „Janeway Ende."

Das MHN hatte eigentlich schon damit gerechnet, dass sie sich nach ihrem ersten Offizier erkundigen würde, daher war er überrascht, dass sie es nicht tat.

 _Was nur zeigt, wie schwer es ihr fällt mit seinem Zustand umzugehen_ , dachte er kurz und schaute dann seufzend zu Chakotay herüber, der inzwischen wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war und immer noch hartnäckig gegen seine Fesseln anzukämpfen versuchte.

Als Kathryn den Kontakt beendet hatte, setzte sie sich auf ihre Couch und blickte aus dem Fenster.

 _Warum habe ich nicht nach ihm gefragt_ , überlegte sie immer wieder und die Antwort schlich sich unweigerlich in ihren Kopf.

 _Weil Du Angst hast, darum hast Du nicht gefragt_ , ertönte die leise Stimme in ihr. _Du kannst es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen._

Sie verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und kämpfte darum, ihre Fassung zu wahren.

Minutenlang saß sie einfach nur so da und schüttelte immer wieder leicht den Kopf während ihre Gedanken um Chakotay kreisten.

 _Warum gerade er, warum? Haben wir nicht schon genug durchgemacht?_ dachte sie verbittert. So viele Jahre waren sie jetzt schon im Delta-Quadranten, als Captain hatte sie nicht den Luxus engere Freundschaften in der Crew zu schließen und ein wenig von ihren Sorgen loskommen zu können, das war nur mit Chakotay möglich gewesen. Und dieser war ihr weggenommen worden. Wie Justin. Wie ihr Vater. Wie Mark. Und Chakotays Verlust wog am schwersten. Für einen Augenblick meinte sie den Verstand zu verlieren und nahm hastig ihre Hände vom Gesicht weg um nach Luft zu schnappen. Der Raum schien auf einmal kleiner zu werden, die Wände stürzten auf sie zu und dann drehte sich alles um sie herum.

Das nächste, das Kathryn sah, war das enttäuscht blickende Gesicht ihres Vaters.

„Dad?", fragte sie unsicher und schaute sich dann kurz um. Sie standen am Rande des Eismeeres auf Tau Ceti Prime, dort, wo die Terra Nova abgestürzt war und Edward Janeway und Justin Tighe mit in den Tod gerissen hatte.

„Kathryn", sagte ihr Vater nun leise, „Du hast aufgegeben, aber das darfst Du nicht! Wo ist meine Tochter geblieben, auf die ich immer so stolz sein konnte? Die so lange an einem Problem gearbeitet hat, bis sie eine Lösung oder zumindest einen Ausweg fand?"

Kathryn fühlte Tränen in ihr aufsteigen, ihren Vater zu sehen tat schon weh, aber dass er noch so enttäuscht von ihr war war mehr, als sie jetzt noch aushalten konnte.

„Ich kann nichts machen, Daddy", schluchzte sie schließlich los und warf sich in seine Arme. Ihr Vater drückte sie fest an sich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Er sagte nichts sondern ließ sie einfach ihre Emotionen ausweinen.

Für Kathryn war es wie eine Erlösung. Hier, in den vertrauten und starken Armen ihres Vaters konnte sie endlich loslassen. Sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und nach einigen Minuten spürte sie bereits, wie es ihr besser ging. Ihr Schluchzen ebbte zu einem immer noch stetigen Schniefen ab und schließlich löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich die Augen mit ihrem Ärmel aus.

Dann wagte sie es wieder ihren Vater anzusehen. Der enttäuschte Blick war verschwunden und durch den Blick eines Vaters ersetzt worden, der seine Tochter von ganzem Herzen liebte und ihr helfen wollte.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte Kathryn dann hervor. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich machen kann. Der Doktor hat mir gesagt, dass Chakotay gebrochen wurde. Er ist fort." Sie schaute nach unten und als sie es selber aussprach spürte sie wieder diese völlige unfassbare Flut der Verzweiflung in ihr, die sie wieder auszulöschen drohte. Schnell blickte sie wieder ihren Vater an, suchte Halt und Schutz in seinem Blick.

Sanft nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hand, damit sie ihren Blick nicht wieder abwenden würde und sagte dann: „Hör mir zu, Goldvögelchen. In jedem Menschen bleibt der Kern seines Wesens unangetastet. Manipulieren kann man Gedanken und Erinnerungen, aber nicht das, was jemanden ausmacht. Das stärkste, was Chakotay ausmacht seit dem ihr euch kennengelernt habt, ist seine bedingungslose Liebe zu Dir. Du warst die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken, selbst dann, als er schon nicht mehr wusste, wer Du bist. Aber er hat noch lange Deine Stimme gehört und Deinen Namen gewusst. Suche diese Erinnerung in ihm, wenn Du es schaffst, diese Tür wieder zu öffnen, dann kannst Du ihn vielleicht zurückholen."

„Vielleicht?", hakte sie nach. „Nur vielleicht?"

Edward Janeway nickte. „Es liegt an Dir, wie weit Du für ihn gehen würdest. Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen zu entscheiden, Kathryn. Wenn Du Chakotay wiederhaben willst, dann musst Du auch bereit sein Deine Zweifel beiseite zu legen, was Dich und ihn angeht. Du musst Dich ganz für ihn entscheiden, sonst wirst Du scheitern."

„Aber… Du weißt selber, dass es keinem Captain gestattet ist…", fing sie an doch ihr Vater brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Wenn Du weiterhin an dem Protokoll festhalten willst, dann lass ihn gehen, Kathryn. Du musst nun Deine Lage analysieren und die Parameter erneut überdenken. Diesmal gibt es keinen Mittelweg. Entweder Du entscheidest Dich für Chakotay oder gegen ihn."

Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für sie. Ihr Vater hatte sie inzwischen losgelassen, lächelte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann einfach.

„Daddy! Geh nicht, bitte!", rief Kathryn und wieder spürte sie diese Beklemmung in ihr, die sie taumeln ließ und ihr die Sinne raubte.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder die Augen aufschlug brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich wieder zu orientieren. Sie lag auf dem Boden vor ihrer Couch und die Erinnerungen an ihren Traum strömten erneut auf sie ein. Vorsichtig zog sie sich auf die weichen Kissen und fuhr sich einmal über das Gesicht.

 _Es war nur ein Traum,_ sagte sie sich, doch tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass das Erlebnis gerade ein wenig mehr gewesen war.

 _Soll ich wirklich einem Hirngespinst glauben schenken? Gibt es wirklich eine Chance, Chakotay zurückzubekommen? Und muss ich das tun?_ , schossen ihr die Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf.

„Computer, wie viel Zeit ist vergangen seit ich den Bereitschaftsraum betreten habe?" fragte sie, denn ihr wurde gewahr, dass sie wohl gerade einen Blackout gehabt hatte.

„12 Minuten und 48 Sekunden", antwortete der Computer sofort und Kathryn war erleichtert.

 _Ich war nur ein paar Minuten weg, das rechtfertigt sicher keinen Besuch auf der Krankenstation_.

Doch ein wenig blieb das schlechte Gewissen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Aber schon dachte sie wieder über ihre „Unterhaltung" mit ihrem Vater nach und Chakotay natürlich.

 _Wie soll ich bloß an ihn herankommen?_ , überlegte sie. Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte, aber ihr in der jetzigen Situation vielleicht wirklich helfen würde.

 _Wenn Amonia von Bord ist, dann habe ich ein wenig mehr Zeit_ , sagte sie sich und war gleichzeitig froh, dass sie sich selber gerade einen kleinen Aufschub gewährt hatte.


	15. Niemals aufgeben (15)

_Niemals aufgeben_

Es dauerte nicht einmal anderthalb Stunden bis sich Botschafter Lisard wieder bei Kathryn meldete mit der Nachricht, man hätte eine geeignete Unterbringung für Amonia geschaffen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Botschafters sprach Bände, als er sich wieder mit ihr in Verbindung setzte. Auch er hatte inzwischen den Bericht des Doktors gelesen und erfahren, was nicht nur mit Chakotay, sondern auch seinen Leuten und den Umanaru geschehen war.

 _Hoffentlich machen sie es Amonia nicht allzu bequem_ , dachte Janeway in einem Anflug von Wut.

Als ob Lisard ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte meinte er noch: „Leider hatten wir kein Gästezimmer mehr das wir entsprechend umrüsten konnten, daher muss der Keller genügen."

Janeway nickte nur. „Dann werde ich meinen Sicherheitsoffizier jetzt auf den Weg zu Ihnen schicken."

„Wir erwarten sie. Und Captain", sagte der Botschafter nun noch etwas zögerlich, „wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute und danken Ihnen. Ich habe mir erlaubt Ihnen zum Abschied noch etwas vorzubereiten lassen." Lisard griff nun nach etwas außerhalb des Sichtschirms und hielt gleich darauf eine wunderschöne Blume in der Hand. Es war genau diese Lilienabart, die so wundervoll nach Vanille gerochen hatte.

Kathryn durchlief ein Schaudern. Sofort kamen Erinnerungen an Chakotay in ihr hoch, wie er sich zu der Blüte heruntergebeugt hatte und mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck daran gerochen hatte.

„Dies ist die Engelsblüte", erklärte Botschafter Lisard. „Sie ist ausgesprochen selten und ihr Duft ist für die Tuz eine wahre Freudensymphonie und hat die Fähigkeit, jemanden glücklich zu machen, auch wenn es nur für eine begrenzte Zeit ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob das für ihre Spezies auch gilt, aber ich möchte sie Ihnen schenken damit Sie nie aufgeben und vielleicht ein klein wenig Hoffnung wiederfinden, sollte es einmal nötig sein."

Kathryn war sprachlos. Erst der Traum mit ihrem Vater, jetzt noch Lisard, der ihr quasi dasselbe riet.

 _Ist es so offensichtlich, was Chakotay für mich bedeutet?,_ fragte sie sich und sagte dann: „Vielen Dank, Botschafter. Chakotay und ich hatten diese Blume damals in Ihrem Garten entdeckt und auch für uns ist ihr Aroma sehr ansprechend. Wir nennen es Vanille."

Lisard lächelte. „Das freut mich. Ich werde sie Ihrem Sicherheitschef mitgeben, wenn er die Gefangene herbringt. Captain, alles Gute."

„Ihnen und den Umanaru auch, Botschafter Lisard. Haben Sie vielen Dank!"

Dann wurde der Monitor wieder dunkel und Janeway tippte auf ihr Combadge.

„Janeway an Ayala, bitte bringen Sie unsere Gefangene von Bord."

„Aye Captain", kam Tariks Antwort sofort. „Sollen wir auf Sie warten?", fragte er noch.

Kathryn überlegte ein paar Sekunden. Wenn sie Amonia noch einmal sehen müsste fürchtete sie um ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Daher sagte sie nur: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich überlasse sie ganz und gar Ihnen, Lieutenant."

„Ja Captain", erwiderte er und schloss dann den Comkanal.

Ayala, der sich in der Shuttlerampe befunden hatte um den Flyer fertig zu machen, schloss die letzten Vorkehrungen ab, bestellte dann ein Sicherheitsteam zum Arrestbereich und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg dorthin. Den ganzen Weg lang dachte er über seinen Captain nach. Sie war, seit dem sie Chakotay befreit hatten, nicht mehr dieselbe. Natürlich waren alle an Bord vom Zustand des Commanders betroffen, er selber bildetet da keine Ausnahme zumal Chakotay und er gut befreundet waren, aber mit dem Captain war es noch anders. Es schien sie komplett aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben und das machte Tarik Sorgen. Wie es im Moment aussah, hatte die Voyager ihren ersten Offizier verloren. Wenn jetzt auch noch der Captain folgen würde, dann sah er schwarz.

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob oder wie man Chakotay vielleicht noch helfen konnte, aber eins wusste er sicher – egal was dazu nötig sein würde, er würde Janeway vollstens unterstützen.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck betrat er den Arrestbereich und musterte Amonia noch einmal voller Abscheu. Sie saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Pritsche und Ayala dachte nur: _Gut, hoffentlich werden die Tuz nicht zu sanft mit ihr umgehen._

Normalerweise achtete er immer darauf, solche Gedanken gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen. Das Verurteilen von Vergehen war nicht seine Sache zumal er selber auch eine Vergangenheit aufwies, die nicht so blütenweiß war, aber in dem Falle konnte er die Gedanken nicht ausschalten. Er empfand Wut auf die Frau, die ihnen Chakotay genommen hatte und vielleicht auch noch den Captain.

Er gab seinem Team ein Zeichen und diese hoben ihre Waffen. Der Ensign an der Konsole schaltete das Kraftfeld aus und Amonia schaute jetzt erst hoch.

Als sie keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen packte Ayala sie recht unsanft am Arm und führte sie hinaus.

„Sie tun mir weh", beklagte sich Amonia, kaum dass sie aus der Tür waren.

Tarik atmete einmal tief durch und lockerte dann seinen Griff, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Warum sind Sie auf einmal so hart?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Auch wenn Sie mich getäuscht haben, aber ich habe gespürt dass es da eine Verbindung zwischen uns gab", versuchte sie noch einmal Ayala einzuwickeln.

Dieser presste nur die Lippen fest zusammen und Amonia spürte, wie sich sein Griff wieder verstärkte.

„Tarik, bitte", flüsterte sie nun in der Hoffnung, sein Mitleid zu erregen, doch das war wohl genau die falsche Taktik denn Ayala stoppte abrupt, drehte sie zu sich um und sagte dann zornig: „Erstens, meine Freunde nennen mich beim Vornamen, wozu Sie eindeutig nicht gehören. Zweitens, wenn Sie noch weiterhin meinen, ich falle auf ihre billigen Tricks herein, dann irren Sie sich gewaltig. Und drittens", hier machte Tarik eine kleine Pause und musste sich arg beherrschen sie nicht gegen die Wand zu schubsen, „drittens sind Sie und ihre Methoden einfach nur verachtenswert. Und nun tun Sie uns beiden den Gefallen und sparen Sie sich jedes weitere Wort, sonst könnte ich aus Versehen meinen Phaser benutzen."

Amonia starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an und Ayala zog sie weiter. Diesmal sagte sie nichts mehr denn sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass der Lieutenant seine Drohung wahr machen würde.

Schnell erreichten sie den Flyer und Ayala steuerte das Shuttle so schnell wie möglich zur Planetenoberfläche. Er wollte Amonia keine Sekunde länger als nötig mehr ertragen müssen.

Nur wenige Minuten später landeten sie und als sich die Türen öffneten erwartete sie schon ein Sicherheitskommando der Tuz.

Leicht überrascht aber höchst zufrieden sah Ayala, dass die Tuz ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wohl sehr ernst zu nehmen schienen, dann Amonia wurden Handfesseln angelegt und sie wurde ebenfalls nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, als man sie zu einem Gebäude brachte, das eine massive Eisentür im Mauerwerk hatte durch die sie jetzt verschwanden.

„Lieutenant Ayala, vielen Dank, dass Sie uns die Frau übergeben haben. Nun haben wir vielleicht eine Chance, unsere Leute zurückzuholen."

Botschafter Lisard streckte Ayala die Hand entgegen und der Lieutenant drückte sie.

„Seien Sie nicht zu nachsichtig mit ihr", riet er ihm noch, „wir mussten tief in die Trickkiste greifen um Informationen aus ihr herauszubringen."

Lisard lächelte mild. „Da machen wir uns nicht so die großen Sorgen. Wie Sie sich vielleicht noch erinnern haben wir einen besonderen Gartenteil. Die Pflanzen dort sind sehr…. vielfältig einsetzbar."

Ayala konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen, fing sich aber gleich wieder.

Lisard hielt ihm inzwischen die Engelsblüte entgegen und sagte: „Ein Geschenk für Ihren Captain. Vielleicht möchten Sie auch einmal den Duft einatmen?", schlug er geheimnisvoll vor und Ayala blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an, nahm aber die Pflanze entgegen und verabschiedete sich.

Dann stieg er wieder in den Delta Flyer und als alle an Bord waren, steuerten sie wieder die Voyager an.

Auf halbem Weg betrachtete er nachdenklich die Blume und beschloss das zu tun, was Lisard vorgeschlagen hatte. Er beugte sich herunter und atmete ihren Duft ein. Fast augenblicklich wich ein Teil seiner Wut und brachte ihm ein wenig Abstand zu Amonia und seinen Gefühlen. Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihm breit.

Eine Hoffnung, dass sie Chakotay doch noch helfen konnten. Und er würde seinen Teil dazu beitragen.

 _Für den Captain genau das Richtige_ , dachte er noch und dankte im Stillen dem Botschafter für seine Weitsichtigkeit.

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Voyager wieder auf dem Weg Richtung Heimat.

Als Ayala auf der Brücke ankam, er hatte vorher noch seinen Bericht fertig gemacht und seine Leute neu eingeteilt, waren gut 20 Minuten vergangen und die Voyager war schon seit ein paar Minuten auf Warp. Als er nun wieder die Brücke betrat war er etwas überrascht, Tom im Kommandosessel zu finden.

„Tom? Ist der Captain noch in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum?", fragte er und sah kurz auf die Engelsblüte hinab, die er jetzt abliefern wollte.

Tom drehte sich herum, stand auf und meinte: „Nein, Captain Janeway ist in ihrem Quartier und möchte vorerst nicht gestört werden. Sie meinte allerdings, dass ich wieder an die Conn darf wenn Sie eintreffen, Lieutenant, denn Sie haben die Brücke."

Tom grinste und ging wieder an seinen Stammplatz um die Voyager zu fliegen.

Ayala seufzte leise und stellte die Blume vorerst auf einer Konsole ab, die selten benutzt wurde. Bis der Captain wieder kommen würde störte das wohl niemanden und vielleicht würde der angenehme Duft ihnen allen gut tun. Dann nahm er im Kommandosessel Platz und fragte nach dem Status.

Nachdem der Flyer wieder an Bord war hatte sich Captain Janeway wieder auf der Brücke sehen lassen, die Wiederaufnahme des Kurses Richtung Alpha-Quadrant befohlen und zur allgemeinen Überraschung der Anwesenden verkündet, dass sie sich in ihr Quartier begeben würde und dort nur im Falle eines Notfalls gestört werden wollte.

Sie beabsichtigte allerdings, vorher noch einen kleinen Umweg zu machen, und zwar in Chakotays Quartier.

Normalerweise hätte sie es nie gewagt einfach so in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen, aber in Anbetracht von Chakotays Zustand und der Notwendigkeit, etwas von ihm auszuleihen hatte sie es getan.

Auf dem Gang vor seinem Quartier vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal, ob sie auch wirklich allein war und gab dann schnell ihren Überbrückungscode ein.

Sein Quartier war in Dunkelheit getaucht und Kathryn blieb einen Moment hinter der Tür stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Erst jetzt, wo sie verzweifelt jedes vertraute Etwas von Chakotay suchte, meinte sie ein wenig von seinem Geruch wahrzunehmen.

„Computer, Licht auf 50%", sagte sie und es wurde hell genug, dass sie etwas erkennen konnte. Irgendwie wollte sie eine schummrige Atmosphäre beibehalten, so fühlte sie sich nicht völlig als ein Eindringling, eher wie ein Schatten mit guten Absichten. Sie achtete darauf, so wenig wie möglich anzufassen und als sie die oberste Lade seines Nachttisches öffnete hatte sie schon gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte. Chakotays Akoonah.

Schnell nahm sie es heraus, lauschte kurz an der Tür und nachdem sie dem Computer befohlen hatte das Licht wieder zu löschen, huschte sie aus seinem Quartier.

Da sich ihr Quartier gleich neben seinem befand kam sie schnell und ungesehen dort an. Kaum war sie drinnen und die Türen hatten sich hinter ihr geschlossen blieb sie erst einmal stehen, atmete merklich ein und schaute dann auf das Akoonah in ihrer Hand.

 _Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt nicht umsonst in Chakotays Privatsphäre eingedrungen und habe ihm sein Akoonah geklaut_ , dachte sie salopp und dann kamen die nächsten Zweifel in ihr hoch.

 _Werde ich es überhaupt ohne Chakotays Hilfe schaffen in die Geisterwelt einzutreten?_

Denn das war nämlich ihr Plan. Zwar hatte sie erst einmal ihren geistigen Führer kontaktiert, aber sie war entschlossen jede noch so kleine Chance zu nutzen und dies war eine, mit der sie vielleicht sogar die beste Möglichkeit hatte Chakotay zu helfen. Immerhin war es seine Welt. Wenn irgendwo Hilfe suchen, dann dort, wo Chakotays Spiritualität seine Wurzeln hatte.

Sie schaute vom Akoonah wieder hoch und ging zu ihrer Couch. Das Gerät legte sie vorerst auf dem Tisch ab und dann begann sie, ein Medizinbündel zusammenzustellen.

 _Was hatte Chakotay gesagt damals? Ich sollte Gegenstände benutzen, die bedeutungsvoll für mich sind…_

Kathryn überlegte fieberhaft und kramte ihren Schrank und alle Schubfächer durch. Am Ende hatte sie ein Stück Leder repliziert, das ihr als Verwahrung dienen sollte und darauf ausgebreitet lagen ausschließlich Dinge, die von New Earth stammten. Die Haarspange aus einer Muschel, die Chakotay ihr angefertigt hatte, ein Splitter von der großen Holzbadewanne und zuletzt noch ein blauer Stein, den sie im Flußbett gefunden hatte.

„Computer, Türsignal abstellen, Tür verriegeln und Kommunikation abschalten", sagte sie vorsichtshalber und begann dann.

Als erstes setzte sie sich auf den Boden vor den kleinen Couchtisch, auf dem die Sachen ausgebreitet lagen, mit Blick hinaus ins All. Das Licht ließ sie abschalten und mit einer kleinen Kerze erhellte sie ihre Umgebung. Jedes einzelne Stück nahm sie noch einmal kurz in die Hand und konzentrierte sich auf die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen. Schließlich war sie angefüllt mit Gedanken an Chakotay und ihrem Leben auf New Earth und so legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf das Akoonah, schloss die Augen und begann.

„A-koo-che-moya, wir sind weit weg von den heiligen Stätten unserer Vorfahren und den Gebeinen unseres Volkes, aber ich hoffe es gibt dort draußen ein mächtiges Wesen, das sich uns annimmt und helfen kann, Chakotay wieder zu dem werden zu lassen, der er einmal war", versuchte sie es, denn sie konnte sich nur noch ungefähr an das erinnern, was Chakotay damals gesagt hatte als beide in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum saßen und sie änderte ihre Bitte ihrem Begehr gemäß ab.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wagte sie es wieder die Augen zu öffnen und sah sich überrascht um.

 _Es hat funktioniert_ , dachte sie nur als sie sich mitten in einer dunklen Einöde wiederfand. Langsam und gründlich sah sie sich nach ihrem tierischen Berater um, der kleinen Eidechse. Zumindest hoffte sie sehr, sie hier zu finden. Sie brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Ein einzelner vertrockneter Ast ragte einige Meter vor ihr über dem Boden und als Kathryn näher kam, sah sie sie. Überglücklich, dass ihre Bitte erfüllt worden war kniete sie sich zu dem Wesen herunter und kam mit dem Gesicht näher heran an sie.

 _Hallo Kathryn, es ist lange her, dass Du mich besucht hast_ , wurde sie von ihrer kleinen Freundin begrüßt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns bisher nur einmal treffen konnten, aber ich brauche Deinen Rat", kam sie gleich zur Sache.

Das kleine Tier drehte jetzt seinen Kopf zu ihr.

 _Chakotay_ , sagte sie nur. _Du bist seinetwegen besorgt und unglücklich_.

Für einen Moment war der Captain verwirrt. _Woher weiß sie das?_ , dachte sie nur und bekam sehr schnell eine Antwort.

 _Auch wenn Du mich nicht aufgesucht hast, Kathryn, aber die Verbindung zwischen uns wurde hergestellt und wird ewig da sein. Ich bin immer bei Dir und spüre alles. Etwas schlimmes ist mit Chakotay geschehen was Dich fast um Deinen Verstand bringt. Das würde auch erklären, warum ich bei Chakotays Freundin so eine Verwirrtheit spüre._

„Du kannst mit Chakotays geistigem Führer in Kontakt treten?", fragte sie überrascht.

 _Nicht direkt, aber wenn sich zwei Seelenverwandte finden, die auch noch beide einen geistigen Führer haben, dann können wir uns gegenseitig wahrnehmen. Je stärker die Verbindung zwischen Dir und Chakotay ist, desto mehr spüren wir auch. Und ihr beide seid so eng zusammen, dass wir fast schon ein Pläuschchen halten könnten._

„Du meinst, wir gehören zusammen?", sprach sie das Offensichtliche aus. Doch die kleine Eidechse gab ihr darauf keine Antwort.

Schnell schob sie diese Frage wieder von sich und besann sich dann darauf das zu tun, weswegen sie überhaupt hergekommen war. Kurz schilderte sie, was mit Chakotay passiert war und fragte zum Schluss: „Was kann ich tun? Ich brauche Chakotay. Ich… ich liebe ihn."

 _Jetzt habe ich es wirklich gesagt_ , dachte sie, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass sie es in Wirklichkeit nur gedacht hatte, denn das alles hier passierte in ihrem Kopf.

 _Ist es immer noch so schwer für Dich es vor Dir selber zuzugeben?_ , fragte die kleine Eidechse sie.

Kathryn schwieg einen Augenblick und nickte dann. „Ja, das ist es. Denn ich darf es gar nicht. Und ich habe Angst davor. Ich habe bereits drei geliebte Menschen verloren, wenn ich jetzt auch noch Chakotay verliere… nein, das kann ich nicht mehr."

 _Warum willst Du ihn dann wieder so haben, wie er einmal war?_ Die Eidechse blickte ihr jetzt starr in die Augen und Kathryn meinte, ihren Blick bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres zu spüren.

 _Wäre es dann nicht sowieso besser er wäre fort? Dann hast Du Dein Problem doch gelöst._

Kathryn erbleichte und die Worte trafen sie bis ins Mark.

„Nein, das Schiff braucht ihn, die Crew braucht ihn und ich brauche ihn!", sagte sie etwas lauter als nötig.

 _Ein erster Offizier ist austauschbar, andere bieten Dir auch Rat und stehen Dir zu Seite um das Schiff sicher nach Hause zu bringen._

Kathryn spürte eine Mischung aus Wut und Ernüchterung in sich. Wut, weil die Eidechse, ihre Seelenfreundin, ihr scheinbar gar nicht helfen wollte und Ernüchterung weil sie sich jetzt fragte, warum sie überhaupt auf diese dumme Idee gekommen war hierher zu kommen.

 _Es ist hoffnungslos_. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie eine gewaltige Sturmbö und ließ sie auf ihre Knie sinken. Ihre Lippen zitterten leicht und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

 _Vielleicht muss ich ihn wirklich gehen lassen_ , sagte eine Stimme in ihr.

 _Nein, das darfst Du nicht. Das hat er nicht verdient. Wenn Du an seiner Stelle wärst würde er alles versuchen um Dir zu helfen_ , widersprach eine andere Stimme. _Wie oft schon hat er Dir das Leben gerettet, er hat Dich nie aufgegeben und würde sein Leben geben um Deines zu retten. Und was tust Du?_

 _Ich gebe auf weil ich ohne ihn nicht sein kann und Angst davor habe, dass ich versage. Weil ich ihn zu sehr liebe_ , traf sie die bittere Wahrheit.

Kathryn blickte die Eidechse an und sagte dann: „Nein. Ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben. Ich liebe ihn, hörst Du? Ich liebe ihn!" Den letzten Satz sagte sie so nachdrücklich und überzeugt, dass sie regelrecht spüren konnte, wie ihre letzten Zweifel von ihr abfielen. Das Schiff war jetzt nicht mehr das Wichtigste, ihre Crew nicht mehr so wichtig wie Chakotay. Ohne Chakotay gab es keinen funktionierenden Captain, sie würden es nicht nach Hause schaffen und die Crew wäre dem Untergang geweiht. Die Rechnung war auf einmal so einfach. Chakotay wiederzufinden bedeutete Leben, ihn zu verlieren den Tod aller.

 _Jetzt hast Du es endlich begriffen_ , sagte die kleine Eidechse und Kathryn meinte in ihrer Stimme ein Lächeln zu hören. _Du musst es ihm jetzt nur noch zeigen_ , sprach sie weiter. _Du hast Deine Spuren tief in seinem Herzen hinterlassen, Du bist bei ihm, so lange er lebt. Und wenn Du es schaffst diese Tür zu öffnen, dann wird er sich erinnern._

„Aber, wie kann ich ihm das zeigen?", fragte sie.

 _Nun, vielleicht versuchst Du es mit der Zeit, in der ihr beide am glücklichsten wart. In der es nur Kathryn und Chakotay gab und nicht den Captain, der im Weg stand._

Kathryn runzelte die Stirn und dann fiel es ihr sofort ein. „Du meinst New Earth?"

Diesmal nickte die Eidechse nur leicht.

Nachdenklich betrachtete die Frau das kleine Wesen und ihre Gedanken rasten. _Wie soll ich New Earth wiederholen?,_ überlegte sie angestrengt.

 _Du wirst einen Weg finden, Kathryn._

Die Angesprochene schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete war sie wieder in ihrem Quartier. Sie nahm ihre Hand von dem Akoonah herunter und stellte dann fest, dass ihre Muskeln in Armen, Beinen und im Nacken unangenehm spannten. Vorsichtig streckte sie sich und als die Verspannung etwas nachgelassen hatte stand sie vorsichtig auf.

Dann räumte sie ihr Medizinbündel weg, replizierte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich auf ihre Couch.

 _Eigentlich kann ich nur das Holodeck nutzen_ , dachte sie. _Ich muss New Earth wieder erschaffen und mit ihm dann einige Zeit dort verbringen._

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto einleuchtender wurde ihr diese Idee und gleichzeitig sah sie auch die unglaubliche Aufwändigkeit der ganzen Aktion auf sich zukommen. Erst einmal musste sie mehrere Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage mit der Programmierung verbringen. Dann wusste sie nicht einmal, wie Chakotay darauf überhaupt reagieren würde und nicht zuletzt musste für die gesamte Zeit eine Vertretung gefunden werden. Und wenn eine plötzliche Gefahrensituation für das Schiff auftrat? Sie konnte dann nicht auf dem Holodeck bleiben.

Seufzend über die vielen Probleme trank sie erst einmal einen Schluck Kaffee und beschloss, der Krankenstation oder vielmehr Chakotay einen Besuch abzustatten um sich über seinen derzeitigen Zustand zu informieren und mit dem Doktor über ihre Idee zu sprechen.


	16. Abwehr (16)

_Abwehr_

Als Janeway den Befehl gegeben hatte Amonia vom Schiff zu bringen hatte der Doktor zeitgleich B'Elanna kontaktiert und zur Krankenstation gebeten.

Diese war umgehend gekommen, ahnte sie doch, dass es um Chakotay gehen musste.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Doktor?" fragte sie, kaum dass sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten. Schnell war ihr Blick zum Bett gewandert, auf dem Chakotay immer noch lag und bestürzt musste sie feststellen, dass ihr ehemaliger Kommandant und auch Freund festgeschnallt war.

„Lieutenant, danke, dass Sie gleich gekommen sind. Setzen wir uns doch in mein Büro", begrüßte das MHN sie und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Als beide sich hingesetzt hatten fragte die Chefingenieurin: „Wie geht es ihm?" Und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Chakotay.

„Immer noch unverändert fürchte ich", erwiderte er. „Sämtliche Bemühungen meinerseits bei ihm irgendwelche Erinnerungen wach zu rufen oder sich wenigstens beruhigen zu lassen sind gescheitert wie Sie vielleicht gesehen haben."

B'Elanna wusste, was er meinte und ahnte, auf was er hinaus wollte. „Und ich nehme an, Sie möchten, dass ich es einmal versuche weil wir uns näher stehen?"

Der Doktor nickte. „Genau. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mehr Erfolg als ich. Es würde schon helfen, wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit wäre, auf irgendeine Art müssen wir es schaffen zu ihm durchzudringen."

Die Halb-Klingonin überlegte einen Moment. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht helfen wollte, im Gegenteil, aber für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich die geeignete Person dafür sei. Natürlich standen sich die Chefingenieurin und der erste Offizier immer noch sehr nahe, aber durch ihre Beziehung mit Tom und seit Mirals Geburt hatte sie einfach nicht mehr so viel Zeit gehabt wie früher und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Captain. Chakotay hatte es zwar nie gesagt aber B'Elanna wusste, dass da mehr war. So gut kannte sie ihn und außerdem hatte sie Augen im Kopf. Selbst die Crew vermutete etwas und sie fragte sich schon länger, warum die beiden immer noch nicht zusammen waren. Daher fragte sie sich, ob nicht besser der Captain für diese Aufgabe geeignet wäre. Und das sagte sie schließlich auch.

„B'Elanna?" hakte das MHN gerade nach, als sie ihm noch immer keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Dok, verstehen Sie das bitte jetzt nicht falsch, natürlich möchte ich Chakotay helfen, aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Captain vielleicht die bessere Ansprechpartnerin für dieses Vorhaben wäre."

Das Hologramm ließ sich nichts anmerken als er antwortete: „Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Lieutenant, aber ich habe mich aus medizinischer Sicht dagegen entschieden."

Er hoffte, dass B'Elanna nicht weiter nachfragen würde, alles darüber hinaus würde seine ärztliche Schweigepflicht verletzten.

Die Chefingenieurin runzelte kurz die Stirn. _Aus medizinischer Sicht?_ Und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht.

 _Wenn Tom dort liegen würde, verändert und ohne jeglichen Bezug mehr zur Crew, dem Schiff und vor allem mir selbst, ich würde verrückt werden. Kathryn muss halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge und Angst sein, und sie hat noch das Schiff nebenbei zu führen. Natürlich wollte ihr der Doktor das nicht auch noch aufbürden. Warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?_

B'Elanna ärgerte sich für einen Moment über sich selber, dass ihr das nicht vorher in den Sinn gekommen war, vielleicht hätte sie dem Captain wenigstens für einen Moment eine Freundin sein können. Obwohl sie natürlich nicht so eng wie Chakotay mit ihr zusammen arbeitete, wenigstens außerdienstlich gesehen meinte sie, dass sie ihr als Freundin am nächsten kam von allen anderen weiblichen Crewmitgliedern.

„Ich verstehe, Doktor. Natürlich werde ich versuchen zu helfen. Haben Sie einen Vorschlag, wie ich am besten vorgehen sollte?", fragte sie dann.

Erleichterung breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des MHNs aus.

„Ich würde es ganz Ihnen überlassen, Lieutenant, und danke."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, um mich auf das Ganze vorzubereiten, dann fange ich gleich an." Torres erhob sich und der Doktor ebenfalls.

„In Ordnung, Sie dürfen jederzeit kommen und bleiben, so lange sie möchten."

Sie nickte und verließ dann die Krankenstation.

Als sie kurze Zeit wieder im Maschinenraum ankam stellte sie schnell fest, dass sie einfach keine Ruhe mehr hatte um sich auf die anfallenden Arbeiten zu konzentrieren. Daher legte sie ihr Padd seufzend auf der Konsole ab, suchte nach dem Vulkanier Vorik, dem sie während ihrer Abwesenheit schon häufiger die Verantwortung für den Maschinenraum übertragen hatte, und sagte zu ihm: „Ensign, ich werde heute meine Schicht früher beenden, der Doktor hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten. Führen Sie die restlichen Diagnosen von heute noch zu Ende und dann schicken Sie bitte jemanden ins Casino. Hamilton meinte, der Replikator würde etwas zicken."

Als B'Elanna das Wort „zicken" gebrauchte, hob Vorik überrascht eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nur: „Ja, Lieutenant. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Nachmittag."

„Danke, Ensign", erwiderte sie, verließ ihren Arbeitsplatz und saß wenig später in ihrem und Toms Quartier und überlegte, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollte.

Wenigstens hatte sie ihr Quartier für sich allein, Tom hatte noch Schicht und Miral befand sich bei einem der vielen Babysittern in guten Händen.

Für einen Moment war sie versucht ihren Mann herbeizurufen, doch er würde sich nicht so leicht wie sie von der Brücke frei machen können.

Schließlich begann sie mit einigen alten Logbüchern und lud ein Padd mit einigen alten Bildern von Chakotay, der Crew und dem Schiff. Es waren sowohl Bilder aus der Maquis- wie auch Sternenflottenzeit dabei und B'Elanna hoffte, dass er sich an irgendetwas davon erinnern würde.

Dazu wollte sie einige lustige und abenteuerliche Erklärungen anbringen.

Es dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde, bis sie meinte für den Anfang genügend Material zusammengetragen zu haben und so wappnete sie sich innerlich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe und hoffte nur, sie würde Erfolg haben.

Der Doktor stand gerade wieder einmal neben dem Bett des Commanders und überprüfte, ob er es wohl noch einmal wagen konnte seinen Patienten von den Fesseln zu befreien, als er hinter sich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türen hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah mit Erstaunen, dass B'Elanna wieder eintrat, ein Padd in der Hand.

„Lieutenant, mit Ihnen habe ich nicht so schnell wieder gerechnet. Möchten Sie schon zu Chakotay oder haben Sie noch Fragen?"

„Ersteres, wenn Sie gestatten. Ich habe Vorik den Maschinenraum überlassen und einige Fotos mitgebracht für Chakotay. Ich wüsste sonst nicht, wie ich anders anfangen sollte."

Das MHN nickte. „Eine gute Idee und vermutlich der beste Weg mit visuellen Beweisen zu arbeiten. Viel Erfolg, Lieutenant. Ich werde mich in mein Büro zurückziehen."

„Danke, Doktor", erwiderte B'Elanna und trat dann zu Chakotay.

„Hallo Chakotay", begrüßte sie ihn sacht und lächelte.

Der erste Offizier blickte sie finster an, sein Blick blieb an ihren Stirnwülsten kurz hängen und dann sagte er ziemlich unfreundlich: „Was wollen Sie? Gehen Sie weg oder lassen Sie mich endlich hier raus!" Er rüttelte noch einmal an seinen Fesseln, hatte natürlich aber keinen Erfolg freizukommen.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten", meinte B'Elanna sacht und wagte es noch einen Schritt dichter an ihn heranzutreten. Zögerlich hielt sie das Padd in seine Augenhöhe und meinte: „Wir sind sehr gute Freunde, Chakotay. Ich habe Ihnen ein paar Bilder mitgebracht, möchten Sie sie vielleicht sehen?"

Chakotays Blick wurde noch finsterer als vorher und dann sagte er: „Nein, ich kenne Sie nicht. Sie wollen mich nur einwickeln, wie diese Lichterscheinung da hinten", dabei blickte er Richtung Büro, wo das MHN saß und mit einem Bericht beschäftigt war.

„Ich will Sie ganz sicher nicht einwickeln, ich will Ihnen helfen. Wir alle wollen Ihnen nur helfen."

„Dann lassen Sie mich frei und bringen Sie mich zurück zu Amonia!", rief er wütend und zerrte ein weiteres mal heftig an den Gurten.

Die Halb-Klingonin seufzte unmerklich. Dann aktivierte sie das Padd und ein Bild erschien auf dem Display. Darauf zu sehen waren Chakotay und seine Schwester Sekaya in jüngeren Jahren.

„Erkennen Sie sie?", fragte B'Elanna und hielt ihm das Padd vor die Nase.

„Nein", fachte Chakotay sofort. „Ich kenne sie nicht. Und wahrscheinlich ist das sowieso nur ein Trick, das Bild ist gar nicht echt. Sie können mir sonst was für Bilder zeigen, alles ist Lug und Trug!"

B'Elanna nahm das Padd wieder an sich, sagte vorerst nichts und tippte kurz etwas ein. Dann drehte sie es wieder herum, so dass Chakotay ein neues Bild sehen konnte. Diesmal war er mit B'Elanna und Tom zusammen zu sehen, die beiden rechts und links neben ihm standen, und er hielt Miral in seinen Armen, die gerade geboren war und lächelte überglücklich.

Diesmal sah er das Foto genauer an bis er sagte: „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern jemals neben Ihnen gestanden zu haben."

„Chakotay", sagte B'Elanna nun so sanft wie sie konnte. „Bitte sagen Sie mir nur eines: Warum sollten wir versuchen Sie zu hintergehen? Dieses Bild ist kurz nach der Geburt meiner Tochter entstanden, Sie waren der Erste aus der Mannschaft, die sie überhaupt im Arm hatte. Abgesehen natürlich von dem Doktor und Tom. Sehen Sie sich doch an, sie waren so stolz und glücklich. Und sehen Sie sich die anderen Bilder an, das erste Bild mit Ihrer Schwester, woher sollte ich es bekommen haben wenn nicht von Ihnen? Das war ungefähr vor 10 Jahren. Bitte Chakotay, schauen Sie sie wenigstens alle einmal an. Und versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern, wann oder unter welchen Umständen sie gemacht wurden. Ich helfen Ihnen dabei, zu jedem Bild gibt es eine kleine Geschichte."

B'Elanna sah ihn so verzweifelt an, dass Chakotay für einen Moment stutzte und ihm Zweifel kamen.

Und die Frage war berechtigt, woher hatte diese Frau all die Bilder, die sie ihm inzwischen zeigte?

Wortlos schaute er sich alle an, doch er konnte nichts damit anfangen. Bis ein Bild kam, auf dem er neben einer Frau in roter Uniform stand. Neben der Frau, die ihn von Amonia getrennt hatte. Neben der Frau, die er hasste für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Oder doch nicht? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er ihr Gesicht mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Und er hatte das Lächeln erwidert. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und alles war wieder weg. Amonia fiel ihm ein, ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht, als er sie gerettet hatte, ihre verzweifelten Schreie und dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte…

„Nein!", schrie er auf einmal auf und B'Elanna stolperte überrascht einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie war es, sie hat Amonia und mich gequält, verschwinden Sie!", schrie er weiterhin aufgebracht. Der Doktor eilte aus seinem Büro hervor, schnappte sich unterwegs ein Hypospray und drückte es ohne weiter nachzufragen dem völlig aufgebrachten Commander an den Hals, der jetzt wie von Sinnen gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er B'Elanna mit schreckgeweitetem Gesicht dastehen, als könnte sie gar nicht fassen, was gerade passierte. Doch die Szene dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden an und als der Doktor das Hypospray wieder von Chakotays Hals zurückzog, war dieser bereits bewusstlos.

Jetzt schaute er zu B'Elanna hin und fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

Die Halb-Klingonin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, er war eigentlich recht friedlich, als ich ihm die Bilder gezeigt habe. Und plötzlich ist er durchgedreht!"

Das MHN zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte auf das Padd. „Darf ich bitte mal sehen, welches Bild Sie ihm gezeigt hatten als er so ausgerastet ist?"

Sie nickte und reichte ihm das Padd hin. Dann trat sie neben ihn und schaute selber erst einmal hin, denn sie hatte die Bilder nur durchlaufen lassen ohne zu wissen, welches das nächste sein würde.

Der Doktor und sie starrten auf das Bild von Chakotay und Kathryn, die anlässlich der Hochzeit von B'Elanna und Tom nebeneinander standen, glücklich lächelten und scheinbar gerade applaudiert hatten.

„Hm", meinte der Doktor nur. „Das ist interessant. Der Captain scheint bei dem Commander eine Reaktion hervorgerufen zu haben, zwar keine gute, wie mir scheint, aber anscheinend muss er sie mit irgendetwas verbinden. Vielleicht haben wir gerade eine Spur entdeckt, Lieutenant. Ich denke, für heute reicht das. Ich werde Chakotay sediert lassen für den Rest des Tages. Möchten Sie es morgen noch weiter versuchen?", fragte er dann, denn er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass es B'Elanna ziemlich nahe gegangen war.

Die Chefingenieurin nickte abwesend. „Vielleicht versuche ich es morgen vorerst lieber mit Erzählungen."

„Wie Sie möchten. Danke, Lieutenant."

„Keine Ursache, Doktor. Bis morgen dann." Immer noch grübelnd über das, was gerade passiert war, verließ sie wieder die Krankenstation.

Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, ging der Doktor in sein Büro zurück, setzte sich hin und starrte nachdenklich auf das Bild auf dem Display, das Chakotays Reaktion verursacht hatte.

 _Der Captain,_ überlegte er. _Vielleicht ist sie diejenige, die mit ihm arbeiten muss Aber kann man ihr das zumuten? Er scheint auf sie wütend zu sein, aber das muss einen Grund haben. Weil sie mit im Rettungsteam war? Aber Seven, Ayala und Icheb waren auch dabei, warum ist er bei ihrem Anblick so wütend geworden? Hat er die anderen noch nicht gesehen?_

Schnell sah er die Bilder durch, die B'Elanna ihm vorher gezeigt hatte. Zwar fand sich kein Bild von Ayala und Icheb, aber Seven war zu sehen gewesen. Und bei ihr war er ruhig geblieben. Also warum der Captain?

Er seufzte und haderte mit sich selber, ob er seinen Captain um Hilfe bitten sollte oder ob es aus medizinischer Sicht geradezu sträflich wäre, sie darum zu bitten. Bevor er sich für irgendetwas entscheiden konnte gingen jedoch erneut die Türen auf und der Captain trat ein.

Das MHN erhob sich sofort und ging ihr entgegen. Er sah, wie unsicher sie war, ihr Blick wanderte nur kurz zu Chakotay und sie schien erleichtert, dass er gerade schlief.

 _Nein, ich kann sie darum nicht bitten. Sie kann ihn nicht mal richtig ansehen, ausgeschlossen,_ entschied er. Umso überraschter war er dann, als der Captain, nachdem beide wieder in seinem Büro saßen, sagte: „Doktor, ich werde mit Chakotay arbeiten."

Und als sie ihm dann ihren Plan mit dem Holodeck und einige Tage nur sie und Chakotay alleine dort unterbreitete, war die erste Reaktion des MHN sofort, diesen Plan abzulehnen.


	17. Captain's orders (17)

_Captain's order_

„Nein, Captain", sagte das MHN. „Ich kann diese Idee nicht gut heißen. Sehen Sie sich doch an, Sie sehen jetzt schon aus, als würden sie zusammenbrechen und Sie meiden den Commander. Wie können Sie von mir erwarten dass ich Ihnen gestatte, sich dieser ungeheuren Aufgabe zu widmen? Und was Sie auch noch nicht wissen, Lieutenant Torres hat Chakotay Fotos gezeigt. Auf Sie hat er sehr heftig reagiert, um es einmal milde auszudrücken. Ich wäre ernsthaft um Ihre Sicherheit besorgt, wären sie mit ihm allein auf dem Holodeck. Nein, Captain. Ihr Plan ist inakzeptabel. Um Ihrer Selbst Willen lehne ich ihn ab."

Das Hologramm lehnte sich nach hinten, verschränkte die Arme um seiner Meinung noch einmal deutlich Nachdruck zu verleihen und sah seinen Captain unnachgiebig an.

Diese hatte, während der Doktor geredet hatte, keinen Muskel verzogen und derweil auf ihre Hände gesehen. Jetzt wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Chakotay um, schaute einen Moment lang zu ihm hinüber und richtete dann ihren Blick in die Augen des MHN. Es war der eine Blick, der jeden sofort wissen ließ, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Und zwar unmißverständlich. Auch der Doktor kannte diesen Blick und ohne, dass es ihm bewußt war, ließ er seine Arme sinken und seine Lippen, die er bis eben noch fest aufeinandergepreßt hatte, öffneten sich einen Millimeter.

Dann fing der Captain in einem gefährlich leisen, aber normalen Ton an zu fragen: „Ist Commander Chakotay physisch gesehen fähig, den Dienst auf einem Raumschiff zu verrichten?"

Das MHN blickte sie jetzt fragend an und sagte dann etwas verunsichert: „Physisch ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung, aber…", wollte er weitermachen, doch Janeway unterbrach ihn, in dem sie einfach weiter redete.

„Und dieser Mann, der dort liegt, würden wir ihn wieder zurück in die Mine zu Amonia bringen, wäre er in der Lage seine Aufgaben, die ihm gestellt werden, zu verrichten?"

„Captain, ich weiß nicht, worauf…", setzte das MHN wieder an, doch Janeway wiederholte nur sehr akzentuiert: „Wäre er dort, sähen Sie einen Grund ihn behandeln zu müssen wegen irgendetwas?"

„Ich… nein, aber Sie wissen doch…", versuchte er es wieder.

„Dann bestehen keine gesundheitlichen Bedenken. Das heißt, ich habe Sie über mein Vorhaben informiert und erwarte, dass Sie meinem Befehl gehorchen, Doktor. Ich werde Chakotay mit auf das Holodeck nehmen, ist das klar?"

Der Doktor stand empört auf. „Captain, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass hier besondere Umstände vorliegen. Sie können nicht allen Ernstes erwarten, dass ich meinen Patienten einfach so entlassen kann als ob nichts wäre."

Im Gegensatz zum Hologramm war Janeway sitzen geblieben und sah ihn nur ruhig an bevor sie antwortete: „Glauben Sie mir, Doktor, mir ist die Lage, in der sich Chakotay befindet, in jeder einzelnen Minute bewußt. Gerade deshalb muß ich das tun. Und da Sie mir gerade bestätigt haben, dass ihm weiter nichts fehlt werde ich übermorgen beginnen. Ich bin nicht so leichtsinnig uns beide völlig abzuschotten. Ich erwarte, dass Sie alles Mögliche tun werden um ihn überwachen zu können. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass Sie mir über B'Elannas Sitzungen hier mit ihm einen vollständigen Bericht zukommen lassen. Jedes kleine Detail ist wichtig. Und was meine Sicherheit angeht, Doktor, die Voyager verfügt über Kraftfelder und im Holodeck sind Sicherheitsprotokolle installiert. Außerdem werde ich mich vorher schon hier mit ihm befassen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen."

Damit stand sie auf und ohne abzuwarten, ob noch eine Antwort kommen würde, ging sie zur Tür und verließ die Krankenstation.

„Captain, warten Sie", hörte sie noch die Stimme des Hologrammes, bevor sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten.

„Also, das ist doch…", ärgerte sich der Doktor und überlegte tatsächlich für einen Moment, ob sein Captain selber auf die Krankenstation gehörte. Ihr geistiger Zustand schien… hier überlegte er wirklich genau um dann zum Schluß zu kommen dass, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie scheinbar um jeden Preis gewillt war, ihren ersten Offizier zurückzubekommen, ihr Verhalten typisch für sie war.

Das MHN ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel fallen.

 _So ein sturer Captain ist mir noch nicht untergekommen,_ dachte er dann. _Na gut, sie ist auch der erste Captain, der mir bisher untergekommen ist._

Eine ganze Weile versuchte er eine Alternative zu finden, die er dem Captain unterbreiten konnte. Chakotays Reaktion vorher hatte ihn beunruhigt und er war ernsthaft besorgt, dass er Janeway irgendetwas antun würde. Seine Hoffnungen lagen noch auf Lieutenant Torres. Sie hatte gerade erst angefangen und das Beste wäre vermutlich, ihr noch etwas Zeit zu geben. Allerdings mehr als nur zwei Tage. Er beschloß, noch einmal mit dem Captain zu reden.

„Computer, wann endet Lieutenant Paris' Schicht?" fragte er.

„Lieutenant Paris' Schicht endet um 20 Uhr", antwortete der Computer.

Das MHN tippte auf sein Combadge. „Krankenstation an Lieutenant Paris, bitte kommen Sie auf die Krankenstation, sobald Sie Ihre Schicht beendet haben."

„Mein vierteljährlicher Gesundheitscheck ist aber erst nächsten Monat, Doktor", erwiderte Tom überrascht.

„Darum geht es nicht, Mr. Paris. Ich brauche Sie als Ablösung für Commander Chakotay. Ich habe etwas wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Natürlich, Dok, ich werde da sein. Paris Ende."

Als die Verbindung getrennt war trat er zu Chakotay heran, überprüfte noch einmal die Werte und murmelte dabei vor sich hin: „Ich hoffe um unser aller Willen, dass Sie sich wieder an Ihr Leben hier erinnern werden, Commander. Vor allem, um des Captains Willen…"

Chakotay, der noch immer schlief, hörte ihn natürlich nicht. Seine Werte waren jedoch in Ordnung und so ging der Doktor wieder in sein Büro und überlegte, wie er den Captain umstimmen konnte.

Janeway suchte sofort ihren Bereitschaftsraum auf, nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Natürlich würde sie es vor dem Doktor nie zugeben, doch seine Worte, dass Chakotay auf sie anscheinend in irgendeiner Form heftig reagierte, hatte sie getroffen. Warum gerade sie? Und wenn er außerdem noch Recht hatte mit seiner Befürchtung, Chakotay könnte ihr sogar etwas antun wollen, dann mußte sie für alle Fälle gewappnet sein. Gleichzeitig überkam sie auch wieder das Gefühl, völlig machtlos zu sein und dieser Aufgabe einfach nicht gewachsen. Was hatte Amonia nur mit ihm gemacht, dass sie zum Ziel seines Hasses geworden war? Denn scheinbar war es so. Kathryn setzte sich auf die Couch, stützte ihren Kopf in beide Hände und schüttelte ihn leicht.

 _Nein, ich darf jetzt nicht aufgeben,_ versuchte sie sich selber Mut zuzusprechen. _Irgendwie muß ich es schaffen zu ihm durchzudringen, aber wenn er auf mich los geht? Das Risiko muß ich eingehen. Wenn er lernt, mir wieder zu vertrauen, dann habe ich vielleicht eine Chance._

Seufzend stand sie wieder auf und begann dann, die ersten Spezifikationen für ihr New Earth Holoprogramm in den Computer einzugeben.

Einige Stunden, nachdem der Captain die Brücke eher durchquert als betreten hatte und die Alpha-Schicht schon Feierabend hatte, öffneten sich die Türen des Turboliftes und heraus trat der Doktor.

„Doktor? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte ein ziemlich überraschter Lieutenant Baxter, der Nachtschicht hatte und auch das Kommando zur Zeit.

„Ich muß mit dem Captain sprechen", sagte das Hologramm nur und schritt Richtung Bereitschaftsraum.

Wie alle anderen dachte Baxter ebenfalls, dass der Captain schon in ihrem Quartier war, daher war er über das Auftauchen des MHN so verwundert und fragte etwas verblüfft: „Sie ist noch da?"

„Allerdings. Ich hatte zwar nicht geplant, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie mal wieder zu viel arbeitet, aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, paßt es hervorragend zu meinem Anliegen." Der Doktor hatte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und nicht nur Walter Baxter, auch einige der übrigen Brückenoffiziere mußten sich ein kleines Lachen verkneifen. Der ewige Kampf Captain gegen Doktor, zu viel Arbeit gegen mehr Freizeit war ein allseits bekanntes und auch beliebtes Thema in der Crew, denn gegen den Captain hatte das doch manchmal selbgefällige Hologramm bisher bei diesem Thema immer den Kürzeren gezogen.

Er betätigte den Türsummer und wartete. Als er keine Antwort bekam, betätigte er ihn erneut.

 _Ist sie jetzt doch in ihr Quartier gegangen, während ich auf dem Weg hierher war? Nein, dann hätte Baxter es bemerkt. Oder sie ist hinten heraus gegangen,_ überlegte er.

Nachdem er noch kurz gewartet hatte, aber immer noch keine Reaktion gekommen war, fragte er nach: „Computer, wo befindet sich Captain Janeway?"

„Captain Janeway befindet sich im Bereitschaftsraum."

Jetzt war nicht nur der Doktor alarmiert, sondern auch die Brückenbesatzung.

Er betätigte den Türsummer in drittes Mal und klopfte außerdem an die Tür. „Captain?" rief er.

Er wollte schon seinen Überbrückungscode für medizinische Notfälle benutzen, da öffneten sich die Türen und der Captain blickte ihn fragend an. Sie sah allerdings ziemlich erschöpft aus, was dem Doktor natürlich nicht entging.

Das MHN trat ein und die Brückenoffiziere entspannten sich wieder.

„Captain, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte der Doktor ein wenig besorgt kaum dass er eingetreten war und die Türen sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten.

„Ja, wieso fragen Sie?", entgegnete Janeway.

„Sie haben erst auf meine Anwesenheit reagiert, nachdem ich das dritte Mal den Türsummer betätigt und sogar geklopft habe!"

„Wirklich? Tut mir leid, Doktor, ich war scheinbar so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich es überhört habe."

Janeway bot ihm einen Platz an und nachdem das MHN sich gesetzt hatte, fragte sie: „Und was führt Sie zu dieser späten Stunde noch hierher? Ist etwas mit Chakotay?"

„Nein, der Zustand des Commanders ist stabil. Captain, ich möchte mit Ihnen noch einmal über Ihr Vorhaben sprechen. Bitte überlegen Sie es sich noch einmal. Es ist weder dem Commander, noch Ihnen, noch der Crew geholfen, wenn Sie sich auf dem Holodeck einsperren. Wer garantiert für Ihre Sicherheit? Was passiert, wenn der Commander aggressiv wird? Sie können ihn nicht ständig bewachen, Captain, Sie müssen auch schlafen. Ihr Plan ist einfach nicht durchführbar."

„Doktor", unterbrach ihn Janeway scharf. „Ich habe Ihnen meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt und ich sage Ihnen es jetzt ein allerletztes Mal unmißverständlich: Commander Chakotay wird mich auf das Holodeck begleiten. Das ist ein Befehl", sagte sie den letzten Satz sehr nachdrücklich. „Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Doktor?" Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und das MHN seufzte leise.

„Ja Captain", sagte er schließlich.

„Gut, kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte sie dann.

„Allerdings, Sie arbeiten schon wieder zu lange. Sie sollten lieber in Ihr Quartier gehen und schlafen, wenn Sie Ihr Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umsetzen, dann müssen Sie ausgeruht sein."

Janeway legte den Kopf leicht schief und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Doch diesmal ließ sich das MHN davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu, Ihnen einen direkten Befehl zu erteilen, Captain. Ich brauche nur einen Tricorder zu holen und könnte sie eine Woche vom Dienst befreien, wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe."

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Doktor", warnte ihn Janeway.

„Keinesfalls. Aber ich habe dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sowohl die Crew, als auch der Captain in bester physischer und psychischer Verfassung sind, vor allem vor Einsätzen. Sie sind übermüdet, haben zu wenig gegessen, zu viel Kaffee getrunken und durch die Situation mit Commander Chakotay sind sie außerdem noch emotional völlig erschöpft." Der Doktor hatte seine Pfeile scheinbar gut abgeschossen, denn jetzt schlich sich sogar ein ganz kleines Lächeln auf Kathryns Lippen.

 _Er hat Recht, ein wenig Schlaf wäre wirklich gut,_ gestand sie sich dann selber ein.

„Also schön, Doktor. Ich werde für heute mit der Arbeit aufhören und ins Bett gehen. Zufrieden?"

„Wenn Sie vorher noch einen Tee trinken, Tee, Captain, keinen Kaffee, und eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen, ja. Dann bin ich für heute zufrieden."

Er wunderte sich doch ein wenig, dass der Captain nachgab. Damit hatte er, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht gerechnet, aber es beruhigte ihn.

Kathryn ahnte wohl, was dem MHN durch den Kopf ging und sagte versöhnlich: „Doktor, ich weiß, Sie machen sich Sorgen um Chakotay und mich auch, aber ich muß das einfach tun. Wenn ich es nicht versuche, würde ich mir es nie verzeihen und ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass ich vermutlich die Einzige bin, die Chakotay zurückbringen kann. Das bin ich der Crew, Chakotay und mir selber schuldig, verstehen Sie das?"

Der Doktor war etwas verblüfft über ihre plötzliche Offenheit, aber die Worte trafen ihn. Und zum ersten Mal wurde er sich wirklich darüber klar, wie tief die Liebe dieser beiden Menschen gehen mußte. Sein Widerstand bröckelte und schließlich sagte er: „Ja, Captain. Ich verstehe es. Ich werde Ihnen so gut helfen, wie ich kann. Aber bitte sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich vorher wirklich genug ausruhen."

Janeway lächelte ihn nun an. „Versprochen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Das Hologramm verstand die Aufforderung zum Gehen und sagte nur: „Gute Nacht, Captain."

Dann ließ er sie allein.

Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatte massierte sich Kathryn nachdenklich die Stirn. Im ersten Moment hatte sie sich über sich geärgert, dass sie ihre Gefühle so offen preisgegeben hatte, aber im Nachhinein war sie erleichtert, dass sie es getan hatte. Sie brauchte die Unterstützung der Crew und keinen Widerstand. Natürlich wußte sie, dass das MHN nur das Beste wollte und für ihrer aller Gesundheit verantwortlich war, aber manchmal mußte man einfach etwas riskieren. Und für Chakotay würde sie bis zum Äußersten gehen.

Seufzend programmierte sie noch ein letztes Element für heute und ging dann in ihr Quartier.

Auf der Krankenstation hatte sich der Doktor in sein Büro gesetzt und überdachte noch einmal die Worte seines Captains. Jetzt, als sie nicht mehr vor ihm saß und ihn nicht mit diesen Augen anblickte, die so verzweifelt ausgesehen hatten, konnte er wieder etwas Abstand gewinnen.

 _Diese Idee ist einfach purer Wahnsinn,_ dachte er dann wieder, überlegte aber, was er tun konnte um Schaden zu verhindern.

 _Jemand muß einfach aufpassen auf seine Reaktionen. Natürlich kann ich ihm einen Kortikalmonitor verpassen, aber wer weiß, ob er ihn nicht einfach abnehmen würde. Oder lieber einen subdermalen Chip? Ja, das ist besser. Aber das wird dem Captain auch nicht viel nützen, wenn ich sehe, was los ist und sie keine Ahnung hat._

Es war aussichtslos. Wie er es drehte und wendete, er sah keine Möglichkeit Captain Janeway zu helfen außer selber vor Ort zu sein, und das würde sie mit absoluter Sicherheit ablehnen.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, an der er so gar nicht gedacht hatte. Er würde dem Captain nicht helfen können, aber er konnte sie überwachen. Und falls es wirklich Probleme geben würde, dann könnte er sie wenigstens schnell aus dem Holodeck beamen oder zumindest irgendwie reagieren. Es war keine perfekte Lösung, aber immerhin etwas.

Da Chakotay immer noch schlief machte er sich gleich daran, ihm den Chip einzusetzen. Dann hatte er das wenigstens schon einmal erledigt.

„Es wäre wirklich besser, Sie würden sich an die Fotos und ihre Freunde erinnern, Commander", sagte er zu dem Bewußtlosen. Natürlich wußte er, dass Chakotay ihn nicht hören würde, aber er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, es ihm zu sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat B'Elanna erneut die Krankenstation. Diesmal war Chakotay wieder wach und, sehr zu seinem und auch aller anderen Leidwesen, immer noch in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Die Halb-Klingonin wollte gerade anfangen, Chakotay ein gemeinsames Erlebnis aus Maquis Zeiten zu erzählen, da öffneten sich die Türen erneut und Captain Janeway trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Captain. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fing sie das MHN schnell ab und wollte sie in sein Büro bugsieren, doch Janeway blickte zu Chakotay, der sie ebenfalls jetzt gesehen hatte und sie wütend anfunkelte.

B'Elanna, die neben ihm saß, bemerkte, wie seine Sehnen in den Händen und Armen hervorhoben und er hatte die Fäuste geballt.

„Lassen Sie uns bitte allein", sagte Kathryn, die inzwischen näher an das Bett getreten war.

Torres blickte kurz zum MHN und dieses nickte. Mit einem „ich werde dann lieber später wiederkommen", verließ sie die Krankenstation.

Kathryn hielt die ganze Zeit über Blickkontakt mit Chakotay und kam langsam näher. Sie spürte, dass der Doktor immer noch ganz in ihrer Nähe war, aber sie wollte mit Chakotay kurz allein sein. Daher hob sie nur die Hand und das Hologramm blieb sofort stehen. Die Geste war unmißverständlich, auch wenn sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

„Doktor, Sie auch bitte", sagte Janeway nur und das MHN zögerte, doch dann sagte er: „Ich bin hinten im Labor. Falls Sie mich brauchen, rufen Sie einfach."

Dann verschwand er und Kathryn stand jetzt dicht neben Chakotay. Ein sehr zögerliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, doch innerlich war sie schockiert, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr wohl am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen würde.

„Chakotay", sagte sie sanft und blickte ihn liebevoll an.

Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und er zischte: „Reden Sie nicht so mit mir, Sie haben mich von Amonia getrennt, Sie haben mir das angetan…"

Kathryn schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Nein, Chakotay, wir haben Dich nur wieder nach Hause geholt. Du gehörst hierher, Du gehörst… zu mir", sagte sie leise und ganz vorsichtig tastete ihre Hand nach seiner.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, Sie wollen nur…" Er brach mitten im Satz ab und seine Augen weiteten sich. Es war der Moment, als sie seine Hand berührt hatte, irgendetwas war ihm plöztlich vertraut. Diese Berührung, er kannte sie!

Doch dann war das Gefühl auf einmal wieder verschwunden und er zog seine Hand ein wenig zur Seite, soweit es ihm möglich war.

„Hören Sie auf", sagte er und Kathryn merkte, dass seine Stimme ein wenig schwankte.

„Chakotay, Du kannst mir vertrauen", flüsterte sie und mußte dagegen ankämpfen, ihre Hand nicht doch noch auf seiner liegenzulassen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen vertrauen, wenn ich gefangen gehalten werde?" fragte er nur. Er rechnete natürlich nicht damit, dass sie ihn losmachen würde, daher war er umso überraschter, als sie nach einem kurzen Moment begann, genau das zu tun.

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht und sie hoffte nur, er würde es nicht merken. Als seine rechte Hand frei war packte er sie sofort am Hals und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Sie sind kein Hologramm, wenn Sie mich hier nicht rauslassen, dann werde ich Sie umbringen."

„Das werde Sie nicht", sagte sie und rang dabei nach Luft. Aber sie machte keinen Versuch, sich zu befreien, sah ihn nur mit ihren blauen Augen fest an.

Chakotay drückte noch fester zu, doch dann war plötzlich wieder dieses vertraute Gefühl nach. Sein Griff lockerte sich und wieder schwirrte dieses Bild in seinem Kopf, in dem diese Frau ihn so liebevoll angelächelt hatte. Er versuchte es festzuhalten, und diesmal verschwand es nicht sofort. Er erinnerte sich an sie und auch er hatte diese Uniform getragen. Sie hatten gelacht…

Die Erinnerung entglitt ihm wieder, doch sie hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Und diesmal tauchte kein Bild von Amonia in seinen Gedanken auf, nur das der Frau, die er gerade umbrachte. Tränen standen in ihren Augenwinkeln und ihr Gesicht war schon rot angelaufen und doch machte sie immer noch keine Anstalten, sich zu befreien. Wie von allein lösten sich seine Finger von ihrem Hals und er blickte verwirrt auf seine Hand. Kathryn fiel neben dem Bett auf die Knie und rang mühsam nach Luft.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich das MHN hinter ihr auf und rief: „Captain! Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?"

Er hatte den Tricorder schon zur Hand und Kathryn spürte Sekunden später, wie er ihr ein Hypospray an den Hals drückte. Fast sofort konnte sie leichter atmen und meinte nur mit krächzender Stimme: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, helfen Sie mir bitte hoch, Doktor."

Das MHN wollte eigentlich wettern, dass gar nichts in Ordnung sei, aber sein Blick fiel auf Chakotay, der immer noch mit leicht geöffnetem Mund dalag und entgeistert auf seine Hand starrte.

„Danke, Doktor, bitte gehen Sie wieder", keuchte Kathryn, doch hier hatte sie ihre Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Sie werden sich jetzt hübsch brav auf das Biobett dort legen und warten, bis ich Sie wieder zusammengeflickt habe.

Das MHN schloß den Gurt wieder um Chakotays Hand und war recht überrascht, dass dieser keine Gegenwehr leistete. Im Gegenteil, er war ungewöhnlich still und starrte immer noch dort hin, wo seine Hand noch vor ein paar Sekunden gewesen war.

Doch der Captain war jetzt wichtiger und obwohl sie leise protestierte, half er ihr auf das nächste Biobett und machte sich dann daran, die Quetschung ihrer Luftröhre zu behandeln und die Schwellung an ihrem Hals. Dabei murmelte er die ganze Zeit was vor sich hin von „Unvernunft", „unmöglich", „völlig wahnsinnig".

Kathryn hörte ihm gar nicht zu, ihr Blick fiel auf Chakotay. Dieser hatte inzwischen den Kopf ebenfalls zu ihr umgewandt und blickte sie einfach nur an. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie keinen Zorn mehr in seinen Augen erkennen.

 _Irgendetwas ist passiert, da war ein kurzer Augenblick, in dem es schien, dass er mich erkannt hat,_ dachte sie nur und spürte, dass der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in ihr gerade am wachsen war.

 _Ich kann es schaffen, genau wie die kleine Eidechse und mein Vater es gesagt haben. Und ich werde es schaffen._

Sie schenkte Chakotay ein Lächeln, der daraufhin seinen Kopf wieder von ihr abwandte. Nachdenklich starrte er an die Decke.

 _Was war das nur für ein Gefühl? Sie hat mich schon einmal so berührt, aber das kann nicht sein. Wir haben uns noch nie vorher getroffen,_ grübelte er und versuchte, sich wieder das Bild von ihr mit diesem Lächeln ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Doch diesmal hatte er keinen Erfolg damit. Allerdings stellte er eines fest – sein Haß und seine Wut auf diese Frau, war in Verwirrung und Zweifel umgeschlagen.

Und dann diese andere Frau, mit den Wülsten auf der Stirn, sie hatte gesagt, er würde hierher gehören. Aber wie konnte das sein?

Chakotay begann ganz langsam, an sich selber zu zweifeln. Er war noch nie so verwirrt gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Wem konnte er glauben? Wem sollte er glauben?

Das MHN hatte derweil seine Arbeit beendet und sagte: „Sie werden den Tag in ihrem Quartier verbringen, Captain. Keine Besuche, keine Arbeit und vor allem kein Reden. Ihre Stimme braucht noch Erholung, das kann ich leider nicht so schnell beheben. Ansonsten hoffe ich sehr, dass Sie so etwas nicht noch einmal machen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Diesmal war der Doktor wirklich wütend auf ihre Unvorsichtigkeit, das spürte sie, und sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihr einen direkten Befehl erteilt hatte, womit er aber, das mußte sie ihm einfach zugestehen, von seiner Warte aus Recht hatte. Hätte Chakotay nicht von selber aufgehört, wäre es vielleicht zu einem Unglück gekommen. Wobei das noch milde ausgedrückt war.

„Ja, Doktor", sagte sie daher nur und merkte, wie kratzig sie tatsächlich immer noch klang.

„Gut, dann werde ich der Brücke Bescheid geben, dass Sie heute vom Dienst befreit sind. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend noch einmal hier. Und trinken Sie viel Tee, das hilft. Kräutertee."

Janeway nickte nur.

„Sie dürfen gehen", sagte das Hologramm noch und daraufhin verließ der Captain die Krankenstation.

Kaum war sie weg, rollte er mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging er wieder zum Commander herüber und fragte: „Sie haben sich an etwas erinnert, oder? Oder warum haben Sie sie sonst losgelassen?"

Chakotay blickte das MHN an, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf.

„Meine Hand tat weh, das war alles", sagte er nur und das MHN blickte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er wieder in sein Büro.

 _Warum hast Du gerade gelogen? e_ rklang eine leise Stimme in ihm.

Chakotay schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und sagte dann leise: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß im Moment nicht mehr, ob ich noch etwas weiß."

Wieder konnte er für einen kleinen Moment das Bild von ihr einfangen und plötzlich hörte er jemanden rufen.  
 _Kathryn!_ rief diese Stimme und dann erkannte er, dass es seine eigene gewesen war. Er hatte ihren Namen gerufen in völliger Dunkelheit.

 _Nein, das kann nicht sein, was ist hier los?_ Angst kroch in ihm hoch, Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren. Was ging hier nur vor?

Scheinbar schien das Hologramm von seinem erregten Zustand Wind bekommen zu haben (in seinem Büro hatte das MHN zeitgleich festgestellt, dass der implantierte Chip funktionierte) und war umgehend zum Commander geeilt und injizierte ihm nun ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel.

Ausnahmsweise war Chakotay dankbar, dass sein Geist jetzt etwas vernebelt wurde und er schloß die Augen und suchte Zuflucht in der Schwärze.


	18. Vorbereitungen (18)

_Vorbereitungen_

In ihrem Quartier angekommen ließ sich Kathryn auf den nächsten Sessel fallen, kauerte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. In dieser Position hatte sie öfters als Kind unter dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters verharrt und mucksmäuschenstill gewartet, bis er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war. Dann tat er immer so, als müsse er sie erst suchen und schaute meist an den unmöglichsten Stellen nach seinem „Goldvögelchen", wie er sie immer liebevoll genannt hatte, was Kathryn immer zum Kichern gebracht hatte.

Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich jetzt wieder unter den Schreibtisch, in die Nähe ihres Vaters und hoffte fast, er würde sie in seine starken Arme nehmen.

Eine Weile blieb sie noch so sitzen, dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen um sich der Einsamkeit in ihrem Quartier noch mehr bewusst zu werden.

Immer wieder ging ihr der Moment durch den Kopf, als Chakotay sie am Hals gepackt hatte und sie die Abscheu in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Und dann hatte sich etwas geändert. Immer wieder dachte sie über diese beiden Momente nach und wusste nicht so recht, ob sie wirklich ein Stück näher an ihn herangekommen war, oder ob es vielleicht doch am Auftauchen des MHN lag. Vielleicht hatte Chakotay ihn auch einfach kommen sehen und sie deshalb losgelassen?

Die Ungewissheit und die üblichen Zweifel nagten wieder an ihr und sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, irgendetwas zu tun, das sie von diesen Gedanken ablenkte. Daher beschloss sie, die Anordnung des MHNs ein klein wenig zu dehnen und ging auf das Holodeck um vor Ort das Programm von New Earth weiterzuschreiben oder wenn möglich, sogar fertig zu stellen. Je eher sie anfangen konnte, desto besser.

Sie schaffte es genau zwei Stunden auf dem Holodeck zu arbeiten, bis die ziemlich ungehalten klingende Stimme des MHNs ertönte.

„Krankenstation an den Captain, ich glaube, ich sagte etwas von Quartier und Ausruhen. Was also tun Sie auf dem Holodeck? Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie damit eine direkte, medizinische Anordnung von mir missachtet haben?"

„Ich habe mich an Ihre Anweisungen gehalten, Doktor", versuchte sie sich herauszureden, wobei sie merkte, dass ihre Stimme immer noch kratzig klang. „Ich habe nur den Ort gewechselt."

„Captain, ich erwarte, dass Sie umgehend wieder ihr Quartier aufsuchen. Doktor Ende."

Seufzend speicherte Kathryn ihre Arbeit und machte sich dann lieber wieder auf den Weg zurück. Daran hatte sie gut getan, denn als sie 5 Minuten später bei ihrem Quartier eintraf, wartete schon ein streng blickendes Hologramm vor ihrer Tür.

„Doktor, ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" fragte sie mit einer Spur Ärger in der Stimme. Die Sorge um ihre Gesundheit in allen Ehren, aber sie hatte lediglich ein wenig Halsschmerzen.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie meinem Befehl diesmal folgen", sagte er schlicht und trat hinter ihr ein, ohne dass sie ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas deswegen sagte konnte ging er zu ihrem Replikator und orderte eine Tasse Kräutertee.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Captain", sagte er und stellte die Tasse Tee auf den kleinen Couchtisch.

„Ich werde Sie wohl nicht los, bevor ich den Tee getrunken habe, oder?", fragte sie schnippisch, setzte sich aber hin und nippte vorsichtig an dem Getränk.

„Richtig. Und wenn Sie fertig sind werden Sie sich hübsch ins Bett legen. Ihnen ist wirklich nicht zu trauen, Captain. Sie machen es einem behandelnden Arzt wirklich nicht leicht."

„Es tut mir leid, Doktor, aber ich habe nur das Programm ein wenig weiter geschrieben."

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Captain. Es ist nicht nur wegen des Angriffes auf Sie, Sie brauchen dringend Ruhe. Und zu dieser werde ich Ihnen jetzt auch verhelfen, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht."

Das MHN setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sagte dann etwas ruhiger: „Und außerdem habe ich eine Idee was wir tun könnten, damit so etwas wie vorhin auf der Krankenstation nicht noch einmal auf dem Holodeck passiert."

Jetzt war Janeways Interesse geweckt und sie fragte gleich: „Was schwebt Ihnen vor?"

Das MHN erzählte ihr, dass er Chakotay bereits einen subdermalen Scanner eingesetzt hatte und erklärte ihr dann, dass es wohl am besten wäre sie auch zu überwachen um in einem Notfall schnell reagieren zu können.

Kathryn sah es als brauchbare Idee an und stimmte somit dem Vorhaben zu. Allerdings war sie fest entschlossen, so eine Situation gar nicht mehr aufkommen zu lassen.

„Ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sind eine gute Idee, aber ich bin sicher, es wird nichts passieren", sagte sie noch einmal.

Der Doktor blickte sie verblüfft an. _Hat sie etwa schon vergessen, was passiert ist? Ich sollte sie wirklich demnächst einmal genauer untersuchen._

Er behielt seine Gedanken jedoch für sich und meinte nur: „Hoffen wir es. Sind Sie fertig mit dem Tee?"

„Ja, er hat mir gut getan. Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen, danke, Doktor."

„Sie können Sich dann schon mal umziehen gehen während ich die Tasse abräume", sagte er schelmisch.

„Doktor, ich kann das alleine, danke aber."

Doch das MHN ließ sich diesmal nicht abwimmeln. Er holte nur ein Hypospray hervor, blickte sie streng an und deutete dann mit seinem Kopf Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Janeway rollte mit den Augen und seufzte, stand dann aber auf und verschwand im Nebenraum.

Der Doktor grinste zufrieden, stellte die Tasse in den Replikator zurück und nach ein paar Minuten rief er vom Wohnzimmer aus: „Sind Sie fertig, Captain?"

„Ja, gerade", kam es gedämpft von Nebenan und das MHN trat ein.

Sein Captain hatte sich gerade die Bettdecke hochgezogen und machte einen letzten Versuch, ihr Schicksal abzuwenden.

„Doktor, bitte, ich verspreche, dass ich für mindestens eine Stunde hier liegenbleibe. Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass Sie mir etwas geben."

„Wie ich Sie kenne bedeutet 'liegenbleiben' mit offenen Augen ein Stapel Padds abarbeiten. Nein, Captain, diesmal nicht." Schon drückte er ihr das Hypospray an den Hals und sagte: „Schlafen Sie gut."

Kathryn Lider wurden schwer, das MHN verblasste und Dunkelheit umfing sie.

Der Doktor betrachtete noch einen Moment seinen Captain und als sich ihre Züge entspannten, verließ er leise das Quartier.

Als Kathryn erwachte hatte sie sich selten so ausgeruht gefühlt. Ein Blick auf das Chronometer sagte ihr, dass sie den Abend und die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Jetzt hatte sie sogar noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis sie wieder auf der Brücke sein musste Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, stand dann auf, nahm eine Dusche und trank noch in aller Ruhe ihren Kaffee. Inzwischen hatte sich auch ihre Stimme wieder erholt und sie klang jetzt fast normal.

Eine viertel Stunde früher als sonst verließ sie ihr Quartier um noch einen kleinen Abstecher zur Krankenstation zu machen und nach Chakotay zu sehen. Abgesehen davon hatte sie aber auch die Vermutung, dass das MHN sie wohl auch gerne sehen wollte. Also beschloss sie es gleich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Captain", wurde sie sofort vom MHN begrüßt, der ihr fröhlich entgegen kam.

„Sie sehen ausgeruht aus, wesentlich besser als gestern", zog er sie ein wenig auf und Kathryn zog eine kleine Schnute. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie ihm sogar im Nachhinein dankbar, dass er ihr eine so lange Nacht beschert hatte, aber das würde sie natürlich nie vor ihm zugeben. Daher sagte sie nur: „Eine normale Nacht hätte auch gereicht. Gibt es etwas Neues über Chakotay?"

„B'Elanna war noch einmal hier gestern Abend, aber sie hatte bisher noch keinen Erfolg. Immerhin ist er wenigstens halbwegs ruhig geblieben", berichtete er kurz.

„Das klingt doch schon gut. Ich werde das Programm heute fertig machen, damit wir morgen anfangen können. Bereiten Sie alles vor."

Das MHN nickte und Kathryn machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Captain auf der Brücke", hörte sie die Stimme von Ensign Lang, die an der OPS stand und den Turbolift somit immer im Blick hatte.

„Guten Morgen, weitermachen", sagte sie nur und die Offiziere wandten sich wieder ihren Stationen zu.

„Und, Mr. Ayala, ist während meiner Abwesenheit etwas Aufregendes vorgefallen?", fragte sie und stellte sich neben ihren Sicherheitsoffizier.

„Nicht wirklich, Captain. Ein Asteroidenfeld hat uns eine kleine Kursänderung beschert und die Langstreckensensoren haben am äußersten Erfassungsrand ein Borgschiff entdeckt das scheinbar schwer beschädigt ist, denn es trieb im Raum. Wir haben die Position vermerkt von beiden Objekten, aber sonst war es ein ruhiger Abend und eine ruhige Nacht."

Janeway nickte. „Danke, Lieutenant. Ich habe noch auf dem Holodeck zu tun, falls irgendetwas sein sollte, Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden. Sie haben die Brücke."

„Aye, Captain", erwiderte Ayala und Kathryn machte sich daran, nun endlich das Programm zu vollenden.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte es dann geschafft und mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie erneut zur Krankenstation um noch einmal mit Chakotay zu sprechen. Sie musste ihn wenigstens ein wenig auf das vorbereiten, was auf sie beide letztlich zukommen würde.

„Ich möchte noch einmal mit Chakotay sprechen, Doktor", erklärte sie, als sie wieder auf der Krankenstation angekommen war.

Das MHN nickte, meinte aber: „Ich werde aber diesmal im Büro bleiben, nicht dass noch einmal etwas passiert."

„Einverstanden", sagte Kathryn ein wenig geistesabwesend, da sie mental schon dabei war sich zu überlegen, wie sie ihr Vorhaben am besten erklären sollte.

Langsam ging sie zu Chakotay herüber, der ruhig da lag und sie beobachtete.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn und blieb neben ihm stehen.

„Hallo", erwiderte er nur und sah sie neugierig an.

Kathryn blickte auf ihre Hände, die sie vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt hatte und begann schließlich, ein wenig ermutigt durch die wenigstens neutrale Begrüßung: „Ich hab etwas vorbereitet, etwas, das Dir helfen könnte."

„Brauche ich denn Hilfe?", fragte Chakotay.

Kathryn schluckte. „Ja", sagte sie dann. „Das denke ich. Chakotay", sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte behutsam wieder ihre Hand auf seine. Diesmal zog er sie nicht zurück, beobachtete sie nur.

„Alle an Bord vermissen Dich. Ich vermisse Dich", sagte sie leise und strich mit ihrem Daumen unbewusst über seinen Handrücken. Er zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter.

„Vor ein paar Jahren waren wir beide auf einem Planeten gestrandet und die Voyager musste ohne uns weiter fliegen. Trotz einiger Probleme, die das Wetter und natürlich der Verlust unserer Crew mit sich brachte, hatten wir eine besondere Zeit dort. Ich möchte Dich dorthin mitnehmen und hoffe, Du erinnerst Dich wieder." Sie ging nicht ins Detail denn sie wollte, dass ihm alles von allein wieder einfiel.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte er dann.

Diese Frage traf sie schon, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Bitte versuche es, Chakotay. Was hast Du schon zu verlieren wenn Du es Dir einmal anschaust?", bat sie.

Ihr erster Offizier blickte sie durchdringend an und meinte dann: „Möchten Sie mich dann ans Bett gefesselt dorthin bringen, Captain?"

„Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, allerdings habe ich auch nicht vergessen, dass Du mich gestern fast erwürgt hättest. Bekomme ich Dein Wort, dass Du niemanden angreifst?"

Chakotay war überrascht über das Angebot, doch er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er dieser Person am ehesten trauen konnte.

 _Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum sie in mir dieses vertraute Gefühl auslöst,_ dachte er zum x-ten Male und beschloss, dass es vielleicht wirklich nicht schaden könnte, sich anzusehen, was sie für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Natürlich würde er vorsichtig sein müssen, wer konnte schon wissen, was wirklich hinter all dem steckte. Aber er wollte auch endlich von den Gurten befreit werden. Daher nickte er und sagte: „Ich verspreche es. Aber bekomme ich auch Ihr Wort, dass ich kein Gefangener mehr sein werde?"

„Chakotay, Du bist kein Gefangener, Du bist Teil dieser Crew und nur gerade… nicht ganz Du selber. Als Captain bin ich für die Crew, und somit auch Dich, verantwortlich. Wir wollen Dir doch nur helfen."

„Dann befreien Sie mich endlich", sagte er.

Kathryn begann seine Fesseln zu lösen und blickte dabei auch kurz noch einmal hinter sich, zum Büro des Doktors. Dieser stand, schon mit einem Hypospray in der Hand, neben dem Büro und beobachtete mit Argusaugen die Szenerie.

Doch der Commander hielt sich an sein Wort und blieb ruhig.

„Möchtest Du ein wenig mit mir durch das Schiff laufen?", schlug sie dann vor.

 _Es wäre wohl nicht schlecht wenn ich weiß, wo ich hier überhaupt bin… und wie ich hier am besten wieder weg komme,_ dachte und nickte daher.

„Captain, auf ein Wort bitte", sagte das MHN und die Angesprochene seufzte unmerklich.

„Natürlich, Doktor. Chakotay, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie ließ ihn allein und folgte dem MHN ein wenig Richtung Labor, damit beide ungestört reden konnten.

„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee, Captain?", fragte das Hologramm leise. „Das ist nicht Commander Chakotay, vergessen Sie das nicht. Das ist ein völlig Fremder, der bisher nur den Wunsch hatte, so schnell wie möglich wieder hier weg und zu Amonia zu kommen."

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen", sagte sie. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihn gleich zur Brücke zu bringen, ich dachte eher an sein Quartier und vielleicht das Casino."

Das MHN sah nicht unbedingt glücklicher aus. „Also gut, aber Sie werden nicht allein mit ihm sein. Ich bestehe darauf, dass jemand von der Sicherheit Sie begleitet."

Janeway dachte einen Moment darüber nach. _Das wird sein Vertrauen nicht gerade stärken, aber er hat Recht. Ich habe mich jetzt schon verleiten lassen, weil ich ihn schon wieder als Chakotay sehe,_ kam die bittere Tatsache in ihr hoch. Es stimmte weil er, im Gegensatz zu gestern, sie fast schon normal behandelt hatte, war ihre Hoffnung so groß geworden, dass sie, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken gehofft hatte, wenn sie mit ihm nur in seine vertraute Umgebung gehen würde, dann würde ihm schon alles einfallen. Doch das war natürlich unmöglich. Der Prozess würde sehr, sehr langsam von statten gehen, wenn überhaupt. Das hatte ihr das MHN unmissverständlich klargemacht. Daher konnte sie gar nicht anders, als jetzt dem Doktor nachgeben. Scheinbar war Chakotay wirklich ihr wunder Punkt im Moment.

„Na schön, Doktor. Ich werde jemanden von der Sicherheit anfordern. Ich werde ihn gleich abholen kommen, in der Zwischenzeit kann er sich ausgehfertig machen.

„Gut, aber in spätestens einer Stunde erwarte ich Sie hier wieder zurück." Das MHN ließ sie mehr oder weniger einfach stehen, für Janeway ein weiteres Zeichen, dass er mit ihrem Vorschlag nicht einverstanden war, aber sie übersah es geflissentlich. Statt dessen ging sie noch einmal zu Chakotay und meinte: „Der Doktor gibt Ihnen neue Kleidung, ich komme Sie in ein paar Minuten abholen."

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Sie? Erst Duzen Sie mich, jetzt Siezen Sie mich wieder?

Kathryn atmete einmal tief ein und hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass ihr das passiert war. Macht der Gewohnheit. Sie hatte Chakotay damit zeigen wollen, dass sie sich näher standen, als er dachte, aber in der Öffentlichkeit musste sie natürlich Distanz wahren. Doch für diese Erklärung war er noch nicht bereit. Daher sagte sie nur: „Es ist für einen Captain nicht angemessen, ihre Untergebenen zu Duzen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Als wir beide jedoch auf dem Planeten gestrandet waren, gab es keine Protokolle mehr. Daher haben wir uns beim Vornamen genannt."

Chakotay nickte fast unmerklich und schien diese Erklärung zu akzeptieren.

Der Doktor, der diese kleine Unterhaltung zum Glück nicht mitbekommen hatte, da er ein paar Kleidungsstücke für Chakotay repliziert hatte, kam jetzt mit diesem Paket an und meinte: „Verlassen Sie jetzt bitte die Krankenstation, Captain. Der Commander ist gleich fertig."

„Natürlich, Doktor. Bis gleich, Chakotay." Schleunigst ging sie hinaus und blieb kurz im Gang stehen, der zum Glück verlassen war.

„Reiß Dich zusammen, Kathryn", murmelte sie leise. „Solche Fehler sind untypisch für Dich."

Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken noch ein wenig zu ordnen und vor allem rief sie sich extra noch einmal die Worte des Doktors in Erinnerung, als er ihr damals erklärt hatte, was Amonia mit Chakotay getan hatte. Dann tippte sie auf ihr Combadge.

„Janeway an Ayala, bitte schicken Sie einen Sicherheitsoffizier zu mir vor die Krankenstation. Ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen."

„Aye, Captain", erwiderte Tarik und nur 5 Minuten später stand jener höchstpersönlich vor ihr.

„Sie wollen mit Chakotay einen Spaziergang machen, habe ich Recht?", fragte er und Kathryn musste lächeln.

„Ja, Lieutenant. Aber er wäre nicht nötig gewesen, dass Sie unseretwegen Ihren Posten verlassen."

„Die Langstreckensensoren haben nichts aufgefangen und Tom hat sich gefreut, wieder mal im Captain-Sessel Platz nehmen zu dürfen. Und außerdem dachte ich mir, meine Anwesenheit wäre für Chakotay noch am angenehmsten. Schließlich verbindet uns eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit."

Kathryn war ein wenig gerührt über seine Worte, es zeigt ihr, wie sehr auch ihre Crew scheinbar versuchte, für Chakotay nur das Beste zu wollen. Doch sie warnte ihn auch vor: „Vergessen Sie nur nicht, Tarik, dass Chakotay sich an uns nicht mehr erinnert."

Ayala seufzte ein wenig. „Ich weiß, aber je mehr Vertrautes er sieht, desto besser. Hat er denn wenigstens schon einen Fortschritt gemacht? Konnte B'Elanna etwas erreichen?", hakte er nach.

Kathryn wiegte den Kopf ein wenig. „Ich weiß es nicht, irgendetwas ist passiert, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ob es seine Erinnerung an uns betrifft. Ich hoffe es nur."

Tarik schwieg betroffen und Kathryn sagte schließlich: „Ich hole ihn jetzt raus. Folgen Sie uns unauffällig."

„Natürlich, Captain."

Als sie die Krankenstation wieder betrat stand Chakotay neben dem Bett in Zivilsachen.

Kathryn unterdrückte das Bedürfnis ihn am liebsten bei der Hand zu nehmen und verschränkte daher ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte sie. Und da sie gerade sah, wie der Mund des MHNs sich öffnete um vermutlich zu fragen, ob sie auch jemanden von der Sicherheit dabei hatte, sagte sich schnell: „Ein alter Freund von Ihnen wird uns ebenfalls begleiten, Chakotay. Tarik Ayala, er freut sich schon, Sie wiederzusehen." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie das MHN seinen Mund wieder schloss und nur eine Augenbraue hob.

„Der Name sagt mir nichts", meinte Chakotay nur, folgte aber Kathryn, die mit einem „in einer Stunde sind wir wieder da, Doktor", nun mit ihm die Krankenstation verließ.

Vor der Tür warf Chakotay dem Sicherheitsoffizier einen schnellen Blick zu, der kurz an dem Phaser an seiner Hüfte hängenblieb. Ayala lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Chakotay, schön, Sie zu sehen."

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er nur, doch Kathryn übernahm die Antwort für ihn.

„Ja, sie beide sind sehr gut befreundet. Aber das wird Ihnen sicher noch einfallen. Kommen Sie, wir gehen zuerst in Ihr Quartier."

Den ganzen Weg lang sagte Chakotay nichts, hörte aber genau zu, was Kathryn zum Schiff erklärte und versuchte sich alles genau einzuprägen. Als die schließlich vor Chakotays Quartier ankamen, bat Janeway mit einem kurzen Blick zu Ayala, dass dieser draußen blieb. Er nickte nur und der Captain und der erste Offizier betraten das Quartier.

Chakotay schaute sich genau um und Kathryn störte ihn dabei nicht. Einige Gegenstände betrachtete er genauer und fand schließlich auch sein Medizinbündel und das Akoonah, das Kathryn inzwischen wieder zurückgebracht hatte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er es und Kathryn sah ihm mit angehaltenem Atem zu.

Zögerlich legte Chakotay dann seine rechte Hand auf das Gerät und schloss kurz die Augen.

 _A-koo-che-moya,_ ging ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn angespannt.

„A-koo-che-moya?", fragte er und Kathryn schnappte nach Luft.

 _Er erinnert sich,_ dachte sie nur überglücklich und trat ein wenig näher.

„Ja", hauchte sie. „Ihr Volk benutzt dieses Gerät für eine Geistreise. A-koo-che-moya ist die Einleitung, wenn Sie Kontakt herstellen wollen."

Chakotay blickte das Akoonah noch kurz an, wandte sich dann aber um und entfernte sich davon.

„Geistreise? Was für ein Unsinn", sagte er dann und Kathryns Hoffnungen zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, sagte nur: „Die Geistreise, bzw. das Treffen mit ihrem geistigen Führer ist in Ihnen verwurzelt, Chakotay. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie versuchen, sich daran zu erinnern, wird es Ihnen wieder einfallen."

Chakotay sagte nichts, denn er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass wieder eine Erinnerung, mit der er nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte, an die Oberfläche gekommen war und ihn verwirrt hatte.

 _Was ist das nur, wieso höre ich auf einmal so ein unsinniges Wort ein? Und was hat eine Schlange und ein alter Mann damit zu tun?_

Er hatte außerdem wieder dieses ungemein vertraute Gefühl in sich gespürt. Als er seine Hand auf das Gerät gelegt hatte und die Augen kurz geschlossen, war ein alter Mann mit einem merkwürdigen Hut in seine Gedanken geraten und eine kleine Schlange, die im Gras friedlich neben ihm lag. Ein Mann, der ihm ebenfalls vertraut vorkam. Und dann hatte er dieses Wort gesagt und Chakotay hatte gewusst, dass er zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Ich möchte wieder zurück", sagte er plötzlich und Kathryn schluckte.

„Natürlich, Chakotay." Mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck ging sie wieder zur Tür und Chakotay folgte ihr. Es schmerzte ihn jetzt sogar ein wenig, dass diese Frau so unglücklich zu sein schien, aber er brauchte Ruhe um das Chaos in ihm zu ordnen.

Nur eine knappe halbe Stunde, nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten, fanden sie sich wieder dort ein.

„Das ging aber schnell", sagte das MHN ein wenig fragend, doch Kathryn sagte dazu nichts weiter.

Chakotay setzte sich auf das Bett und Kathryn trat noch einmal zu ihm, während Ayala sich wieder auf den Weg zur Brücke gemacht hatte.

„Ich hole Sie morgen früh ab. Auf wiedersehen, Chakotay."

Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis allein zu sein und flüchtete fast aus der Krankenstation.

Chakotay blickte ihr nach und als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten hinter ihr legte er sich hin und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf.

Er versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken, das war wesentlich einfacher, als sich mit den Erinnerungen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Doch das Wort „A-koo-che-moya" wollte ihn nicht so recht loslassen und hallte dumpf in seinen Gedanken wider.

Er merkte nicht, dass das MHN vorsichtshalber um sein Bett wieder ein Kraftfeld aktivierte und nach einer Weile dämmerte er in einen leichten Schlaf über.


	19. Auf dem Holodeck (19)

_Auf dem Holodeck_

Die kommende Nacht konnte Kathryn nicht schlafen. Zweifel und Hoffnung wechselten sich stetig ab und immer wieder überlegte sie, ob Chakotay vielleicht doch schon Fortschritte gemacht hatte, oder eher nicht.

Sie war jedoch am Morgen fest entschlossen alles dafür zu tun, dass sie Chakotay wiederbekam.

Am Abend vorher hatte sie sich noch einmal mit Lieutenant Ayala in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum getroffen und sie hatten die Details durchgesprochen. Falls das Schiff angegriffen werden würde oder in andere ernste Schwierigkeiten geriet, dann würde Kathryn natürlich auf der Brücke sein. Wenn es jedoch weiterhin so ruhig blieb wie bisher hatten sich die beiden darauf geeinigt, dass Kathryn nachts, wenn Chakotay schlief, Kontakt zum Lt. aufnahm und sich einen kurzen Überblick geben liess.

„Wollen Sie für die Nächte nicht lieber das Programm unterbrechen?", hatte Ayala sie noch gefragt.

Kathryn hatte jedoch den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein, wenn das funktionieren soll, dann darf es keine Unterbrechung geben."

„Ich verstehe. Viel Glück, Captain. Bringen Sie Chakotay wieder heim."

Kathryn rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, Tarik. Wegtreten."

Der Lieutenant lächelte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu und ließ sie dann allein.

Jetzt stand sie vor der Tür der Krankenstation und sammelte all ihre Kräfte für die bevorstehende Aufgabe.

Chakotay schaute auf, als die Türen sich öffneten und seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Frau, die durch die Tür kam, war so ganz anders als bisher. Statt der üblichen Uniform trug sie ein blaues Kleid und über der Schulter hing eine Tasche.

„Captain", begrüßte das MHN sie knapp.

„Wir können gehen", sagte sie und blickte Chakotay erwartungsvoll an. Dieser erhob sich und trat neben sie.

„Gilt Ihr Versprechen noch, mir nichts zu tun?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Ja", antwortete er fast sofort und blickte sie einmal von oben bis unten an.

Er hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren, aber schon war der Moment wieder weg, als der Doktor die kleine Zweisamkeit mit seiner Anwesenheit störte.

„Captain, Ihren Arm bitte", sagte er und als sie ihn ihm entgegen hielt, platzierte er schnell den Scanner.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte Chakotay.

„Damit der Doktor sich besser fühlt", entgegnete Janeway nur knapp und hoffte, er würde nicht weiter nachfragen. Das tat er auch nicht, aber er ahnte es.

 _Soviel zum Thema 'Vertrauen',_ dachte er, folgte dann aber Janeway ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Vor dem Holodeck blieben sie stehen. Kathryn wandte sich noch einmal zu Chakotay um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Bitte versuchen Sie es, Chakotay, bitte." Ihre klaren, blauen Augen glitzerten ein wenig und Chakotay konnte in dem Moment gar nicht anders, als es ihr zu versprechen und auch wirklich so zu meinen.

„Computer, Programm Janeway 5 aktivieren", sagte sie dann mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und kurz darauf betraten sie das Holodeck.

Chakotay blieb vor Staunen stehen und blickte sich auf der großen Wiese um, auf der in einiger Entfernung eine graue Behausung stand und davor etwas großes aus Holz.

 _Das hat es mit dem Holodeck also auf sich,_ dachte er fasziniert und suchte nach Anhaltspunkten für die Begrenzung. Da seine Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben komplett gelöscht waren, hatte er zwar das technische Verständnis für Holografie, zumal diese auch, wenn auch in wesentlich geringerem Maße, in der Mine Einsatz gefunden hatten, aber so etwas hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Er tastete nach einem Blatt an einem Strauch, es fühlte sich sehr echt an.

„Und hier sollen wir bleiben?", fragte er dann und folgte Kathryn, die schon vorgelaufen war.

„Es ist genau so, wie es auf New Earth gewesen ist. Kommen Sie ruhig herein und schauen Sie sich alles an."

Immer noch sich staunend umsehend betrat er schließlich die Unterkunft. Ein buntes Bild zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er betrachtete es näher.

„Ich habe bisher keine Bilder an den Wänden des Schiffes gesehen, woher haben Sie das?", fragte er.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Es hat ein Muster, das mich anspricht", erklärte er.

„Das muss es wohl, denn das Bild haben Sie selbst gefertigt. Hier auf New Earth."

Chakotay schaute sie überrascht an, dann wieder auf das Bild und wieder zu ihr.

 _Vorsicht, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Trick um Dich einzuwickeln. Wer weiß, wieviel Amonia ihr über Dich verraten hat,_ kam eine warnende Stimme, die er nicht ignorieren konnte. Ein Bild tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, er saß mit Amonia glücklich lachend zusammen und beide schauten sich einige Bilder an. Sie ähnelten diesem hier enorm.

„So?", fragte er nur, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Frau sicher eine Antwort haben wollte. „Wo ist mein Zimmer?", fragte er dann.

„Ihre Schlafnische ist dort hinten, meine hier vorne", sagte Kathryn und deutete auf eine Milchglaswand.

„Sie meinen, wir haben hier eigentlich keine wirkliche Privatsphäre?", fragte er skeptisch.

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Aber wir haben die Nischen als Privatraum des anderen betrachtet und diesen respektiert. Ich werde nicht in ihren Bereich kommen, wenn Sie es nicht wollen."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt dorthin zurückziehen. Und Hunger hätte ich auch ein wenig. Gibt es hier etwas zu essen? Oder müssen wir dazu Luftkaninchen jagen?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein", antwortete sie und war arg bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass seine Wortwahl sie ziemlich getroffen hatte. „Wir haben einen Replikator. Was möchten Sie?"

„Ein Eintopf wäre nicht schlecht, aber wenn Sie mir zeigen, wo ich den herbekomme, hole ich ihn mir lieber selber. Danke."

 _Was ist denn jetzt los, w_ underte sich Kathryn. Vor _ein paar Minuten war er nicht so herablassend._

„Chakotay", begann sie zögerlich, „ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich auf einem fremden Schiff in einer künstlichen Umgebung bin, die ich überhaupt nicht kenne, was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?", antwortete er bissig.

„Hier ist der Replikator. Sagen Sie einfach, was Sie haben möchten", sagte sie, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen.

Er kam neben sie und sagte: „Einen Gemüseeintopf."

Sekunden später hatte er einen Teller davon und zog sich, sehr zum Leidwesen Kathryns, in seine Ecke zurück.

Chakotays Gedanken rasten, als er den Eintopf löffelte. Das Bild mit Amonia zusammen schien ihm so real zu sein, aber diese Frau, _Janeway,_ korrigierte er sich selber, sie schaffte es irgendwie, bei ihm ein Chaos auszulösen. Da waren plötzlich diese Bilder, an die er sich erinnerte, aber er nicht zuordnen konnte. Dagegen war alles, was Amonia und die Mine betraf völlig klar für ihn. Aber warum hatten diese Leute ein so großes Interesse daran, ihn zu einem der Ihren zu machen? Was hatte er für Geheimnisse, die sie interessieren würden? Gut, er kannte sich natürlich in der Mine aus, aber wenn er nicht ganz falsch lag, flog dieses Schiff stetig weiter, Richtung Erde, so hatte es ihm zumindest die Frau mit den Stirnwülsten erzählt. Also, was könnte es sein, das ihn so nützlich machte? Arbeiter schienen sie auch genug zu haben.

 _Aber was ist, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen würden,_ kam ihm der Gedanke. Einen Augenblick lang gab er sich dieser Möglichkeit hin. Das würde bedeuten dass alles, was Amonia und sein Leben mit ihr und der Mine betraf, war ein Schwindel und er war tatsächlich von diesem Schiff entführt worden. Es war sogar recht plausibel, es würde das vertraute Gefühl erklären und sogar einige Erinnerungen. Aber selbst wenn es stimmte, er konnte sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Gut, der Captain, das musste er sich eingestehen, schien ihn auf irgendeiner Weise anzuziehen, sie war ja auch verdammt sexy, scheinbar auch sehr intelligent und sie ließ sich nicht einfach auf der Nase herumtanzen, aber an Amonia konnte er sich erinnern.

„Chakotay?", unterbrach Kathryns Stimme seine Gedanken. „Hätten Sie Lust, mit mir zusammen hier am Tisch zu essen?"

Ihre Stimme klang so bittend, dass er es nicht über das Herz brachte, abzulehnen. Er hatte ihr auch nicht weh tun wollen, aber er musste sich demnächst entscheiden und Amonia war einfach realer. Daher hatte er allein sein wollen um ihr widerstehen zu können. Jetzt aber entschied er sich dafür, dass er wenigstens sein Versprechen halten würde und es versuchen würde.

„Ich komme", sagte er und tauchte kurz darauf aus seiner Ecke auf. Kathryn hatte sich ebenfalls etwas zu Essen geholt und schweigend saßen sie sich nun gegenüber und aßen.

Kathryn bemerkte, dass er es vermied sie anzublicken. Schließlich fragte sie vorsichtig: „Habe ich Sie verärgert, dass sie mich auf einmal nicht mal mehr ansehen wollen?"

Chakotay hielt inne und blickte dann hoch zu ihr. Sie hatte ihr Besteck beiseite gelegt und sah ihn fast schüchtern an.

Er seufzte. „Nein, haben Sie nicht", sagte er dann. Auch er legte den Löffel beiseite, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und erklärte dann: „Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich Ihnen vertraue, Ihnen hierhin folge und mich hier gleich heimisch fühle? Ich kenne Sie erst seit ein paar Tagen, ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein und mache das nur, damit ich hoffentlich selber begreife, woher einige Bilder kommen, die mir nichts sagen. Aber Sie bedrängen mich. Ich brauche Ruhe und Zeit für mich, verstehen Sie das?"

Kathryn blickte betroffen nach unten. „Es tut mir leid, Chakotay. Ich hatte nur…" Ihre Stimme zitterte ganz leicht und schnell stand sie auf und drehte sich herum. „Ich weiß, dass Sie sich an nichts erinnern, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Sie haben bereits einige Erinnerungen wiederbekommen, Sie müssen sie nur zulassen."

Chakotay sah sie nur an. _Ihr scheint es wirklich wichtig zu sein, dass ich mich an das hier alles erinnere,_ dachte er nur und seufzte noch einmal.

„Hören Sie, ich habe gesagt, dass ich es versuchen werde. Aber geben Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich das überhaupt tun sollte? Warum ist es für Sie so wichtig, dass ich zu Ihrem Schiff gehöre?"

Kathryn war der Verzweiflung nahe, das hier lief so gar nicht, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

„Sie sind der erste Offizier dieses Schiffes", sagte sie dann gefasst und drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum. „Die Crew braucht Sie und…", ihre Stimme wurde nur noch ein Flüstern, „ich brauche Sie."

Chakotay blickte sie etwas fragend an.

 _Das klingt fast so, als wären wir mehr als Kollegen gewesen, vorausgesetzt, sie sagt überhaupt die Wahrheit,_ überlegte er, schwieg aber weiterhin.

Kathryn nahm sein Schweigen als Hinweis, dass dieser Grund wohl nicht ausreichend für ihn war.

 _Aber ich kann ihm unmöglich sagen, dass ich ihn liebe und ohne ihn nicht weiß, was ich machen soll,_ dachte sie. Und dann kam ihr eine andere Tatsache ins Bewusstsein, etwas, das so schrecklich war für den Augenblick, dass ihr Herzschlag einen Moment auszusetzen schien. Sie war bisher davon ausgegangen, wenn er sich erst einmal wieder an das Schiff und sein Leben erinnern würde, auch alles andere wiederkommen würde. Aber was wäre, wenn dieser Teil von ihm, seine Gefühle für sie, komplett weg wären? Ihre ganze Strategie war darauf ausgelegt, dass er sich zuerst an sie und seine Gefühle für sie erinnern würde.

 _Nein, zweifel nicht daran, Kathryn,_ schlich sich plötzlich die Stimme ihres tierischen Beraters in ihre Gedanken. _Du hast Deine Spuren tief in seinem Herzen hinterlassen, Du bist bei ihm, so lange er lebt. Und wenn Du es schaffst diese Tür zu öffnen, dann wird er sich erinnern,_ wiederholte sie noch einmal und Kathryn spürte ein wenig Erleichterung und neue Energie.

 _Sie hat Recht, ich muss Geduld haben und alles so machen, wie am Anfang. Ich habe zuviel erwartet, weil ich so viel Hoffnungen hatte. Fang ganz von vorne an, Kathryn._

„Geben Sie sich und mir die Möglichkeit, uns wieder kennenzulernen", sagte sie schließlich.

Nach einem Moment nickte Chakotay schließlich. „Es scheint Ihnen viel daran zu liegen", stellte er das Offensichtliche fest.

Kathryn lächelte nur und dachte: _Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel._ Laut sagte sie: „Es gibt einige Dinge, für die es sich zu kämpfen und zu warten lohnt."

Chakotay wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte, daher räumte er einfach seinen Teller ab. Der Eintopf war längst kalt geworden.

„Ich würde mich gerne etwas umsehen", sagte er und nach einem kurzen, zögerlichen Moment fügte er hinzu: „Ich könnte jemanden brauchen, der sich hier auskennt. Begleiten Sie mich?"

Kathryn lächelte nur und meinte: „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Auch sie räumte geschwind ihren Teller in den Replikator zurück und dann machten sich beide auf zu einem kleinen Spaziergang.

Am späten Abend, als beide sich in ihre Schlafnischen zurückgezogen hatten, ließ Chakotay den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.

Er kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde, die er mit Kathryn verbrachte, _ich nenne sie sogar schon beim Vornamen,_ kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, er sie immer anziehender fand. Sie hatte seinen Wunsch respektiert und ihm so viel Freiraum gelassen, wie es nur möglich war. Den Großteil des Weges hatten sie schweigend zurückgelegt und sie hatte nur gelegentlich die Richtung korrigiert oder ihn auf Gefahren hingewiesen. Und wenn er jetzt genau darüber nachdachte, hatte er einfach ihre Nähe genossen.

Doch er hatte auch weiterhin Zweifel. Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihm, dass dies alles nur auf einen Schwindel beruhte. Er konnte nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, dass dieses Holodeck nur eine künstliche Umgebung erzeugte und er konnte auch nicht Amonia ganz aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, die ihn immer wieder warnte, dass man ihn nur hereinlegen wollte.

Er seufzte. _Wenn ich nur sicher sein könnte, dass das alles hier auch wirklich so war,_ dachte er zum wiederholten Male. Dann sah er zur Schlafnische von Kathryn herüber. Sie schien noch wach zu sein, denn er sah, wie sie sich bewegte.

 _Irgendetwas verbirgt sie. Nun, ich werde es spätestens dann erfahren, wenn das hier vorbei ist und eine Entscheidung gefallen ist. Zum Guten oder Schlechten. Dann werde ich endlich wissen, was sie wirklich von mir will._ Chakotay drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Milchglaswand, schloss die Augen und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen.

Kathryn lag noch lange wach. Ihr Blick war immer wieder zu Chakotay herüber gewandert und als sie sicher war, dass er schlief, stand sie leise auf, trat vor die Tür und in sicherer Entfernung, so dass sie ihn nicht stören würde, nahm sie Kontakt mit Ayala auf, wie sie es besprochen hatten.

Wenigstens gab es mit dem Schiff keinerlei Probleme und als sie sich auch noch kurz beim MHN gemeldet hatte um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Chakotay bisher friedlich war und es beiden gut ging, kehrte sie wieder zurück und war später auch eingeschlafen.

Die nächsten Tage versuchte Kathryn weiterhin nach Kräften, ihn in keiner Weise zu bedrängen aber dennoch dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zeit auf dem Holodeck so nahe wie möglich ihrer Zeit auf New Earth entsprach. In den ersten Tagen blieb Chakotay lieber für sich allein und es schien ihm eher schwer zu fallen, hier noch weiter zu bleiben. Er schien ihm außerdem nichts weiter vertraut vorzukommen, und falls er wirklich so ein Gefühl gehabt haben sollte, dann verschwieg er es oder ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

Daher stellte Kathryn nach einer Woche mit großer Freude fest, dass Chakotay, nachdem er auch allein den Wald ausgekundschaftet hatte, anfing, gefundenes Holz zu bearbeiten.

„Was wird das denn wenn es fertig ist?", fragte sie neugierig und kam neben ihn, um ihn über die Schulter zu schauen.

Chakotay trat ein Stück zur Seite um den Blick für sie freizugeben und sagte, wobei er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte: „Sie schlafen sehr unruhig, ich dachte, eine Stütze für ihren Rücken wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Wenn Sie einen festeren Untersatz hätte, würde das Ihrem Rücken vielleicht nicht schaden."

Kathryn riss die Augen auf, ihr Mund öffnete sich ein Stück und unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hand auf ihre Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren.

Chakotay bemerkte ihre Reaktion und sagte schnell: „Es war nur eine Idee, die mir nachts gekommen ist. Es war, als hätte ich das schon einmal gemacht, aber das ist natürlich unsinnig. Vergessen Sie es einfach."

Er legte den Hobel beiseite und wollte gehen, doch dann bemerkte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Nein, warten Sie", sagte Kathryn leise und trat wieder näher. „Sie haben davon geträumt?", fragte sie unsicher.

Chakotay nickte zögerlich.

„Chakotay, Sie haben mir auf New Earth damals tatsächlich so ein Rückenbrett angefertigt. Verstehen Sie? Das war kein Traum, das war eine Erinnerung." Kathryns Augen schimmerten verdächtig und Chakotay sah ein wenig zur Seite.

„Ich weiß nicht, eine Erinnerung ist anders. Ich bin sicher, es war nur ein Traum den ich hatte, weil ich Sie vor dem Einschlafen beobachtet habe und mir das aufgefallen ist."

„Chakotay, bitte…", Kathryn tastete jetzt nach seiner Hand, „es war wirklich so, bitte glauben Sie mir das."

Er schaute erst auf ihre Hand herunter, die sich an seine geklammert hatte, dann in ihr Gesicht und er konnte sehen, dass ihr einige Tränen in den Augen standen.

Chakotay wollte gerade seine andere Hand auf ihre legen, einfach, weil es gerade wieder so ein vertrautes Gefühl war, da flüsterte wieder Amonia in seine Gedanken.

 _Lass es nicht zu, sie belügt Dich. Alles hier ist eine Lüge, falle nicht drauf herein._

Chakotay schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zog seine Hand zurück.

 _Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?_ fragte er zurück.

 _Sie hat Dich von mir weggeholt, Du kennst mich, Du vertraust mir, ich habe Dich gerettet,_ säuselte Amonias Stimme wieder.

Chakotay schüttelte die Hand von Kathryn vorsichtig ab und ging auf Distanz.

Er war inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich davon überzeugt, dass die Stimme, die wie Amonias klang, die Wahrheit sagte, aber in einem Punkt hatte sie Recht – das hier war alles nicht real und somit vermutlich ebenfalls eine Lüge. Aber wem sollte nun glauben schenken?

„Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn, die mit Entsetzen gesehen hatte, dass er sich wieder von ihr zurückzog, wo es gerade schien, als mache er endlich einen großen Fortschritt.

„Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich. „Hören Sie, Sie sind wirklich ganz nett und, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, auch ziemlich anziehend, aber das Problem ist, ich weiß nicht was real ist und was nicht. Sie erzählen mir, meine ganzen Erinnerungen an mein Leben in der Mine und Amonia sei nicht real, aber im Gegenzug soll ich Ihnen glauben und sie nehmen mich hierhin mit, wo auch nichts real ist? Ich habe es versucht, aber ich brauche etwas, das mir zeigt, was wirklich ist, verstehen Sie das? Es gibt verschiedene Erinnerung, die durch meinen Kopf schwirren, aber beide könnten stimmen. Wie soll ich mich entscheiden?"

Chakotay klang jetzt recht verzweifelt sogar und Kathryn beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Chakotay, deshalb bist Du mir so wichtig. Du wurdest mir und der Crew weggenommen und Amonia hat Dich umgedreht. Du hast gesagt, Du findest mich anziehend, das liegt daran, dass Du mich genauso liebst wie ich Dich. Und auf New Earth hast Du mir ein Versprechen gegeben, Du hast versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein und auf mich zu warten, so lange es nötig ist."

Chakotay war überrascht von diesem Geständnis und fragte nur: „Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann müsste es doch dafür sicher Beweise geben, oder? Gemeinsame Fotos, ein gemeinsames Quartier, die Crew müsste Bescheid wissen, aber keiner weiß etwas, habe ich nicht Recht? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie genau von mir wollen, aber diese Story kann ich Ihnen einfach nicht abnehmen."

„Du verstehst nicht, ich kann nicht so einfach mit einem Untergebenen eine Beziehung eingehen, ich bin der Captain und darf nicht…", versuchte sie zu erklären, doch Chakotay unterbrach sie.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Erklärung. Das kann ich nicht glauben. Sie können mir keinen richtigen Beweis liefern und ich… ich möchte das hier jetzt gerne beenden."

Chakotay ließ sie einfach stehen und verschwand in der Unterkunft.

Kathryn liefen die Tränen jetzt herunter, wie hatte das nur so schief laufen können? Ihre Wut auf Amonia stieg ins Unermessliche, dass sie scheinbar noch eine 'Sicherung' eingebaut hatte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und trotz allem verstand sie Chakotay doch ein wenig, aber wie sollte sie ihm beweisen, dass New Earth Wirklichkeit war? Auf dem Schiff gab es nichts, das das beweisen konnte, an seiner Stelle würde sie vielleicht auch alles anzweifeln. Daten konnten gefälscht werden, Bilder und Erinnerungen ebenfalls. Amonia hatte es getan und zwar meisterlich.

„Janeway an Krankenstation, Doktor, bitte kommen Sie her und holen Sie Chakotay ab", sagte sie und versuchte, normal zu klingen, was ihr aber scheinbar misslang.

„Captain, ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?", erklang die jetzt äußerst besorgte Stimme des MHN.

„Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Chakotay vorerst in seinem Quartier bleiben kann, bis wir uns überlegen können, wie es weiter geht."

„Ja, Captain", sagte er hörbar niedergeschlagen und Kathryn beendete die Kommunikation.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein und wischte sich die Augen aus.

 _Reiß Dich zusammen, Kathryn. Du bist der Captain und hast eine Pflicht gegenüber dem Schiff und der Crew. Du hast Dich schon viel zu lange auf dem Holodeck verkrochen._

Der Captain in ihr übernahm wieder die Führung und ausnahmsweise war sie unendlich dankbar dafür. Sie brauchte jetzt ihre Fassung wieder, sich die Augen ausweinen konnte sie später in ihrem Quartier.

Kurze Zeit später öffneten sich die Türen des Holodecks und der Doktor kam herein, begleitet von Lieutenant Ayala.

„Captain", rief das MHN und lief zu ihr hinüber. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, denn sein Gesicht sagte alles. Doch Kathryn hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür.

„Alles okay, Doktor, der Commander befindet sich in der Unterkunft. Bitte bringen Sie ihn in sein Quartier. Lieutenant", sagte sie und wandte sich damit an Ayala, der nun näher kam und mindestens genauso mitfühlend blickte, wie das MHN.

„Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass ein Sicherheitsoffizier vor Chakotays Quartier postiert wird, bis wir eine Entscheidung getroffen haben."

„Ja Ma'am", erwiderte Tarik und wartete, bis der MHN mit Chakotay wieder herauskommen würde.

Er hatte bemerkt, dass Kathryn geweint haben musste und überlegte, ob er irgendetwas sagen sollte bzw. überhaupt konnte, das ihr vielleicht ein wenig Hoffnung geben würde.

Doch bevor ihm etwas passendes einfiel kamen die beiden Männer heraus. Chakotay hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und schaute nicht zum Captain herüber. Er schien nicht besonders glücklich zu sein.

„Gehen Sie schon, Tarik, ich bleibe noch einen Moment hier", sagte Kathryn rau und der Lieutenant sagte, bevor er hinausging: „Geben Sie nicht auf, Captain, bitte."

Kathryn sah ihn nur an, konnte aber nichts mehr sagen, denn die drei Männer waren jetzt zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

Sie wartete, bis die Türen wieder zu waren und setzte sich dann wieder hin.

 _Alles umsonst, es hat nicht funktioniert. Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Unsere Liebe… war nicht stark genug. Es ist alles meine Schuld, hätte ich damals nicht gekniffen wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen._ Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, aber sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

Eine Weile blieb sie noch dort sitzen, bis sich die Türen des Holodecks erneut öffneten. Schnell wischte sie sich die Augen aus und schaute auf, wer sie dort störte.

„Captain?", fragte B'Elanna zaghaft und blieb etwas unsicher im Eingang stehen.

„Lieutenant, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Kathryn, stand auf und staunte über sich selber, dass ihre Stimme wie gewohnt kräftig und autoritär klang.

B'Elanna kam näher und als sie vor Kathryn stand sagte sie: „Ich wollte eher wissen, ob ich etwas für Sie tun kann, Captain?"

Kathryn schenkte ihrer Chefingenieurin ein verhaltenes Lächeln.

„Nein danke, B'Elanna, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Die Halb-Klingonin zögerte nur einen Moment, doch dann setzte sie sich auf den Felsen, auf dem Kathryn gerade gesessen hatte.

„Ich bin gerade Tarik begegnet, er steht vor Chakotays Quartier. Er… er hat mir erzählt, dass Chakotay sich nicht erinnert."

Kathryn seufzte und setzte sich dann neben sie.

„Ich werde mit ihm weiterarbeiten", fuhr B'Elanna fort. „Ich werde nicht aufgeben und das sollten Sie auch nicht tun, Captain. Gerade Sie nicht." Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich scharf und Kathryn schnaubte kurz, als ob sie lachen würde. Dann meinte sie: „Er glaubt es nicht. Er kann es nicht glauben, weil nichts hiervon real ist. Es ist nur ein Holodeck. Ich könnte ihm Dantes Inferno programmieren und es hätte auch New Earth sein können. Ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln." Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und sie blickte gedankenverloren auf einen fernen Punkt im Wald.

„Dann müssen Sie ihm halt etwas reales bieten", konterte Torres sofort.

„Ach B'Elanna", seufzte Kathryn. „Wie soll ich das denn machen? Theoretisch kann man hier alles manipulieren. Vielleicht ist die ganze Voyager auch nur ein riesiges Holoprogramm, wer weiß das schon? Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann."

Beide Frauen saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bis B'Elanna noch einmal meinte: „Dann müssen wir halt versuchen ihn weiter zu überzeugen. Je mehr Erinnerungen bei ihm hochkommen, desto besser, habe ich nicht Recht? Und wenn wir ihm den Planeten New Earth nicht liefern können, damit er sehen kann, dass alles wahr war, dann müssen wir Geduld haben und alles andere versuchen. Außerdem sind wir beide nicht die Einzigen, die Chakotay helfen wollen. Tarik hat mich sogar noch einmal gefragt, ob er nicht helfen könne und ich kann Ihnen versichern, niemand aus der Crew würde seine Hilfe verweigern."

Kathryn rang sich noch ein Lächeln ab angesichts der flammenden Rede ihrer Chefingenieurin, das aber schnell verblasste.

„Ja B'Elanna, wir werden sehen. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder auf die Brücke gehen. Danke, dass Sie vorbeigekommen sind."

Kathryn stand auf und ging Richtung Ausgang, Torres folgte ihr.

„Computer, Programm beenden", sagte Janeway, bevor sie das Holodeck verließen. New Earth löste sich auf und hinterließ sowohl auf dem Holodeck als auch in Kathryn eine unendliche Leere.


	20. Eine verwegene Idee (20)

_Eine verwegene Idee_

Als Kathryn wieder die Brücke betrat hatte ihre Crew schon mitbekommen, dass etwas schiefgelaufen war. Nachdem der Doktor Ayala kontaktiert hatte, hatten natürlich alle mithören können und kaum war der Lieutenant weg, ging die Raterei los, was passiert sein konnte. Als dann noch der Captain unplanmäßig auf der Brücke auftauchte war ihnen spätestens dann klargeworden, dass der Plan, Chakotay mittels des Holodecks wieder an sein altes Leben zu erinnern, komplett fehlgeschlagen war.

„Captain", meldete sich irgendwann Ensign Lang zu Wort, „die Sensoren haben gerade einen Klasse M Planeten geortet der unbewohnt scheint, aber reich an Mineralien und Pflanzen scheint."

„Gute Arbeit, Natasha. Tom, setzen Sie einen Kurs, vielleicht finden wir etwas brauchbares für unseren Frachtraum."

„Ja, Ma'am, Kurs angelegt."

„Janeway an Astrometrie, ich erwarte einen vollständigen Scan des Klasse M Planeten, den wir anfliegen. Schicken Sie mir den Bericht, sobald er fertig ist."

„Ja, Captain", kam Sevens Stimme und Tom murmelte: „Das lässt vielleicht auf Landurlaub hoffen."

Janeway, die seine Worte trotz seines Flüsterns gehört hatte, musste lächeln und meinte dann: „Das wäre in der Tat etwas, was wir alle gut gebrauchen könnten. Chakotay…", aus reiner Gewohnheit drehte sie sich nach links, doch der Platz neben ihr war natürlich leer. Die Brückenoffiziere fanden auf einmal ihre Stationen äußerst interessant, nur Tom fasste sich ein Herz und drehte sich zum Captain herum.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und der Pilot sagte nur: „Keine Sorge, Captain, wir werden unseren ersten Offizier schon wiederbekommen."

Kathryn sah ihn an und in dem Moment strahlte Tom so eine Zuversicht aus, dass sie geneigt war, ihm sogar zu glauben.

„Danke Tom", sagte sie nur und der Pilot drehte sich wieder herum.

 _Ich werde wohl nicht drumherum kommen und einen neuen ersten Offizier ernennen müssen,_ dachte sie betrübt. _Nun, sobald Seven mir ihren Bericht abgeliefert hab, ist es sowieso Zeit für eine Konferenz. Die Crew hat auch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie es um Chakotay steht._

„Ich bin in meinem Raum", sagte sie dann und stand auf. „Mr. Paris, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Aye, Captain."

Sobald sie allein war, atmete sie einmal tief durch, holte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich dann an ihren Computer um zu arbeiten. Es verschaffte ihr tatsächlich Ablenkung und für einen Moment konnte sie Chakotay in ihr Innerstes verbannen.

Zwei Stunden später saßen die Führungsoffiziere im Konferenzraum. Seven hatte schon nach einer Stunde dem Captain eine volle Analyse vorbeigebracht und diese hatte ergeben, dass es schon sträflich wäre dem Planeten keinen Besuch abzustatten.

„Laut den Planetenscans gibt es dort neben einem ausgezeichneten Klima", hier schaute sie kurz zu Paris und lächelte ganz leicht, „auch genug Nahrungsmittel und Erze, die wir für den laufenden Schiffsbetrieb brauchen. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, der gesamten Crew 2 Wochen Landurlaub zu genehmigen."

Ihre Offiziere strahlten sie jetzt an und von irgendwoher meinte sie schon ein kleines „jippieh" gehört zu haben.

„Bevor Sie jetzt aber alle schon in Urlaubsstimmung verfallen, gibt es da noch einen Punkt zu besprechen", fuhr Janeway fort und schlagartig schlug die Stimmung um, denn jeder wusste, was jetzt ganz sicher kommen würde. Die Gesichter wurden wieder lang und in allen Gesichtern konnte Janeway dasselbe Unbehagen lesen, welches sie jetzt auch hatte.

„Sie wissen alle, dass es um Commander Chakotay nicht gut steht. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass der Aufenthalt auf dem Holodeck nichts genützt hat. Aus diesem Grund werde ich Lieutenant Ayala vorerst den Posten des ersten Offiziers anvertrauen." Sie blickte zu ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier, der sie jetzt ziemlich überrascht anstarrte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und wohl war ihm dabei auch nicht.

Er sah ebenfalls in die Gesichter seiner Kollegen, aber zu seiner Erleichterung schaute niemand ihn vorwurfsvoll oder gar wütend an. Als ihn aber alle immer weiter ansahen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er jetzt irgendetwas sagen musste.

Er räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Ich danke Ihnen für das Vertrauen, Captain, aber ich möchte ausdrücklich klarstellen, dass ich diesen Posten nur so lange übernehmen werde, bis Commander Chakotay wieder diensttauglich ist."

Kathryn musste ihre aufwallenden Gefühle herunterschlucken und als sie ihre Offiziere der Reihe nach ansah, konnte sie nur sehen, dass Tariks Worte von allen unterstützt wurden.

 _Diese Leute würden wirklich alles für Dich tun,_ dachte sie gerührt und dankbar und nickte nur.

„Danke Lieutenant. Arbeiten Sie bitte eine Rotation aus, bei der jedes Crewmitglied mindestens 3 Tage am Stück Urlaub machen kann. Bis wir in den Orbit des Planeten einschwenken bereiten Sie bitte Ihre Abteilungen darauf vor, Materialien und Rohstoffe einlagern zu können. Das wäre erst einmal alles. Wegtreten. Tarik, Sie bleiben bitte noch kurz hier."

„Ja, Ma'am", erwiderte Ayala, während seine Kollegen den Raum verließen.

Als sie allein waren, fing Kathryn an.

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie einfach so mit dem neuen Posten überrumpelt habe, Tarik. Es wäre angemessen gewesen, Sie vorher einzuweihen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass außer Tom vielleicht niemand besser geeignet wäre und bei ihm bin ich mir ebenfalls sicher, dass er lieber an den Conn bleiben möchte."

„Captain, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich damit nicht gerechnet, aber ich möchte Ihnen nochmals für das Vertrauen danken, das Sie in mich setzen."

„Tarik, das haben Sie sich schon vor langer Zeit verdient. Ich würde Ihnen jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen."

Der Lieutenant wurde etwas rot und sprach dann weiter: „Da ich nun vorläufig Ihr erster Offizier bin, möchte ich Ihnen gerne mitteilen, dass die Crew um Commander Chakotay besorgt ist und ausnahmslos jeder angeboten hat zu helfen, wo er nur kann. Falls wir Sie also irgendwie unterstützen können, Captain, bitte lassen Sie es mich wissen."

Kathryn schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Bitte richten Sie der Crew aus, dass ich Ihnen sehr dankbar bin und falls es nötig ist auch auf ihre Unterstützung zurückgreifen werde."

Sie seufzte merklich und massierte sich dann mit der Hand die Stirn.

„Tarik, es ist gründlich schief gelaufen", sagte sie dann unvermittelt. „Ich hatte gehofft, das Programm würde seine Erinnerungen wieder wach rufen, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich fürchte, wir haben ihn verloren. Amonia hat gründliche Arbeit geleistet." Sie blickte hinaus ins All und Tarik bemerkte, wie sie gerade versuchte ihre Fassung zu wahren.

Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter, wurde aber sofort weggezogen, als sie sich umdrehte. Tarik stand hinter ihr und verschränkte jetzt sichtlich verlegen seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

„Captain, bei allem Respekt, aber Chakotay ist erst dann verloren, wenn Sie aufgeben. Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie niemals aufgeben."

Damit verließ er leise den Raum und ließ eine nachdenkliche Janeway zurück.

 _Alle sagen mir, ich soll nicht aufgeben, aber was soll ich noch tun? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr._

Sie hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen bekommen und beschloss, diesen absolute katastrophalen Tag ein wenig früher als sonst zu beenden.

Sie kehrte kurz nach Tarik auf die Brücke zurück, ging zur Conn und stellte sich hinter ihren Steuermann, wo sie ihm über die Schulter blickte.

„Tom, wann erreichen wir den Planeten?", fragte sie.

Die Finger des Piloten huschten schnell über einige Tasten und dann antwortete er: „In 11 Stunden und 46 Minuten bei gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit."

„Geschwindigkeit beibehalten, Lieutenant", sagte sie jetzt etwas lauter und wandte sich zu ihrem neuen, ersten Offizier um. „Bereiten Sie alles für den Landgang vor, ich bin in meinem Quartier."

„Aye, Captain", sagte Ayala und blickte ihr noch nachdenklich hinterher.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat Kathryn ihr Quartier und setzte sich dankbar auf die Couch.

 _Vielleicht wäre ein Bad auch gar nicht verkehrt,_ dachte sie, als sie in die Richtung blickte.

Sie dachte an die große Holzbadewanne auf New Earth, die ihr Chakotay angefertigt hatte. In der Simulation hatte sie sie ebenfalls eingebaut aber nicht benutzt. _Vielleicht hätte es geholfen mich vor ihm auszuziehen und mit ihm zusammen ein Bad zu nehmen,_ dachte sie verbittert und ärgerte sich dann über diese Gedanken.

Seufzend stand sie auf, ließ sich in der Badewanne Wasser ein, zog sich aus und tauchte ein paar Minuten später in das heiße Nass ein.

Sie legte den Kopf so bequem wie möglich auf den Badewannenrand zurück und schloss die Augen. Einen Augenblick genoss sie einfach nur den Moment, in dem sich ihre Muskeln entspannten und der Duft des Schaumbades ihre Sinne verführten, dann rückte ihr aktuelles Problem wieder in den Vordergrund.

Ayalas Angebot der Crew kam ihr zuerst in den Sinn und das gab ihr die Zuversicht zu überlegen, was sie noch tun konnte.

 _Tarik hatte in einem Punkt absolut Recht gehabt, es ist nicht meine Art, einfach aufzugeben. Also Kathryn, denk nach, wenn es so nicht klappt, dann muss es anders gehen. Und wenn ich ihn mit einem Holoprogramm und dem Schiff nicht überzeugen kann, dann muss ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen._

Sie blieb noch so lange im Wasser sitzen, bis sie anfing zu zittern, weil es längst kalt geworden war. Und noch immer war ihr nichts eingefallen. Sie stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen.

Es dauerte diesmal nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen. Der Tag hatte seinen Tribut gefordert.

Sie war wieder in der Wüste und stand vor dem vertrockneten Ast, auf dem ihre kleine Freundin saß.

 _Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich habe das Akoonah nicht benutzt,_ dachte sie verwirrt, kniete sich aber auf den Boden und schaute wartend auf die kleine Eidechse.

 _Auch der Schlaf kann eine Möglichkeit zur Visionssuche sein, wenn man seinen Geist nur auf ein bestimmtes Problem fokussiert und in tiefstem Herzen Hilfe sucht,_ erklärte das kleine Tierchen.

 _Auch längst vergangenes kann uns in Träumen seine Hilfe schenken,_ sagte sie weiter und blickte ein Stück rechts an Kathryn vorbei.

„Da hat sie mal wieder Recht", ertönte eine für Kathryn wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr und sie wirbelte herum.

„Daddy", hauchte sie und im nächsten Moment lag sie in seinen Armen.

„Goldvögelchen", sagte er liebevoll und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich habe es nicht geschafft, Daddy, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll", schniefte sie inzwischen.

„Schon gut, Kathryn, beruhige Dich. Erzähl uns alles von Anfang an", meinte Edward dann und schob seine Tochter behutsam ein Stückchen weg von sich. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und Kathryn tat es ihm gleich. Stockend und zwischendurch immer noch mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals fing sie an, den beiden alles zu erzählen, angefangen mit der Begegnung mit Chakotay auf der Krankenstation bis zu hin zum Holodeck, als er es schließlich beendete.

„Er glaubt mir einfach nicht, weil alles nur eine Illusion war", schloss sie dann und wischte sich eine Träne fort. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihn überzeugen kann. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihm sage und zeige, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, dann…", sie verstummte und starrte auf einen Fleck auf dem Boden.

„Vielleicht musst Du einfach noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen, Kathryn", sagte ihr Vater nachdenklich und seine Tochter blickte ihn an.

„Wie meinst Du das?", fragte sie.

 _Bist Du wirklich bereit, für Chakotay alles zu tun, was nötig wäre?, m_ ischte sich die kleine Eidechse ein, bevor Edward etwas sagen konnte.

Kathryn nickte. „Ja, ich würde sogar mein Offizierspatent abgeben, wenn es nötig wäre."

„Nun, vielleicht solltest Du erst einmal über einen längeren Urlaub nachdenken", schlug er schmunzelnd vor. „Und wenn ihn keine Illusion überzeugt, dann versuche es mit der Realität."

Die Eidechse nickte nur und Kathryn sah beide fragend an. Und plötzlich kam ihr ein völlig verrückter und vermutlich unausführbarer Gedanke.

 _Versuche es, Du hast nichts zu verlieren,_ ermunterte sie die Eidechse und im nächsten Moment wachte Kathryn auf.

 _Seven,_ ging es ihr nur durch den Kopf, _ich muss mit Seven sprechen._

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell ihre Uniform an und hastete dann Richtung Astrometrie. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Nachtgleiche angebrochen war und änderte ihre Richtung. Ein paar Minuten später traf sie im Frachtraum ein.

Seven stand in ihrem Alkoven und regenerierte, ebenfalls Icheb. Letzteren wollte sie wenn möglich nicht stören, daher trat sie an Seven heran und unterbrach den Regenerationszyklus, in dem sie einige Buttons drückte. Sekunden später öffnete Seven die Augen und schaute sich verwirrt um, bis sie den Captain sah. Verwundert trat sie die Stufen zu ihr herunter und fragte dann: „Captain, was ist passiert?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie geweckt habe, Seven, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Sofort."

„Natürlich, Captain, worum geht es?"

„Vielleicht besprechen wir das lieber in der Astrometrie, ich möchte Icheb nicht wecken und das Gespräch sollte auch vorerst unter uns bleiben."

Seven hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und sagte dann: „Natürlich, Captain."

Dann verließen beide Frauen den Frachtraum um kurz darauf in der Astrometrie anzukommen.

„Captain, Seven." Tal Celes, die die Nachtschicht in der Astrometrie übernommen hatte, wirkte sehr überrascht.

„Ensign, machen Sie eine halbe Stunde Pause", sagte Janeway und fügte hinzu: „Ich glaube, Mr. Hamilton hat auch einige Snacks für die Nachtschicht im Casino zu stehen, vielleicht möchten Sie dort einfach vorbeischauen."

„J-Ja, Captain", erwiderte der junge Ensign zögerlich, folgte aber der Aufforderung und ließ die beiden allein.

„Sie machen es sehr spannend, Captain", bemerkte Seven und wartete mit verschränkten Händen hinter dem Rücken ab.

„Seven… ich werde Sie jetzt etwas fragen und ich möchte, dass Sie mir nicht sagen, wie verrückt diese Idee ist, sondern nur, ob sie durchführbar ist, egal wie klein die Chance auf Erfolg ist, haben Sie verstanden?" Janeway war erst etwas auf und ab gelaufen, aber beim letzten Teil war sie vor der ehemaligen Borg stehengeblieben und blickte sie jetzt ernst an.

„Natürlich, Captain. Wie lautet Ihre Idee?"

„Wenn wir eine Transwarpspule in den Delta-Flyer einbauen könnten, wäre es möglich genügend Energie zu erzeugen um mit dem Flyer in einen Transwarptunnel einzutauchen und einen eigenen zu erzeugen, der ungefähr 15.000 Lichtjahre überwinden kann?"


	21. Zurück nach New Earth? (21)

_Zurück nach New Earth ?_

Sevens Augen weiteten sich und ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht, doch sie überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Falls es uns gelingen sollte eine Warpspule zu besorgen, dann würde es ebenfalls notwendig sein einen Fusionsreaktor zu entwenden damit ein Transwarpkanal von dem Flyer erzeugt werden kann. Eine alternative Energiequelle wäre eine auf Benamitkristallen basierende Antriebskraft, allerdings ist hierfür eine Anpassung an die Transwarptechnik erforderlich und ebenfalls sind Benamitkristalle äußerst selten zu finden."

„Aber es wäre möglich", stellte Janeway fest.

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Captain."

„Das genügt mir. Kehren Sie wieder in Ihren Alkoven zurück und sprechen Sie vorerst mit niemandem über das, worüber wir gerade gesprochen haben. Dann kommen Sie bitte morgen früh um 0800 in meinen Raum."

„Ich habe verstanden. Gute Nacht, Captain", sagte Seven nur und verließ die Astrometrie.

Kathryn stützte sich nachdenklich auf einer Konsole ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Es war verrückt, aber machbar. Und sie brauchte so schnell wie möglich einen Plan.

 _Hat Ayala nicht einen beschädigtes Borgschiff erwähnt vor ein paar Tagen?_

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Es schien ihr fast wie Schicksal zu sein, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen ein Borgschiff passiert hatten und jetzt einen Klasse M Planeten ansteuerten um dort Landurlaub zu machen. Wenn es ihr gelingen würde an diese Spule und den Reaktor zu kommen, dann würde die Voyager einfach den Urlaub ausdehnen können und später etwas langsamer Richtung Erde fliegen. Sie würde genügend Zeit haben um nach New Earth zu kommen und dort hoffentlich Chakotay beweisen zu können, dass alles wahr war, was sie ihm erzählt hatte und ihn vielleicht auch wieder zurückzubekommen.

 _Und wenn die Zeit zu knapp wird, dann wäre ich bereit auch für den Rest meines Lebens mit Chakotay dort zu verbringen,_ kam es ihr in den Sinn.

Angefüllt mit neuer Energie und Tatendrang erreichte sie die Brücke, erschreckte mit ihrem Eintreten fast die Nachtschicht, die natürlich nicht im entferntesten mit ihr gerechnet hatten, fragte kurz nach dem Status und verschwand dann forschen Schrittes in ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

„Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder scheint sie wieder in ihre gewohnte Form hochzulaufen?", fragte Ensign Jenkins, die an der Conn saß.

„Vielleicht hat sie einen neuen Plan", stimmte White ihr zu und lächelte leicht.

„Wurde auch verdammt Zeit", murmelte Baxter, der im Chefsessel saß.

Kathryn setzte sich sofort an ihren Schreibtisch und begann mit Berechnungen, rief alte Berichte von damals auf, als eine Warpspule in der Voyager eingebaut war, überlegte, was sie überhaupt der Crew sagen würde und grübelte ständig, wie sie die ganze Aktion allein durchführen sollte. Denn eines war klar, sie würde weder die Crew noch die Voyager in Gefahr bringen.

 _Allerdings wird das fast nicht machbar werden, es sei denn, ich benutze noch einmal die Tarnfeldgeneratoren, die die Hansons entwickelt haben. Allerdings müssten die noch modifiziert werden, damit die Borg sie nicht gleich wieder aufspüren können._

Irgendwann nach der 5. Tasse Kaffee ertönte der Türsummer und Janeway blickte überrascht auf, als Seven of Nine hereinkam.

„Captain", begrüßte Seven sie. „Sie wollten mich sprechen", fügte sie hinzu, als sie bemerkte, dass Janeway etwas fragend schaute.

„Ist es wirklich schon 8 Uhr?", fragte Kathryn überrascht und schaute aufs Chronometer.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Seven", sagte sie dann als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie die Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte. Die ehemalige Borg kam der Aufforderung nach und wartete ab.

„Sie haben gesagt, es sei möglich die Transwarptechnologie in den Delta-Flyer einzubauen solange wir auch einen Fusionsreaktor haben", fasste Janeway noch einmal zusammen und rief gleichzeitig den Maschinenraumbericht von B'Elanna auf. „Als wir damals den kurzen Transwarpflug mit der Voyager gemacht haben brach der Korridor nach einer halben Stunde zusammen weil wir nicht mehr genügend Energie erzeugen konnten. Ist der Reaktor mit unserem Warpkern kompatibel?"

Seven dachte einen Moment darüber nach und meinte dann: „Einige Anpassungen an die Sternenflottensysteme sind notwendig aber durchführbar."

„Wie lange reicht die Energie aus dem Reaktor? Ist es nur ein Hinflug oder gibt es auch einen Rückflug?"

„Das hängt davon ab, wie gut wir es schaffen würden den Reaktor mit dem Warpkern zu koppeln. Der Energiefluss muss exakt abgestimmt werden und bedarf einer kontinuierlichen Überwachung und Anpassung. Die Energie würde aber für einen Rückflug reichen."

Janeway nickte nachdenklich.

„Captain, Sie erwägen ernsthaft Commander Chakotay auf den Planeten mitzunehmen, auf dem sie beide vor ein paar Jahren gestrandet waren, ist das korrekt?"

Kathryn blickte die blonde Frau jetzt an uns sagte todernst: „Das ist richtig."

„Darf ich Sie dann fragen wie Sie gedenken an eine Warpspule und einen Fusionsreaktor zu kommen, Captain?"

„Sie dürfen fragen, Seven, aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich darauf noch keine wirkliche Antwort. Ich habe einen vagen Plan aber den muss ich noch ausarbeiten. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor irgendjemanden von der Crew oder das Schiff zu gefährden. Ich werde das alleine machen."

Seven blickte sie jetzt fast schon mitleidig an.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie in Erwägung ziehen, dass das Wohl von Commander Chakotay nicht nur Ihnen am Herzen liegt. Soweit ich Lieutenant Ayala verstanden habe, hat die Crew ihre Unterstützung angeboten. Meine Unterstützung biete ich Ihnen direkt an." Ihr Blick blieb unnachgiebig auf Kathryn gerichtet und das brachte Janeway dazu, zu schmunzeln.

„Vielen Dank, Seven, aber das kann ich wirklich nicht verlangen und das möchte ich auch gar nicht. Es ist allein meine Idee und ich werde es allein machen. Es ist meine Verantwortung."

„Sie sollten sich das noch einmal überlegen, Captain." Seven stand auf und Janeway meinte nur: „Natürlich. In der Zwischenzeit vertiefen Sie sich bitte noch einmal in die portablen Tarnfeldgeneratoren, die Ihre Eltern erfunden haben. Finden Sie einen Weg sie zu modifizieren, so dass wir sie noch einmal benutzen können."

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Captain." Dann verließ sie den Bereitschaftsraum.

Eine Stunde später wurde Kathryn erneut unterbrochen.

„Krankenstation an den Captain", ertönte die Stimme des MHN.

„Sprechen Sie, Doktor", antwortete sie ohne sich wirklich von ihrer Arbeit ablenken zu lassen, hörte aber genau hin, als von Chakotay die Rede war.

„Commander Chakotay wünscht eine Unterredung mit Ihnen und ich ebenfalls."

Seufzend legte sie ein Padd beiseite und dachte: _Früher oder später musste das kommen, allerdings wäre mir später lieber gewesen._

„Na schön, Doktor, ich werde Ayala bitten, Chakotay in meinen Raum zu bringen. Zu Ihnen werde ich später kommen."

„Wann wird das sein? Mein Anliegen ist äußerst wichtig, wir müssen uns unbedingt überlegen, wie es mit Chakotay weitergehen wird, ich habe da einige Ideen, Mr. Hamilton z.B. sucht noch dringend einen Hilfskoch, vielleicht könnte…", weiter kam er nicht, denn Janeway schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich werde Sie später aufsuchen, Doktor. Janeway Ende."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und seufzte kurz. Sie würde wohl ihr Vorhaben nicht mehr lange geheim halten können. Schließlich tippte sie auf ihr Combadge.

„Janeway an Ayala, kommen Sie bitte in meinen Raum."

Sekunden später ertönte der Türsummer und der amtierende, erste Offizier trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Captain", begrüßte Tarik sie freundlich und nahm auf ihre Geste hin Platz.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", bot Janeway ihm an und der erste Offizier nickte.

„Vulkanischer Gewürztee?", hakte sie lächelnd nach.

„Genau, vielen Dank", bestätigte er und kurz darauf brachte Janeway das Gewünschte.

„Tarik", begann sie und überlegte dann, wie sie überhaupt am besten anfangen sollte. „Gestern Nacht hatte ich eine kleine Begegnung mit…", _nein, das sage ich lieber nicht,_ entschied sie spontan und übersprang den Teil kurzerhand, „…oder sagen wir lieber, ich hatte eine Eingebung."

Tarik schaute sie ein wenig irritiert an, sagte jedoch nichts.

 _Genau wie Chakotay, er hört erst einmal zu um sich über das ganze Bild klar werden zu können,_ dachte Janeway gerührt.

„Ich hatte daraufhin eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Seven of Nine die mir erklärte, dass es möglich sei zurück nach New Earth zu fliegen. Ich brauche dazu lediglich eine Transwarpspule und einen Fusionsreaktor, baue das in den Delta Flyer ein und während Chakotay und ich etwas Urlaub machen dehnen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt hier etwas aus und fliegen dann mit niedrigem Warp weiter Richtung Erde, bis wir Sie wieder eingeholt haben. Zumindest ist das mein Plan", fügte sie noch hinzu.

 _Wenn er mich jetzt für verrückt hält kann ich ihm nicht mal unbedingt widersprechen,_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf, doch ihre Sorgen waren fast unbegründet.

„Mit allem Respekt, das ist ein ziemlich…", Tarik suchte nach einer passenden Umschreibung und entschied sich dann für „verwegener Plan, Captain. Aber vermutlich durchführbar. Aber wie kommen wir an eine Warpspule heran? Die, die wir damals in die Voyager eingebaut haben ist ausgebrannt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Ich werde das alleine machen, Lieutenant. Sie haben vor ein paar Tagen gemeldet, dass die Sensoren ein beschädigtes Borgschiff geortet haben. Ich werde also hinfliegen und mir das holen, was ich brauche."

„Erlaubnis offen zu sprechen, Captain?", fragte ihr erster Offizier.

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht ihm das zu verwehren, ahnte sie doch schon, was jetzt kommen würde. Doch sie gestattete es ihm dennoch.

„Nur heraus damit."

„Ich dachte, seitdem wir durch die Leere geflogen sind, in dem die Dunkel-Spezies und die Malon waren, haben Sie gemerkt, dass Sie der Crew vertrauen können. Wir haben Sie damals nicht alleine gelassen und wir haben sicher nicht vor, das jetzt zu tun."

„Lieutenant", unterbrach ihn Janeway scharf, „ich habe mich entschieden."

„Dann werden Sie scheitern, Captain. Es ist unmöglich dieses Vorhaben allein durchzuführen und ich denke, das wissen Sie auch. Captain, bitte", bat Tarik sanft, „wir alle wissen, was Chakotay für Sie bedeutet, aber uns bedeutet er auch etwas. Und mit Verlaub, Seven hat mich bereits über ihr Vorhaben informiert."

Janeway blickte ihn überrascht an, mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und plötzlich schwante ihr etwas.

„Ayala, was haben Sie getan?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Ich wäre Ihnen kein guter erster Offizier, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, Captain. Sie sind wichtiger als wir alle. Jeder aus der Crew würde sein Leben für Sie geben, ohne Sie werden wir niemals nach Hause kommen und Sie schaffen es nicht alleine. Wir **wollen** Ihnen helfen, vertrauen Sie uns doch."

„Wer, Tarik?", fragte sie nur und obwohl sie hätte wütend sein müssen, so sagte ihr Gefühl doch etwas ganz anderes.

„Bisher nur die Brücken-Offiziere, Captain", sagte er besänftigend und merkte, dass sein Captain ihn bisher zwar zornig angefunkelt hatte, jetzt jedoch ihre Züge weicher wurden.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass ich Sie auf der Stelle suspendieren und inhaftieren lassen kann, oder?", fragte sie streng. „Wegen Anstiftung zur Meuterei?"

„Ja Captain, aber das ist es mir wert." Der Lieutenant straffte seine Schultern und sah Janeway in die Augen.

 _Gib es auf, Kathryn, und akzeptiere endlich, dass diese Leute Deine Familie sind. Sie würden für Dich sterben. Und Tarik hat Recht, Chakotay ist für alle wichtig, nicht nur für Dich. Lass sie Dir helfen._

Die Stimme in ihrem Inneren klang nach ihrem tierischen Begleiter und ihr Ärger darüber, dass Seven, Ayala und ihr Führungsstab sich ihr entgegen stellten, verebbte.

„Also schön, Lieutenant, Ihr Einwand wurde registriert. Dann informieren Sie die anderen über den Plan und lassen alles vorbereiten. Seven arbeitet an den Tarnfeldgeneratoren, die ihre Eltern entwickelt haben. Vielleicht kann Ensign Lang ihr dabei behilflich sein. B'Elanna soll sich derweil den Delta Flyer vornehmen, vielleicht kann sie uns noch einen Vorteil verschaffen wenn wir auf die Borg treffen. Die Teilnahme an dieser Mission ist freiwillig, verstanden?"

„Ja, Captain. Tom, Seven und ich werden Sie begleiten."

Janeway starrte ihn überrascht an, dann musste sie einfach lächeln.

„Sie scheinen alles schon bis ins kleinste Detail geplant zu haben, Tarik."

„Sagen wir, ich habe gehofft, Sie überzeugen zu können."

Der Lieutenant stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte hielt ihn Kathryns Stimme noch einmal zurück.

„Tarik." Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr herum.

„Bitte bringen Sie Chakotay in meinen Bereitschaftsraum und…danke. Für alles", sagte sie nur.

Tarik nickte kurz und schmunzelte leicht, dann ließ er sie allein.

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. So war das Ganze nicht geplant aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann fühlte sie jetzt nur noch eine grenzenlose Dankbarkeit gegenüber ihrer Crew.

Jetzt fühlte sie auch sicherer, wenn sie gleich Chakotay gegenüber treten würde und ihm ihr Vorhaben mitteilen würde. Zumindest war sie im Moment noch entschlossen, das zu tun.

Minuten später ertönte der Türsummer und Chakotay stand in der Tür.

„Danke Tarik, bitte warten Sie draußen", sagte Kathryn an Chakotays Eskorte gewandt und der Lieutenant nickte.

„Nehmen Sie Platz. Möchten Sie einen Tee?", fragte sie und musterte Chakotay so, als ob sie ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Nein, danke", antwortete er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Kaum dass er saß äußerte er sein Anliegen.

„Was gedenken Sie nun mit mir zu machen, Captain? Ich bin es leid, ewig in diesem Quartier eingesperrt zu sein." Er zögerte kurz und fuhr dann fort, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet: „Ich habe noch einmal versucht meine Erinnerungen zu sortieren. In einem Punkt denke ich, dass ich Ihnen glauben kann – Sie wollen mir nichts Böses. Der Rest allerdings… ich weiß einfach nicht, was stimmt, es tut mir leid."

Kathryn hatte ihm mit etwas Herzklopfen zugehört und sagte dann eindringlich: „Ich werde Ihnen beweisen, dass New Earth der Realität entspricht. Wir werden dorthin zurückkehren. Nur Sie und ich."

Chakotay schaute sie überrascht auf. „Zurückkehren? Aber sagten Sie nicht, dass sie diesen Planeten vor einigen Jahren besucht haben? Die Reise dorthin, sofern er existiert, würde ebenfalls Jahre dauern."

„Wir werden uns ein wenig Technologie von den Borg ausleihen. Wenn alles gut geht können wir in ein paar Tagen starten. Bis dahin dürfen Sie sich auf dem Schiff frei bewegen, allerdings sind die Brücke, der Maschinenraum und sensible Bereiche für Sie tabu."

„Borg?", hauchte Chakotay fassungslos. „Die werden uns assimilieren!", rief er dann erregt aus.

„Das werden sie nicht", hielt Janeway dagegen. „Ich mache das alles, damit Sie sich wieder an Ihr altes Leben erinnern, Chakotay", schnappte sie dann. „Ich habe es so versucht, aber ich fürchte, Amonia hat sie zu sehr verdreht, daher muss ich jetzt zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen. Falls es Ihnen für Ihre Suche nach der Wahrheit helfen kann – die Crew unterstützt mich, alles, nur damit wir unseren ersten Offizier, nämlich Sie, wiederbekommen."

Chakotay konnte sie nur anstarren und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

 _Die Borg angreifen? Nur meinetwegen?_ Er massierte sich mit einer Hand die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Chakotay? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Janeway jetzt besorgt.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte er schließlich und sah sie jetzt an. „Warum bin ich Ihnen und dieser Crew so wichtig?"

Jetzt war es an Kathryn etwas verlegen nach unten zu sehen als sie antwortete: „Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt, auf dem Holodeck. Sie sind mir wichtiger als mein eigenes Leben. Und wenn es nur irgendeine Chance für mich gibt, Sie in den alten Chakotay zu verwandeln, dann muss ich sie nutzen und wenn es mein Leben kostet. Als Captain kann ich nur sagen, ich hatte nie einen besseren, ersten Offizier. Genügt Ihnen das als Antwort?"

Chakotay trafen diese Worte mehr, als alles andere bisher. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich verzweifelt, das Chaos in ihm ordnen zu können und sich daran zu erinnern, dass alles, was diese Frau ihm gerade gesagt hatte, wahr war.

„Es… es tut mir leid", brachte er hervor und suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihr. Als Kathryn diese Wort von ihm hörte blickte sie ihm ebenfalls in die Augen. Sie spürte, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber scheinbar brachte er es nicht über seine Lippen. Wortlos stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ayala stand noch vor der Tür und nach einem kurzen Nicken von Janeway begleitete er ihn wieder zu seinem Quartier.

Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten ging Kathryn zu ihrer Couch und blickte hinaus in die Sterne.

Sie hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht zu haben, Chakotay schien zumindest ernsthaft über alles genau nachzudenken, das hatte sie ihm ansehen können. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte Ayala über Chakotays neu gewonnenen Freiraum zu informieren.

Sie wartete noch ein paar Minuten bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass er allein sein würde, dann informierte sie ihn über die Kommunikationsanlage und befahl ihm noch, Chakotay möglichst unauffällig im Auge zu behalten, wenn er das Quartier verlassen würde.

Tarik bestätigte dies und traf entsprechende Maßnahmen.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte Janeway das erste Briefing einberufen. Sie hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass Ayala wirklich alle Führungsoffiziere eingeweiht hatte, musste aber feststellen, dass er es mit dem Begriff „Brückenoffiziere" doch präziser ausgedrückt hatte, als sie angenommen hatte. Das Resultat war, dass Crewman Hamilton zwar ein wenig überrascht war, aber sofort gewillt zu helfen und der Doktor, der bis dato keine Ahnung von dem „Wahnsinn" hatte, wie er es nennen sollte, dem Captain klarmachte, dass sie nicht nur den versprochenen Besuch auf der Krankenstation bezüglich seiner morgendlichen Bitte um eine Unterredung versäumt hatte, sondern nun auch noch in Erklärungsnot war, warum er nicht informiert worden war. Da Janeway den Hang zur Überdramatisierung des Doktors kannte, schnitt sie ihm recht schnell energisch das Wort ab mit dem Hinweis, sie würde nach dem Meeting sofort mit ihm sprechen. Ganz zufrieden war er wohl nicht, aber immerhin verstummte er und das Team konnte den Ablauf der ganzen Aktion besprechen. Sevens Tarnfelder waren so angepasst, dass sie eine permanent rotierende Sequenz benutzten, die die Borg bisher noch nicht kannten und es ihnen wohl damit eine gute Chance gab, ungesehen eine Zeitlang im Kubus zu agieren. B'Elanna hatte dann noch salopp angemerkt, dass es recht schwachsinnig sei, ohne einen fähigen Ingenieur versuchen zu wollen den Fusionsreaktor zu entwenden und somit hatte sich das Außenteam um eine Person vergrößert.

„Wenn also alles gut geht, dann gehen wir rein, holen uns, was wir brauchen und verschwinden wieder", fasste Janeway am Ende des Meetings zusammen. „Gibt es jetzt noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Janeway schaute in die Runde, aber alle schienen zu wissen, was zu tun war.

„Gut. Mr. Hamilton", wandte sich Janeway jetzt an den Koch, „Sie sammeln unterdessen ein paar Leute und werden derweil auf den Planeten beamen. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie etwas schmackhaftes da unten finden. Tarik, Sie haben die Landurlaubspläne fertig?"

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Führungsoffiziere vorerst vom Urlaub auszunehmen und eine Rotation für den Rest der Besatzung erarbeitet. Es ist soweit alles bereit. Wir können sofort anfangen, die Leute herunterzuschicken."

Janeway nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut, sie dürfen wegtreten. Doktor, Sie bleiben."

Der Captain wartete, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten und sagte dann: „Also Doktor, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Allerdings wollte ich, aber schon vor Stunden. Und warum hat mich niemand informiert? Als leitender, medizinischer Offizier sollte ich als einer der Ersten über solche Dinge Bescheid wissen. Immerhin geht es um einen Patienten von mir."

„Doktor, wenn es Ihnen damit besser geht, ich hatte gar nicht vor die Crew zu informieren, jedenfalls nicht im Vorfeld. Sehen Sie es einfach als Versehen, dass Lieutenant Ayala Sie vergessen hat."

Das Hologramm rollte verärgert mit den Augen und meinte: „Das wird ja immer unglaublicher, sagen Sie nicht, Sie hatten vor das wieder mal allein durchzuziehen."

„Doktor, mäßigen Sie sich bitte", sagte Janeway nun leicht verärgert.

Doch das MHN dachte gar nicht daran. Er war ebenfalls verärgert und hatte nicht vor sie diesmal wieder davonkommen zu lassen.

„Bei allem Respekt, Captain, ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um Sie. Dieses Verhaltensmuster haben Sie das letzte Mal an den Tag gelegt, als wir die Leere durchflogen haben. Wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern sind Sie knapp an der Diagnose „beginnende Depressionen" vorbeigeschrammt. In diesem Falle würde ich sagen, Sie sind dabei eine Besessenheit zu entwickeln, um den Commander wieder … zum Commander zu machen, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Leben und ohne Rücksicht auf die Crew."

„Dasselbe würde ich für jeden in dieser Crew tun", sagte sie betont ruhig. „Wir haben schon öfters Borgschiffe infiltriert, wir werden es wieder schaffen. Und diesmal sollte es ein Spaziergang werden wenn die Sphäre wirklich so beschädigt ist, wie es aussieht."

Das MHN seufzte. Mit ihr war wirklich nicht zu reden. Er billigte ihr Vorhaben in keiner Weise, konnte aber auch nichts machen. Also stand er auf um den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Dann gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu sagen", meinte er noch.

„Sehr richtig, Doktor."

Als das Hologramm in der Tür stand drehte er sich noch einmal zu Janeway um und meinte: „Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben auch daran gedacht, dass Ihr Plan fehlschlagen könnte. Wobei ich dabei nicht unbedingt an die Beschaffung der Borgteile denke."

Damit ließ er sie allein. Kathryn war für eine Sekunde wie gelähmt, denn daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht. Sie war so fest davon ausgegangen, dass auf New Earth alles gut werden würde, dass sie die Möglichkeit eines Fehlschlages nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte.

„Nein, es wird gelingen", sagte sie halblaut vor sich hin um sich selber davon zu überzeugen. „Es muss einfach."

Die nächsten Stunden wurden dazu gebraucht, um den Flyer und das Außenteam auf den Einsatz vorzubereiten. Auf dem Holodeck übten die vier Teammitglieder ihr Vorgehen. Seven und Janeway hatten die Sensorlogbücher noch einmal genau ausgewertet und hatten die zugegebenermaßen eher spärlichen Informationen über die beschädigte Sphäre in das Szenario eingegeben. Aber bisher sah es gut aus. Der kritische Punkt waren die etwas langen Ausbauzeiten der Spule und des Generators, hier waren sie dreimal gescheitert und beim vierten Versuch nur knapp entkommen.

„Knapp, aber machbar", kommentierte B'Elanna den erfolgreichen Versuch. „Wenn ich das Trennen der Verbindungen noch ein wenig schneller hinbekomme, dann sollten wir gar keine Probleme mehr haben."

„Viel Zeit zum Üben bleibt Ihnen nicht mehr, B'Elanna, morgen früh brechen wir auf. Tarik, Tom, bereiten Sie alles vor. Wir treffen uns um 0600 in der Shuttlerampe."

Janeway nickte den Dreien noch einmal kurz zu und verließ dann das Holodeck, nur um in jemanden reinzulaufen.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Kathryn, die nämlich ziemlich forsch aus dem Holodeck gestürmt war und nicht drauf geachtete hatte, ob jemand gerade an der Tür vorbei ging. Sie schaute auf, wen sie erwischt hatte und erstarrte.

„Captain, können wir uns unterhalten? Unter vier Augen?", bat Chakotay sie eindringlich.

Kathryn brauchte ein paar Sekunden um alles zu realisieren. Offenbar hatte Chakotay hier auf sie gewartet.

„Folgen Sie mir", sagte sie dann und führte ihn zum Bereitschaftsraum.


	22. Chakotays Bitte (22)

_Chakotays Bitte_

Auf dem kurzen Weg zum Bereitschaftsraum rätselte Kathryn die ganze Zeit über, was Chakotay wohl von ihr wollen würde. Sie hatte ihm doch eigentlich klar gemacht, dass er in dieser Angelegenheit keine Wahl hatte.

Als sich beide gesetzt hatten (Chakotay hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich, Kathryn natürlich einen Kaffee), meinte der Captain: "Also, um was geht es, Chakotay?"

Der Angesprochene schaute sie direkt jetzt an und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Ich habe über Ihre Worte noch einmal nachgedacht. Über alles, um genau zu sein. Als mich Lieutenant Ayala in das Quartier zurückgebracht hat habe ich ihn noch gefragt, ob es denn keine Aufzeichnungen gäbe, die mir vielleicht helfen könnten. Seine Antwort war ziemlich direkt, um ehrlich zu sein. Er sagte in etwa: 'Wenn Sie sowieso glauben, wir haben alles für Sie gefälscht, was hätte es dann für einen Nutzen.' Trotzdem hat er mir dann gezeigt, wie ich an meine... also eher, Chakotays persönliche Logbücher herankommen kann."

Kathryn schaute jetzt auf. Sie hatte zwar ebenfalls am Anfang daran gedacht, Chakotay dazu Zugang zu gewähren, aber genau aus dem Grund, wie es Ayala scheinbar formuliert hatte, hatte sie es nicht getan. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von seiner Eigenmächtigkeit halten sollte, aber vielleicht hatte Tarik recht - zu verlieren hatten sie nichts.

Da Kathryn nichts dazu sagte fuhr er einfach fort: "Ich habe seither einige Einträge lesen können und möchte Sie um etwas bitten."

"Um was genau, Chakotay?", fragte sie skeptisch nach.

"Greifen Sie die Borg nicht meinetwegen an, bitte! Dieses Risiko einzugehen, nur damit ich mich vielleicht erinnern kann, ist zu hoch und ich..."

Weiter kam er vorerst nicht, denn Kathryn schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, Chakotay. Wir werden das durchziehen und damit ist das Thema beendet."

"Kathryn, bitte, hören Sie mir einfach nur zu, okay?", sagte er fast schon verzweifelt. Allein die Tatsache, dass er ihren Vornamen gebrauchte, was er bis dato natürlich nicht getan hatte, ließ sie hoffnungsvoll zu ihm blicken und sie nickte nur.

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie eine Persönlichkeit sind, die das wirklich meint und tut, was sie sagt und ich habe nicht vor, mich Ihren Befehlen zu widersetzen. Ich habe Ihnen allerdings einen Vorschlag anzubieten, der vielleicht weniger gefährlich wäre. Denn wenn ich eines gemerkt habe dann das, dass diese Crew Sie braucht. Die Borg anzugreifen ist schon riskant genug, aber einen Flug über etliche tausend Lichtjahre zu einem Planeten, nur damit Sie mir etwas beweisen, das bin ich nicht wert."

"Und wie sie das sind, Chakotay", murmelte Kathryn nur äußerst leise, sodass er sie sicher nicht hören würde.

Chakotay hatte es aber gehört, ließ es sich jedoch gerade nicht anmerken. "Mein Vorschlag wäre also folgender: Wie ich mitbekommen habe, sind wir vor Kurzem in den Orbit dieses Planeten unter uns eingetreten, damit die Crew Urlaub machen kann. Es wird doch dort unten sicher einen Ort geben, der dem auf ihrem Planeten ähnelt. Warum so weit fliegen und soviel dabei riskieren?"

Kathryn war perplex von dem Angebot. "Ich weiß nicht, Chakotay. Sie glaubten dem Holodeck nicht und wollten etwas Reales. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein Aufenthalt auf einem anderen Planeten bessere Chancen hätte."

Chakotay schwieg einen Moment und dann beschloss er, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er hatte nämlich beschlossen, den privaten Logbüchern seines verschollenen Ichs zu vertrauen und er durfte es niemals zulassen, dass diese Frau leichtsinnigerweise etwas so gefährliches tat. Und außerdem spürte er immer mehr, wie anziehend sie doch für ihn war. Daher sagte er: "Captain, wenn Sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, dann helfen Sie mir mich an das zu erinnern, was zwischen uns war, nicht nur an eine Umgebung."

Kathryns Augen weiteten sich. "Was zwischen uns... war?", hakte sie nach.

Chakotay blickte Sie nun äußerst ernst an. "Auf dem Holodeck haben Sie gesagt, Sie würden mich, also eher Chakotay, lieben. In seinen privaten Logbüchern stehen ebenfalls einige interessante Dinge. Und was mich angeht, ob ich nun Chakotay war, bin oder wieder sein könnte - nach den paar Wochen, die ich Sie jetzt kenne, kann ich nicht behaupten, ich würde sie nicht ebenfalls sehr anziehend finden. Vielleicht könnten wir uns einfach noch einmal kennenlernen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Kathryn spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Konnte das wirklich sein? Gab er ihnen noch einen Versuch? Sich wagte nicht zu fragen, was er in seinen persönlichen Logbüchern gelesen hatte, es ging sie auch nichts an, aber scheinbar war es wohl teilweise um sie gegangen.

Sie massierte sich in ihrer typischen Art wieder die Stirn, als sie nachdachte. _Das kann ich nicht so ad hoc entscheiden,_ dachte sie dann und blickte Chakotay wieder an. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Chakotay. Lassen Sie mir bitte etwas Zeit, okay?"

Chakotay stand auf und sagte nur noch, bevor er sie allein ließ: "Danke, Captain."

Dann war er weg.

Kaum war sie alleine stand sie auf und stellte sich vor das Fenster um die Sterne und diesmal auch den Planeten unter ihr betrachten zu können. So sehr sie auch alles hin und her überlegte, sie konnte einfach keine Entscheidung fällen. Immer im Wechsel zwischen Hoffnung und Unsicherheit tippte sie schließlich auf ihr Combadge.

"Janeway an Torres, bitte kommen Sie einen Augenblick in meinen Bereitschaftsraum."

"Aye, Captain", kam nur B'Elannas Antwort und etwas später trat sie ein.

"Geht es noch einmal um das Szenario oder den Delta Flyer?", fragte sie.

Janeway schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Couch. Die Chefingenieurin nahm die Einladung an und wartete dann ab.

"B'Elanna, ich könnte jetzt eine gute Freundin gebrauchen...", fing Kathryn fast schüchtern an.

Die Halb-Klingonin sagte sofort: "Aber natürlich, um was geht es denn?"

Dass es etwas mit Chakotay zu tun haben würde, war ihr natürlich klar und sie war gespannt, ob etwas vorgefallen war.

"Ich habe folgendes Dilemma", begann Kathryn und erzählte dann von Chakotays Besuch und seiner Bitte.

Chakotay war unterdessen wieder in seinem Quartier angekommen. "Computer, eine Tasse Tee", orderte er, bevor er sich mit selbiger auf die Couch setzte.

 _Persönliches Logbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 50136.9._

 _Es ist jetzt 3 Monate her, seit wir wieder auf der Voyager zurück sind. Kathryn hat sich ohne Probleme sofort wieder dem Leben und dem Alltag eines Sternenflottencaptains angepasst und es scheint, als hätte sie unsere Zeit auf New Earth bereits vergessen. Ich dagegen habe immer noch ein paar Schwierigkeiten damit, die gemeinsamen Monate so schnell zu verdrängen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich das auch gar nicht. Natürlich bin ich ihr schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung, bei der Phalanx des Fürsorgers, rettungslos verfallen, aber erst jetzt konnten wir uns wirklich privat kennenlernen. Die Kathryn, die hinter dem Captain steckt, ist einfach unglaublich. Vermutlich weiß sie es gar nicht, aber wenn sie sich auf etwas konzentriert, dann hat sie diesen Blick und Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, manchmal auch noch dann das bezaubernde, kleine Lächeln, bei dem ich mich jedes Mal beherrschen muss, um sie nicht sofort in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen._

Dies war einer der Einträge, die Chakotay nachdenklich gestimmt hatten und gerade hatte er ihn in seinem Kopf noch einmal Revue passieren lassen.

 _Persönliches Logbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 49699.2._

 _Der Moment, auf den ich eigentlich schon so lange gewartet habe, war da - und ist verstrichen. Kathryn hat den ganzen Nachmittag bis spät in den Abend an ihren Analysen gearbeitet und natürlich über kurz oder lang einen verspannten Nacken bekommen. Als ich ihr angeboten habe sie zu massieren, dachten wir uns vermutlich beide nicht viel dabei, aber als ich ihre schmalen Schultern berührt hatte, ihre Haare zur Seite gelegt hatte, nicht ohne sie allerdings noch einmal länger als unnötig in der Hand zu halten, da ist es passiert. Ich war völlig in der Berührung mit ihr verloren und als sie ihren Oberkörper auch noch gegen mich drückte... es hat unendlich viel Mühe gekostet ruhig zu bleiben, es hat mich fast um den Verstand gebracht. Ich musste für einen Moment aufhören sie zu massieren, sonst hätte ich nicht gegen meine Gefühle ankämpfen können. Diesen Moment nutzte sie um aufzustehen und blickte mich an. Es war dieser Blick, der alles sagte, der einfach nur sagte: Ich liebe Dich. Zuerst war ich ein wenig verlegen, denn ich habe gedacht, sie hätte meine Erregung gespürt, aber ihr Blick war eindeutig. Mein Herz hat noch nie so heftig gepocht und in ich wollte sie küssen, aber ich habe es vermasselt. Ich habe zu lange gezögert. Sie hat sich nur noch für die Massage bedankt und später am Abend, als sie schon in ihrer Schlafnische lag, kam sie dann noch einmal heraus und wollte 'Parameter' definieren. Ich habe es mir natürlich nicht anmerken lassen, aber es hat mich schwer getroffen. Selbst einsam auf einem Planeten gestrandet, die Voyager schon etliche Lichtjahre entfernt, kann sie nicht aus sich herauskommen. Aber das ist okay, ich werde Geduld haben. Wenn es sein muss, bis an das Ende meiner Tage. Und das habe ich ihr letztlich dann auch gesagt, verpackt in einer alten, indianischen Legende. Natürlich hat sie es durchschaut, aber sie weiß es jetzt. Und sie hat geweint. Es hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen ihre Tränen sehen zu müssen, für die sie eigentlich nur selber sorgt. Aber das ist Kathryn. Und auch das liebe ich an ihr, obwohl ich es meistens nicht verstehen kann._

Als Chakotay an diesen Eintrag dachte, war er noch einmal mehr davon überzeugt, dass nicht Amonia echt war, sondern wirklich das hier. Anfangs hatte er vielleicht noch gedacht, es waren Gefühle für Amonia, die er gehabt hatte, aber jetzt war er sich sicher, es waren Gefühle für Kathryn, die ihn auch so verwirrten.

Er konnte jetzt einfach nicht verstehen, was so kompliziert war an ihrer Beziehung, welcher Art auch immer sie gewesen sein mochte. Sie war so verzweifelt dabei um ihn zu kämpfen, wollte unbedingt, dass er sich wieder erinnerte an sie und das Schiff, aber warum hatte sie ihn dann scheinbar immer auf Distanz gehalten? Denn wenn er die vielen Logbucheinträge von sich (er war mittlerweile wirklich davon überzeugt, dass er das alles aufgenommen hatte) las, dann konnte er immer nur herauslesen, dass es über eine saloppe Freundschaft nie hinausging. Also warum hatte sie gerade jetzt auf dem Holodeck gesagt, sie würde ihn lieben? Das bereitete Chakotay Kopfschmerzen, denn es passte nicht. Sie hatte doch bisher auch immer ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle gehabt, warum gerade also jetzt von ihrem Schema abweichen?

Chakotay konnte darauf noch keine Antwort finden, daher beschloss er, noch weitere Einträge zu lesen. Er nahm seine Tasse Tee und setzte sich damit an seinen Arbeitsplatz.

Er hatte anfangs so lange in den Logbüchern gesucht, bis er den mysteriösen New Earth Planeten gefunden hatte, jetzt wollte er ein wenig querbeet schauen.

Er rief den letzten Eintrag auf, den er scheinbar vor seiner Entführung getätigt hatte.

 _Persönliches Logbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 54487.3._

 _Kathryn hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zusammen nicht einen Tag Landurlaub verbringen möchte, sie hätte ein sehr schönes Fleckchen gesehen, das sie mir gerne zeigen wollte. Natürlich habe ich voller Freude ja gesagt. Ich hoffe, ein Tag abseits vom Captain-Sein kommt meine Kathryn wieder ein wenig ins Licht. Es ist viel zu lange her, dass sie Urlaub hatte und viel zu lange her, dass wir beide einen entspannten Tag hatten. Zumindest erwarte ich keine Komplikationen, denn Tuz ist ein friedlicher Planet._

 _Scheinbar was das ein Irrtum,_ dachte Chakotay betroffen und rief einen anderen Eintrag auf, der etwas länger her lag.

 _Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 50518.6._

 _Auf einem Routineflug mit einem der Shuttles gerieten wir in einen Sturm und stürzten auf einem Planeten ab. Ich erlangte zuerst das Bewusstsein wieder und fand Kathryn hinter ihrem Sessel liegend - sie war tot. Erst dachte ich, das wäre ein böser Traum, aber dem war nicht so. Ich habe mir nur ein Medkit geschnappt und sie dann so schnell wie möglich hinaus getragen, denn im Shuttle verteilte sich auch noch Hydrazingas. Die leblose Kathryn in meinen Armen zu halten war das Schlimmste, was ich je erlebt habe. Sie war wie ein gebrochener Vogel. Ganz in der Nähe fand ich einen gut geschützten Platz und begann mit der Wiederbelebung._

Chakotay musste für einen Moment aufhören zu lesen. Kathryn war gestorben? Eine kalte Hand schien plötzlich sein Herz zu umklammern und drückte es zu. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Das hatte er in dem Moment damals gefühlt, er war sicher. Schnell trank er einen Schluck vom immerhin noch warmen Tee und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Fast wollte er diesen schrecklichen Eintrag überspringen, aber Kathryn war heute am Leben, also musste es ihm gelungen sein, sie damals zu retten. Also las er weiter.

 _Es kam mir wie Stunden vor, wie sie vor mir auf der Erde lag, ich immer und immer wieder ihr Herz versuchte zum Schlagen zu bringen und ihre Lungen mit Sauerstoff versorgte. Am Anfang passierte gar nichts und ich war wie von Sinnen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich immer und immer wieder ihren Namen gerufen habe, ihr immer wieder gesagt habe, sie solle atmen und mitarbeiten, dass sie gefälligst hier nicht sterben solle. Und fast, als ich schon aufgegeben hatte, da fing sie wieder an zu atmen. Es war der glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben und ich habe vor Freude geweint._

Chakotay stellte fest, dass ihm beim Lesen der Passage ebenfalls einige Tränen herabkullerten, aber er schämte sich deswegen nicht. Im Gegenteil, er war so tief davon berührt, dass er diese Frau anscheinend so sehr liebte, dass er sich in dem Moment vornahm, alles, wirklich alles dafür zu tun, damit er diese Gefühle wieder entdeckte.

 _Sie atmete zwar wieder und ihr Herz schlug ebenfalls, aber die Gefahr war noch lange nicht vorüber. Als sie erst einmal stabilisiert war habe ich mit der Voyager Kontakt aufgenommen. Der Doktor und Tuvok machten sich sofort in einem zweiten Shuttle auf den Weg zu uns, und als sie endlich ankamen, war ich unendlich erleichtert. Ich wusste, wenn professionelle Hilfe da wäre, würde sie es schaffen. Doch trotz aller Bemühungen des Doktors hätte ich sie dennoch fast verloren. Ein fremdes Wesen hatte sich in ihren zerebralen Cortex eingenistet und sie mit seinen Todeshalluzinationen fast immer wieder aus dem Leben gerissen. Aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben und schließlich war das Wesen verschwunden. Ich habe es niemandem gesagt, aber wäre sie dort unten gestorben, ich wäre es wohl auch. Zumindest meine Seele. Ich wäre als leere Hülle auf die Voyager zurückgekehrt, aber zum Glück hat Kathryn gekämpft. Das wird sie immer tun._

Chakotay spürte, dass ihm immer noch eine Träne über die Wange lief und wischte sie schnell weg. Er suchte nach einem anderen Logbucheintrag.

 _Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 54980.4._

 _Ich habe Kathryn für den Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Zu meiner Überraschung hat sie sich diesmal keine Ausrede einfallen lassen obwohl es erst zwei Wochen her ist, dass wir Neelix, Tuvok und Harry verloren haben und sie sich deswegen immer noch grämt. Sogar der Doktor ist gestern an mich herangetreten und hat mich gebeten, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich habe allerdings beschlossen, ihr nichts aufzuzwingen, da ich weiß wie schwer es ist, jemanden aus der Crew zu verlieren. Auch mir geht der Verlust immer noch nahe und ich möchte einfach nur für sie da sein. Sie weiß, dass sie jederzeit zu mir kommen kann wenn ihr nach Reden ist, und genau das werde ich versuchen, ihr noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ich werde extra ihr Lieblingsessen replizieren - Waliser Kaninchen. Vielleicht hilft es._

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn. Die Namen kamen ihm vage bekannt vor. Er versuchte sich, an irgendetwas zu erinnern, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, musste aber feststellen, dass da gar nichts war. Oder doch?

Er war gerannt, von Panik getrieben war er zur Krankenstation gerannt. "Der Doktor konnte sie wiederbeleben, sie wird wieder gesund", hörte er eine Stimme in seiner Erinnerung und dann tauchte ein kurzes Bild von Kathryn auf, wie sie auf der Krankenstation lag, Tom und das MHN über sie gebeugt und versuchten, sie wieder zusammenzuflicken. Chakotay zuckte zusammen.

 _Wieder eine Erinnerung_ , dachte er nur und vermutete, dass es etwas mit dem Tode dieser drei Crewmember zu tun hatte.

Er wählte noch einen Eintrag aus.

 _Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 53490.2._

 _Ich musste es einfach tun. Ich weiß, es war nicht richtig, aber ich musste es wissen und inzwischen wünschte ich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Toms neues Holodeckprogramm, das Städtchen 'New Heaven' ist mein persönlicher Alptraum geworden. Am Anfang war es eigentlich nur ein Zufall, dass ich sie gesehen habe, wie sie mit diesem Hologramm 'Michael Sullivan' geflirtet hat und ich habe gedacht, es sei nur ein Notanker für sie. Aber es scheint mehr zu sein. Deshalb habe ich sie heute beobachtet, wie sie ihn geküsst hat. Er durfte sie Kathy nennen. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen, zum Glück, und obwohl ich so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden wollte, konnte ich es nicht. Ich weiß, er ist nur ein Hologramm und wenn Kathryn nicht so verdammt stur wäre, was die Beziehungen an Bord zwischen Captain und Untergebenen angehen würde, dann würde es mir vielleicht gar nicht so weh tun, aber sie scheint für diese Lichtprojektion tatsächlich echte Gefühle entwickelt zu haben. Diese Erkenntnis zieht mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg und ich wünschte, ich hätte von alledem nichts mitbekommen. Doch wie kann ich ihr böse sein? Sie hat sich entschieden den Sternenflottenprotokollen in allen Punkten treu zu bleiben, sie wählt immer den schwersten Weg für sich. Nur hat sie diesmal auch für mich gewählt. Doch wie ich es Dir auf New Earth versprochen habe, Kathryn, ich werde immer auf Dich warten._

Chakotay schluckte. Wie sehr musste er diese Frau nur lieben, wenn er sogar hier noch Hoffnung für sie behielt?

 _Soviel, dass ich es auf jeden Fall versuchen muss, meine Erinnerung an sie wiederzubekommen_ , dachte er und rief noch einen letzten Eintrag auf.

 _Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Chakotay, Sternzeit 52291.6._

 _Die Voyager sitzt fest. Wir sind in ein Raumgebiet eingeflogen, in dem photonische Wesen existieren und irgendwie mit unserem Holodeck kollidiert sind. Nun müssen wir ausgerechnet Toms Captain Proton Episode zu Ende spielen um hier hoffentlich wieder herauszukommen. Obwohl ich ganz zufrieden bin, dass ich diesmal auf der Brücke bleiben kann, als ich Kathryn in ihrem Queen Arachnia Kostüm gesehen habe, hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, mit ihr zusammen dort hinzugehen. Sollten wir hier heil herauskommen ziehe ich es ernsthaft in Erwägung, mit ihr eine Folge zu spielen. Aber vielleicht lade ich sie auch zu einem Maskenball ein eines Tages. Ich würde sie sehr gerne noch einmal in einem hoch geschlitzten Kleid sehen, mit einem tiefen Rücken- und Dekolleté-Ausschnitt und dann mit ihr in die Nacht unter Sternen tanzen._

Chakotay ertappte sich dabei, wie er breit grinste und sich Kathryn in genau so einem Kleid vorstellte.

Das Summen des Türmelders unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und hastig schloss er die Datei, bevor er "herein" sagte.

Sofort versteifte er sich und bat den Besucher herein.

Als Kathryn B'Elanna berichtete hatte, was Chakotay vorgeschlagen hatte, war die Halb-Klingonin erst einmal sprachlos.

"Vielleicht ist diese Idee gar nicht so dumm, Captain", sagte sie schließlich geradeheraus. "Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht unbedingt ein Problem damit habe einige Borg zu töten, ist das Risiko für Sie, Chakotay und somit auch für uns zu groß, wenn Sie nach New Earth zurück fliegen. Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, ich bin sicher, der Fusionsreaktor ist kompatibel mit unseren Systemen, aber er bedarf einer kontinuierlichen Überwachung und Anpassung. Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich schon vorschlagen, selber mitzukommen um die Funktionalität zu gewährleisten, aber ich wusste, Sie würden das ablehnen."

B'Elanna rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihr heran und meinte dann eindringlich: "Ich weiß, was Ihnen Chakotay bedeutet, Captain, ich würde dasselbe tun, wenn es um Tom gehen würde, aber in dem Fall denken Sie bitte auch an uns. Wie sollen wir nach Hause kommen, wenn unser Captain uns keinen Kurs mehr vorgibt? Ich höre so oft im Casino, wie über Sie gesprochen wird, und zwar im besten Sinne. Die Crew braucht Sie, Captain. Bitte vergessen Sie das nicht."

Kathryn verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und rieb sich ein paar Mal über die Augen.

 _Sie hat ja Recht_ , sagte die Stimme der Vernunft in ihr. _Ich bin der Captain und habe vor allem eine Verpflichtung gegenüber der Crew und diesem Schiff._

Sie nahm ihre Hände wieder weg und schaute B'Elanna an. "Dann meinen Sie, ich sollte auf den Vorschlag eingehen," stellte sie fest.

Die Halb-Klingonin nickte. "Ja. Außerdem, wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann können wir immer noch über den ursprünglichen Plan reden. Aber selbst Chakotay hat scheinbar erkannt, wie wichtig Sie für uns alle sind."

 _Das ist wirklich nicht von der Hand zu weisen_ , dachte sie und lief ein paar Mal nachdenklich auf und ab. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und meinte: "Gut, dann werde ich es zuerst mit dem Planeten versuchen. B'Elanna, Sie haben die Aufzeichnungen von New Earth gesehen. Bitte suchen Sie für uns nach einem Fleckchen Erde, was gemütlich ausschaut, wo wir eine Weile bleiben können."

"Sehr gerne, Captain. Aber wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben: Ich glaube nicht, dass es für Chakotay so wichtig ist, wo sie sich befinden, vielmehr kommt es jetzt darauf an, wer ihn begleitet und..."

 _Nein, das wäre jetzt unpassend zu sagen_ , schalt sich B'Elanna, denn in dem Moment wollte sie eigentlich sagen, dass es auch darauf ankommen würde, ob Kathryn endlich ihre Barriere des Sternenflottencaptains fallen lassen würde.

"Und?", hakte Kathryn nach. Torres zögerte kurz, doch dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. "Und weisen Sie ihn dieses Mal nicht wieder ab, Captain. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr er darunter jedes Mal leidet."

Kathryn atmete einmal tief ein.

 _Woher weiß sie das nur?,_ dachte sie und musste an die vielen Abende, Ausflüge und Essen denken, in denen sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, wieder einmal.

B'Elanna spürte, dass Kathryn wohl wissen wollte, ob Chakotay ihr das alles erzählt hatte und somit nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig war, daher kam sie ihr zuvor in dem sie sagte: "Und nein, Captain, Chakotay hat keine Silbe darüber verlauten lassen und das würde er auch niemals tun. Aber ich kennen ihn jetzt schon so viele Jahre, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist, dass er mir erzählt, wenn ihn etwas unglücklich macht. Ich sehe es ihm an."

Kathryn war sowohl berührt als auch schuldbewusst. "Danke, B'Elanna", sagte sie nur und die Halb-Klingonin sah das als Zeichen, dass die kleine Unterredung nun beendet war.

"Immer wieder gerne, Captain. Soll ich die anderen informieren, dass die 'New Earth-Operation' dann erst einmal auf Eis liegt?", bot sie ihr an.

"Tun Sie das bitte. Und richtigen Sie Tarik aus, er möge die Senior-Offiziere wieder in die Urlaubsplanung einfügen."

"Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, Captain. Tom, Miral und ich freuen uns nämlich schon sehr auf einen kleinen Urlaub am Meer", meinte sie spitzbübisch und zwinkerte dem Captain noch einmal zu, bevor sie ging.

Kathryn blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen und trank ihren Kaffee aus, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Chakotays Quartier.

"Herein", ertönte seine Stimme und als die Tür sich öffnete, sah sie, wie er sich ein wenig verspannte, als er sie erkannte.

 _Hoffentlich ist es nur deshalb, weil er noch nicht weiß, wie ich mich entschieden habe_ , dachte sie besorgt und trat ein.

Er bot ihr einen Platz an und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

"Chakotay, ich habe über ihren Vorschlag nachgedacht", fing Kathryn an. "Und zwar sehr gründlich. Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn macht die Crew einer Gefahr auszusetzen, wenn Sie gewillt sind mir noch eine Chance zu geben." Zum Ende hin war sie eher leiser geworden und wagte fast gar nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Jetzt tat sie es doch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Anspannung von ihm gewichen war und er lächelte sogar.

"Das freut mich sehr zu hören, Captain. Wann geht es los?"

"Wie wäre es mit morgen früh, 10 Uhr? Ich werde Sie abholen und lasse alles nötige für uns herunterbeamen."

"Aber nur das Material, Captain, ich möchte gerne beim Aufbau helfen."

Sie blickte ihn freudig überrascht an. "Also gut, Chakotay", erwiderte sie und lächelte nach langer Zeit wieder einmal. "Dann bis morgen."

"Bis Morgen", sagte er, gerade als die sein Quartier verließ und fügte dann, als die Tür sich schon hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, ein leises "Kathryn" hinzu.

Vor Chakotays Quartier blieb sie noch kurz stehen und blickte nachdenklich noch einmal zur geschlossenen Tür.

 _Hoffentlich war das eine meiner besseren Entscheidungen_ , dachte sie und mit einem kleinen Seufzen machte sie sich dann auf den Weg, um alles vorzubereiten.


	23. New Earth II (23)

_New Earth II_

B'Elanna kam am frühen Abend in Kathryns Bereitschaftsraum um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie auf dem Planeten tatsächlich ein Fleckchen hatte finden können, das ähnlich wie New Earth beschaffen war. Eine Lichtung, Wald und in der Nähe ein Fluss und als Bonus ein kleines Bergmassiv mit einem Wasserfall. Sie wollte ihrem Captain eine genaue Karte geben, doch diese winkte ab.

„Nein, B'Elanna, ich lasse mich da lieber überraschen und erkunde alles selber. Ich vertraue Ihnen da völlig."

„Oh, natürlich, Captain", erwiderte die Chefingenieurin.

„Ich muss noch die alten Frachtcontainer durchsehen, die wir damals auf New Earth hatten. Würden Sie mir dabei helfen?", fragte Janeway dann.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

„Dann gehen wir doch gleich."

Janeway stand auf und beide Frauen machten sich auf den Weg zum Frachtraum, wo die Teile lagerten.

Als sie die Ecke erreicht hatten, in der sämtliche Bauteile standen, musste Kathryn kurz inne halten.

Behutsam strich sie über die Containerwand ihrer neuen Behausung.

 _Ob er mich diesmal auch wieder fragen wird, welche Seite wir nach außen bauen sollen?_

Schmunzelnd schob sie den Gedanken schnell beiseite und begann dann, mit Hilfe der Chefingenieurin, die Kisten und Container aufzulisten, die sie hinunterbeamen würden.

„Die Proteinsequenzer und Insektenfallen brauchen Sie aber diesmal nicht, oder?", kam B'Elannas Stimme von irgendwoher.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber falls Sie irgendwo noch ein Rückenbrett finden sollten…"

„Tut mir leid, Captain, so etwas führen wir nicht. Aber Sie haben ja einen geschickten Handwerker dabei. Wenn er Ihnen zweimal eins gebaut hat, wird er es vielleicht auch ein drittes Mal tun."

Kathryn musste lachen. „Also gut, dann suchen Sie aber bitte einiges an Werkzeug heraus."

„Schon geschehen. Chakotay könnte jetzt dort unten eine Schreinerwerkstatt eröffnen. Ob er für Miral vielleicht auch ein Holzspielzeug bauen würde?", überlegte sie vor sich hin murmelnd.

Plötzlich stand Kathryn wieder neben ihr und meinte nur: „Fragen Sie ihn einfach, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Wir könnten einiges an Holz einlagern. Ein Team soll sich darum kümmern."

Die Halb-Klingonin lächelte. „Eine gute Idee. Ich werde das veranlassen. Captain…", B'Elanna zögerte erst einen Moment, doch dann trat sie einen Schritt vor und zog die völlig überraschte Kathryn in eine kurze Umarmung. „Viel Glück."

Kathryn erwiderte den kurzen Moment der Freundschaft und sagte dann nur, als die beiden wieder einen Schritt auseinander standen: „Ich werde ihn diesmal zurückbringen. Versprochen."

Die Chefingenieurin nickte nur und bald darauf hatten sie alles zusammengetragen, was Kathryn und Chakotay auf dem Planeten brauchen würden.

„Ich werde es gleich herunterbeamen lassen. Sie können inzwischen schon Ihre eigenen Sachen packen."

„Danke, Lieutenant. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen schon mal eine gute Nacht."

„Schlafen Sie gut, Captain."

Kathryn verließ den Frachtraum und begab sich erst noch einmal auf die Brücke.

„Lt. Ayala, in meinen Raum bitte", sagte sie im Vorbeigehen zu ihrem ersten Offizier und dieser folgte ihr sogleich.

Eigentlich gab es nicht wirklich viel zu besprechen, denn bereits vor dem Versuch auf dem Holodeck hatten die beiden schon alles notwendige geklärt und da die Voyager diesmal sogar eine Pause eingelegt hatte gab es noch weniger, um das sich Kathryn Sorgen machen musste.

Daher besprachen sie nur kurz, in welchen Fällen der Captain zu stören sein würde und dass sie ansonsten mindestens 3 Wochen absolute Ruhe haben würden. Der einzige Punkt, bei dem sich Kathryn unwohl fühlte, war die Geschichte mit dem Combadge. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wenn sie es dauernd trug würde sie immer wissen wollten, ob es dem Schiff und der Crew auch gut ging, aber es in einer Schublade liegen zu lassen für so lange Zeit, damit konnte sie sich auch nicht so recht anfreunden. Ayala war es schließlich, der sie überzeugte.

„Captain, bei allem Respekt, wir sind in einem Orbit über einem wunderschönen, unbewohnten Planeten. Falls wirklich etwas sein sollte, dann werde ich Mittel und Wege finden Sie sofort zu informieren. Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf, uns unseren ersten Offizier wiederzubringen und überlassen Sie die Arbeit ruhig mir."

Kathryn musste lächeln, als sie Tariks eifriges Gesicht sah.

„Also schön, Lieutenant, ich werde die Badges auf dem Schrank aufbewahren. Dann wäre das auch geklärt. Wir sehen uns morgen früh noch einmal im Transporterraum, gehen Sie schlafen, Tarik. Sie sehen müde aus."

Ayala winkte ab. „Ich habe in den nächsten Wochen noch sicher genug Zeit, um mich auszuschlafen."

„Na gut, dann bis morgen früh."

„Gute Nacht, Captain."

In der Nacht fand Kathryn keinen Schlaf. Eine Mischung aus Hoffnung, Angst, ein wenig Vorfreude und Zweifel nagte an ihr. War es Chakotay wirklich ernst damit gewesen, es noch einmal zu versuchen weil er es wollte? Oder war es vielmehr einfach die Tatsache, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie gegen die Borg antraten? Und was sollte sie überhaupt tun? Was auf dem Holodeck nicht funktioniert hatte, würde doch unten auch nicht mehr klappen, oder? Und trotz allem spürte sie, dass Chakotay immer noch zweifelte, auch wenn seine Worte zuversichtlicher geklungen hatten.

Außerdem wusste sie, dass das hier ihre letzte Chance war und im Gegensatz zu ihrem ursprünglichen Plan, tatsächlich nach New Earth zurückzukehren, hatte sie hier nicht alle Zeit der Welt.

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden grübelte sie hin und her, bis sie dann doch endlich vor Erschöpfung wenigstens für knappe drei Stunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

„Captain, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein etwas besorgter Lieutenant Ayala sie, als er sie am nächsten Morgen im Transporterraum sah.

„Ja, danke, Tarik, die Nacht war nur etwas zu kurz. Ah, guten Morgen Chakotay", begrüßte sie übergangslos den Indianer, der in dem Moment ebenfalls zur Tür hereinkam. Über der Schulter hing eine Tasche, ansonsten hatte er kein Gepäck.

„Guten Morgen, Kathryn", begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln und ihr Herz schien einen kleinen Hüpfer zu machen, als er sie mit ihrem Vornamen begrüßte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Ayala sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte und beschloss daher, den Aufbruch etwas zügiger zu gestalten.

„Ist alles vorbereitet, Lieutenant?", fragte sie und Ayala nickte.

„Alles Gute für Sie beide und machen Sie sich um das Schiff keine Sorgen, Captain."

Er nickte den beiden zu und diese stiegen auf die Transporterplattform.

„Energie", sagte Kathryn und kurz darauf wurde der Transporterraum ersetzt durch eine weitläufige Lichtung, auf der schon eine Menge Container standen.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete die würzige Luft dieses Planeten ein.

Chakotay hatte scheinbar dieselbe Idee gehabt, denn kurz darauf sagte er: „Eine so frische Luft habe ich lange nicht mehr eingeatmet. Finden Sie nicht auch, dass es ein wenig nach Pinien riecht?"

Kathryn schnupperte noch einmal und nahm tatsächlich einen ganz leichten Geruch wahr.

„Sie haben Recht", stimmte sie zu. „Wollen wir uns an die Arbeit machen?", schlug sie dann vor.

„Das müssen wir sogar, wenn wir heute Nacht nicht im Freien schlafen wollen", gab Chakotay lächelnd zurück.

Also öffneten sie den ersten Container, der die Teile für die Behausung enthielt. Chakotay suchte die Boden und unteren Wandpaneele heraus und baute die ersten Teile zusammen. Als Kathryn mit Nachschub ankam meinte er dann: „Ich habe die silberne Seite nach außen hin gedacht, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Sie ziehen die beige Seite für das Innere vor."

Kathryn hielt kurz inne, dann nickte sie. „Das stimmt", meinte sie nur. „Das war schon auf New Earth so."

„Irgendwie hatte ich so ein Gefühl…", erklärte Chakotay ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

Sie schaute ihm von hinten noch ein wenig zu und auf ihr Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln.

 _Es läuft jetzt schon besser als auf dem Holodeck,_ dachte sie erfreut, _diesmal scheint er wirklich alles auf sich zukommen lassen zu wollen und nicht nur in Frage zu stellen._

Und diese Erkenntnis bescherte ihr zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit echte Hoffnung. Vergnügt holte sie die nächsten Paneele und stapelte sie neben dem Indianer auf.

Eine knappe Stunde später stand ihre Unterkunft dann fertig aufgebaut da und beide Offiziere standen davor und beäugten sie.

„Ich glaube, hier kann man es durchaus eine Weile aushalten", meinte Kathryn dann und ging hinein. Chakotay folgte ihr, nahm allerdings vorher noch einige Sachen für den Innenraum mit hinein.

Am späten Abend saßen die beiden am Tisch und aßen ihr Abendbrot. Die Unterkunft war fertig und glich ihrer originalen Behausung auf New Earth sehr. Dabei hatte Kathryn nicht einmal groß die Anordnung der Möbel vorher festgelegt, sie wollte es mit Chakotay zusammen ganz zwanglos haben und war im Laufe des Einrichtens doch recht überrascht gewesen, dass der Indianer von allein alles fast so hingestellt hatte, wie damals.

"An was denken Sie?", fragte Chakotay sie auf einmal und sah sie wartend an.

Da sie lieber etwas vorsichtig sein wollte mit den alten Zeiten und Chakotay nicht zu sehr damit bedrängen wollte meinte sie nur ganz allgemein: "Nur eine Erinnerung, die plötzlich da war. Nichts wichtiges."

"Und ich dachte, mir sollten eher die Erinnerungen wieder in den Kopf kommen", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, beließ es aber dabei.

"Wollen wir morgen die Gegend etwas erkunden gehen?", lenkte Kathryn schnell vom Thema ab.

"Sehr gerne. Ich hoffe, es gibt einen See oder einen Fluss in der Nähe, das Klima hier lädt geradezu ein, sich ein wenig zu erfrischen."

"Laut der topografischen Karten, die ich vorher einsehen konnte, gibt es hier tatsächlich einen kleinen See, sogar mit einem Wasserfall und dem Flussablauf. Besser hätten wir die Gegend in dem Falle gar nicht treffen können."

Chakotay schmunzelte und meinte dann: "Gab es auf Ihrem New Earth Planeten auch eine Bademöglichkeit? Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es ihrem Chakotay ging, aber ich liebe baden."

"Chakotay", sagte Kathryn ein wenig verletzt aber dennoch sacht. Es traf sie sehr, dass der Indianer von sich selber als zwei verschiedene Personen sprach.

"Sie mögen schwimmen und baden sehr gerne. Wir waren öfters am Fluss und Sie waren fast immer im Wasser."

Chakotay spürte wohl, dass er sie mit seiner Wortwahl verletzt hatte und schaute sie entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, aber es fällt mir einfach nicht leicht zu glauben, dass Sie mich so gut kennen und dass es da ein Leben gibt, an das ich mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern kann."

Langsam und zögerlich legte Kathryn ihre Hand auf seine, doch er zog sie nicht weg. "Ich weiß, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden sich wieder erinnern. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen dabei helfen."

Unbewusst strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und wieder kam dieses Gefühl der völligen Vertrautheit in ihm auf. In ihren blauen Augen lag ein so bittender und auch sehnsüchtiger Blick, dass ihn das Bedürfnis überkam, ihr über das Gesicht zu streicheln. Doch er widerstand dieser Versuchung, zog seine Hand statt dessen weg und schob sich hastig einen Löffel Essen in den Mund.

Kathryn seufzte leise und schob dann ihren Teller weg. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.

"Ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen", erklärte sie, stand auf und räumte ihren Teller zurück in den Replikator. "Gute Nacht, Chakotay."

"Gute Nacht", antwortete dieser leicht unbehaglich und schaute ihr nach, wie sie hinter dem Milchglas verschwand.

Als Kathryn in ihrem Bett lag schaute sie Chakotays Schemen zu, wie er noch längere Zeit am Tisch saß und schließlich auch in seinen Teil des Raumes sich zurückzog.

 _Wie soll das nur funktionieren?,_ dachte Kathryn frustriert und rieb sich mit der Hand über ihre Augen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und schlief irgendwann ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde stand die Tür ihrer Unterkunft offen.

"Chakotay?", rief sie leise und schaute zu seiner Schlafnische rüber, aber dort regte sich nichts. Schnell zog sie ihren Morgenmantel über und trat hinaus vor die Tür. Der Indianer stand ein Stück entfernt am Rand der Lichtung und saß unbeweglich auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm.

"Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn vorsichtig, als sie näher an ihn herangetreten war. Er drehte sich überrascht um.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er dann und stand auf.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht stören", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm und schlang unbewusst ihre Arme um ihren Körper.

"Haben Sie nicht, ich habe nur die Aussicht etwas genossen", sagte er schnell und Kathryn zog ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Von Aussicht konnte man nicht gerade sprechen, denn um die Lichtung herum waren nur Bäume. Doch sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

"Möchten Sie mit mir frühstücken?", bot Chakotay derweil an.

"Ja gerne, aber nur Kaffee."

"Ich bezweifle, ob das als ausgewogenes Frühstück gilt", meinte er leicht schmunzelnd, ging dann aber zurück zur Unterkunft. Kathryn folgte ihm.

Drinnen ging er sofort zum Replikator und bestellte: "Eine Tasse Kaffee, einen heißen Früchtetee und ein Gemüseomelette."

Sekunden später erschien das Gewünschte im Ausgabefach und er balancierte das Tablett zum Tisch hinüber, an den Kathryn sich schon hingesetzt hatte.

"Vielen Dank", sagte sie und nahm die Kaffeetasse herunter, bevor er das Tablett abstellen konnte.

Genüsslich schnupperte sie zuerst an ihrem Lieblingsgetränk bevor sie mit vor Verzückung geschlossenen Augen einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie direkt in das grinsende Gesicht ihres vormals ersten Offiziers.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Nichts", sagte er schnell und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand seinen Kaffee so sehr verehrt. Was machen Sie, wenn Sie mal keinen Kaffee haben sollten?", neckte er sie.

"Das möchten Sie lieber nicht erleben", feixte sie zurück und nahm demonstrativ noch einen langen Schluck.

"Omelette?", bot er ihr an, bevor er selber anfing.

"Nein danke", lehnte sie ab. "Kaffee und Eier vertragen sich nun wirklich nicht auf nüchternen Magen."

Chakotay zuckte mit den Achseln und fing dann an zu essen.

Als er fertig war hatte Kathryn bereits ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und Chakotay räumte seine Sachen zurück in den Replikator.

"Ich wäre bereit für unseren Ausflug", meinte er dann, als sie gerade ihre Tasse leer getrunken hatte.

"Ist gut, ich ziehe mich nur schnell um."

"Ich warte derweil draußen", sagte er, nahm seine Tasche, die scheinbar schon fertig gepackt war und trat vor die Tür.

Kathryn zog sich schnell ein Kleid über, packte hastig ebenfalls ein paar Dinge ein und trat dann ebenfalls hinaus.

"Kommen Sie, wir haben etwa eine Stunde Weg vor uns", sagte sie und ging voran.

Den Weg zum kleinen See legten sie schweigend zurück. Sie mussten einige Höhenmeter überwinden, aber der Pfad war nicht sehr steil und es lohnte sich. Erst als sie ein paar Bäume ähnlich einer Trauerweide passierten, eröffnete sich ihnen ein kleines Paradies, das beide förmlich erstarren ließ.

"Wunderschön", kam es Kathryn nur über die Lippen und sie nahm sich Zeit, die ganze Pracht der Natur in sich aufzunehmen.

Die Bäume hatten ihre Zweige wie einen Vorhang in den Weg gehängt und als die beiden Offiziere sich einen Weg durch sie gebahnt hatten, wurden sie mit einer Vielfalt von orchidee- und lilienartigen, bunten Blüten belohnt, die überall um einen kleinen Teich wuchsen. Ein kleiner Wasserfall sorgte für frisches Wasser und als Kathryn nach einigen Sekunden näher an das Wasser trat, konnte sie anhand der Grün- und Blautöne die Wassertiefe ungefähr abschätzen.

Der Teich hatte einen ungefähren Durchmesser von 10 Metern, am Rand mit weißem, feinen Sand gesäumt und stetig tiefer werdend zur Mitte hin. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wasserfalls lief das Wasser in einem wunderschönen Bachbett hinab. Große und kleine, weiße Steine ragten wie einladende Liegeplätze dort hervor und luden direkt zum Sonnenbaden ein.

"So ein herrliches Stück Natur habe ich selten gesehen", meldete sich nun auch Chakotay zu Wort, ging um den kleinen Teich herum, bis er das Flussbett erreichte und kletterte dann geschickt auf einen großen Stein.

"Ich glaube, hier kann man es aushalten", sagte er dann, holte aus seiner Tasche eine Decke hervor, legte sie auf den Stein und sah Kathryn an.

"Kommen Sie auch hier herauf?", fragte er dann.

Sie nickte und kletterte ebenfalls hoch. Hilfreich streckte ihr Chakotay seine Hand entgegen und zog sie das letzte Stück hinauf.

"Danke", sagte sie und holte dann ihre Decke ebenfalls hervor, die sie neben seine legte.

"Ich werde dann mal das Wasser testen", meinte Chakotay währenddessen und begann, seine Sachen auszuziehen.

Kathryn versuchte, ihn dabei nicht anzusehen, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihm wanderte. Chakotay merkte es nicht und es hätte ihn auch nicht weiter gekümmert, denn er hatte seine Badehose bereits am Morgen angezogen.

Kathryns Herzschlag schien sich etwas zu beschleunigen, als sie ihn nur in seiner Badehose vor sich stehen sah. Doch leider blieb ihr der Anblick nicht lange gewährt, denn Chakotay kletterte zum Wasser hinunter und stand dann im Bach.

"Es könnte einen Tick wärmer sein", informierte er Kathryn und lief dann die paar Schritte Richtung Teich. Am Rand blieb er stehen, sah noch einmal seine Umgebung an, atmete einmal tief ein und sprang dann ins Wasser.

Kathryn blickte ihm etwas angespannt zu und war erleichtert, als er gleich wieder prustend auftauchte.

"Kommen Sie schon, es ist einfach wunderbar", rief Chakotay ihr zu und schwamm dann Richtung Teichmitte.

"Okay, okay, ich komme. Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um", rief sie lachend, kramte ihren Bikini heraus und sah sich nach einer Umkleidemöglichkeit um.

Ein anderer großer Felsen, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand, erachtete sie als tauglich und verschwand hinter ihm.

Chakotay hatte unterdessen versucht den Grund des Teiches auszuloten. Er musste ein wenig tauchen, aber er schätzte die Tiefe auf 3,5m - 4m.

Ein paar Minuten später tauchte Kathryn dann ebenfalls im Flusslauf auf und Chakotays Blick blieb an ihr hängen. Stumm musterte er sie von oben bis unten, was Kathryn natürlich nicht entging, aber sie versuchte, es geflissentlich zu ignorieren.

Vorsichtig trat sie in den Teich hinein und meinte dann: "Das ist aber doch ganz schön kalt."

Chakotay erwachte aus seiner Starre und war mit drei kräftigen Schwimmzügen bei ihr.

"Nicht soviel drüber nachdenken", meinte er nur, stand plötzlich hinter ihr und Kathryn wurde im nächsten Moment einfach an der Hand gepackt und ins Wasser gezogen.

"Chakotay!", meinte sie ein wenig schimpfend, als sie nach dem Kälteschock wieder normal atmen konnte und aufgetaucht war.

Der Indianer mimte den Schuldigen und sah sie mit Hundeaugen an.

"Verzeihung, aber diese Methode ist wirklich die Beste", sagte er dann und Kathryn musste widerwillig lächeln.

Er schwamm dicht vor ihr und ihre Augen trafen sich. Chakotay verlor sich in ihrem Blau und Kathryn starrte wie gebannt in seine braunen.

"Chakotay... ich...", fing sie an, doch der Indianer hielt ihr seinen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen.

"Shhht", machte er nur und kam ihr langsam näher. Sein Blick huschte dabei zwischen ihren Augen und den Lippen hin und her.

Kathryn war wie versteinert. Jetzt, wo der Moment da war, auf den sie so sehr gehofft hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es falsch war.

Doch in dem Moment spürte sie schon Chakotays Lippen auf ihren. Nur ganz leicht, wie ein leichter Windhauch am Anfang, dann wurde er spürbar fester.

Etwas stimmte nicht, das war das Gefühl, das sie im nächsten Moment überkam. Schnell löste sie sich von ihm und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Chakotay blickte sie verwirrt und fragend an und sagte schließlich schnell: „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und schwamm weg von ihr, zum anderen Ende des Teiches und stieg aus dem Wasser.

Kathryn trieb noch immer an derselben Stelle. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Chaos, das sie nicht ordnen konnte. Sie hatte doch, was sie wollte, er hatte sie geküsst. Aber gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl, Chakotay betrogen zu haben, denn er war immer noch ohne Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und somit gar nicht 'ihr' Chakotay. Oder doch? Die Unsicherheit drohte sie zu zerreißen und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihr, dass der Indianer verschwunden war.

Ihr Blick glitt zum Ufer und dann stutze sie. Auf einem dicken Ast, der am Ufer lag, meinte sie auf einmal eine kleine Eidechse sitzen zu sehen. Sie sah genauso aus wie ihre kleine Freundin und Kathryn blinzelte. Das Tier war wieder verschwunden.

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

 _Warum hast Du Dich schon wieder gegen ihn entschieden?_ hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihrer kleinen Freundin in sich. Sie wirkte so unsagbar traurig, dass sich Kathryns Verwirrtheit in Schuldgefühle wandelte, die im nächsten Moment so groß wurden, dass sie schier davon überrollt wurde. Hastig schwamm sie los, Chakotay hinterher und lief dann in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war.

„Chakotay!", rief sie, wich einigen Ästen aus und stolperte über den mit einigen Steinen bedeckten Sandboden weiter. Der Indianer war nicht zu sehen, doch im Sand war ab und zu ein vereinzelter Fußabdruck von ihm zu sehen, dem Kathryn jetzt einfach folgte.

Der Pfad machte einen Knick und lief an einem Abgrund weiter, der sich rechts von ihr auftat. Sie schaute kurz in die Tiefe. Ungefähr 30 Meter vor ihr sah sie ein grünes Meer aus Blättern und in einiger Entfernung hörte sie das Rauschen eines kleineren Wasserfalls. Etwas vorsichtiger folgte sie dem Pfad weiter. Das Wassergeräusch wurde immer lauter und als der Weg einen weiteren Knick machte und sie um die Ecke trat, blieb sie jäh stehen. Sowohl der Anblick der Landschaft, als auch Chakotays, der einige Meter vor ihr am Rande eines anderen Wasserfalls stand und in die Tiefe blickte, ließen sie innehalten. Sie standen an einer Bergnase, hinter ihnen nur die schmale Felswand, an der das Wasser herunterfloss und rings um sie herum ein phantastischer Blick über diese Welt.

Kathryn riss sich von dem Ausblick los und rief Chakotays Namen, doch der reagierte nicht. Das Rauschen des Wassers überdeckte jegliche anderen Geräusche und Kathryn kam näher.

„Chakotay!", rief sie noch einmal, als sie nur noch 2 Meter entfernt war, doch ihre Stimme wurde immer noch übertönt. Sie überwand die letzten Schritte und legte dem Indianer ihre Hand auf sein Schulterblatt – mit fatalen Konsequenzen. Er erschrak, rutschte in der Drehbewegung, die er ausführte um zu sehen, was ihn da von hinten berührt hatte, vom Stein und fiel.

Kathryns Welt blieb plötzlich stehen. In einem Moment war er noch vor ihr, dann war er verschwunden. Ihr Gehirn konnte im ersten Moment nicht verarbeiten, was ihre Augen gesehen hatten, doch dann realisierte sie es. Ihr Herz schien einen Satz zu machen und panisch schrie sie seinen Namen, bevor sie einen Schritt vor trat um hinunterzublicken. Der Wasserfall, der irgendwo über ihr seinen Anfang nahm und dessen Ziel der 30 Meter unter ihr gelegene Boden war, fiel jedoch nicht komplett bis unten sondern war in Kaskaden aufgeteilt. Gute 10 Meter unter ihr sah sie gerade noch, wie das Wasser in dem kleinen Teich direkt am Fuß des herunter strömenden Wassers aufgewirbelt wurde und mit bangen Herzen wartete sie, dass Chakotay wieder auftauchen würde. Doch das tat er nicht. Reflexartig wollte sie auf ihr Combadge tippen um die Voyager zu rufen, doch da war keines. Es lag, wie alle anderen Ausrüstungsgegenstände in der Hütte. Ohne länger groß nachzudenken begann sie, nur mit ihrem Bikini bekleidet, die Felswand ein Stück neben dem Wasserfall herunterzuklettern. Sie musste zu Chakotay, koste es, was es wolle. Wenigstens waren die Steine abgeschliffen und sie fand gut Halt. Zeit war jetzt ihr größter Feind, aber wenn Sie nicht aufpasste und selber fiel, würde sie auch ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Also zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und kletterte so schnell es ging runter.

Chakotay war verwirrt, als Kathryn ihn im Wasser wegstieß. Er hatte es mit dem Kuss ernst gemeint, es war nicht etwa so, dass er das tat, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab, er hatte wirklich Gefühle für sie entwickelt. Deshalb war er umso erstaunter, dass sie so reagierte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen", sagte er schnell, drehte sich um und schwamm zum anderen Ufer. Er folgte dem kleinen Weg und erreichte nur wenige Minuten später den Wasserfall. Für einen Moment vergaß er, was gerade passiert war, trat vorsichtig auf einen breiten Stein am Rand der Ablaufs und blickte sich um. Der Himmel war klar, die Sonne schien und er stand hier, eine angenehme Kühle vom Wasser ausgehend und konnte diese Welt überblicken.

Wie schön es hier doch war. Der Kuss und Kathryn kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und er blickte traurig nach unten. Er verstand diese Frau einfach nicht. Erst setzte sie alles daran, dass er sich ihr wieder zuwenden würde, und als er soweit war, stieß sie ihn weg.

Fast unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf, da berührte ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten an der Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen, drehte sich reflexartig hastig um und sein Fuß rutschte dabei von dem Stein, auf dem er stand. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und sah nur noch Kathryn, die ihn völlig erschrocken anstarrte. Dann war sie weg und er versank in der Gischt des Wassers, fiel immer noch, bis er schließlich aufprallte und im Wasser versank. Da er beim Fall im herab strömenden Wasser nicht richtig atmen konnte, hatte er jetzt nur wenig Luft in den Lungen. Hastig versuchte er sich zu orientieren, wo Oben und Unten war. Zuerst schwamm er auch in die falsche Richtung, doch als er merkte, dass dort der Widerstand geringer wurde, wusste er, dass er nur tiefer tauchte. Also drehte er um. Seine Lungen brannten schon unangenehm und er versuchte hoch zu kommen. Erste Funken schienen um ihn herum aufzublitzen und er mobilisierte seine letzten Kraftreserven. Doch der Wasserfall drückte ihn erbarmungslos hinunter.

Seine Arme hatten keine Kraft mehr und Bilder tauchten plötzlich vor seinen Augen auf. Kathryn, die Voyager, lachende Gesichter, Amonia, ein Garten mit wundervollen Blüten, ein Urwald, sein Vater Kolopak mit seiner Schwester Sekaya, die ihn jetzt beide anlächelten… die Bilderflut hörte nicht mehr auf, wurde aber stetig von einem hellen Licht überlagert. Mit dem letzten klaren Gedanken begriff Chakotay – sein Gedächtnis kehrte im Moment des Todes zurück, doch er würde davon nichts mehr haben. Er spürte das kalte Wasser in seinen Lungen und sein Gehirn sandte in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch alle möglichen Bilder aus. Über sich sah er durch die Wasseroberfläche das Blau des Himmels, dann verblasste alles und Chakotays Körper wurde wieder hinuntergedrückt.


	24. Erinnerungen (24)

_Erinnerungen_

Kathryn brauchte nur ein oder zwei Minuten bis sie das kleine Becken erreicht hatte, in dem Chakotay irgendwo versunken war. Ohne Zögern lief sie hinein und tauchte. Das Wasser, das von oben stetig herab rauschte, machte ihr zu schaffen, drückte sie ebenfalls hinunter. Sie schnappte gerade wieder nach Luft, da sah sie ziemlich am Rand des Beckens eine ungewöhnliche Kräuselung der Wasseroberfläche, die hier nicht hineinpasste. Etwas helles schimmerte unter dem Wasserspiegel. Schnell schwamm sie hinüber und ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie Chakotay erkannte.

„Nein!", rief sie panisch, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, und drehte ihn sofort um, da er mit dem Gesicht nach unten trieb. So schnell sie konnte zog sie ihn ans Ufer und tastete nach seinem Puls. Nichts.

„Nein, das wirst Du mir jetzt nicht antun, Chakotay!", rief sie und fing umgehend mit der Wiederbelebung an. Die Zeit verstrich, doch er reagierte einfach nicht. Kathryn standen die Tränen in den Augen und schließlich ließ sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken und weinte. Dabei hieb sie frustriert und wütend mit der Faust auf seinen Brustkorb ein. Chakotay keuchte auf einmal und spuckte dann einen Schwall Wasser aus. Ungläubig sah Kathryn hoch. Er atmete wieder. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sie an.

„Hey", brachte er krächzend heraus und lächelte.

Kathryns Denken setzte völlig aus in dem Moment. Sie warf sich auf ihn und küsste ihn erst auf den Mund, dann bedeckte sie sein Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Hey, langsam", sagte er leise und hustete kurz.

„Es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich doch nicht", sagte sie aufgelöst und zog sich ein wenig zurück, um ihm Luft zum Atmen zu geben.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich das noch mal erleben möchte, aber etwas Gutes hatte es", meinte er.

Kathryn sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern", erklärte er dann.

Kathryn sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Tatsächlich war ihr ein wenig schwindelig, als sie das hörte. Sie hatte es sich so gewünscht, alles dafür gegeben, dass er sich wieder erinnern würde und jetzt, da es offenbar so weit war, wich die ganze Angst, Anspannung und Mutlosigkeit mit einem Schlag von ihr.

„Ist das wirklich wahr?", flüsterte sie und in ihren Augen standen erneut Tränen.

Seine Hand tastete nach ihrer und drückte sie, als er sie fand. „Ja, es ist wirklich wahr."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, schloss die Augen und legte ihren Arm über seine Brust. Sie sagte nichts, das war auch nicht notwendig. Chakotay verstand es. Auch wenn es ihm noch etwas schwer fiel, so legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Minutenlang blieben sie einfach so liegen, genossen die Nähe des anderen und Chakotay spürte, wie er langsam wieder zu Kräften kam. Seine Hand strich behutsam über ihren Rücken und den anderen Arm nutzte er jetzt, um ihre Wange zu streicheln.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", murmelte sie, ihr Gesicht immer noch an seinem Hals vergraben. „Bitte lass das kein Traum sein."

Chakotay bewegte sich und sie spürte plötzlich seinen warmen Atmen an ihrem Hals. Ein sanfter Kuss ließ eine Gänsehaut bei ihr entstehen und sie atmete hörbar ein.

„Hast Du wirklich alles so gemeint, wie Du es gesagt hast, Kathryn?", flüsterte er und küsste sie noch einmal auf die Halspartie.

„Jedes Wort", hauchte sie zurück. „Aber ich wollte immer nur den echten Chakotay haben, das ist mir klargeworden."

„Dann zeige ich Dir jetzt, dass Du nicht träumst", erwiderte er sanft und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

Kathryn öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in seine. Da war es wieder, dieser warme Glanz, der nur für sie bestimmt war. Und dieses Mal hatte sie keine Gewissensbisse, keine Zweifel und keine Angst. Es war ihr Moment, auf den sie schon so lange gewartet hatten. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und während sie ihre Augen langsam wieder schloss, trafen sich ihre Lippen. Erst war es ein sanfter und vorsichtiger Kuss, doch dann wurde er wilder. Sie konnten gar nicht genug voneinander bekommen.

„Ich liebe Dich so sehr, Chakotay", flüsterte sie atemlos, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Ich Dich auch", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Keine Protokolle, keine Kompromisse mehr", sagte sie und blickte ihn ernst an.

Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet." Er ging ein wenig auf Abstand mit seinem Gesicht um sie besser ansehen zu können. Sein Blick glitt über ihre Lippen, den Hals hinunter, über ihre Brüste bis zum Bauchnabel und sein Blick sagte alles.

Kathryn nickte nur. „Geht es Dir schon wieder gut?", fragte sie allerdings ein wenig besorgt. Schließlich war er gerade erst von den Toten auferstanden.

„Ich wollte es ganz ruhig angehen lassen", entgegnete er zwinkernd.

„Worauf wartest Du dann noch?", kam nur die Antwort.

Chakotay blickte sie ein wenig ungläubig an. „Bist Du wirklich Kathryn Janeway?", stichelte er ein wenig, doch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss. Seine Hände umfassten die ihren, glitten dann ihre Arme hoch und zögerlich über ihre Brüste. Kathryn stöhnte leise auf, davon hatte sie bisher nur geträumt. Sanft glitten seine Hände jetzt unter ihren Rücken und richtete sie auf, dabei bedeckte er ihre Halspartie weiterhin mit sanften Küssen.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Bikinioberteil plötzlich locker wurde und dann ganz verschwand.

„Willst Du das wirklich?", flüsterte Chakotay ihr ins Ohr.

„Ja", hauchte sie, ohne jegliches Zögern.

Er rutschte nun hinter sie, zog sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und streichelte zärtlich über ihren Oberkörper. Kathryns Hände legten sich um seinen Nacken und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, küsste ihn dort, während seine Finger ihre Nippel umkreisten, die sofort hart wurden.

Ihre Finger krallten sich leicht an seinen Hals und sie rutschte noch näher an ihn heran. Er verwöhnte sie ein paar Minuten mit seinen Streicheleinheiten, dann glitten seine Hände tiefer, strichen über ihre Hüften, die Oberschenkel und die Bikinihose. Ganz langsam und spielerisch glitten seine Finger unter den dünnen Stoff und schoben ihn allmählich hinunter. Kathryn kam ihm entgegen, hob erst ihren Po leicht an und zog die Beine an. Sekunden später lag ihr Bikini irgendwo neben dem Wasserbecken im Sand. Da sie immer noch an Chakotays Brust lehnte konnte sie spüren, wie sein Herzschlag und seine Atmung schneller wurde.

Seine Finger glitten jetzt ihren ganzen Körper entlang und sie spreizte die Beine ein wenig, lud ihn ein, ihre Weiblichkeit zu ertasten.

Sie keuchte auf, als er ihre Schamlippen berührte und sie sanft massierte. Sie machte Anstalten sich umzudrehen, wollte ihn spüren, doch er hielt sie sanft fest.

„Nein, nicht so schnell", flüsterte er lächelnd und küsste sie noch einmal.

Kathryn fiel es schwer zu warten, davon hatte sie geträumt und jetzt, wo es endlich wahr wurde, ließ er sie zappeln. Doch sie blieb in der Position sitzen, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Chakotay ließ sich Zeit, streichelte noch einmal über ihren Oberkörper, massierte ihren Busen und glitt wieder hinab zu ihrer Scheide. Mit zwei Fingern glitt er schließlich in sie hinein und Kathryn stöhnte genüsslich, bewegte sich gegen ihn um ihn noch mehr zu spüren. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haut und sie meinte, verrückt zu werden. „Chakotay…", stöhnte sie seinen Namen.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und mehr Zärtlichkeiten. Seine rechte Hand knetet jetzt ihre rechte Brust, während er mit der linken Hand ihre Scheide verwöhnte. Er benutzte nun drei Finger um in sie einzudringen, mit dem Daumen massierte er gleichzeitig geschickt ihre Klitoris.

Kathryn wand sich auf seinem Schoß und ihr Atem ging immer schneller. Chakotay massierte sie weiter, bis sie schließlich zum Höhepunkt kam.

Ihre Hände schlossen sich wieder um seinen Nacken und schwer atmend sank sie gegen seine Brust.

Chakotay ließ seine Hand noch zwischen ihren Beinen liegen, mit dem rechten Arm streichelte er über ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er.

Kathryn hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich Dich auch." Sie lächelte glücklich und meinte dann: „Davon hab ich so lange geträumt. Aber ich will Dich ganz spüren."

Chakotay lachte leise. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Wir haben lange genug gewartet, meinst Du nicht?", kam nur ihre spitzbübische Antwort. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, küsste ihn hingebungsvoll, wobei ihre Hände an seine Badehose wanderten und das lästige Stück Stoff abstreiften. Natürlich hatte sie etwas Hilfe dabei. Doch endlich lag auch seine Bekleidung irgendwo neben ihrer im Sand.

Diesmal war es an ihr, ihn zuerst zu verwöhnen. Sanft drückte sie seinen Oberkörper herunter, sodass er auf dem Boden lag und erkundete dann jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Oberkörpers, umspielte sanft seine Brustwarzen und saugte an ihnen.

Chakotay stöhnte genüsslich auf und schloss seine Augen. Seine Hände lagen leicht auf ihrem Rücken und streichelten ihn.

Kathryn glitt jetzt tiefer, kam an seinen Intimbereich. Ihre Hand glitt an sein Glied und mit einem leichten Grinsen bemerkte sie, dass ihre bisherigen Zärtlichkeiten ihn keineswegs kalt gelassen hatten.

Eine Weile massierte sie ihn dort weiter, bis es schließlich an ihm war, mehr zu fordern.

Er öffnete die Augen, richtete sich auf, gab ihr noch einmal einen langen Kuss und drehte sie dann schließlich auf den Rücken. Bereitwillig spreizte sie ihre Beine und Chakotay drang langsam in sie ein.

Kathryn hatte die Augen geschlossen und passte sich seinem Rhythmus an.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam er zum Höhepunkt und blieb erschöpft auf ihr liegen.

Sie streichelte ihm über den Rücken und meinte nach einer ganzen Weile: „Wie konnte ich es nur so lange ohne Dich aushalten."

Er hob leicht seinen Kopf an und blickte in ihre blauen Augen, bevor er antwortete: „Von jetzt an hast Du mich jeden Tag fest an Deiner Seite. Und zwar alles von mir."

Kathryn musste sich eine Träne verkneifen und nickte dann. „Ich war so dumm."

„Nein, Du bist nur immer zu hart zu Dir, wählst immer den schwersten Weg. Ich bin froh, dass er Dich trotzdem endlich zu mir geführt hat." Er küsste sie noch einmal, rollte dann vorsichtig von ihr herunter und blieb mit einem glücklichen Lächeln neben ihr auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Geht es Dir gut, Chakotay?", fragte sie nach, denn sie hatte doch leichte Schuldgefühle, dass er nach seinem Beinah-Tod sich gleich verausgabt hatte.

„Das wäre auch den Tod wert gewesen", witzelte er und fing sich einen Knuff in seine Seite ein.

„Chakotay!", meinte sie halb empört und halb besorgt. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Entschuldige. Ja, es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die günstige Gelegenheit für ein kleines Bad nutzen und dann zurückgehen? Ich habe nämlich Hunger und könnte ein Nickerchen gebrauchen." Sein Blick fiel auf die Steinwand, die sich vor ihnen erhob. „Vielmehr, zurückklettern…", murmelte er dann.

„Lass uns erst ein wenig schwimmen gehen", schlug Kathryn vor, „dann sehen wir weiter."

Chakotay nickte und wollte schon seine Badehose anziehen, da meinte Kathryn nur: „Das ist nicht nötig", und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Augenzwinkern.

Beide verzichteten auf eine Wasserschlacht und blieben eher am Rand des Beckens, wo sie noch einmal miteinander schliefen.

Als Kathryn dann langsam kalt wurde, zogen sich beide ihre spärliche Badebekleidung wieder an und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Die Steinwand hochzuklettern war für Chakotay doch etwas mühsam, er fand zwar gut Halt, doch seine Kräfte waren eindeutig am schwinden und er atmete erleichtert auf, als er den oberen Klippenrand erreichte. Kathryn war hinter ihm geklettert und musterte ihn besorgt, als er am Rand Platz nahm um zu verschnaufen.

„Wir sollten vielleicht doch lieber gleich auf die Voyager zurückkehren", meinte sie, doch Chakotay winkte ab.

„Gönn' uns ruhig ein paar Tage, Kath. Das haben wir uns verdient."

„Mir ist es lieber, wenn unser Doktor Dich einmal durchcheckt. Danach können wir in Ruhe unseren Urlaub genießen, okay?"

Der Indianer war nicht wirklich begeistert, dennoch sah er ein, dass es so besser war. Daher meinte er: „Also gut. Aber wehe, unser Urlaub wird gestrichen."

„Hey, ich bin der Captain. Das wird sicher nicht passieren, das verspreche ich Dir." Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und schließlich liefen beide Hand in Hand zurück zum kleinen Teich, wo sie die Sachen einsammelten und danach zurück zur Unterkunft.

„Habe ich noch Zeit um mich etwas auszuruhen?", fragte Chakotay, während er sich anzog.

„Lass es uns lieber gleich erledigen. Außerdem muss ich der Crew die guten Neuigkeiten überbringen. Während Du also ganz dem Doktor gehörst, werde ich alle informieren, dann haben wir die Zeit sinnvoll genutzt."

„Du bist der Captain", meinte er scherzhaft und nachdem Kathryn sich schnell ein Kleid übergestreift hatte, griff sie nach dem Combadge.

„Janeway an Voyager."

„Captain, ist alles in Ordnung? Sie wollten sich doch erst heute Nacht wieder melden", kam die etwas besorgt klingende Stimme von Lieutenant Ayala.

„Es ist sogar alles in bester Ordnung, Tarik, dennoch beamen Sie bitte Chakotay und mich hoch. Wir haben etwas zu bereden."

„Ja, Captain", erwiderte Tarik ohne groß Fragen zu stellen und Sekunden später fanden sich die beiden Ausflügler im Transporterraum wieder.

„Danke, Ensign", wandte sich Janeway an den diensthabenden Transporterchief und verließ dann mit Chakotay den Raum.

„Ich begleite Sie zur Krankenstation", meinte sie und tippte gleich danach noch einmal auf ihr Badge.

„Lieutenant Ayala, bitte bestellen Sie alle Führungsoffiziere in einer viertel Stunde in den Konferenzraum."

„Aye, Captain."

Wenig später kamen sie auf der Krankenstation an. Das MHN schaute die beiden überrascht an, als sie hereinkamen. Mit diesem Besuch hatte er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet.

„Captain, Chakotay, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er aber sofort und kam ihnen entgegen.

„Wie man es nimmt. Chakotay hatte einen Badeunfall und war ein paar Minuten tot. Bitte untersuchen Sie ihn einmal gründlich, ob er auch wirklich wieder in Ordnung ist. Oh", fügte Kathryn noch hinzu, denn sie hatte fast das Wichtigste vergessen, „er hat sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt."

Dem MHN, das sie schon beim ersten Teil entsetzt angestarrt hatte, blieb jetzt der Mund offen stehen und ungläubig schaute er zu dem Indianer.

„Das ist phantastisch!", rief er dann aus. „Zwar waren die Umstände sicher nicht günstig, aber ja, durch eine neue traumatische Erfahrung hat sich die Blockade lösen können. Commander, unnötig zu sagen, dass wir alle sehr froh sind, Sie wiederzuhaben. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."

„Danke, Doktor", sagte Chakotay etwas unbehaglich und warf Kathryn verstohlen einen leidvollen Blick zu. Diese grinste allerdings nur und meinte: „Ich werde die Crew informieren. Bitte geben Sie mir umgehend Bescheid, wenn Sie die Untersuchung abgeschlossen haben, Doktor."

„Natürlich, Captain", meinte dieser betont fröhlich und griff nach einem Tricorder.

 _Ein wenig kann er einem schon leid tun,_ dachte sie, angesichts der übermäßigen Heiterkeit des MHN und überließ dann Chakotay seinem Schicksal.

Sie machte einen kleinen Umweg über ihr Quartier, in dem sie sich schnell eine Uniform überstreifte, und ging dann zum Konferenzraum. Ihre verbliebenen Offiziere saßen schon alle da, die Gesichter angespannt. Scheinbar rechneten sie nicht mit guten Nachrichten.

Kathryn beschloss, sie gleich zu erlösen und sagte, kaum, dass sie saß, zuerst an Tarik gewandt: „Lieutenant Ayala, gilt Ihr Angebot noch, vom Posten des ersten Offiziers zurückzutreten?"

Ayala zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er dahinterkam, was der Captain damit sagen wollte. In dem Moment erschien ein so strahlendes und glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass es Kathryn ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Sie meinen, Chakotay kann sich wieder erinnern? Wir haben ihn wieder?", fragte er euphorisch und Kathryn nickte nur.

„Ja, er kann sich wieder erinnern."

Fast alle Offiziere vergaßen in dem Moment Ihren Rang und während einige erleichtert jubelten, klatschten andere und Tom und B'Elanna fielen sich in die Arme. Lediglich Seven blieb gelassen, aber selbst bei ihr konnte Kathryn sehen, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich.

Danach wurde sie mit Fragen bestürmt, nach dem Wie und Wann und sie erklärte, was passiert war. An der Stelle, als sie berichtete, dass Chakotay tatsächlich ein paar Minuten tot war, keuchte B'Elanna entsetzt auf, aber sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

„Der Doktor untersucht ihn gerade noch einmal", erzählte Kathryn, „und danach möchten wir beide gerne noch etwas Urlaub machen."

Die einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass sie in breit grinsende Gesichter blickte. Seven hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, aber in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Captain", sagte B'Elanna in einem Anflug aus Übermut, „genießen Sie Ihren Urlaub." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und Kathryn spürte, wie ihre Wangen leicht warm wurden.

 _Wenn die wüssten, schoss_ es ihr durch den Kopf und sie lächelte verstohlen.

„Danke, das werden wir. Chakotay wird es gut tun, wenn er etwas ausspannen und das Erlebte in Ruhe verarbeiten kann", meinte sie.

„Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um das Schiff oder die Crew, Tarik hat alles wunderbar im Griff", schob Tom hinterher.

Janeway lächelte dankbar. „Das weiß ich doch. Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass Sie Chakotay und mich so unterstützt haben in der letzten Zeit."

„Nein, wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie ihn nicht aufgegeben haben", sagte Tarik mit ernster Miene.

Kathryn nickte nur und meinte dann: „Wegtreten."

Die Offiziere erhoben sich und verließen den Raum. Lediglich B'Elanna blieb zurück und als sie mit dem Captain allein war, kam sie zu ihr herüber und umarmte sie einfach.

Kathryn war zuerst ziemlich überrumpelt, doch dann erwiderte sie die Geste. Schon ließ die Halb-Klingonin sie auch wieder los, nickte ihr nur noch einmal zu und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum. Worte waren hier nicht nötig gewesen.

Kathryn fühlte sich so glücklich, wie noch nie. Chakotay war wieder „ihr" Chakotay, ihre Crew war glücklich und sie hatte nicht nur ihren ersten Offizier, Berater und guten Freund wieder, sie hatte mehr bekommen. Sie hatte IHN bekommen. Endlich. Ihr Herz schien kleine Freudensprünge zu machen. Sie schloss die Augen und holte noch einmal die Erinnerung an Chakotays Zärtlichkeiten zurück.

 _Wir sind stolz auf Dich und glücklich,_ erklang auf einmal eine leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken und vor ihrem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild ihrer kleinen Freundin, der Eidechse, die auf einem Stein neben ihr und Chakotay saß und lächelte. Hinter ihr tauchte die Gestalt ihres Vaters auf, der sie zufrieden und ebenfalls glücklich anlächelte.

 _Danke für alles,_ dachte Kathryn nur und spürte, wie ihre Augen ein wenig feucht wurden.

 _Mach was draus, Goldvögelchen,_ sagte ihr Vater. _Über ein Enkelkind würde ich mich sehr freuen,_ fügte er dann verschmitzt hinzu und lachte leise.

Kathryn war so geschockt über diese Aussage, dass sie die Erinnerung nicht länger fokussieren konnte und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Also wirklich, Daddy…", murmelte sie vor sich hin, lächelte dabei aber. Dann stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg, um nach Chakotay zu sehen.

Wenige Minuten später betrat sie die Krankenstation.

„Ah, Captain, ich bin gleich fertig", begrüßte sie das MHN grinsend und Kathryns Blick fiel auf Chakotay, der sie flehentlich ansah. _Hol mich hier raus,_ sagte sein Blick aus und sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte sie nach und zwinkerte Chakotay zu.

„Ja, er hat wirklich Glück gehabt, und Sie auch, dass Sie ihn noch wiederbeleben konnten. Ich habe ihm ein kleines Stärkungsmittel geben, ansonsten braucht er nur ein wenig Erholung."

„Dann wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass wir beide noch ein paar Tage Urlaub auf dem Planeten machen werden", informierte Kathryn ihn.

„Das tut es in der Tat", entgegnete das MHN erfreut.

„Commander, unter diesen Umständen dürfen Sie jetzt gehen. Ruhen Sie sich aus, keine schweren Arbeiten wie Holz hacken oder Boote bauen", wandte er sich jetzt an seinen Patienten.

„Käme mir nie in den Sinn", sagte er und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante.

„Danke, Doktor", fügte er hinzu, bevor er mit Kathryn die Krankenstation verließ.

„Schön, Sie wiederzuhaben, Commander", rief das Hologramm ihm noch hinterher, dann schlossen sich die Türen.

„Ausnahmsweise habe ich gegen die Verordnung des Doktors nicht das Geringste einzuwenden", meinte der Indianer lachend und musterte seinen Captain.

„Kaum auf dem Schiff, schon wieder in Uniform, Captain? Heißt das, wir machen doch keinen Urlaub?"

„Natürlich machen wir den, aber ich wollte meiner Crew nicht in einem leichten Sommerkleid bekleidet die offizielle Nachricht überbringen, dass wir unseren ersten Offizier wiederhaben", meinte sie lachend.

„Soso, dann sollten wir vorher also noch einmal in Deinem Quartier vorbei schauen?"

„Ja, aber das, was Du im Sinn hast, das heben wir uns lieber für unten auf. Und zwar an allen möglichen Orten, in allen erdenklichen Varianten."

Chakotays Kinnlade klappte herunter, als er das hörte. „Bist Du sicher, dass Du wirklich Kathryn Janeway bist?", fragte er sie zum zweiten Mal.

Kathryn lachte nur und entgegnete geheimnisvoll: „Du hast keine Ahnung, auf wen Du Dich hier eingelassen hast."

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, das herauszufinden", sagte er nur.

Als beide eine Stunde später bereits wieder auf dem Planeten waren und ihn Kathryn in den Wald führte, wurden seine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht.


	25. Wieder zu Hause

_Wieder zu Hause_

Ihre ungestörte Urlaubszeit auf dem Planeten war ebenfalls eine unweigerlich nötige Pause für Chakotay, bevor er seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen würde. Tagsüber erkundeten beide die Umgebung, badeten im Teich, picknickten oder verwöhnten sich mit Zärtlichkeiten. Abends lagen sie immer zusammen und bereits in der ersten Nacht merkte Kathryn, dass sie noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich hatten. Chakotay schlief sehr unruhig, warf sich hin und her und redete manchmal im Schlaf. Aus den einzelnen Wörtern verstand sie soviel um zu verstehen, dass er sich noch sehr mit seiner Gehirnwäsche und den vergangenen Ereignissen quälte. Als sie ihn am nächsten Abend darauf ansprach, gab er es auch ohne weiteres zu.

„Ich weiß", seufzte er, nachdem sie ihre Beobachtungen geäußert hatte. „Ich träume jede Nacht davon, nur diese Nacht war es noch intensiver. Ich weiß auch nicht, als meine Erinnerungen verschüttet waren war es leichter, doch jetzt kommt alles wieder hoch. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich bereit war Dich zu töten. Oder dass ich zu dieser… Frau zurückwollte." Seine Stimme wurde rau und er schluckte.

Kathryn legte ihre Hand auf seine und strich ihm durch das Haar. „Aber Du konntest nichts dafür und es ist vergangen."

„Ja, aber trotzdem", seufzte er und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken."

„So etwas braucht Zeit", meinte sie nur. „Dein ganzes Selbst wurde erschüttert, man hat Dich grausam gefoltert und umgedreht. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Du es einfach vergessen könntest. Und das sollst Du auch nicht. Du musst es aufarbeiten und wenn Du möchtest, helfe ich Dir dabei."

Chakotay lächelte sie an. _Womit habe ich so eine Frau nur verdient?,_ dachte er überglücklich.

„Wenn Du das wirklich für mich tun möchtest…", meinte er etwas zögerlich, denn er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Für keinen von beiden.

„Ich würde alles für Dich tun, Chakotay. Ich bin nur so glücklich, dass ich Dich wiederhabe." Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, schloss die Augen und seufzte glücklich. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Schultern und beide genossen einfach still diese bedingungslose Hingabe des jeweils anderen.

In den nächsten Tagen gab es dann immer wieder Momente, in denen sie redeten. Zumindest Chakotay. Er hatte angefangen, die ganze Geschichte seit seiner Entführung zu erzählen, wie er sie erlebt hatte und an was er sich erinnern konnte. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer und er geriet ins Stocken, doch Kathryn drängte ihn nie, wartete geduldig ab, bis er von allein weitersprach. Und immer hielt sie dabei Körperkontakt mit ihm. Am zweiten Tag kam sie auf die Idee, sein Akoonah und sein Medizinbeutel herunterbeamen zu lassen um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, in Ruhe meditieren zu können. Chakotay war ihr äußerst dankbar, stellte aber am Anfang auch fest, dass er seinen geistigen Führer gar nicht kontaktieren konnte. Dieses Vorkommnis wühlte ihn wieder mehr auf und Kathryn versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Chakotay, hast Du mir damals nicht selber gesagt, in oder nach manchen Situationen sei es schwieriger oder manchmal auch unmöglich seinen geistigen Führer zu erreichen? Du bist gerade in einer solchen Situation. Bitte, gib Dir einfach etwas Zeit."

Sie blickte ihn so besorgt und bittend an, dass er schließlich nickte. „Du hast ja Recht, aber… das ist mir noch nie passiert. Und es macht mir Angst", gab er zu.

„Komm, ich habe eine Idee", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und bat ihn, die Augen zu schließen und sich nur auf sie zu konzentrieren. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, Chakotay in eine Vision von ihr mitzunehmen. Es war ein einfacher, kleiner Strand in einer Bucht, doch es beruhigte Chakotay immerhin so weit, dass er froh war, überhaupt noch dazu fähig zu sein auf eine Visionsreise zu gehen, wenn auch mit Hilfe. Es gab ihm Zuversicht und neuen Mut. Und nachdem er einen halben Tag allein zugebracht hatte, gelang es ihm auch wieder seinen geistigen Führer zu kontaktieren.

Seitdem ging es mit ihm stetig bergauf. Kathryns Nähe, ihr Verständnis und ihre Liebe trugen den Hauptteil bei, wieder er selbst zu werden, die Meditationsphasen gaben ihm die Zeit, eine Weile zu vergessen.

Er schlief ruhiger und meistens hatte er sogar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie hatte sich natürlich auch mit dem MHN über Chakotay ausgetauscht und dieses war froh, dass er so gute Fortschritte machte.

Zwei Wochen später, Kathryn hatte ihren Urlaub einfach verlängert, weil es ihnen beiden und vor allem Chakotay gut tat, waren sie bereit wieder auf das Schiff zurückzukehren.

Lieutenant Ayala erwartete sie im Transporterraum und blickte äußerst ernst drein.

Kathryn spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und fragte gleich: „Was ist passiert, Tarik?"

„Ma'am, es gab eine Situation auf dem Holodeck, die die Anwesenheit der beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere erfordert."

Kathryn und Chakotay sahen sich beide sorgenvoll an.

 _Und das an meinem ersten Tag,_ dachte der erste Offizier, folgte aber sofort den beiden anderen.

In Kathryns Kopf entstanden die schrecklichsten Szenarien, was sie erwarten würde und sie fiel in einen Laufschritt. Als sie endlich das Holodeck erreichten, und Kathryn hineingehen wollte, stieß sie fast gegen die Türen, die sich nicht öffnen wollten.

„Ich habe die Türen zur Sicherheit verriegelt", meinte Tarik und gab dann seinen Code ein. Sofort glitten die Türen auseinander und die beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere traten ein. In völlige Dunkelheit.

„Was ist hier los?", hakte nun auch Chakotay nach.

Im nächsten Moment ging das Licht wieder an, die halbe Crew erschien wie aus dem Nichts und ein Chor aus Stimmen rief: „Überraschung!"

Kathryn und Chakotay klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Überall hingen Schriftzüge mit „Willkommen zurück, Chakotay" und Tom, der mit B'Elanna und den übrigen Senior-Offizieren in der ersten Reihe stand, und freudig strahlte, drückte beiden ein Glas in die Hand und sagte schließlich: „Der diensthabende Captain, Lieutenant Ayala, hat beschlossen, Ihnen beiden noch einen Tag frei zu geben. Daher haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, die Rückkehr des Commanders zu feiern. Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Chakotay."

Der Indianer war zutiefst gerührt und murmelte nur ein „Danke". Kathryn griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Auch sie war gerührt und sehr stolz auf ihre Crew. Dann warf sie Ayala einen Blick zu, der soviel sagte wie „darüber sprechen wir noch", doch der Lieutenant grinste nur und deutete mit einer Geste auf Tom, die Kathryn wiederum verstand als: „Das war alles seine Idee."

Doch natürlich war sie nicht böse. Es hätte ihr sogar klar sein müssen, dass Tom eine „Welcome Home" Party für Chakotay veranstalten würde. Daher lächelte sie sowohl Tarik als auch Tom herzlich an, nickte kurz und beobachtete vergnügt, wie jeder aus der Crew zu Chakotay herantrat, ihn je nach Beziehungsstatus entweder umarmte, ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, die Hand schüttelte oder auch salutierte.

Nach einer viertel Stunde tat Chakotay ihr schon fast leid, denn noch immer wurde er regelrecht belagert. Sie trat zu Tom heran, der das Ganze vergnügt beobachtete und raunte ihm zu: „Gönnen Sie ihm doch eine kleine Pause."

„Natürlich, Captain", erwiderte er, befahl dem Computer, die Musik zu starten und zog B'Elanna in die Mitte, wo sie zu tanzen anfingen. Sofort wurde in der Mitte Platz gemacht und Kathryn, die ihrerseits jetzt der Crew eine kleine Überraschung bereiten wollte, ging zu Chakotay hinüber, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ebenfalls in die Mitte zum Tanz.

Tom und B'Elanna tanzten sich dezent aus der Aufmerksamkeit und die Crew hatte nur Augen für ihren Captain und ersten Offizier. Der erste Tanz gebührte nur ihnen allein. Als das Lied fast zu Ende war und Tom die Tanzfläche auch für die anderen freigeben wollte, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Auf einmal war es totenstill und alle schauten völlig verblüfft zu den beiden Offizieren, die sich gerade hingebungsvoll küssten. Doch die Stille dauerte nur eine Sekunde an, danach brach ein solcher Jubel und Klatschen aus, dass das MHN schon Hörschäden befürchtete.

Als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten und verlegen um sich blickten, sahen sie in ausnahmslos glückliche Gesichter.

„Endlich!", rief jemand, was ein allgemeines Lachen auslöste. Danach wurden beide umringt, es regnete Glückwünsche und Versicherungen, dass es auch endlich an der Zeit wäre.

B'Elanna, die in Toms Arm stand, blickte mit einem breiten Grinsen zu den beiden und ihr Mann drückte sie zärtlich.

„Das wurde auch verdammt Zeit", meinte sie.

„Ja, und wenn wir jetzt noch für Seven einen Mann finden, dann glaube ich fortan an Wunder", meinte Tom kichernd.

B'Elannas Blick fiel prompt auf das MHN, das Seven unentwegt anlächelte.

„Vielleicht wird das gar nicht so lange dauern, wie Du denkst", meinte sie geheimnisvoll. Tom zog seine Stirn kraus, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sein Blick glitt wieder auf Kathryn und Chakotay und er meinte kurz darauf: „Vielleicht wird die nächste Party, die ich gebe, eine Baby-Party werden", meinte er witzelnd. B'Elanna lächelte auf einmal geheimnisvoll und meinte nur: „Das wird sie sicher, aber nicht unbedingt für die beiden."

Tom brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er den Inhalt dieses Satzes realisierte. „Du meinst….?", fragte er und starrte sie an.

Die Halb-Klingonin nickte. „Ja, Miral bekommt ein Geschwisterchen."

Tom sah überglücklich aus und küsste sie stürmisch. „Das ist die beste Party meines Lebens", meinte er nur und nahm sie glücklich in die Arme.

Chakotay flüsterte Kathryn gerade dasselbe ins Ohr: „Das ist die schönste Party meines Lebens. Ich habe Dich, unsere Crew ist glücklich und wir sind zu Hause."

„Ja", antwortete Kathryn, „wir sind zu Hause." Dann küsste sie ihn noch einmal zärtlich und wich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr von seiner Seite.


End file.
